


The Master of Death

by Alryetagory



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canonical character death to a degree, Death is a Troll and does not regret it, Death is a good daddy, Evil Dumbledore, Good Dark Side, Harry is a Little Shit, Mentioned threats of Rape and Non-con, Minor underage tag because of varying views of the characters, MoD Harry Potter!, Multi, Other wise you have been warned!, Possible bad touch!, Selective Weasley Bashing, Severus is just done and Tom just wants to get back at the old Goat, Slow burn!, other tags may be added later, semi fix it fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-01-15 19:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 173,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alryetagory/pseuds/Alryetagory
Summary: Crappy Summary is Crappy!!Death had gone to personally collect the Potter Family's souls that fateful Samhain night. But to his surprise, someone survived and after a look into the future of the child, he opts to be a Troll to his sister Fate and raise the child. Taking the Potter child away to be raised in a relatively safe location, he also throws a few wrenches into a certain Headmaster's plans by making Harry Potter his Master from infancy on ward!How will Harry handle that plus a brewing war in the Eastern lands of Arda? And when he is brought back to his home world, how will he handle that? Well read and Find out!





	1. Death is a Troll

**Author's Note:** **Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Common language of current location"
> 
> "Bold is Elvish"
> 
> "Is a language not understood by the majority"
> 
> "Emphasized by Bold and/or Underline is emphasis or two languages spoken together."
> 
> "Most that are Bold/Italic is beast speech."

~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* Prologue *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~

He moved silently through the door that had been blasted inwards, shattered beyond repair, only the bits of wood where the hinges were connected to the door frame remained. The home was quaint, but cozy, the telly was still playing quietly in the living room just off to the left. The stairs on the right of the small entryway was carpeted and sprawled halfway up them was the man of the house eyes wide with shock, face set in horror, frozen in his last moments of life. Walking up to him, he bent down and touched his chest, hand sinking through flesh and bone to grab the soul and gently pull it out.

The will'o'wisp struggled valiantly, demanding to go back, he had to save Lily and Harry. But he did not let him. Containing the soul in a crystal orb, he set it in his robe pocket before he slowly made his way up the stairs. The pictures that once sat on the walls were all askew or had fallen from their hooks. The walls of the small entryway were scorched, what little furniture was there was destroyed beyond reason. The banister was mangled, half melted, have transfigured into a shield that was now splintered and strewn about. The hallway wasn't much better.

He moved passed the few rooms, heading toward the open door which had suffered the same fate as the front, though this time the hinges were not spared destruction. Inside the nursery was chaos in its finest form. Broken furniture, strewn about toys and books, the lamp was flickering upon the floor, smashed but somehow still working and a hole in the ceiling was left gaping open. Laying half in and half out some rather impressive rune work was the lady of the house. She was a beauty even in death, her dead eyes looking toward the crib where her child lay silent. Carefully kneeling down, he reached into her chest and eased her soul, which left willingly unlike her husband's. The will'o'wisp asked him to spare her child, but he only sighed, he could not if it was time, it was time.

She went silently into her own orb, joining her mate in his pocket as he moved to the last member of this tiny family. The child was laid in bed, almost as if he had cried himself to sleep. Death rarely came personally to collect a soul, his many reapers, his children did that for him, some in creative manners, some quite and somber. Reaching into the crib, he carefully picked up the babe, cradling him close. But he startled when eyes as green as the Killing Curse blinked open and the child cooed, reaching up to touch his hooded face.

_Still~alive~then,~little~one?_

The baby blinked and giggled, grabbing the pendant he wore, one that was gift to him by an old friend who returned home. He blinked seeing the fresh mark upon his brow and smiled softly, Chaos was here. Only she would intentionally prevent him from reaping a soul.

_My~beloved~sister~does~not~want~you~to~die,~little~one._

_You~should~be~thankful..._

The baby only yawned, cooing as he nuzzled close and drifted off to sleep once more. The child was content in his arms, safe and happy. How strange...

He thought of what to do and then blinked as the world melted away around him. He saw the child's life that had yet to come. Being taken and left on a doorstep, the family hardly caring for him as an infant, abusive to him once he is able to walk and talk. They would enslave him, do their level best to break him, but he would not bend so willingly. He saw him attending Hogwarts, a fine school once upon a time, but no more with current Headmaster controlling what the students learn, influencing the government to his whims and fancy. He saw the child being manipulated, played with like a puppet on a string and when he realizes this, it is too late and his death is assured as well as the deaths of hundreds, if not thousands. He saw the end of his sister, Magic's children. Chaos also looked quite displeased, she did not like the chaos wrought about by these events, even her children were displeased as they now had to correct the mess.

He watched the Headmaster claim all three of his artifacts, becoming his Master. It drew a dark growl that curdled milk from his chest as the visions fell away. Fate, seemed to be the only one enjoying the outcome, the know it all rubbing it in their faces that she saw this happening and would enjoy every minute of it. However, Death rarely got to play a prank on her, Chaos already gave him an opening. He smiled at the child in his arms.

_Come,~Little~~Master,~let~us~leave~this~derelict~place..._

_I~know~somewhere~you~will~be~safe..._

_Though~I~hope~you~do~not~mind~my~rather~clumsy~parenting,~it~has~been~several~eons~since~I~last~cared~for~a~baby..._

The child slept on, having heard nothing he said as he touched his mind and looked through his blood memories. As he did so, he become mortal flesh, adopting features of close familial ties to the child.

“Ah... So you are my dear friend's descendant? Well then I cannot allow what my sister plans for you to come to pass... now I know a place where you will be perfectly safe. But first I will need to do a few things, Little Master...” with that shadows enveloped them just as someone came into the room and they were gone...

~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~

He chuckled darkly as he visited the wand maker, Ollivander. The man nearly had a heart attack upon seeing him there. The man stammered and sweated, trying to find a reason as to why he was there since obviously it was not his time to die.

“Be at peace, dear child... I am only here for a wand... Holly, 10ins, phoenix feather, nice and supple. The brother wand to the yew, 13ins, phoenix feather wand you sold to a young man who had the potential to save you but fell from grace.” He told him.

“Yes, my Lord Death, right away!” He quickly ran to the front of his home and shop, clattering filled the silence, a few muffled curses before he came back in, walking briskly and dropping to his knees as he ducked his head low, the wand box open and showing him the wand he asked for.

“Excellent...” He took it and it sparkled in his hand, but he had no need for it, no use for it. His magic was as old as he was, long since mastered and infinite. “Here....” A sack full of Thestral hair appeared, almost as big as he was tall. “I'm sure you will make very good use of this, sell whatever you do not need or cannot use.”

“Thank you, my Lord!” He grovelled. “Is there anything else I may do for you?”

“Yes... I bind this meeting to your soul, Garrick Ollivander, keep it secret, keep it hidden. Should you fail this task, I will come to drag your soul to the deepest pits of the Underworld.” He growled.

“Yes my Lord. I will never willingly tell... but it does not mean others will not try and pry it from my lips through other means.” Ollivander agreed, pale from the threat, but steady in his acceptance.

“...Yes... However, that will not happen since as soon as I leave, you will not even remember this meeting until the time, that which I deem my charge ready to return... good night Ollivander...” He disappeared, the man's eyes going vacant before he startled.

“Oh my, I must have spaced... best make sure I did not forget to lock the front!” He scurried off, to the front and mumbling as he cleaned up the mess and checked his door to see it was indeed locked.

From the shadows Death nodded as the man clearly did not recall what happened nor did he second guess why there was a mess. He had another couple of stops to make before they were ready to go...

~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~

He easily tore through the spells and traps that littered the little shack on the cliff. He knelt down and waved his hand over the floor boards and out of them floated a golden ring upon which sat his Stone. He purged the curse from it and chuckled as he slipped it onto his left index finger, the ring recognizing him as the rightful master. His Cloak was already donned over his mortal form and his Wand was in a holster on his thigh. Now all three of his treasures were back with him, though he could no longer use them for himself. He glanced down at the child, still sleeping safely tucked into his human arms. He frowned, not use to flesh, it was so constrictive and his pallor was deathly pale, but oddly it held a pinkness to suggest good health. The baby was nearly as pale, though it looked exquisite on him since he was really alive.

Now then, to go to the Goblins. He turned to leave, but froze seeing his new human face. His features were sharp and angular, aristocrats would kill for his features, almost carved from marble and with such perfection it was obviously unnatural. His left eye was a deep green while the right was a startling black with a white slit for a pupil. He would need an eye patch if only to avoid being discovered or frighting humans more than needed. His hair was long and black, cut short near the head, but fell into a long braid down his back.

“Hmm, I look like one of Chaos' favorite cartoon characters, better not let her seem like this or she will try to jump me.” He snorted amused. “Well, Little Master, let us be on our way once more...” He took a step and suddenly they were before a white building, grand and majestic, Gringotts; Wizarding Bank. He floated passed the guards, who trembled in his wake. The Goblins who lingered at their desks all ducked their heads, shying away from him as he moved toward the Head Teller. The Goblin put up a valiant effort to look him in the face, will give him that much. “I wish to arrange a few things with my account and those of Hadrian James Potter. I am now his sole caretaker since I have reaped the souls of his mother and father.”

“I shall get the Potter Account Manager straight away, Lord Death!” He got up and all but ran to get the Goblin. Death ignored the frightened Goblins as Harry began to fuss, the child slowly waking.

“Ah... hunger, maybe?” He wondered as he carefully brought the child to his shoulder and felt his bottom. “No, a soiled nappy... well then, nothing to it.” He waved his hand over the Head Teller's desk and the things floated away as a baby pad and a fresh nappy appeared. He laid Harry down, long practiced hands easily getting him free of his jammies and the dirty diaper off, his bottom cleaned, powdered and the fresh one secured into place before he was redressed and back in his new guardian's arms before he had a chance to fully cry and demand his solid nappy to be changed. The baby items vanished into thin air as the Teller's items floated back onto the cleaned desk, just as the Goblins came back, the Potter Goblin looking quite pale.

“My Lord... How may I help you?” The Potter Goblin bowed low, nervous and shifting uneasily.

Suddenly an hourglass appeared with the Goblin's name on it and it was nearly empty; this drew a great frown to his semi full lips. And then the room fell away, he saw what had happened just a few hours before he went to get the Potters. He saw Gravelnook, the Goblin, speaking with the Headmaster, signing papers and handing out keys to the corrupt man. He watched him seal the wills, taking a sizable amount of gold as payment and then lose the papers. Watched as the pair drew up a number of contracts, especially a wedding one that would enslave his young Master to a girl who would only love his money and fame. He watched the Headmaster speak to a few others, saw him give away money that was not his, venture down to the vaults belonging to the Potter family and helping himself to their numerous artifacts and tomes. And then the world came back to him and he glared fiercely.

“You dare betray the trust of your clients?! You dare to steal!? From an orphan!?” His voice rose to a thunderous clap, the Goblins all frozen in fear, especially the guilty Gravelnook. “Your time is near... you will hand over your accounts, you will give back the stolen monies and you will find those papers and have those keys destroyed before I remove your head!!”

The Goblins came back to life then, all shouting and cursing the cur, who quickly summoned up all he needed, giving them to a young Goblin, Griphook, to take over. The keys were recalled and destroyed, the monies, artifacts and tomes magically reappearing where they belong as any contracts were destroyed. He watched with glee as the burning papers glowed with the rainbow color of Magic, who was right furious and about to exact her revenge. Those who willingly aided the pair would have a rude awakening, while those who are innocent will only be given a warning. When it was all in order, Griphook was handed a beautiful mythril sword, the others holding Gravelnook steady, even as he begged Death to spare him.

“Why should I spare you when you did not spare a thought for the child who's life were helping to ruin?” He cocked his head, curious.

Gravelnook opened his mouth to speak, but Griphook brought the sword down upon his neck, cleaving his head off in one swift motion, it rolled to stop before Death's feet as the hourglass finally emptied. One of his children appearing in wraith form and grabbing the soul before it could flee. They did it without sound and left as quickly, heading off to their next target.

“Now then, Griphook is it?” He turned his attention to the young Goblin who beheaded his predecessor

“Yes, my Lord.” He bowed, he was fearless as only the young could be.

“Will you be following in your predecessor's footsteps or will you honor the task you have been given?” He demanded, peering into his soul, looking at his future.

“I will do my best to honor it, should I fail, I would gladly slit my throat upon alter within your Vault, my Lord.” He vowed, sealing it with magic and blood, making it binding and near unbreakable. He approved. “What is it that my Lord be needing?”

He smirked, right to the point, good, he did not like wasting time. His time was very valuable and quite precious only family and his few friends could waste his time for frivolities

“I have seen the future laid out for Heir Potter and I do not approve of Fate's design... I wish to pull the carpet out from under her feet, so to speak. I will be needing several things and I will be taking Heir Potter somewhere where he will truly grow up safe and free of harm... As well as somewhere to hone skills and be the Hero the Wizarding World wants and needs. No one from the Ministry, nor Albus Dumbledore should have access of any kind to the Potter Accounts or Seats. Lord Prince will be Heir Potter's Proxy, I trust you will make successful investments for Heir Potter and I expect that when the time for war arrives, you will side with my Little Master or die at his feet. You may remain neutral, however you will not hinder his task. Even if it means stealing from your Bank.”

The Goblins shook in fright under the power of each word spoken, but agreed. This child must truly be something if Death as decided he would bind himself to him. They would be fools to stand in his way, dead fools that is. And as much as it galls them to allow a thief to escape, they would not dare make an enemy of Death, for they would lose since Death is Final.

“Of course, my Lord.” Griphook stated, taking notes of what was being asked of him. “I will do all I can and make sure to not overstep my bounds. The letters will be sent to the respective peoples.”

“Also Lord Black has been arrested and will be sent to Azkaban without trial, investigate the situation and get him free, cleanse him, his werewolf lover, Lord Prince and any he trusts. There will be more in the future, but I will pen you a letter of who is to be cleansed and protected by the Goblins later. Work on them. Tell them everything. Now then, shall we go to your new office?”

“Yes, my Lord...” Griphook smiled...

~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~

Once all his preparations were in place, his Little Master the Heir to several Houses, he stood up and followed Griphook down to his Vault. It was at the deepest level, the only one marked with the Infinity symbol and emblazoned with various depictions of Death's forms from all over the world. The doors shuddered and swung open eerily silent, the Vault was grand but empty of all but shelves of Hourglass cases. Each had a plaque under them with the names of those he personally escorted into the Afterlife, the two newest ones were empty which he quickly walked up to them and pulled the two crystal orbs containing the Potters out. Once they were set on their respective stand, their orbs turned into their Death Hourglass. Once that was done the spirits were set free and they lingered as they came to look at their child.

“I will raise him, protect him... you will be able to speak with him should he need you... go now, rest assured he will be safe and happy... And do not worry about love, there is much of it to come in his future... Besides I love all of my children dearly.” He smirked at them as they nod, but reluctantly fade away. He turned toward the center of the room where the Veil between the Worlds stood. He broke off a large chunk and handed it to Griphook, who accepted it with reverence clear on his face. “Carve that into into rings and make them into Portkeys. You will not need a destination since they will automatically bring the wearer to where my Little Master is and back to their original world. There is more than enough to make about 100, whatever is left, keep it for whatever you desire.”

“This a most gracious gift, my Lord. I shall do as you ask... to whom shall I send these rings too?”

“I will send you word when it is time. For now, go about your everyday business... Until our next crossing, Young Griphook.”

“Until our paths join again, Lord Mors...” Griphook bowed before quickly fleeing the room since it was not permissible to watch Death open the Veil.

“Mors.... Very well, I will be Honesta Mors...” He smirked, to the air as he checked his Little Master, who had settled down for sleep once more, one last time before they were stepping into the Veil. He hummed eerily as he looked at the worlds around them, looking for one that would be perfect for his needs as well as to train little Harry Potter for his future. Ah, there it was! And off they went down the path to Arda. “You may call me Papa Mors, Little Master...”


	2. Hadrian Potter, son of Honesta Mors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of Harry's upbringing is going to be brought up in conversations throughout the story as well as in some flashbacks! I will not go into depth because I tend to get so focused and lose track!! But enjoy what you can see and guess at!!

**~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* Chapter I *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~**

~Time Skip, 17 years~

The sun was bright and warm today, the breeze was cool and came every few minutes. He was hard at work, erecting a ward around the Town of Bree, his Papa Mors was off doing what he did when he allowed him to be on his own for a few hours or even a few days. He loved his Papa Mors, the man was very kind and loving, even if he did not outwardly show it. As far as anyone knew, Mors was a Widower and had found an abandoned baby in the wild, took him in and raised him as his own. The man traveled a lot, somehow being an effective parent while almost always on the go. They did not linger in a place for more than a year or two, his Papa Mors complained that his wanderlust would not let him settle down for too long a time.

He learned a lot while traveling too. Like how his parents did not abandon him, but rather died trying to protect him. He had a Godfather who was arrested for a crime he did not commit and had been freed about the time he turned 6 years old, he had another Godfather who was a Potions Master and a very severe man, but could be warm and cuddly if one earned that privilege to see it. He had people who worked for him, kept his finances secure and money coming to him, who wrote him letters discussing important topics and laws, helping him pick which ones he wanted to support which ones he did not want to bother with. He got most of his educations with these people through his letters and any study materials they sent him (his godparents writing more often to see how he was doing and telling him news of the world he knows nothing of).

Papa Mors had left him on his own many a time, usually when they were staying semi permanently in a town or city, to go see these people in person and when he came back he had a number of gifts for him. One such was a Snowy Owl, she was a lovely empress with a graceful nature that only rivaled her nurturing one. She was always grooming his hair, nipping at him affectionately and was known to steal bits of food for him when she thought he was hungry. Though whenever sausages or bacon went missing, it was not for him that she stole them for (he was monitoring her weight, it would not do to have her get fat or possibly have a heart attack).

His Papa Mors had taught him everything he knew, taught him how to cook and sew, garden and weave, to fight with or without a weapon (the man preferred a staff or scythe while Harry learned he was adept with long daggers and knives, though he could wield a sword fairly well) and most importantly, he taught him Magic! Magic was a wonderful thing, but unlike others who relied solely on it, he preferred doing things the Muggle way (one his teachers sent him Muggle Studies material and explained a lot of the terminology used). Then when he reached adolescence, he got The Talk, which wasn't as traumatizing as he had often been told it was for those his age (then again, Papa Mors was not a sexual being and explained it clinically, so that was a bonus). And he learned about secondary Genders, something quite common back in his home world, but was a rarity or an irregularity in other worlds (here in Arda, it was one of those rare anomalies and usually it was an Alpha or an Omega being born from the None Human races).

He came out of his thoughts as he finished the last of the rune work and smiled as he felt the natural magic of the earth feed the wards as they built up and secured themselves almost seamlessly at the top. They had been living in Bree for the last 5 years, the longest they stayed anywhere, but his Papa Mors sensed that soon he would be put through a test by Fate, one before he had to face his real destiny. His Papa Mors also told him about his 'original' Fate. The had taken him away before he could be found by someone else and taken to his only living relative's home where he would have grown up abused and miserable. The strange man had even should him what it would have been like and he did not like a moment of it, though he was a bit sad he would not meet or make the friends he had.

Though Mors assured him that he would meet them again, this time he would be much more careful about his friends since some of the 'Friends' he would have made were only in it for money and fame. They made a living by offering potions, salves and even runes carved into the home, a piece of jewelry or a stone to the people for a few copper pieces, which was very cheap. The mayor of the town had asked them to lay down a ward to alert the town, if not protect it from dangerous creatures like Orcs and Goblins; not the friendly ones that helped his Papa Mors. His Papa agreed, but informed the mayor that not all dark and dangerous creatures will be kept out, though the runes they would lay down will deter them from harming the town folk, travels were not so privy to that protection.

He shook his head, wondering about his constantly straying thoughts before he gathered up this things and slipped into the wards and through the town to the Mayor's home. The mayor was a large set man with a semi long beard and kind blue eyes even if his once blonde hair was more gray with age. He had laugh lines around his chubby face and always looked like he was smiling even when he wasn't.

“ Hadrian! Have you finished your work?” He wondered.

“ Yes, sir, the wards are up and fully functional. I buried the runes deep into the ground as long as you do not expand the town beyond the wards which I marked with Lamp Posts, you will not have to worry about Orcs or Goblins. Others may still get in, but the town folk will be safe, not so much the travelers.” He told him, taking out a jar of blue ink and with a paint brush marked the spots on the map laid on the table to show were he laid the markers. “I also added a ruin for helping to preserve the crops during droughts and one to encourage winter foods to be grown in the event of a harsh winter. The agreed upon payment is all we need and that will be all.”

“ But you put extra- surely a few more coins--”

“ I do not need it nor does Papa Mors. He agreed to that price and that is the price we will accept. Besides I wanted to add them because I know that sometimes it is difficult to keep the town well fed and watered.” Harry cut in.

“ Very well... though I think I am cheating you...” he sighed, pulling out the sack of coins. “50 cold pieces, 30 silver and 10 copper as agreed upon.”

“ Thank you, sir. Papa Mors and I will be leaving soon and will be selling a few more of wares before we move. If you or anyone else wishes for them, you know where to find us.” Harry told him, taking the money and bidding him a good day. The town of Bree was a shabby place, mostly wood and mud brick buildings, farms all over the town and beyond in large fields. The only large buildings in the town were the Mayor's office and home, the Town Hall for important meetings, the Smithy and the Prancing Pony, a tavern and inn that dominated the center of the town and was the largest of all the buildings.

While not a shining city like Minas Tirith or enchanting like the Last Homely Hall of Rivendell, or colorful and full of life like the Shire, Bree had it's charms. Harry has never been to Minas Tirith or Rivendell, but he and Papa Mors did go to the Shire and the Blue Mountains beyond them. They were welcomed amongst the little people who lived in the Shire, Hobbits, who looked like children to many, but had rather large feet which had thick soles and were quite hairy. The Dwarves of the Blue Mountains were the friendliest of their brethren, though still very secretive and suspicious of others who were not Dwarves. They were only a head taller than the Hobbits were, but quite hairy, even the women had beards!

Harry's made many friends among the two people and the Men of Bree were quite taken with him, he has yet to meet an Elf, though Mors assures him they will eventually run into them. He traveled the winding roads to his home and sighed happily as he saw Papa Mors standing on the front step, Hedwig, his snowy owl, sitting upon his head. The man was blank faced as always, but Harry could see the light dancing in his left eye, indicating he was laughing as Hedwig fussed and groomed his hair.

“ You're rune work is one of the best I have seen in ages, my Little Master?” He praised.

That was another thing, Harry learned, his Papa Mors was really Death, which made him laugh because Mors taught him Latin and Honesta Mors means Honorable Death. But that was not what he meant to think, no he meant that Mors had gifted him with three special gifts this past summer. A wand that had no equal, a stone that could summon the Dead and a Cloak that could hide him even from Death. With all three in his possession, he was the Master of Death, which meant he could call Death and his Children, could even beseech the various Gods of the Dead to aid him. He would oversee the passing of souls, decide where they shall go and when the time comes, he will fight and ferry the souls in times of war, especially when it is to decide the fate of the world or a war between the Gods and other Entities who rule their lives.

“ Thank you, I had several wonderful teachers both living and long since passed.” Harry smiled, not many could say they met prominent and masters of various fields of magic and got to study under them, not even when they had lived and had droves of apprentices. “Is it time?”

“ Almost...” Mors breathed, his visible eye seeing into the distance. “I've packed everything for you, a specially made trunk and brought you two more friends... Meet, Tarian or rather Fawkes,” A beautiful songbird of fiery reds and golds trilled and flew to his shoulder, beginning to preen Harry's hair (Harry sighing because he had yet another mothering bird to preen him), “and Aldeztaile...” A snake slithered from the shadow of the door and up to him, she curled herself up his body and rested on his shoulder, grumbling as she licked his face clean of dirt (he was not pouting).

“ A Phoenix, a Basilisk and a Snowy Owl... all three mothering!” He complained, but it held a playful tone.

“ Indeed. Since you are the only other I have personally raised from infancy, the last being Merlin himself, I thought you could do with familiars who would not only guard you, but make sure you are well cared for. I will, of course, always answer your call and come should you need me, but I have vacationed enough. I have souls to collect and Children to wrangle. You will do well, Little Master, I know you will not disappoint me.” Mors told him, coming to wrap his arms around Harry. “After all you are born from my favored line. Your grandfather would be most proud that you have befriended me.”

“ I did more than that, Papa Mors...” Harry kissed his eye patch, something he has done since infancy. Though now he knew it was to hide his inhuman eye, but as a toddler, he thought his papa had gotten an 'owie' and wanted to kiss it better. It became their form of affection, Mors would hug Harry, not daring to kiss him for a kiss from Death would kill him instantly, even if he was the Master, and Harry would kiss his eye patch.

The man pulled back and soon faded away, his mortal flesh slowly peeling away until all that was left was his skeleton, his hair falling out, the green eye being replaced with an empty socket as the eye patch was removed to reveal the other empty socket. The skeleton grabbed the long black staff that rose from the ground and with it came his cloak, made of shadow and mist, hiding all of his features but his hand which which held the staff.

But with a quick flick of his bone fingers, the staff became Death's Scythe, made of blackened bones, the blade a haunting silver with red blood like veins dancing through it. In the center of the blade was a gear of gold with a crystal hourglass inside filled with black sand that ran infinitely until he came to the ones he was to collect, then it would adjust to reveal how much time they had left.

_ Call~me~when~you~need~of~me,~Little~Master... _

With that, he vanished from the sight of mortals, his presence gone, save for the lingering chill death often left in its wake. Taking his newest friends back into the house, he smiled at Hedwig, who sat upon his trunk, it was made of a rare material only found in the Divine/Spirit Realm, it was smooth like black marble, but felt like watery silk. It was inlaid with emerald green and gold, runes of protection and various spells were carved into it, allowing him to use it in an infinite amount of ways. And it was feather light, his initials engraved into the latch, standing out as the only silver piece.

“ Well come on, let's get some lunch!” He smiled at them as they agreed, while he went to the pantry to pull out enough food to feed two birds and a snake...

**~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~**

Harry had finished up the last of his business in town, Papa Mors having faded from their more recent memories, most of the town folk thinking he died a few years prior, leaving him orphaned. The people would miss him when he left, but he felt that something would be happening soon and he needed to be ready. He sold the house that had been his since he was a babe to a family in need, leaving the small patch of land he grew his vegetable garden and medicinal herbs. The man was an apothecary and would benefit from the already made garden to help him start a business. The wife would sell any extras they did not need and the children had somewhere safe and warm to grow up in.

He had checked all the runes, repaired the older ones and had made new ones for his journey, having found the right stones and trading with the few Dwarves who ventured into the land of Men to trade and sell for raw ores that retained and conducted magic well, gems and jewels too. He's been staying at the Prancing Pony for the last week, Mr. Butterbur all to happy to house him, hoping to convince him to stay, but Harry would not be swayed.

“ Ah, you're usual?” said man asked as soon as he saw Harry come in from the rain.

“ Please, and any mice or rats in the traps for my ravenous friends.” He smiled down at Aldeztaile, who slithered out of his travel leathers and the two water logged birds on his shoulders, who had refused protection from the rain and were quite unhappy now.

“ Of course! Might find me a good rat hunting bird seeing how well yours take them out! Not a snake though, I ain't crazy... you just lucked out that this little lady loves ya!” Butterbur laughed, gently stroking Aldeztaile's head as she laid her head on the counter, scenting the air and looking at how packed it was tonight. She allowed the man to pet her before she moved her body to rest on Harry's shoulders, Hedwig and Fawkes moving to sit on her coils.

“ I'll be in my usual seat.” He told him before moving to a single table by the fire, where Aldeztaile and the birds settled down to get warm (and dry). Harry removed his leathers and hung them up on the hook to dry off as he pulled out a tome written in ancient Gaelic, a necromancer journal detailing a number of spells and rituals that used the dead or Death to heal someone who was dying, fading or crossing over. The book was well cared for, looking almost brand new if a little worn.

He looked up sensing eyes on him and after a quick glance around, his gaze landed on a man dressed in the forest colors of a Ranger, his hood pulled up as he smoked his pipe in a darkened corner. The faint glow of his pipe lighting up his eyes. Harry blinked before turning to Hedwig, who asked him if something was wrong, but he assured her, that there was no need to worry. Soon their meals arrived and Harry set the rodents free, there were fifteen of them so five to each animal. He laughed when the others all squealed with fright or annoyance at the animals who flew or slithered after their meals, enjoying hunting their food rather having it hand fed to them.

Aldeztaile soon came to him, having ate all five of her rats, coiling lazily around his feet. He chuckled as she looked forward to a real hunt in the wild, rabbits, a fawn or even a stag! She would go in her larger form, which was news to Harry, but then again he understood why she did not run about in her full size in the village. They talked softly, Harry keeping his senses on the others to make sure no one came too close o them. He learned that once she grew passed her 10ft, her venom would be deadly and that once she was roughly 20ft, her gaze would become deadly, but she had a set of inner eyelids that she could keep closed indefinitely to protect innocents from her gaze. She was in total 250ft long and grew to the size of a one story house, towering and quite strong, but still lethally fast even if she slows down on purpose to play with her pray. She even had a set of special goggles she could wear so she does not accidentally open the inner eyelid and kill someone.

Fawkes and Hedwig soon joined him, the Snowy perching on the table while Fawkes sat on the hook his travel leathers were drying on. The night grew louder and rowdy as the beer flowed and the rain kept pouring strong. It was around this time that what had he had first mistook as four young children coming in from the rain, but one look at their large, bare feet, the hairy tops matted with rain and mud, he knew they were Hobbits. He sensed eyes looking at him again and he turned to see the Ranger, the man had been staring all night long and it was a bit unnerving. He turned to Hedwig and after getting some parchment and fishing a piece of cool coal from the roaring fire.

Writing on the parchment (Papa Mors making him learn multiple languages, from the modern versions to ancient and dead tongues, reading and writing as well as speaking them) and handing it to Hedwig, who flew it over to the Ranger, who startled and warily took the parchment from her before reading it and grabbing a long piece of charcoal from a pocket, one that was obviously for writing, he scrawled something back and Hedwig took it without fuss and brought it to Harry. He read the now and blinked.

**Why are you staring at me? Who are you, did Papa Mors send you?**

**A man named Honesta Mors, asked me to escort you to Rivendell, I am assuming you are Hadrian, yes?**

Harry looked the man in the eyes and nodded before he turned to Hedwig, preening her feathers a bit where she could not reach them, smiling as she she and Fawkes spoke together, Aldeztaile lazily adding her two coppers where needed. Suddenly a commotion brought him from the fair peace of the night to see the Men crowding the bar staring at a seemingly empty spot on the floor, but Harry saw the ghostly image of a body. That was when he saw the shadows of the tavern growing, the look of ill intent upon the faces of those who have watched him grow up from infancy to adulthood. Greed and bloodlust was dancing in their eyes and Harry instantly stood, his familiars sensing the change, quickly dove at the crowd. Hedwig began pecking and screeching while Fawkes body slammed a few people, knocking them away as Aldeztaile coiled herself around Harry hissing. The Ranger also stood and just as the ghostly being became solid, Harry grabbed his arm and pulled him away up to his room and quickly sitting him on a stool and glaring at him.

“ What were you thinking!? Exposing yourself like that!? Do you know what Muggle could do to those of us with magic!?” He demanded. “I suggest you do not play with things you do not understand, the very air smells foul now because of whatever it was you were messing with!”

A distance screech filled the air and Harry tensed, Aldeztaile hissed at the threat she sensed. Just then the door opened and the other three Hobbits were shoved in, two armed, one with a candelabra the other a steeping stool while the last nervously put up his fists, like one would for boxing. Harry narrowed his eyes and quicker than anyone could blink, had the stool set down the candelabra set on the mantel and all four Hobbits sitting on the floor before the fire tied up and staring bewildered, all of done without magic. The Ranger had watched this amused and amazed, having locked the door after shoving the others into the room.

“ Now then, am I going to get any cheek?” He demanded. The Hobbits shook their heads and he nodded. “Good... I'm sure you wish to speak with them. I'm going to pack.”

A tap at the window startled the others, but Harry opened it to allow his birds in and closed it once more as he quickly went about the room and grabbed his things and packed them. And then discreetly pulling his wand out and tapping the trunk, casting the Pack charm on it to make sure h had everything before he closed it and shrunk it into a small case he can easily travel or fight with. He could hear the Ranger berating the four Hobbits for their lack of caution; being frightened wasn't nearly enough to keep them alive.

He listened as he spoke of the Ring Wraiths, or Nazgul, former Kings of Men who had fallen pray to the will of the One Ring. He frowned at that, the Ring sounded plain, but Harry had sensed a great evil. Something foul and twisted, though weak, too weak, but steadily gaining strength. Perhaps it was that Ring that made the young Hobbit, Frodo if he heard correctly, disappear from sight, but Harry could still see him,if only a ghostly outline of him. The other three, Pipping, Merry and Sam, were also scolded for their lack of common sense and wariness.

Harry almost felt bad, but he was agitated because he could feel that foul thing trying to coil its way into his being, his mind. He almost snorted aloud, but managed to keep it in as he finished his preparations. Once that was all done, he turned to see the other five occupants looking at him with varying looks of confusion on their faces. He simply picked up the small briefcase sized trunk, sent his birds back out into the night as Aldeztaile slithered up to her master and climbed his body until she was resting with the majority of her body wrapped about his torso, her head resting on his shoulder.

“ Now then, if we are done being idiotic, I think it best that the little ones get some sleep while they can, at the first sign of danger we must be on our way. Perhaps avoiding main roads or well traveled paths would be for the best. Being out in the open is not a wise choice either.” He stated, musing to himself as he mentally pulled up the various maps Papa Mors had made him study and memorize. “If we cover as much ground as we can during the day and rest at night, we could make it to Rivendell within a few weeks, sooner if we have to run most of the way, though that option may be a bit difficult...”

“ You are coming with us?” Frodo asked.

“ My guardian has asked this man to take me to Rivendell and that is where I am going. You seem to be heading that way as well.” He shrugged.

“ I was asked by Gandalf the Gray to get you to Lord Elrond and that is what I will do so the six of us will leave at first light, if not sooner should danger come. Now all of you to bed.” The Four Hobbits were untied and ushered into the Man sized bed, after having removed their few traveling items and settling in for sleep...

**~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~**

Harry opened his eyes hearing the screech of the Nazgul, much closer than he'd like. He slowly stood up and moved to the window were the Ranger, Strider as he had told them to call him, stood guard. Watching the Ring Wraiths prowl the streets and the night, searching blindly for the Ring.

“ They sense it, but it is too weak for them to get a firm lock on its location.” Strider murmured.

“ We can only hope it stays this weak or they will be breathing down our necks before we even have a chance to leave.” Harry nodded, Aldeztaile hissing in distaste at the Nazgul. “I wouldn't recommend eating them Aldez, they might give you indigestion.”

Strider blinked at him as he spoke to the snake, who seemed to pout, but nodded in agreement. He wasn't sure if he really could speak to it or if he just knew the animal that well to know it was contemplating eating the threat. Frodo awoke with the next screech, looking pale and frightened. He slowly climbed from the bed to walk over to the two Men, Harry had closed his eyes once more, leaning on the wall, either asleep or simply resting his eyes, they do not know. Frodo peeked out the window, shivering in fright as he saw Nazgul just outside the window, searching.

“ What... what are they?” He asked.

“ They were once great Kings of Men, but now they are slaves to the One Ring... Neither living nor dead, but at all times they feel the pull of the Ring, crave it. They will hunt us until they have it or it is destroyed.” Strider told him, sounding quite angry, but also deeply saddened by this little fact. “Sauron the Deceiver has tricked us all and aims to enslave us, destroy us. No one will be spared. No man, woman or child, not even Men, Dwarrow, Elves or little Hobbits will escape his wrath.”

Frodo shivered in fright, hoping that, that would never come to pass, however it was a vain hope unless they could destroy the Ring...

**~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~**

Morning came too quickly for the group, the Hobbits were quite displeased with having to eat a light meal before they were packed and led out of Bree through a side gate that led to the graveyard and from there they were walking into the wilderness. Strider procured a pony to help carry their supplies and was firm with leading them on. Harry, who has traveled nearly all his life, kept easy pace with Strider, while the Hobbits lagged a little behind them complaining about the lack of breaks and 'Second Breakfast.' Harry started in amazement when Pippin listed off nearly 12 meals that a Hobbit eats daily. While he himself enjoys three solid meals and afternoon and evening tea, both tea times being snacks; not a full blown meal.

Strider had simply walked away from them, but he had a strange secretive smile on his face and he quickly spun tossing apples at the others. Harry, Sam, Merry and Frodo caught their apples with little trouble, but Pippin let his hit him in the head, which made Merry sigh and call his name with a strange lilt to it that spoke of long suffering but deep love for the other. They did not stop until late evening, the sun just barely making its way to bed for the night. Strider had found an old desolated farmhouse to came in for the night, the long abandoned building weather beaten and warn, but sturdy enough to keep them safe for the night.

As they sat around the small fire for the night, the Hobbits asked the two Men questions, wanting to get to know them. Strider did not speak much of himself, stated that he was Ranger, raised by the Elves and that he enjoyed the few times he was allowed to sit and simply read a book. Harry on the other hand, told them about his life with his Papa Mors. He quickly learned that while the town folk of Bree think that Mors died a few years ago, Strider knows the man was alive, though why he left was a mystery. When this was brought up, Harry smiled softly.

“ He had to return to his work... He will come if I call him, but I will not unless I absolutely have to.” He told them. “Aldez, why not go hunt some rabbits, you must be hungry?”

  * **_No need, Hatchling... I am still full from my rats last night... perhaps tomorrow I will hunt some...§_**



“ Alright, well then, best get some rest then... I will take second watch, Strider.” He told the man and he nodded, still curious of Harry talking to the snake.

They got their bed rolls out and Harry settled with Aldeztaile curled about him like a living blanket, both going to sleep almost instantly as they would wake in a few hours to keep guard while Strider sleeps...

They travel in this manner for a week, arriving at Amon Sul, a ruin built onto the very top of Weathertop Hill. It was once again late evening, the sun hanging much lower than the last few times they stopped, but then again, they had had the cover of forests and the like to cover them, to hide them from their pursuers Harry had told them the first couple of nights that he did not sense their presence, which led to questions, most of which he did not answer because he did not know how the People of Arda reacted to Magic and Wizard folk (Papa Mors had told him of the deep seeded prejudice that the Muggles of his world held for Magicals and vice versa).

“ I'm going to look around... Hadrian?” Strider stated, his head tilting in slight question at the young Man who slowly stood up and nodded. “Here...” Strider suddenly said, bending down to his pack and pulling four short swords from it and handing them to each of the Hobbits. “Keep them with you at all times, do not attract attention. We will be back soon...”

The four Hobbits took the swords, pale and nervous, but understanding of why they were given weapons. Harry sent Aldeztaile out to fetch herself some food, Hedwig and Fawkes were flying somewhere overhead, the pair keeping close track of them and occasionally bringing back wild game for them. Harry set down his trunk, telling them to keep a close eye on it as he stood and moved off with Strider. They scouted out the area, finding nothing, but still wary. It had been about an hour since they set out, the sun having set and the moon would be rising soon.

“ ... Hadrian, tell me, why am I escorting you?” Strider asked.

“ I don't know myself. Papa Mors has always been eccentric that way, he always gave me the bare minimum and expected me to draw my own conclusions, though always there to offer help should I need it.” Harry shrugged. “And call me Harry, Hadrian makes me fell like I'm in trouble.”

Strider chuckled as they began to turn back, “I see, he wants you independent, but no so much so that you will never ask for aid. And not so heavily reliant on others that you cannot do the simplest of tasks without aid. A strange concept, but one I am familiar with. My foster father was sort of the same way, though he coddled a bit more, but is quite stern. It's a balancing act few have managed to preform successfully.”

“ Yep. Papa Mors had it well balanced, being a father for a long time and having plenty of practice.” Harry chuckled, but gasped as a sudden chill went up his spine. “Oh no... they've found us!”

“ And the Hobbits lit a fire... come on!” Strider groaned seeing the faint light in the distance.

They broke out into a run, Harry gaining ground much quicker since his form was smaller, sleeker, but Strider kept pace easily enough. They climbed the hill with little trouble. Hearing the Hobbits struggling at the top before Sam's voice screamed in fright, calling for Frodo. Harry whipped out his wand with his left hand while his right flicked one of the knives he kept on him into sight.

“ _ Incendio!! _ ” Harry cried out, shooting a burst of flames at the back of one of the cloaked figures.

The Nazgul if he had to guess who or what they were. It let out a wailing screech, running off into the night as Strider quickly lit a branch on fire and pulled his sword out. They fought off the other four Wraiths, Harry casting Fiendfyre to get them to leave completely, the basilisk made of flames protecting them before chasing the Nazgul off into the night and fading away when Harry pulled the demonic flames back to him. Fawkes screeching something awful as he took to chasing the Nazgul, making sure they stayed away. Gasping for air, he turned to check on Frodo, who had been stabbed too close to the heart for their liking. He sucked his teeth as he knelt down, ripping the shirt open and hissing at the curse infected wound.

“ _ Accio _ my trunk!” He held his hand up as a moment later his trunk flew into his hand and he re-sized it and opened up his potion compartment. Pulling out the potions he needed, he began cleaning up the wound while casting a diagnostic spell over Frodo to get a reading on his vitals. When a scroll popped up, he hissed again as he fed a few potions to Frodo and then placed his hand over the wound, closing his eyes.

“ You know magic!?” Strider asked, stunned.

“ Not right now! I need to save Frodo's life!” Harry snapped, concentrating as he focused on the crux of the curse and began to feed his magic into it. It seemed that book Mors gave him was coming in handy much sooner than he had thought. “ _ Oir tha a Bheatha a 'toirt ormsa! Cùlaibh am mallachd seo agus leigheas e! Tha mi ag iarraidh seo mu bhàs, mo shearbhanta! _ ”

_ A~little~death,~Little~Master,~to~save~the~life~of~this~one... _

_ Fear~not,~you~will~awaken~and~he~will~be~well,~though~terribly~weak... _

_ Danger~is~coming,~rest~for~now... _

Harry sensed Mors behind him and felt his hand touch his shoulder. A deathly chill filled him and the world fell away even as Mors did as asked and reversed the curse, killing it and saving Frodo's life, but he was quite weak and tired. Harry did not see or hear anything as he floated in the darkness, so he did not know that the others panicked and were moving quickly to get them to Rivendell, traveling the rest of the night and most of the next day...

**~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~**

Harry bolted awake from where he had be laid to the side of what at first appeared to be a statue of a large creature, a Troll if he remembered correctly of what Papa Mors had show him in a book of the Creatures of Arda. But touching the stone, he felt magic in the stone, apparently a curse of some kind made these creatures turn to stone, but how? He turned to look around to see the Hobbits all sitting around a camp fire a few feet to his left, Frodo was curled up in his own bed roll, pale and still weak. Strider was just coming back from either hunting or scouting, Harry wasn't sure.

“ Hadrian!” Strider smiled and quickly went to kneel by the young man.

“ I'm alright, just tired... I used quite a bit of magic to heal Frodo.” He promised the man before he could pester and fret. The other Hobbits coming to check him as well, Sam, the ever thoughtful lad, brought him some broth and a piece of bread.

“ Here, sorry it's so little.” He looked sheepish.

“ It is quite alright... Ah nice and warm...” Harry purred, sipping at his soup, letting the bread soak before eating it. It would help his stomach to settle as well as be heavy enough to keep him from trying to over eat. “How is Frodo?”

“ Still weak, I fear he's getting ill, we need to hurry to Rivendell, but with the shortness of the Hobbits' legs, it will still be a few days yet and so far we've been in the clear, but I do not know for how much longer this stroke of good luck shall last.” Strider admitted, he and Sam took turns tending Frodo, both quite knowledgeable about plants and the like that could be used to heal injuries or sickness.

“ Well we had better go... My luck has this strange habit of working for me and then against me and since you mentioned it, it is more likely to happen now. Come on...” He got up, despite their protests, flicking his wand into his hand and with a quick packing spell and a feather light charm, they were up and moving.

They had only walked a few feet when a shriek filled the air. The Hobbits tensed, Frodo was slumped over Bill's back, the pony nervous of the unearthly sound. Strider, grabbed his sword hilt, tense and worried when suddenly a blade, beautifully crafted, slid from seemingly nowhere at all to rest just under his chin.

“ What's this?” a female voice giggled out, “A Ranger who's let his guard down?”

“ Hello Arwen...” Strider got this strange besotted look on his face as he spun to look at the ethereal woman who glowed in the dark, her skin was a pale as moon light, her eyes a crystal blue and lips were full and a coral pink. She was beautiful! But Harry did not find himself drawn into her beauty so perhaps she was not a Veela?

'Arwen' and Strider began talking softly in Elvish, Harry having to pretend he does not understand or hear them. Obviously there was history between the two of them, Strider obviously cared for the girl and she just as obviously cared back. It was almost intimate how they interacted and it did not sit well with Harry to watch. He only tuned back in when Arwen mounted her horse, Frodo carefully set in her arms.

“ Ride fast, do not look back...” Strider told her.

“ I do not fear them....” She told him, a look of-- Harry shook his head, he would not pry were he aught to keep his nose out of.

She soon urged her horse off at a dead gallop, leaving them to finish their packing and running on foot to catch up to them...

**~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~**

Frodo woke slowly, feeling warm and fuzzy, but strangely floaty as well. It was not a sensation he was use to. The fact he was not in pain helped him to think everything had been a horrid dream and that any moment now, his uncle would come to wake him for breakfast. He turned on his side, trying to get comfy again, but a sharp and sudden twinge of pain in his shoulder had him bolting up and grabbing his chest close to where he had been stabbed and blinked confused. It hadn't been a dream! His uncle had left, intending to never return, Gandalf had ordered him and Sam to meet him in Bree, but never showed!

His cousin, Pippin and their friend Merry had stumbled into them, quite literally and all tagged along with them. Then the Nazgul found them, several times, chasing them! They met Strider and Harry--

“ It is 10:30am on the 13 th day of the 9 th month of the year and you are still in bed, Frodo!? Oh how severely disappointed Bilbo would be!” came a playfully scolding voice, wise and aged.

“ Gandalf?” Frodo gasped seeing the Gray Wizard, who stood in his doorway, a pipe in his mouth, his lips frowning, but fighting most valiantly to turn into a smile. “Gandalf!!” Frodo jumped up, forgetting his pain and confusion to go hug the tall wizard, who bent as much as his old bones would allow him to, hugging him in return.

“ Hello again, my dear sweet Frodo... I am sorry I could not meet you in Bree...”

“ What happened, Gandalf?” Frodo worried.

“ I was...” Gandalf started, his eyes staring into the middle distance, a memory haunting his face, “... delayed. But no need to worry, I am here now and I think you should come out before Sam sneaks back in. He's hardly left your side!”

As he had finished speaking, a golden blond head peeked into the room and Sam, quickly followed by the brunette like blond and cherry blonde topped forms of Merry and Pippin came running into the room. Soon the four Hobbits were playfully rough housing on the bed, much to Gandalf's delight. Strider must have been coming or walking by because he soon appeared in the door and chuckled as he leaned in the entry. There was one other missing, but Frodo was to distracted to notice...

**~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~**

Harry sat across from Lord Elrond, the Elvish Lord had just set out a small tray of tea, some delightful tea cakes accompanying the small spread. The Elf was quite stern faced, he was sure he could even intimidate Aldeztaile with his stare, but since she was off hunting mice and rats for her meal, he wouldn't know for sure.

“ My daughter told me that Elessar witnessed you using magic beyond our knowledge to heal young Frodo... I wish to know where you learned it and what exactly you did to removed the abomination that had been planted into him so completely? Morgul blades are deadly, if they do not kill you, they bleed a curse so foul that it corrupts you, turning you into a Nazgul or any other dark creature that walks Arda...” Elrond began after they had each prepped their tea to their liking.

“ Yes... I wasn't thinking... I know I'm not supposed to be using magic around Muggles, but it was an emergency...” Harry sighed, there was no point in hiding it now. Papa Mors had always been strict with his instructions about never letting Muggles (non magic folk as he later later learned) know about his special gifts. It was almost a game between them, using various forms of magic without being caught, practice is what he had been told to avoid being seen by Muggles.

“ Muggles?” Elrond blinked at the strange word.

“ Non Magical folk, sir. My guardian was always most adamant about never showing my magic to those without it... but I get the feeling he meant the people back home... Wait you said Elessar? Is that Strider's real name?” Harry blinked when it clicked in his head that no one from the group of six had been named Elessar, and the only person it could have possibly been was Strider since Merry and Pippin had made a game of trying to confirm if Strider was really his name or just a name others gave him because he refused to give his own.

“ Strider?” Elrond gave a soft snort, a slight boorish sound as he fought a smile, which made him look quite handsome and not frightening. “I see, all Rangers have another name and I assume Strider is his... but no, young Hadrian, Elessar is not his real name... When I took him in as a young orphan, I gave him that name to protect him from those who would look to manipulate him, to harm him... If he feels you have earned his real name, I am sure he will tell you...”

“ I understand. My Guardian brought me to Arda for a similar reason... I would have grown up abused and manipulated, a puppet to be played with until the puppet master grew tired and cut my strings.” He sighed, making a throat slitting motion as he said the last bit. “He did not like what he had seen and therefore brought me here, raised me in secret, taught me everything I know, found me tutors that he could trust to teach me all I needed to protect myself and my own. I was so use to the many strange rules and requests that I stopped thinking about them. I forget sometimes that magic is appreciated in Arda, the Muggles are not fearful or spiteful, but accepting and even offer coin or favors for a bit of simple magic.”

“ Indeed... but that does not fully explain what you did to save Frodo.” Elrond pointed out.

“ Ah, yes, it was an old arcane healing spell, one used by Necromancers to heal the sick and injured from death by petitioning Death Himself and offering tribute or a sacrifice of their own making to Him. I let Him pick what He wanted from me and He took almost all my magic to heal Frodo. I am still quite weak, rest and being well fed will have me back on my feet in more than one way. That is if I am allowed?”

“ Certainly... and Necromancy?” Elrond had a dark frown on his face. Harry sighed, pulling his wand out and flicking it with a simple  _ Accio _ to have his trunk brought to him. Once it landed and he re-sized it again, he opened his 'Library' and pulled out the four books on Necromancy Mors had left for him. “Here are the books. More personal journals than actual books. This one is the one with the spell that saved Frodo's life and prevented him from turning into one of them...”

Elrond was fascinated by the casual but quick use of magic, these spells must be very simple if they did not weaken the young Istari before him further or the young man's magic was replenishing itself quicker than he thought it was. The books were all dark colored, leather bound and rather plain, but clearly well worn, meaning they were handled often and frequently. Opening the one that Hadrian was holding out to him, he frowned as he realized he could not read it. But it was hand written, it had what looked like recipes and a diagrams that showed macabre imagery but clearly it was meant to help others.

“ This is not the same Necromancy then... I cannot read it, but it looks similar to a medical book...” Elrond admitted, still looking through it.

“ Its written in an ancient form of Scots Gaelic, Papa Mors had been teaching me multiple languages since I first learned to speak. To read and write them and even to practice my spell Smithing in them.” Harry smiled at him, it was fond if a little exasperated. “I do not think any of the books I have you will be able to read, though Papa Mors said that Weston was similar to the language known as German... perhaps....”

Harry dug in his Library again, putting away the for Necromancy books and pulling out a few books in German: runes, spell Smithing and potion books. He handed one to Elrond, who blinked at the rather brightly colored book.

“ That one belonged to a witch, Hildegard, she was something of an eccentric, but brilliant for a Witch born back in the 7 th century.” Harry smiled.

Elrond opened the book and found, while a bit difficult to read, he could at least read it.

“ It's like looking over an Elfling's study notes after they've just learnt to read and write... It would be a bit difficult to read, but I can understand it.” He mused.

“ You may borrow them, but I would need them back when I leave. I do not know when that will be, but I get the feeling it will be fairly soon...” Harry mused, staring off into the distance, not seeing anything. “The wind's changed... looks like Papa Mors was right... I will be involved in some shape or form...” Harry hummed as he sipped his tea and listened to the gentle quietness of Rivendell...


	3. The Journey begins: To Moria we go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you have surely noticed, some things have changed from the canon story, and will continue to change! But hope you all enjoy them!

**~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* Chapter II *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~**

Harry wasn't surprised at all when Lord Elrond came to him in the gardens, the Elves had quickly learned that whenever Harry could not be found in his rooms or in the makeshift work room he turned an abandoned forge into, he was in the gardens, usually reading or napping. Today, he was playing with Aldeztaile, she was having a blast chasing an Ice Mice he conjured up for her. The sugary treat was frantically running this way and that as the 10ft basilisk cackled as she chased it, getting close, but then letting it escape only to close in again.

“ What is that she is chasing?”

“ An Ice Mice, it is a sweet treat from my home. It's made to look and move like a real mouse, but it's nothing more than spun sugar and bit of ingenious magic to animate it. I only allow her three of them a day otherwise I will be dealing with a sugar high basilisk and I do not wish to see either her or any of your people harmed should she got a bit aggressive.” Harry told him, chuckling when she coiled, seeming to go to sleep, but when the Ice Mice least expected it, she sprang up and onto it, chomping it down in a single bite, quicker than it could even blink. “Very good, Aldez!”

She hissed happily, rolling in the grass as she enjoyed her treat and trying to be cute to see if she could get another one much sooner. But Harry simply picked her up and told her that she was not getting anymore until later. She hugged him and hung her head sulkily, which made Harry laugh.

“ Watching Aldez chase candy around is not the reason you came, Lord Elrond. What can I do for you?” Harry reminded him and he blinked his eyes and nodded.

It has been a long time since he was curious or fascinated by anything, having long mastered all he ruled over, studied everything there was to study and more. Since his wife had passed, and their three children grown, he's found himself rather... bored, but Hadrian was a mystery and a puzzle, he wished to learn all he could of and from the young man, but now was not the time.

“ Yes, indeed... There is to be a council meeting later this afternoon and I had hoped you would come sit in on it? If for nothing else then to keep yourself informed. I will not force you to do something you feel is not your concern nor make you fight a fight that is not yours. It would also help me keep peace... those who are coming are all from various walks of life and most of which have bad blood between them and would rather pick petty fights than unit and face a common enemy.” Elrond admitted, looking as sheepish as a Lord would ever look without looking like a naughty child.

“ Sure. I'm sure Aldez, Hedwig and Fawkes would help keep the peace or some of your guests might get clawed and pecked, Aldez may bite a toe or finger off if they are particularly annoying to her.” He warned.

Elrond chuckled and told him that he would send Arwen to escort him when it was time before he left the young man to his peace, heading off to speak with Frodo and Gandalf. Harry had only just began to relax once more when he saw strangers arriving, the ones that stood out to him the most was a short man, taller than the Hobbits but definitely shorter than a normal man was. A Dwarf, his mind supplied. He had hair such a bright and vibrant shade of red, it rivaled a ruby! He could remember Papa Mors telling him that he's never seen a red more redder than a Weasley's hair (a family of Pureblood Wizards back in his real world, all of whom are redheaded).

The Dwarf was riding on a cart with others, all of them quite hairy and heavily armored. They were armed to the max as well, he was sure they were a hardy and sturdy race. What few books he found on them said they lived in mountains and mined out riches, forged weapons of legendary caliber and crafted jewelry that was both rich and delicate, but awe inspiring and hailed the world over. He wondered if one of the Dwarves was female, Mors having told him that the women were also very much like the men. What with their deep voiced and their beards, however the women did have a smaller and softer build, their curves giving them away unless they were dressed in armor. Most could tell by the breastplate, but not always.

The next person to draw his attention was a man with auburn colored hair, though it fell more towards red than it did brown, a faint ginger bright red highlighting his hair. He was tall and a bit stocky in build, he had claymore strapped to his hip, a shield on his back and a livery with a white leaf less tree on a sea of royal blue was laid over his chain mail and breastplate. He had a beard, neatly trimmed and kept, but he looked tired and very much a warrior. He was handsome, but not very eye catching, at least in Harry's personal opinion. Perhaps someone else would find the man devilishly handsome.

The last to draw his attention was an Elf, but unlike those who lived in Rivendell who were mainly black or brown haired, the few red haired and blondes were usually all on the darker end of the spectrum. This Elf's hair was a shining platinum gold, his eyes were a haunting greenish blue, he was pale and quite fair like all Elves, but it was his very strong broad frame that stole Harry's full attention. Elves were generally willowy, built more for speed and silence, but this Elf, while indeed of a willowy shape, was clearly muscled, all of which were whip cord tight and compact. The Elf was clearly an Alpha (it took all Harry had not to sink to his knees in want at that very moment). The Elf must have sensed his gaze for he suddenly looked up at Harry and their eyes met, a sudden spark striking Harry, who flushed and quickly turned away only to see Arwen approaching him.

“ Oh, Lady Arwen!” He his cheeks were still flushed, but fading slowly. “Is it time already?”

“ Not quite, however I wished to speak with you...” she smiled softly, nodding toward his workshop.

Harry frowned minutely, but followed her, it was a quick trip down the spiral stairs that wrapped themselves around the center most tower of the sprawling Elvish settlement. Once inside, Harry moved to his work bench and began to fiddle with some of the runes he was working on, combining them with different materials to make them more effective, but use less magic.

“ What is it you wished to speak about?” He wondered.

“ ... The meeting, I know that it will be about the grow shadows to the East... It will be about the One Ring...” She whispered, almost frightened by the idea of the accursed ring. “I fear that Elessar will take it to be destroyed... that he might die doing so... Please, if you go, will you keep a close watch of him?” She asked, no begged.

Harry could see that she loved him, and he was absolutely sure that Strider loved her back if what he had seen days before was any indication. He saw no reason to deny her request, after the weeks spent in the man's company, Harry came to view the older man as something of an elder brother/uncle. He flicked his wand out and held it up as he gave her a magical oath.

“ I, Hadrian James Potter, do so swear on my life and magic that I will do my absolute best to protect the man known as Elessar with all that I am and am capable of. So mote it be, by Lady Magic's will!” the air was charged with magic and as is customary after such a vow, Harry silently lit the tip of his wand with a  _ Lumos _ . “Should I choose to go with Strider, you need not fear for I will do all I can to protect him, should I fail, Lady Magic will strip me of my magic. The shock of it will kill me long before she is finished; hence the vow I just took.”

“ Hadrian--” Arwen looked horrified.

“ It was my choice, Lady Arwen. I could have simply said no, given a simple agreement and either follow through or not...” He cut her off. “I made my vow to show you how serious I am, to prove my words are not simple empty promises or falsehoods meant ease your mind. I will attend the meeting, if I fight or remain neutral is my choice, no one can force my hand. If I go, you have a guaranteed promise that Strider will make it back to you for I would not risk my magic over foolish pride or idiocy.”

“ ...” She stared shock before she blinked and smiled around her tears. “Thank you, Hadrian, you are most kind!” She wiped her eyes, and beamed a radiant smile. “Come, it should be time for the Meeting to begin...”

They made their way back to the gardens and then along the outdoor halls toward a circular courtyard where a ring of chairs had been set up around a stone pedestal that was sat dead center. Harry realized he was the last to arrive, but did not let the others' stares bother him. He bowed to Lord Elrond and took the remaining seat between Frodo and an elderly man, whom he assumed was Gandalf. The Hobbits spoke fondly and highly of him and while they have not met face to face, he could see the man was someone you could respect, but he also felt that the old man would drive him nutty sometimes. Turning his attention to Lord Elrond who moved to the center and was addressing those gathered (all male, which annoyed Harry since he was technically the only 'woman' in attendance).

“ Welcome, strangers from distant lands. Leaders, warriors, soldiers; Sons, Fathers, Brothers...” Elrond began, his tone welcoming, but severe. “You have come to answer the call of Mordor. The Shadows are growing and they are extending their reach beyond the boarders of the Dark Lands.” He looked them all in the eyes, his gaze lingering only a moment longer on Harry than the others. “Sauron has returned and with each day that passes, each moment, he grows stronger. Already he's sent out the Nazgul to hunt down and return to him the One Ring.”

The gathered peoples all adopted grim faces, many muttering to themselves as others paled. The fear was quite real and deeply felt it seems.

“ For many years, nearly 3000 years, the One Ring has been Lost, thought gone from our world forever, however...” Here he paused and turned to Frodo. “The Ring if you will, Frodo?”

The Hobbit climbed out of his seat and up to the pedestal, where he placed it down gently in the center of the pedestal and quickly fled back to his chair. The peoples all perked up, staring at what looked like a simple golden band, but obviously wasn't some mere trinket. Harry watched darkness swirling under their faces, their eyes taking a mad gleam. Harry tensed, about to cast several spells, all wandless and wordless if he needed to, but the elderly man stood up and began speaking in a tongue that was dark and left Harry feeling sick. Aldeztaile, Hedwig and Fawkes must of sensed it because in a moment they were all comforting Harry. Aldeztaile hissed softly, asking to know who she had to chomp for making her Hatchling feel so ill.

He tried to calm her down, speak softly as he looked at the others. Whatever Gandalf had done, it seems to have worked to snap everyone out of their trances, but several of them, the Elves, looked as if they were in pain.

“ Never... in all my years has... anyone ever dared to speak... the Black Language with in the walls of Rivendell....” Elrond ground out, rubbing his temples.

“ I will not ask forgiveness, however it was the only option to stop the poison from flowing forward....” Gandalf stated, sitting down, looking quite winded.

Harry sighed as he grabbed his potion kit (his Professor Snape demanded he always kept one on his person for emergencies) and pulled out several headache potions and went around handing them to each Elf. For Gandalf, he handed him a Pepper Up potion. He explained what they were and they were quickly downed, the Elves relaxing as their headaches melted away, Gandalf seemed to perk up again, the steam billowing from his ears dying down.

“ Many thanks, Hadrian...” Elrond bowed his head low in respect and thanks as Harry assured him it was no trouble. “Now then, there is but one option you must take: the Ring must be destroyed.”

“ Can't you see? T'is a gift! A gift to the foes of Mordor!” the stocky ginger Harry had seen earlier that morning spoke up, getting up. “Give the Ring to Gondor! We will use it to defeat the armies of Sauron!”

The group looked to be considering it, which bolstered the man to continue speaking.

“ Long has the Armies of Gondor fought with Sauron's minions, by the blood of my people are your lands kept safe! Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, lead the armies and fought for you, bleed for you! I now lead and fight for you, I will gladly die for you as will my brother!” He told them, quite an impressive bit of manipulation, but not the best. “We could harness the power within the Ring and turn it against Sauron and his armies! What say you?” He asked, watching as they looked ready to agree, but someone spoke against the idea.

“ You cannot control it, it listens to no one, but Sauron!” Strider spoke up, standing and gently placing a hand on the other man's shoulder. “That thing is no gift... I've seen it corrupt the minds of simple farmers just by being seen for only a moment... It will poison us, make us crawl about like mindless beasts before it kills us and finds its way to Sauron. Lord Elrond is correct, it must be destroyed.”

“ And what would you know of this matter, Ranger?” the man sneered at the lowly man, smacking his hand off his shoulder.

An Elf stood, having taken offense for Strider, “That is no mere Ranger! He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn! You owe him you allegiance!”

The Men all gasped as the newly named Aragorn gave the Elf a mild scolding look, mixed with one of thanks, speaking in Elvish to make the other sit down once more. Harry blinked, Mors had told him about Isildur back in the Second Age, how he had fought and defeated Sauron, but when it came to destroying the One Ring, fell into his greed and became victim to the Ring's power and hold over him. His line was the last line of Kings, his father having died in the war, his grandfather having become a Nazgul before that as well. He looked at Aragorn and could see why Mors had high hopes for the man, he was just simply afraid of having that much power, but a good leader and king he would make.

“ Aragorn? Him, the Heir of Isildur?” The red haired man gaped before his face twisted into an ugly expression. “Gondor has no King... It needs no King!”

The air was tense and finally Harry sighed, he touched Hedwig, who took off and began pecking at the arrogant man, forcing him to flee into his seat and cover his head. She circled over their heads, glaring in challenge at the next fool to try and speak madness.

“ Thank you Hedwig, come here...” Harry called holding his hand out to her, as she gently lands on his arm, careful not to hurt him, preening as he rubbed her feathers in that manner she knew to be a praising pet. “I do not understand what you are all fighting one another for, but that thing....” He glares at the Ring right then, “is no blessing. It's foul and needs to be destroyed--”

“ Well what are we waiting for!” Shouted the red haired Dwarf he saw that morning, grabbing up an ax and approaching the pedestal quickly, swinging it down with so much strength and power, it looked like he would cleave it in two, but the moment it touched the Ring, the blade shattered, the Elves all flinched, Gandalf looked like he was going to get a migraine while Frodo looked startled. Harry saw a flash of a burning eye, a whispered 'I see you' echoing in his ear.

“ It cannot be destroyed, Master Dwarf by any means we could attempt, it must be taken to Mt. Doom and tossed back into the fires from whence it came.” Elrond breathed out, his head pounding once more, sipping at the potion Harry had given the Elves, feeling the pain fading once more. “Who among you will take it?”

“ Take it to Mordor!?” shouted several Men.

“ One does not simply walk into Mordor... It's Black Gates are guarded by more than Orcs and Goblins, the land is barren and dead, even the very air you breathe is poisonous! Let us not mention that there is an evil there that does not sleep! And the Great Eye is always watching! We wouldn't be able to get through, not even with an army of 10,000 men! It is folly!”

“ But what other choice to we have?” the Elf from before asked.

“ And what would you do with the Ring, Elf!?” snarled the Dwarf, “I'll be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!”

Soon an argument broke out and as the arguing got louder, the shadows danced, the Ring seemed to grow and finally Harry had enough, he flicked out his wand and using a simple sound effect spell, made a canon firing sound off and startle everyone into looking at him.

“ Thank you, honestly you squabble like children...” Harry sighed, adopting Professor Snape's sneer of annoyance, coupled with an unimpressed stare.

“ I will take it to Mordor!” Frodo spoke up now that everyone wasn't shouting anymore. “But... I don't know the way...”

“ If that is what you wish, Frodo, then I will go with you as far as I am able.” Gandalf smiled as he approached the Hobbit, kneeling down to place a hand on his shoulder.

“ If by my life or my death, I am able to protect you, then you have my sword.” Aragorn promised, kneeling and placing his sword tip down like one would their liege lord.

“ And my bow.” The Elf smiled gently at the child like being, stepping up to Aragorn's side, placing a hand on the man's shoulder.

“ And my ax!” The Dwarf shouted, coming to stand with them, a new ax blade in hand, standing tall and proud.

“ ...” the red haired man sighed. “If it the will of the council then Gondor shall see it through! You carry the fate of all of us, Little One...” he nodded at Frodo.

“ You're not leaving without us!” shouted three voices as the other Hobbits appeared from the bushes, startling the group gathered.

“ Surely not...” Elrond chuckled. “How could I think such a thing when you were not invited to this meeting...”

“ Mr. Frodo will not be going without me!” Sam shouted, looking like he would club them all with his trawl before he allows them to go.

“ You'll have to tie us up in sacks and send us back to the Shire before we let you leave without us!” shouted Merry and Pipping.

“ Nine companions?” Elrond chuckled.

“ Ten, my good Lord Elrond... I will use my magic and any other skill I have to help.” Harry promised, standing up, walking over to Frodo. “This will not be an easy journey and you will need all the help you can get.”

“ Then so be it, you shall be known from this day forward as the Fellowship of the Ring!” They were cheered and allowed to rest for the week before they left...

**~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~**

Harry was packing the last of his potions away, leaving the ingredients and notes behind for Lord Elrond, who had expressed his fascination with the art of brewing and Harry had taught him. The Elvish Lord would try his best to rally help and lend them all the aid they could, brewing the healing potions would certainly help keep their army healthy and fighting, but only for so long. Thankfully they do not have to worry about that any time soon.

“ Am I missing anything else?” He mused.

“ What have you packed thus far?” Strider's voice suddenly asked, startling him only slightly.

“ Hello Strider... or should I call you Aragorn?” Harry smiled at him as he turned his attention back to his trunk. Mors had given him a House Elf, a strange creature who was made to serve or they would die. His personal Elf was a sweet thing called Milly. He wondered if he should call her and have her go over the list again, just to make sure he packed everything. “Hmm, Milly? Could you come here please and triple check that I've packed everything minus what I am leaving for Lord Elrond?”

“ Who are you taking to?” Aragorn blinked, the young man was strange as he had learned, but sometimes he was stranger than ever. “And you may call me as you wish... Though I prefer Strider.”

“ Of course, Aragorn.” Harry smirked, when the man unintentionally pouted, looking quite adorable.

Suddenly a tiny creature appeared, dressed in a simple green dress that had been made from curtains, a golden crest dominating the center of her chest, displaying she was the House Elf of Multiple Houses, though the most prominent was the Potter Crest. She had very thin hair, silvery in color and tied with a small green barrette and her tennis ball sized eyes were an eerie icy blue. Her ears were large and pointed, almost like a bats and she was quite thin, but she was not sickly nor abused.

“ Milly be called?” She asked.

“ Yes, could you make sure I packed everything please? I feel like I am forgetting something, but cannot recall what...” He asked her.

She nodded with a snap of her fingers, a list appeared and she began going through the trunk, checking everything as Harry turned back to Aragorn, who looked at the strange creature with curiosity shining in his eyes.

“ She's called a House Elf, I don't know why, but her kind live to serve other Magicals or they die... It's quite sad.” Harry shrugged. “Milly's been mine since I was a baby and has never once complained about her roll. In fact, she says she's quite lucky because I do not abuse her nor do I demean her. Not many of her kind are so fortunate I guess...”

“ I... see...” He breathed as he watched her finish up.

“ Young Master bes forgettings Tenty House!” She chirped before snapping her fingers and the tent appeared and laid in a bundle on top of the trunk. “Milly brings it and makeings sures it fittings all! Anything else, Young Master needings?”

“ No thank you, I will call you again should I need you. Please take care of yourself!” He told her.

“ Young Master, is most kind to Milly, Milly's lucky Young Master is Milly's Young Master!” She smiled brightly showing off sharp needle like teeth before she snapped her fingers and vanished again.

“ Alright now I have everything... can't believe I almost forgot the tent...” Harry sighed. “Are the others ready?”

“ Yes... we're getting ready to meet up.” Aragorn came back to his senses and guided Harry to where they were meeting up. “Are there more creatures like Milly from where you are from?”

“ Yes, hundreds of them, various kinds too. Papa Mors has taught me all about them, how to properly treat them and things like that... I may not have been there since I was born, but Papa Mors made sure I know all I needed to.” Harry smiled. “In fact, Hedwig, Fawkes and Aldeztaile are from home as well. They are unique to my home since I've seen many owls but never a Snowy like Hedwig and while I have seen many songbirds there is no one like Fawkes and all the snakes I've come across run in terror of Aldez.”

“ I see.” Aragorn murmured, fascinated. He could see why his foster father was fixated on the young man, not in a sexual sense, but like one stumbling upon a mystery and wishing to solve it. “Well I am glad to have your help; whatever magics you use will surely help us and I'm quite sure Gandalf will enjoy the company of another Istari.”

“ Istari?” Harry wondered.

“ Wizard folk, there are only 5 of them known in all of Arda. Gandalf the Gray, Radagast the Brown, Saruman the White and the two Blues, who no one seems to recall the names of, not even their fellow Istari.” Aragorn told him.

“ Ah, I see... I guess I will be soon dubbed either Hadrian the Green or Hadrian the Black seeing as I wear mostly green or black.” Harry chuckled, he guessed the titles had to do with what color they wore the most or perhaps the color of their magics.

“ Possibly...” Aragorn chuckled as well.

They arrived where the others were to meet them and soon Lord Elrond was giving one last speech and blessing before they were on their way. The road was going to be long and it was going to be dangerous, but they would not fail as long as they had one another to rely on...

**~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~**

“ Alright, now then, thrust, thrust, parry, duck! Good, job Pippin, Merry move faster on your feet!” the Gondorian, or Boromir has Harry learned he was called, instructed as he blocked the two Hobbits' strikes. Everyday they've been teaching the Hobbits how to fight, either during a meal break or just before settling down for the night.

The two Hobbits bent over to catch their breaths, sharing a silent look before they dropped their swords and tackled the man, jumping on his chest and pinning him. Boromir went down with a shocked look on his face, but quickly began laughing as he wrestled with the Hobbits trying to get free. Aragorn chuckled and tried to help his fellow Man, but was yanked into the mock fight, his own laughter light and filled with ease. Gimli, the Dwarf chuckled around his pipe as he and Gandalf spoke of where to go next, the Dwarf trying to lead them through Moria, but Gandalf wished to pass over the Misty Mountains.

The last of their party sat watching on with fond smiles. Sam was busy cooking lunch, while Frodo watched Harry sewing a strange symbol into one of his tunics, it matched the sets sewn into the tunics of Sam, Merry and Pippin. The Elf, Legolas, was standing not too far away, keeping an eye out for danger. Aldeztaile was lounging on the rocks behind the Elf, sunbathing while somewhere in the distance was his two feathered friends, Hedwig hunting for a meal while Fawkes was scouting.

“ Heh, very good, but never drop your weapons in a real fight!” Aragorn shouted as he finally got a hold of Pippin and held him upside down. “You run the risk of being defenseless.”

“ Aye...” Boromir chuckled as he held Merry under his arm, the Hobbit flailing about until he couldn't muster the energy for it.

“ Hey... what's that?” Frodo suddenly asked, pointing toward a thin black cloud in the distance that was moving much too quickly and against the wind. It was moving toward them.

Legolas used his Elf sight to get a better look before his eyes widened.

“ Cebrain from Dudland! Take cover!” They all scrambled to hide, Harry simply pulled up his Invisibility Cloak and cast an area wide disillusionment charm to hide them from sight. The murder of crow like birds flew past them, disappearing into the distance, having not spotted the group in any form. The other slowly came out of hiding, finding it a bit strange the birds did not circle the area. They were quite intelligent and judging by the direction they came from, they belonged to Saruman.

“ Spies of Saruman... he's watching the paths to the south...” Gandalf sighed annoyed.

“ Shouldn't they have doubled back?” Boromir asked, worried.

“ They didn't even circle us, I'm sure they knew we were somewhere near here if not here already...” Aragorn murmured.

“ I believe, Hadrian could answer that...” Gandalf stated, turning to where the young man had been but blinked. “Hadrian?”

“ Yes?” He pulled his cloak off and the others startled as he suddenly become visible. “I cast an area wide Disillusionment spell, they were too far to have spotted us before I cast it and therefore were none the wiser after it was up. But they may double back soon, so I suggest we go while we still have time.”

He flicked his wand, using the Packing charm to pack up camp, shooting a quick  _ Aguamenti _ at the fire pit and nodding as he grabbed up his trunk and began walking.

“ Come on, best to get away from here while our enemies are searching blind for a while longer.” He called when no one seemed to move.

They quickly grabbed their things and followed after him as he chuckled at their bewildered chattering. Gandalf moved to walk beside him, wondering about the magics he could use and how he learned them. They were heading for the Misty Mountains and would be taking the Pass of Caradhras, a four day journey through the frigid temperatures of the mountains, but one of the quicker and safer routes. They traveled for a few days to get to the base of the mountain and were taking a break to pull out their winter gear as well as to enjoy one last hot meal before they had to survive on provisions for the next four days since it would be near impossible to cook a warm meal on the mountain.

“ I can cast warming charms and feather light charms on everyone to make it easier to travel for us and to keep the cold at bay, but I will have to be careful with my casting because it will be four days until I can eat a proper meal. Magic does take up energy.” Harry informed Gandalf as they looked up at the mountain range.

“ I see... perhaps we can make it a few days before you have to do so? Limit how much magic you need to use...” He murmured. “I've traveled these mountains enough to not feel the strain of the cold too much, but even I'm not immune to the frigidness of the air...”

“ I could ask for Fawkes to lead the way, he would be a great help to us...” Harry mused, looking to where the songbird was sitting on a low branch with Hedwig, the pair cuddled close chirping to one another. Aldeztaile was curled up around the fire pit, stoking it for Sam as he cooked dinner.

“ How so?” Gandalf wondered.

“ Fawkes is a Phoenix, a firebird. He can produce fire or heat in any given situation. He's quite old too so he's got a rather impressive reservoir of power to draw from, and not to mention that just before I met Aragorn and the Hobbits, he had his Burn Day and has recovered quite well since.” Harry told him, smiling up at his feathered friends as Fawkes looked down, intelligent black eyes knowing that Harry was speaking of him.

“ That would be most useful... but would that not cause harm to him? And would the extreme cold not factor in?” Gandalf mused, a concerned frown appearing on his brow.

“ Not at all.” Harry assured him, Fawkes flying down to rest on the Gray Wizard's hat and crooning in question. “Could you help us through the Pass of Caradhras? It's through the Misty Mountains and it will be a four day travel. I can cast warming and feather light charms, but it will be too cold to sleep or eat properly or at all.”

Fawkes chirped and trilled, bobbing his head and opening his wings and singing a lovely song that made everyone stop and listen. When he was done, Fawkes flew to Harry's shoulder and nuzzled him.

“ Thank you, Fawkes.” Harry giggled, the phoenix preening his hair and chirruping up a storm as he fussed with Harry's hair. “Hey! I'm not a mess! Stop it!”

The others laughed as Harry halfheartedly fought with the bird, but gave up completely when Hedwig flew down and joined him. Soon they were eating and sooner after that they were resting, preparing for the morning...

**~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~**

The first day up the mountain wasn't bad, the feather light charms helped them climb faster and travel much further than they would have. Harry had pulled out Nutrient and Pepper Up potions, telling the others to take them. They were kinda skeptical at first, but when Aragorn looked at the shape of the bottle and the engraved HP in the crystal, he took his without complaint.

“ We don't know what they are or what they do, why would you take it?!” Boromir had shouted, worried and a bit annoyed with the supposed King of Gondor.

“ I've bought these Elixirs before... in Bree.” He told them. “I frequented the area and whenever I came to town it was on Market day and there was a stall run by either a very stoic man or a young woman with her eldest son. These Elixirs had saved not only my life but those of my companions. If I remember correctly the blue one is a nutrition elixir. It will keep our bodies healthy and will stave off only a portion of the hunger. And the light red one gives you a boost in energy.”

“ Ah, so you are familiar with Papa Mors and Mrs. Greene?” Harry smiled. “I've been brewing these since before we left and have kept them stored until now since we haven't been needing them but these potions with the provisions should help us get through the Pass with little to no trouble at all. If we take them only three a day.... I won't need to brew any more until we get to the next village or settlement.” Harry calculated in his head, murmuring about a things they did not know.

Legolas had downed his while Aragorn had been talking about them, feeling the strange heating up and steaming sensation one normally feels after the Pepper Up Potion, he felt like he could run across the mountain and back, it would certainly help them with covering more ground. Frodo decided he was going to go next and soon the other three Hobbits did too. Gimli figured that since Harry wasn't an Elf, it would be safe to take and downed it. Gandalf and Boromir were the last ones, Boromir was still suspicious while Gandalf had been most curious about the other's reaction to the Pepper Up.

“ Don't worry the steaming feeling is normal with the Pepper Up, it's how you know it's working. Maybe when we have time to relax a little, I will introduce you to one of the candies that Papa Mors brought back from my home. It's Betty Barts Every Flavored Beans. And when they say every flavor, they mean it.” He grinned evilly as they kept going up the mountain, Fawkes rode on Gandalf's hat while Hedwig had opted to ride in the trunk with Aldeztaile.

The first day most of the night on the mountain range was spent with Harry explaining the potions, or elixirs as the people of Arda know them as, he knew how to make and what they could do. It was a good distraction and helped keep them focused on following the slowly disappearing path. Fawkes rode on Gandalf's hat the whole way and when it was clear that the last potion was waning and it was too dark to see, Fawkes flew up and then dove into a bank of snow, a burst of flames shooting out as soon as he impacted with it. It formed a hallow and the snow had been melted in a way that it was like glass.

The hallow, they soon found out was big enough for the company of ten to sit comfortably against one another to keep warm, deep enough that the howling wind outside did not reach them and Fawkes happily settled on the pile of fabric Harry had laid out by the entrance for him, his body covering itself in gentle orange flames that warmed the hallow and gave a dim light to see by.

“ Amazing...” Boromir breathed watching the bird, Harry smiled. “What is it?”

“ He is Phoenix, a songbird born of Fire. He's called Tarian, though many back home know him as Fawkes. He responses to both names, though I call him by his real name every now and again since he hasn't heard it in a very long time... since his original master had been a live.” Fawkes trilled sleepily, the flames changing colors in his sleep, forming flaming images of his dreams.

“ Wait... he helped chase off the Nazgul at Weathertop!” Pippin gasped, looking at the flaming bird with renewed awe.

“ He did, kept them at bay for three days, it helped us getting to the Trollshaw, even if I was sleeping for those same three days.” Harry blushed softly.

“ Thank you again, Harry, you saved my life with whatever spell you used.” Frodo spoke up.

“ Think nothing of it. A small death was all He wanted as payment for saving your life and having almost all my magic drained from me, is indeed a small death.” Harry shrugged. “Now, sleep. We leave in a few hours...”

They got close and one by one drifted off to sleep; in the morning they ate some of their rations, Harry giving a large portion to Fawkes, who accepted it after Harry argued him into the ground. The bird was not pleased, eating only half and then pecking at Harry until he ate the other half. The others found it funny as Harry hissed and growled at the bird who hissed and spat back.

“ Lively this morning!” Gandalf laughed as they set off once more, everyone having taken their potions as needed and smiling at one another.

“ Yes, it'll be like this until we get off the mountain and then he will fly off to hunt for food, scout out danger and whatever else he does when he's not perched and pestering me. He's a mother hen-- Ow!? Tarian!!” Harry grumbled, rubbing his ear where the bird had nipped him in punishment. “Go sit on Gimli!”

“ Oi!” the Dwarf sputtered as the bird did indeed fly to sit on his head. “Fine, but if you attempt to lay an egg on me or release your droppings on me, I will make you into dinner!”

Harry chuckled when Fawkes squawked.

**_±Do you hear this, Hadrian!? He's going to attempt to eat me! And I do not even excrete excrement! The nerve of the short hairy goblin!±_ ** Fawkes complained and Harry laughed.

**_±He is only fussing, he is not being serious. And if he is, I would not let him harm you nor would you allow it yourself. Now hush, we have quite a bit to walk today.±_ ** Harry crooned back and Fawkes huffed, choosing to sing a lively melody to help boost their moods to cover as much distance as they can.

“ What was that?” Boromir wondered, walking beside the dark green clad wizard. “You were chirping and crooning like you bird.”

“ Ah, it's a gift I have, the Tongue of 1000 Beasts. Well that's the translation of it; it means I can speak to anyone or anything non human.” Harry told them. “Papa Mors always made sure that any animals I speak to never ended up on our dinner plates. He deals enough with people who complain and even riot against those who eat animals or animal by products. It is why I have problem eating meat or eggs.”

“ Ah, but you look like a strong gust will blow you off the mountain!” Gimli exclaimed, looking over the small wizard. “Almost like an Elf!”

Legolas scowled at the jab at his race, but kept walking on the snow while everyone was else had to trudge through it.

“ There is nothing wrong with Elves, Master Dwarf, nor are there issues with Dwarves. Petty fighting and arguing is keeping the Free Peoples from joining forces and allowing that evil piece of tin to grow stronger. So stop it. Or I will tie you to said Elf until you both can get along!” Harry threatened. “Papa Mors did it to me and a boy I use to fight with all the time! It worked and the boy became a friend, though now he's married and has a family of his own...”

There was a longing there, but no one called him out on it.

Gimli looked scandalized, which thankfully shut his mouth for now as Legolas slowed his pace to be even with Harry and Boromir. They were walking up a narrow path that had nothing to keep them from falling to their deaths on either side of them when a particularly harsh gust of window knocked the Hobbits over, Frodo slipping on hidden eyes and tumbling down the mountain.

“ Frodo!?” Several people cried, Legolas dashed forward to stop his fall, but Aragorn who had been at the back caught him and held him steady as he caught his breath.

“ You alright Frodo?” Aragorn asked with concern.

“ Yes, thank you... oh no!” He had been checking his person to make sure he didn't drop anything and went to check the Ring only to find the necklace missing. “Where--!?”

Legolas and Gimli were already searching the snow, but Boromir found it and walked toward Frodo and Aragorn, holding it. However he wore a strange look on his face, he was fingering the Ring as if it were a delicate flower.

“ T'is funny a thought, is it not? That so much fear.... so much suffering should come from such a tiny thing... a small thing... a precious thing...” He murmured, fingering the Ring more.

“ Boromir!” Aragorn snapped out harshly, his hand on his sword hilt as Legolas readied his bow, Gimli tightening his hold on his ax just in case. “Give the Ring to Frodo...”

Boromir stood there, the strange look on his face still before it cleared away and he nervously laughed as he handed the cursed trinket to Frodo, ruffling his hair as he turned on heel to begin walking back up the mountain again, “I care not for it...”

Harry eyed the man and then the Ring, he heard it whispering, something sweetening and twisted, something that managed to latch its claws deep enough into Boromir. How deep, Harry does not know and hopes that it would not lead the man's death...

**~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~**

It was close to evening when a very sudden blizzard struck. Harry cast a  _ Protego Totalum _ around them and tweaked it to move with them. It kept most of the snow out of their field of vision and cut the wind down considerably, but it didn't protect them completely from the harsh storm. Fawkes moved to sit on Harry's head, who was in the center of the group and lit himself on fire, the flames not catching anything on fire or causing the human harm, just spreading warmth to the group as a whole.

“ We should go back! Make for the Gap of Rohan!” Boromir shouted over the wind, doing his best to keep a firm hold of Merry and Pippin.

“ No! The Gap will take us too close to Isengard!” Aragorn called back to him, keeping a firm hold of Sam as they kept walking.

Legolas was using his bow to break the building snow banks apart to let the shortest of their party to walk with a bit more ease, but it was proving to be a vain attempt. Gimli was walking behind Gandalf, who was using his staff to break a path for them to keep walking as Frodo huddled close to Harry.

“ Wait!” Legolas suddenly shouted and they all paused as he moved forward. “There's a fell voice on the wind! It's getting closer--”

Suddenly a bolt of lightning appeared from no where striking the mountain just below them and they all quickly pressed to the wall as Gandalf yelled out that it was Saruman and began trying to counter the Head of his Order's spell. Harry gathered everyone close, he dropped the shield only to replace it with it's strongest form, the  _ Protego Maxima _ , it lit up the area and it stopped everything even the wind from touching them. Gandalf was still countering the spell work but Saruman sent a powerful bolt of lightning at the top of the Misty Mountains, causing an Avalanche, Everyone screamed and cried out as they were suddenly crushed under the weight, the shield shattering under the sudden strain...

**~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~**

“ Frodo!?” Sam shouted, as soon as he unburied himself, quickly digging in the snow around him for the others. He found Legolas, who looked like a disgruntled cat who was forced to take a bath. “Mr. Legolas, are you alright?”

“ I'm well, Sam... let's find the others...” He grunted as he got up and moved to a tall mound and began digging out Gandalf, who was cursing something foul under his breath since he couldn't move. Aragorn burst out of the snow with Merry in his arms, Gimli tumbled out of his own mount as Boromir unearthed himself and Pippin.

“ Frodo!? Harry!?” Sam cried panicking as he saw everyone but them. Legolas cursed as he began looking for the pair only for them all to gasp when largest mound melted away to reveal Fawkes in a much larger form, blazing a rainbow of colors, his wings surrounding Harry and Frodo.

“ Thank you, Tarian....” Harry wheezed out. He was in pain and winded from having his spell shatter the way it did. It was a first and it shocked him that his magic was now out of balance.

Fawkes crooned and shrunk down to normal size, crying on Harry's face to help heal him from any injuries he might have. Legolas moved to them quickly and picked up the small Wizard, the Omega moaned softly, almost purring at the scent and feel of Alpha that enveloped him before he lost consciousness.

“ We need to get off the mountain... It's too dangerous to continue and Hadrian's already exhausted himself!” Aragorn stated, worried for the young wizard he's come to see as a younger brother or a favorite nephew.

“ Since Saruman knows we are here, the Gap of Rohan is unwatched--”

“ No, it's too dangerous! His spies will be watching and waiting!” Aragorn cut him off again. “Rohan is out of the question and taking the West Road is a definite no as well! We will not endanger the people of Gondor any more than they already are!”

“ Then if we cannot go over the Maintains, let us go under them!” Gimli stated clearly, “Let us go through the Mines of Moria!”

Everyone looked at Gandalf and the man closed his eyes like it pained him to do this, but he suggested that Frodo pick their path. The Hobbit looked frightened but seeing as Harry was unconscious, it was too dangerous to try and finish crossing the mountain if Saruman tried to bring it down upon them once more. So it was either Moria or the Gap of Rohan. What could he choose, where could they go and not be in danger!? As far as he knows the Mines were filled with Orcs and Goblins, at least from Uncle Bilbo's stories they were. But it's been a number of years, perhaps they were cleared out finally?

“ We'll take the Mines of Moria.” He finally said, seeing Gandalf's pained face and was about to take it back, but Gandalf stated clearly.

“ So be it... come we must get off this assured mountain before we all die of frostbite.” He grumped, shaking snow out of his robes as they quickly found their things and turned the way they had come. Legolas carrying Harry the whole way. It was a two day trip off the mountain and once back in warmer temperatures, the others seemed to relax a bit. They checked their provisions and cursed because now they had to make the four day journey through the mines with only two days worth of provisions unless Gimli's cousin Balin was charitable to allow them food and rest as well as additional rations.

“ Harry's still out of it... I hope he's okay...” Sam worried as they walked along a large lake toward where the doors to Moria were located.

“ I hope so too...” Frodo said just as worried, Legolas was walking beside Aragorn, who at some point had managed to get the Elf to let go of the young Istari and was now carrying him. Though the Elf Prince was hovering in a subtle manner, the Elf holding Harry's trunk as the other two animals who accompany Harry either flew over head or rode along the Prince's shoulders.

Boromir was at the back keeping an eye out for danger as Merry and Pippin walked a bit in front of Aragorn and Legolas. Gimli and Gandalf were talking about the Doors of Moria, either debating or planning how to open the doors. When they reached a flat area of stone that had been smoothed into one even surface they knew they had found their correct spot, but until the light of the moon could reveal the doorway, they had to wait...


	4. Moria, Kingdom of Orcs: To Lotholorien we go!

**~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* Chapter III *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~**

Harry bolted awake with a shuttered gasp before he seemed to remember where he was and took shallow, calming breathes so he did not agitated his still sore ribs. He looked up when Aragorn and Legolas knelt down on either side of him, to make sure he was alright.

“I'm well, I'm sorry I seem to be spending most of this journey unconscious...” Harry blushed.

“You've been preforming many feats of magic, Harry, great and wonderful ones.” Aragorn assured him. “As you have told us numerous times, if that if you exhaust your magic too much or use very powerful spells, it leaves you quite drained.”

“And you also told us that this is the first time you are using your magic so often since you normally hide it away or use it in very subtle manners...” Legolas assured as well. “I believe your friend here has taken a liking to me...”

Aldeztaile slithered her way off of Legolas and into Harry's lap, her tongue flickering out every ever seconds catching the scents that cling to him and grumbling that he was hurt and smelt of everything but he normally did, though she wasn't against his natural scent mixing with Legolas' or Aragorn's scents.

  * **_Hatchling, always getting yourself into danger or hurt... smelling of everything but clutch, shameful!§_** She huffed, beginning the long process of rubbing her scent all over him, trying to wash away the other scents. **_§Though smelling like the Tree Walker and the Hunter is most pleasing... do you intend to let them court you? They would make very good mates, you know!§_**
  * **_Aldez!§_** Harry hissed violently, turning bright pink as the two males startled, but blinked as Harry seemed to be arguing with the snake. **_§Aragorn's intended to another! A Tree Walker, the Lady Arwen!§_**
  * **_Oh the pretty one! Yes she is a very good match, I approve!§_** She turned to Aragorn, nodding her head as the tip of her tail moved to pat him on the cheek like a mother would her child before turning to Legolas and eyeing him up and down before turning back to Harry. **_§Mate with this one, not only is he handsome, but he smells heavily of Alpha and seems quite taken with you!§_**



“Aldez!!” Harry squeaked, face dark red now from embarrassment as the Hobbits quickly came over to see how he was.

“Harry! Are you feeling better?!” Sam and Merry asked.

“You've been sleeping for a few days, you didn't do another ritual did you?” Pippin asked worried, Harry having explained to them what he had done to save Frodo's life during their first few days of travel.

“Do you need more rest?” Frodo worried. “You're face is really red, are you catching a fever?”

“I'm fine!” He squeaked before clearing his throat and taking a deep breath, hissing when Aldeztaile bobbed him on the head when he sat up more, accidentally pinching one of her coils. “Just had an embarrassing talk with Aldez here... She's being her usual overbearing mama snaky self. Ouch, Aldeztaile La Muerte Slytherin!!”

She had bit him and he did not like it one bit, she recoiled and hid her face in her coils as he glared down at her.

“No Ice Mice until we get to the next settlement.” He snapped and she went completely limp and slithered off to sulk. “Really... for someone who is over 1000 years old you would think she would develop a sense of humor or ignore a child's barbs.” He grumbled checking where she had bitten him and sighed as the wounds healed up from his magic, what little poison was broken down in his blood and adapted to make him immune. Though he's sure that he was immune to begin with, what with being a descendant of her former master as well as being the Master of Death.

“Are you okay!?” Frodo worried. “Is she a venomous or a poisonous snake!?”

“She is both and yet neither. I am immune to her bites, fear not.” Harry smiled. “They still hurt though. She got upset and reacted, but now she's being punished for it. She will sulk until I either give in or we get to the next settlement. It could be days or even weeks, heaven forbid she goes months without her favorite treat, I will never hear the end of it.”

“If you are certain.” Aragorn worried.

“Please, she's a bigger threat to all of you than she is to me. She's more likely to cuddle me to death than anything. I love cuddling so I don't see it as a terrible way to die.” He chuckled as he got up, waved his hand over this clothes and things to pack them all up once more. Hedwig flew down and began preening him. “And Mother hen number 2 has arrived...”

The others loved as Hedwig nipped his ears and smacked him with her wings, he sputtered and flailed, but wasn't very threatening to the bird, Aldeztaile cackled and enjoyed her young master being bullied by his Snowy. The night was slow to approach, the group telling stories or training to keep themselves busy. Harry on the other hand was eyeing the lake with an unsteady feeling filling his chest.

“Hadrian?” Legolas asked, coming up to his side. “Is something bothering you?”

“The water... it's unnaturally still, something is there, it's foul and it's hungry... we shouldn't disturb the water--” just as he had said it, Boromir curse as he stumbled and dropped some fire wood into the shallows. “And of course... Hopefully its too weak to move or perhaps it's long dead and it's only the lingering spirit I sense...”

Harry fingered the ring Mors gave him, the one with a black stone that had a strange symbol in it that if he turned it three times and breathed on it, it would bring to him the spirits of those who had departed this world. The Hobbits looked nervously at Harry as he glared at the lake. Aldeztaile sensing his unease, slithered up his body and rested her head on his shoulder.

  * **_What troubles you, my Hatchling?§_** She hissed, eyeing the lake, hoping to see what could be a possible threat, but other than the ripples that Boromir caused, saw nothing, though she didn't like the strange crawling sensation making its way up her scales.
  * **_Something is there... possibly a threat... I hope you are famished, it will certainly make a filling meal for you if I cannot use it for potions or send the remains to Professor Snape.§_** He told her. **_§Keep your eyes on the others, make sure no one lingers or strays... It hasn't moved as far as I know, but it's better to be safe than sorry.§_**



She nodded her head and slipped of his body, slowly growing longer until she was able to stretch well over 25ft. Legolas shivered in delight at the strange, dark tongue the young Istari spoke. It was nothing like the Black Speech which was leeching and painful; this strange language, Parseltongue as Harry had called it, was seductive, alluring, dark but not evil. He eyed the lake more as Frodo moved to where Gandalf was smoking trying to think of how to open the doors.

“It looks like we will be here a while more.” Harry chuckled as Legolas nodded. “So, what do you like to do when you are not playing warrior prince?”

“I do not play--”

“It is a figure of speech, Legolas, one that is most common where I am from. Papa Mors brought me up using my worlds speech pattern and expressions, he wanted me ready to seamlessly integrate with my own people so I am not a stranger among my own kind.” Harry smiled.

“Ah, you will have to teach me so I know how to navigate any future conversations...” Legolas chuckled. “I like to walk among the trees, listening to their stories, hearing their songs... I do not like being cooped up for extend periods of time... My father has been pushing me to settle down and to slowly start taking over the Kingdom, but I do not find myself attracted to the women of my race or any race... I do not think he understands that.”

“Ah, you fancy your own sex... It's perfectly normal in my opinion. I was raised to view love as endless possibilities. Only certain things, like a full grown adult preying on a child too young to know the sins of the world, offend me.” Harry shrugged his shoulders, gazing at the lake, sensing the thing, but not sure of what it was, if it was awake or dead, it just sat in his stomach an unmovable boulder of dread. “My people are strange, those who do not have magic view same sex couples as strange and unnatural, but somehow still indulge in such things. Those born with magic or of a Magical Creature nature, are more open to such practices. It is only frowned upon if one is mated and they seek pleasure of another other than their mate.”

“What are the mating--”

“Aha! It's a riddle!” Frodo's voice startled them all, the moon by then was nearly at its zenith. “Speak 'friend' and enter! What's the Elvish word for Friend!?”

“ **Mellon** .” Gandalf, Legolas and Aragorn spoke simultaneously.

The doors suddenly opened, revealing themselves as the group began to head inside, Aldez ushering everyone in ahead of her, that strange itching feeling under her scales was getting more agitating and she could sense Harry's continued unease. They were just stepping into the mine's entrance when Boromir realized a horrible reality.

“This is no mine, it's a tomb!” He cried out seeing the littered skeletons in the faint moonlight.

“Oh no!” Gimli cried, running to a skeleton and grabbing the leather, looking for the runes that made up the clan name. He did this to several, a few turning out to be something not Dwarrow.

“Orcs.” Legolas growled out, the sound heavy and frightening, startling those who did not know him well, those who did blinked in shock at the sound. Harry seemed to be the only one to find the sound attractive. “We should leave... it is quite possible we will not find anyone alive, well anyone who would want us dead rather break bread.”

Harry felt the hairs on the back of his head raise and had flicked his wand out only to scream as he and Frodo were yanked into the foul water, his wand falling from his hand. Aldeztaile gave a screeching hiss as Hedwig and Fawkes gave their own screeches of anger.

“Harry, Frodo!! Hold on!” Aragorn cried, he and Legolas pulling up their bows, Gimli hacked at the tentacles that came out of the water attempting to grab the other three Hobbits. Merry and Pippin helped stab at the appendages as Sam held onto Gandalf's hat and staff, the Istari would not risk magic to rescue the pair. Boromir jumped into the water, standing in the shallows, shield and sword in hand.

“Aldeztaile! Feeding time!” Harry screamed out, the snake growing and growing, forcing the others back and out of the way until she was her full 100ft length, she kept her inner eyelids closed as she let out a roar and dove into the water. “Frodo, get ready to take a deep breath!”

“Harry--”

“Do it! Ready!?” He could feel the moment Aldeztaile bit the creature, injecting 1000 year old venom into the Kraken like creature. It began to flail in its death throes until it finally flung the two prisoners into the water Harry shouting, “Now!”

Frodo held his breath just before he splashed into the water, Boromir quickly pulling him up and out.

“I got you, little one! Everyone into the Mine, quickly!” he yelled as the creature's flailing got more erratic.

“Wait-- Harry!” Frodo cried, trying to protest.

Harry surfaced, walking out of the water, looking quite annoyed. He held up his hand and his wand flew into it before he spun in place.

“ _ Sectumsempra _ !” He shouted, cutting off several tentacles that were aiming to crush him. “That is the most foulest water I have ever had the displeasure of being dumped in...” He grumbled not pleased. He smelt like wet sewage and he was sure he would be tasting it for a while too.

“Hurry!” They all hurried inside, Harry magicking their things inside as well before he called to Aldeztaile she spun quick, shrinking and coiling up Harry's body as she went. They had all cleared the door just as the creature's final wail sounded and it's death heavy limbs shattered the doors and brought down more rocks, effectively sealing them inside.

“Is everyone Ok?” Sam worried while Gandalf pulled a crystal from a pocket and set it on the end of his staff, bringing light to the entrance hall. “Mr. Frodo?! Harry?”

“I'm fine, Sam, just wet and smelling like rotten vegetables left to fester...” He scowled.

“Same... Hold still Frodo...” Harry aimed his wand at the small Hobbit casting a  _ Scourgify _ and then a drying charm, adding a freshening charm as well, Frodo was cleaned, dried and smelling like freshly cut grass. Harry then did the same to himself and anyone else who got wet.

“Thank you, Harry...” Frodo smiled.

“You are welcome... I don't think it would be a good idea to try and move these rocks. Even if I cast a blasting spell, it might shake the mountain too much and cause the ceiling to cave in.” He mused, looking at the blocked entrance. “Is there another exit?”

“Yes, passed the Bridge of Khazad-dum... it will be four days travel, three if we push ourselves.” Gandalf announced.

“Very well... Milly, retrieve the severed limps from the Kraken and if Aldez's venom has not destroyed any of its organs, harvest them and take them to Professor Snape. Perhaps he could find a use for them or it will give him something to study when he is not tormenting students.” Harry stated to the air, feeling a shift in the wind telling him that Milly had done as he asked. “Well Aldez, you will have calamari for the next few days.”

  * **_Yes, I will enjoy eating the rotten bastard!§_** She hissed darkly, **_§How date it try to eat my precious Hatchling!§_**



Harry chuckled as she grumbled and cursed, too angry to care how unladylike she was behaving at the moment. They grabbed their things and began trekking their way through the Mine, Gimli seemed to have gained his optimistic spirits, hoping that further into the mines his cousin and the colony of Dwarrow that was supposed to have been set up was still their. He was regaling them with details about legendary feasts hosted by the Dwarves, when they felt generous to have outsiders among their ranks. Legolas walked with Harry and Gimli a small smile on his face as Gimli promised him the best feast he's seen in his long years of life.

“Ah, and of course Master Hadrian will be a crowd favorite! You were a fine warrior with the foul beast, keeping level headed and that spell you used to severe seven limbs in one stroke! No Dwarf could ever hope to match it!” Gimli chuckled. “Where did you learn such a thing?”

“I learnt that spell from Professor Snape. Papa Mors brought him to spend a summer with us and he trained me in the art of Wizard Dueling, taught me a range of spells that no one dares to use for they are 'dark' and have been band. My home is falling apart it seems... I know many spells, even three that have given the title of Unforgivable.”

“What are they?” Merry asked.

“There is the Imperious Curse, Cruciatus Curse and the Killing Curse.” He listed. “Each spell was originally created to protect my people, to gain information from an enemy nation's agents and to offer a quick, painless death rather than being hung or beheaded. Professor Snape wanted me to know everything I could because when it comes to a formal Wizarding Duel, anything goes, even the use of the Unforgivables. He did not want me taken by surprise, taught me how to recognize the spells being cast, luckily the Killing Curse cannot be cast wandless, it can be cast wordless, but it has a very distinctive tell. It's the only spell I've ever learned or seen used that is that color.”

“What color is it?” Sam wondered.

“The color of my eyes.” He walked ahead of them after that, scouting out a head and returning an hour later. “Nothing so far, but more skeletons... the battle waged traveled far... I do sense something here, but it's giving me a feeling similar to the Kraken...” Harry reported once he joined up with the group once more.

“Kraken?” Frodo asked.

“It is what my people call a gigantic octopus or squid, it is a tentacled monster that is as large as a mountain and normally has more limbs than its much smaller cousins. I don't know that you call it so I am calling it by what I know it as.” He shrugged. “We have Goblins back home, but ours are friendly, in fact they control the flow of money for my people and if they really don't like you they can take every single Knut you own and leave you penniless.”

“You trust Goblins!?” Gimli looked scandalized once more.

“We have no Dwarves, Master Gimli... the Goblins of my home are miners and forge masters. They range from as small as Hobbits to as tall as Dwarves, they all have large ears black eyes and long fingers. They have large noses and sharp teeth. Other than that they can have a lot of hair or be completely bald. They are quite the cantankerous race, but then again most Wizards treat them poorly.” Harry told them.

“A Goblin being a Forge Master?! I demand proof!” Gimli nearly shouted and Harry chuckled as he stopped and placed his trunk down and opened it to the compartment that held his relics and artifacts and pulled out the two way mirror Papa Mors had given him to be able to speak with his banker and professors, well the ones that are alive. Closing the trunk, he handed the beautifully crafted mirror to Gimli. “They are also the highest level of Spellsmiths one could dare to hope to find. This is a Two Way mirror it allows me to contact those who have the matching twin of this mirror.”

“T'is... Mythril!” Gimli breathed out, admiring the silver mirror. He was most careful and critical of his examination. “How do you make it work?”

“Like this.” Harry tapped the glass, which rippled like water and called out. “Griphook.” It clouded and then suddenly a frightening creature appeared and blinked his beady black eyes.

“Mr. Potter?”

“I am here, Griphook, I am showing your Dwarven cousin how the mirror works. Also I will be needing you to owl me in about 5 days with those beautiful weapons you and your family have crafted for me when I came of age.”

“Very well, Mr. Potter. Cousin, what do you wish to know? I must admit I am quite curious to know my cousin Dwarf. And no we are not related to the Goblin or Orc of your realm. The disgusting things are a parody of what you are.” Griphook nodded, working on filling out paper work as he and Gimli began talking about Smithing and lord knows what else.

“Amazing.” Boromir whispered and Harry chuckled.

“It will keep him busy for a while and the Hobbits seem curious too.” Harry assured and they all startled when Milly suddenly appeared.

“Milly bes comings to deliverings letter from Bubbly Master!” She announced and handed him the letter. “Milly's carved up nasty water monster for Mistress Snaky and Masters Birdies! Does Young Master need anything else?”

“Not at the moment, Milly, thank you and please go rest.” He patted her head and she beamed with pride before she sniffled.

“So kind to Milly!” She began to sob before popping away and Harry sighed fondly.

“Seems you still make the House Elves cry, Mr. Potter.” Griphook chuckled.

“Ohh, shush!” Harry blushed. “I am just being nice! It's not my fault that someone over 500 years ago decided to enslave her people and breed them to the point that they will literally die if they do not serve a Magical or a Magical family!”

“I cannot wait to see you end this war... it's getting worse, though I am enjoying the foolish Goat's attempts to gain access to your vaults! Lord Mors has instructed that I begin delivering the rings. Expect aid from our end to come, simply ask, my Lord.”

“Thank you, Griphook. I believe we've taken enough of your time, please take 100 Galleons from my main vault for the time we've taken up. And anything that needs to be delivered either call for Hedwig to deliver it or have Milly bring it to me.”

“Of course, my Lord.”

“May your coffers never empty.” Harry bade farewell.

“And my your enemies blood run from your blade.” Griphook grinned darkly before the mirror turned back to normal. Harry then took it and placed it into his trunk once more. The group moving on soon after it was safely tucked away.

“Is that a formal parting?” Gimli wondered.

“Yes, I actually feel bad that I did not greet him proper, but then again it wasn't a formal call so I'm allowed a little leeway.” Harry told him. “Since we ended with business the formal parting was needed. There are various forms for ones status. As I am recognized in the eyes of the Goblin Nation as an adult and a Warrior, my greetings and partings are based around fighting or death. And he's not wrong, the blood of our enemies will be running off our blades.” He shrugged. “Come on, let's keep going...”

**~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~**

They traveled for three days, stopping when they were too tired to continue or hunger won out. Harry explained more about his world and the war taking place. He had managed to read his letter from Severus, which detailed that the organs were unusable, but thanked him for the opportunity attempt potions with harvested items from an alien realm. It also spoke of the plans that the Headmaster was attempting to use to locate him and get him under his thumb. It also spoke of how he had found the Dark Lord and restored him not only to his body, but also his sanity. The Dark Lord was requesting formal communication and negotiation. It would seem the Wraith he had become had had an encounter with Mors and they had a very long discussion.

Gimli's optimistic endeavors had all but faded as they went further int the mines finding more and more skeletons, destruction and shadows. Harry had at one point set several light orbs around the Fellowship to light the path when he realized that Gandalf was tiring. The old Istari was thankful for the break, but now they have come to a crossroads of sorts and he realized he could not remember the way so they took a break to wait. Everyone was chatting softly, sitting and nibbling on the last of their rations.

Harry stared into the darkness, sensing something there, it had been a vague feeling for some time, but now it was close enough to draw his attention it was a bit irksome to sense it but not if it was a threat or not. Frodo and Gandalf seem to have picked up on it. A creature by the name of Gollum it would seem, cursed by the Ring, it loves and hates it apparently. He frowned as turned to look at Legolas, who seemed to be having a bit of fun with Aldeztaile who was trying to climb atop his head, but he would block her every attempt without actually paying any attention.

Boromir was teaching the Hobbits how to use their small swords a bit better. Aragorn moved to his side and touched his shoulder.

“Is something wrong, Harry?” He worried, the frown had been on the young man's face for a few days now.

“There's something here... Its old and very dark... it's slumbering for now, but it will wake soon... I'm wondering if I should have Milly find the exit and then take us to it...”

“Milly is a House Elf, yes?” He sounded confused.

“Yes... I don't know if she really is an elf or if that was just a name my people gave hers... all I know is that she cannot live without her connection to me. I anchor her chaotic magic and give it focus or will tear her apart or worse it will eat itself until she fades and dies. If I could free her without her dying, I would, but she's so happy serving me because I'm not like others of my kind who abuse their Elves. She's free to do as she pleases, I only call on her when I really need her and she's very well educated that she is actually a very capable bodyguard when I need her to be.”

“I see... Could she take us to the exit?” He wondered, now that he understood a bit better.

“It's possible, but she would have to take us in groups and since none of you have ever Apparated be it will be too dangerous and you could get splinched. Splinching is not pleasant, trust me, having to be put back together is not pretty nor is it fun.” Harry shuddered at the thought. “Portkey is a bit out of the question because I need an exact coordinate to make one. I cannot Apparate since I've never seen anything beyond Bree before and Apparating Blind is only to ever be done in extreme emergencies. I've seen what a splinch looks like and it is not pretty.”

Aragorn had no idea what most of that meant, but it seemed to be Wizarding travel that Harry's people used and as a Muggle, he could not do it nor would it be safe to be pulled along. He did not want to think about being splinched, it did not sound pleasant and he did not think he could survive a splinching either.

“Aha!” Gandalf suddenly smiled standing up. “It's this way!”

“Finally remembered, Gandalf?” Merry asked.

“No, but it doesn't smell this way. When in doubt, Meriadoc always follow your nose.” he smiled and led them down the path.

They traveled along path, coming into a great hall that had towering pillars that were carved with a natural vein of something akin to silver. It was mythril if Gimli's awed gaze was anything to go by. It seems the whole room was filled with it, but then something to the side caught Gimli's gaze fore he gave distraught cry and ran toward the room as the others hurried to keep pace. As soon as they stepped into the room they realized it was Tomb. Gimli was collapsed beside it and sobbing as Gandalf removed his hat and staff, throwing them carelessly at Pippin, who stumbled about blinded by the hat.

“Here lies Balin, son of Fudin, Lord of Moria... It is as I had feared...” He murmured, placing a hand on Gimli's shoulder as he picked up a book, a scribe having died beside the coffin. He read the last entry just as Pippin finally lost his footing and the staff knocked a skeleton sitting precariously on the edge of an old mine shaft into said shaft. It clattered and echoed into the dead silence. Gandalf got a very cross look on his face and spat at the Hobbit, snatching his things back as Merry tried to comfort Pippin, assuring him he wasn't at fault, since he couldn't see and Gandalf had been the one to dump his things on him.

Harry frowned at Gandalf, not liking that he had snapped at Pippin, but before he could say or do anything, drumming from deep in the mines began and a loud noise began filling the shaft as creatures began to climb toward the intruders. Everyone moved quick to close the doors and barricade the room, Gimli filled with vengeful rage shouted in his native tongue, issuing a challenge to his faceless foes.

Harry opened his trunk to the Relic compartment once more and pulled out of it a gleaming silver sword with large fire bright rubies embedded in the hilt. Mors had taken the Four Founders Relics and enhanced each of them for Harry's use. The Sword of Gryffindor had been bathed and infused with Aldeztaile's venom, making even the tiniest scratch instantly deadly. The Ravenclaw Diadem was made to increase the knowledge of the wearer and had a sapphire that the three Fates cried on, giving it and thus the wearer visions either past, present or possible future. Mors gave it a special ability to turn into a shield that absorbed magic and shot it back twice as powerful and no weapon could ever penetrate it.

The Cup of Hufflepuff had been made to magically enhanced food, drinks, and healing potions to better aid the one eating or drinking from the cup. Mors made it into another shield, but this one that absorbs harmful substances and turns it into a healing cocoon that wraps around them. And the Slytherin Locket, which contained a piece of a Quetzalcoatl's heart, which in turn could summon the creature from beyond the grave, since Salazar Slytherin was a very powerful and very talented Necromancer. Mors made it so the Locket became a whip that could be turned into a spear as well, this was made with dragon bones and adamantite, making it near indestructible.

He grabbed out the other three Relics and whispering the correct spells over them changed them into their weapon forms. Passing the two shields to the Hobbits, two hiding behind one each, he wrapped the whip around his waist as a second weapon should he need it, his wands were in their holsters and he called for Milly to bring Hedwig and Fawkes to him and to be on standby to heal anyone hurt during the fight. As soon as the two birds were inside, they swept into the shadows to surprise their victims, both have specially made anklets that turned into battle claws when in a fight with something other than their next meal or hunting.

“Let them come!” Gimli spat, his voice more gravelly than before. “There is still one Dwarf in Moria who yet still breathes!”

“They're coming...” Harry hissed, feeling his skin crawl with the sheer vileness of creatures presence as they drew ever closer. They were not nearly as vile as the Nazgul, which left Harry feeling unclean for days after the encounter with them, his magic even felt sick and he hated to admit it, but he had been quite weak after Weathertop, almost as if his very life force had been bleeding away slowly.

Legolas and Aragorn notched their arrows and everyone held still. The drumming silenced and it was an eerie silence before the poorly made barricade shuddered and the doors moaned pitifully. Again and again this happened and then a split in the door opened and Legolas let his arrow fly, hitting an Orc in the eye. It's dying squeal grated on the ears and Harry glared as he watched the wood splinter more. Aragorn firing off a shot or three, hitting more Orc. Legolas was keeping a steady stream of fire up, but when the door shuddered too much for their liking, Boromir and Aragorn ran forward and shoved back with all their might. Harry flicked out his Holly wand and moved forward.

“Move!” He then transfigured the broken bits into solid beams of lumber and blocked the door some more, then doing some more transfiguration work on the walls on either side of the door, making traps and once the two Men were clear, he set down the tripwire and backed up and smiled darkly as he told Legolas to save his arrows.

“What did you do?”

“Set up a small trap... watch.” he reversed the barricade beams back to their original state and soon the doors were broken in and the flood of Orc came running in, only to scream as they were suddenly sliced to bits, shoot full of arrows and a a number of them were impaled on spears that shot out of the floor.

That impressed the Fellowship. They have learned that Harry did not like violence, was not a violent person, but that did not mean he was not capable of such a thing when needed. He's proven in the last few days how just what level of violence he is capable of (though they do not know that he's capable of so much more if he is properly motivated or provoked). Aldeztaile remained out of the way, but she has grown enough for her bite to instantly kill any fool who got too close to her master.

“Their numbers have been halved!?” Boromir gasped.

“Pay attention, Boromir!” Aragorn snapped out, firing his last arrow and then pulling his sword free and hacking an Orc's head off its shoulders, while its brother took the arrow in the throat.

Soon they were fighting, the Orcs squealed and shrieked as they died, the Fellowship grunted and cursed softly as they kept each other safe.

“I think I am getting the hang of this!” Sam smiled as he smashed Orc after Orc on the head or in the legs with his cast iron skillet.

Harry giggled softly as the others shared a humored grin. Harry spun, scratching an Orc across the face, it's wailing scream of agony startling Boromir and Legolas to look in its direction before it fell over dead.

“What the devil!?” Boromir gasped.

“ _ Bombarda!! _ ” Harry yelled out, flicking his wand at a group of Orc that had were going for the Hobbits. “ _ Entzun nire deia berriro hiltzen da! Defendatu nirea, gaitzetsi nahi gaitustenak hiltzea!! _ ”

Several Orc corpses reanimated and began to attack their own. This startled the others who looked to Gandalf, who stared at this with wide eyes. When the last Orc fell, Harry released his hold on the dead and sank to his knees. He was getting batter at not passing out for days on end, but he needed to use his magic more often, build his stamina if he hoped to fight a purely magical war when he finally returned home.

  * **_Hatchling?!§_** Aldeztaile worried, nuzzling him as she scented him for injuries, only smelling the foul black blood of the Orcs.
  * **_I am fine, Aldez, no need to fret so...§_**



**_±Hadrian, more are coming!±_ ** Fawkes trilled out, diving from his place, bursting into flames and slamming into the new wave of Orc.

**_±Clear a path, Tarian!±_ ** Harry ordered as he got up, grabbed his trunk and turned to the others. “Everyone get onto Aldez! Hurry!”

There was a sudden roar and they all froze seeing a giant creature that was being led in by the Orcs.

“They have a Cave Troll.” Boromir laughed mirthlessly.

Harry felt his eye twitch and without batting an eye, cast a  _ Sectumsempra _ at its head, severing its eyes, its skin semi resistant to magic it would seem. It roared in anger, smashing anything and everything in its path. Legolas notched three arrows and fired into its mouth and it gave a choked off gurgle before collapsing dead. Everyone got onto Aldeztaile's back and she grew until her gaze was deadly at a glance and opened her inner eyelids as she slithered from the chamber. The Fellowship gasped in awe as the foul creatures fell dead with out being touched.

“Directions!” Harry called to Gandalf.

“Turn right and keep going!” He called back, lighting his staff as Harry sent out orbs of light to light the way and to make sure there were sudden drop offs or traps waiting for them.

“If you have arrows, take out anyone Aldez misses!” Harry ordered as he pulled out of his trunk a bow and a quiver of arrows and passed it to Boromir, who took it and passed arrows to Aragorn and Legolas. Harry ordered Aldeztaile from the directions that Gandalf gave them.

They were coming to a set of doors when the entire mine gave an ominous shake as shadows stretched and flames that cast a foul glow sprung up in the distance. Aldeztaile gave a shriek and shrunk unexpectedly, she cowered and hissed up a storm and Harry had no choice but to pick her up.

“Is Aldez okay?!” Frodo asked.

“She's scared.... whatever that thing is, it's much older and powerful than she is... It's rare to encounter something more powerful than she is.” Harry told them, rubbing her coil near his chest as he looked to the others, who picked themselves up from the floor. “Gandalf, how much further?”

“We're nearly there, come!” He took the lead and they all followed, the taller members keep the Hobbits together and making sure Gimli didn't run of to avenge his family.

Whatever it was that was waking up was shaking the whole mine to the point that it was caving in at random spots. Rocks, stairs, pillars and other large objects began to rain down on them along with smaller ones. The Orcs took advantage and tried to open fire on them while they were crossing some stairs, after Legolas and Gimli kept Boromir from running off them and to his death.

“Fly quickly!” Gandalf barked, as they hurried down the stairs.

Harry gasped when a large rock fell toward them, using a pulling spell, he pulled everyone close and threw up a  _ Protego Totalum _ to keep them from being crushed, it also deflected the arrows being fired at them. The rock had broken a gap in the stairs and Harry sucked his teeth as he dropped the barrier and had to fish out a Magic replenishing potion, he was feeling fatigue and it wasn't good if they were still in danger. Taking a Pepper Up as well, he caught his breath as he watched Legolas jump the gap first, springing across it with ease, he caught several arrows out of the air and fired them back at the Orcs before holding his hand out for Gandalf as the old wizard made his leap, stumbling a bit. Boromir picked Merry and Pippin and jumped the gap.

Legolas and Gandalf steadied him as Harry cast several arrow spells and even a Purple Firecracker Spell, the purple firecrackers startling the Orcs long enough to allow Gimli, who had snapped at Aragorn about no one tossing a Dwarf, across the gap and almost falling back.

“NOT THE BEARD!!” He cried out when Legolas grabbed him by said beard and pulled him up. Aragorn tossed Sam to Boromir and turned to grab Frodo as he and Harry went to jump, but another rock came crashing down and making the gap too big to jump and even then the section of stairs they were on started to wobble ominously.

“Go!!” Harry ordered the others, grabbing Aragorn and Frodo tightly. “Tarian! We need a lift!”

A long trilling shriek echoed out and suddenly Hedwig and Fawkes appeared in a burst of flames. Hedwig flying at the Orcs with a war screech as Fawkes grabbed his master's extended hand and picked up the three of them. Aragorn gasped as he held tight to Harry and Frodo, the Hobbit whimpered at the very long fall that awaited them. The Phoenix flew them toward the landing and dropped them off before he took off to help his snowy mate in attack the nasty bastards that tried to hurt their Hatchling.

“Amazing...” Gandalf gasped, but quickly shook his head and lead them toward the Bridge of Khazad-dum.

They followed the Gray Wizard and as soon as he pointed out the Bridge, Legolas ran over it first, an orb of light following him as the others illuminated the sheer drop into darkness under the bridge. He pulled his bow out to cover the others as the Hobbits hurried across, followed by Gimli and Boromir. Aragorn, Harry and Gandalf stopped as a roar filled the mines.

“The hell is that?!” Boromir cried out.

“It's a Balrog... T'is a foe beyond any of you, go, run!” Gandalf ordered, shoving Harry and then Aragorn onto the bridge.

They moved quick, but noticed Gandalf did not move with them. Harry doubled back, ducking Aragorn's attempt to grab him.

“Gandalf--”

“Hadrian, you must go... I am trusting you to protect them.” Gandalf told him, looking him in the eye with this resigned, but sad look in his eyes. Harry shook his head and tried to pull him with him.

“Gandalf--” He froze, his lungs stalled as his eyes widened with fear as he heard it... some thing dark and ominous.

**I can smell you... I want you... precious Gift of the God of Death... be mine... you are MINE....**

“Hadrian?” Gandalf worried.

“I... I can hear it... it's... it's caught a hold of my scent... it's looking for me...” Harry whispered.

“Flee! I will hold it off, go! Protect the others, take them to Lothlorien!” The wizard ordered, shoving Harry back over the Bridge, walking with him halfway and then shoving the boy hard at Legolas, who picked him up and ran, having heard them and was determined to protect the young Wizard.

“Wait, Gandalf!” Frodo cried realizing the old man wasn't coming, Gandalf however ignored them turned to face the creature that appeared from the dark, all shadow and fire.

It looked like a great horned devil made of rock and lava flow, flames and shadowy smoke masking it in dim darkness. Its glowing eyes looked from the old man standing alone to the fleeing group, eyes landing on the Star Child and the One it sought.

**There you are... I'll grab you soon enough... You are mine Death's Gift!**

Harry glared at the creature, but it turned to worry as it took a step forward. But Gandalf raised his sword and staff, beginning a chant that echoed all throughout the mines. The Balrog laughed, taking another step forward, but frowned when it felt something pushing it back, something very strong and light! It glared down at the old man who was glaring back.

“I am a Servant of the Secret Fire! Wielder of the flame of Anor! The dark fire will not avail you, Flame of Udun!” He shouted, his voice carrying and holding so much ancient power even Harry quaked under it's force and it sparked awe in the young Wizard as he watched his elder open the floodgates on his power. “Go back to the shadows!”

The Balrog growled, pulling a sword of flames from thin air as it stepped onto the bridge and raised its arm to strike the old fool down, but Gandalf brought sword and staff down on the bridge a deafening thunderclap filled the area as Gandalf's voice rang out with power and rage.

“YOU SHALL NOT PASS!!!!”

Harry gasped seeing a barrier spring up, the magic was old and light, very powerful indeed for the Balrog could not move further and then the bridge crumbled under its weight and it fell into the chasm under the bridge. For a moment everyone paused, smiling as Gandalf turned to follow them, but then something black and flame whipped up and snatched Gandalf by his feet. He dropped his weapons and grabbed the bridge with all his might. He looked at them and his words, while whispered could be heard.

“Fly you fools...” and he let go!

Frodo's scream animated them and Harry struggled in Legolas' grip to run to the bridge to aid the Wizard, but the Elf held him and ran as the others all but dragged each other out of there...

**~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~**

They all spilled out the back of the Mine, landing on a rock plateau. Sam, Merry and Pippin huddled together sobbing as Gimli struggled against Boromir's hold, shouting about going back to help Gandalf. Aragorn stood there looking to the sky with unshed tears in eyes. Frodo had walked a bit a ways in a daze. Legolas held Harry as the young Wizard let out a pain filled wail, a sound the others had never heard before, but it sounded so broken and pained, it filled them with grief and it almost bubbled over.

“We need to leave.” Aragorn forced out passed the urge to break down crying as well.

“Let them rest! At least for a few minutes, a chance to grieve, please!” Boromir begged, looking at his fellow Man as if he were mental.

“This place will be crawling with Orc before sunset, we need to move if we want to make it to Lothlorien! At least once we are in the woods, we can take break and grieve then, but not now, it is too dangerous.” Aragorn told him.

Boromir bit his lip, but understood the logic and with a heavy heart, he got the Hobbits up and moving. Frodo came back, looking devastated.

“It's my fault... if I hadn't chosen to go through Moria--”

“No one could have predicted that this was going to happen, Frodo, we had limited choices, all of them fraught with danger and possible death. Gandalf knew what he was doing and chose to save us, to give us time to escape. Let us keep going, we have to destroy that thing as quickly as possible or Gandalf's death would be in vain and hundreds more, if not thousands will suffer because its still here...” Aragorn told him, a small bit of manipulation that sparked the determination in the Hobbit keep going.

Harry had heard them and forced himself to calm down, forced the pain away and with a shaky breath he nodded to Legolas, a silent thanks for allowing him to be so weak. The Elf offered him a tight little smile, the pain just as clear on his face for the loss of Gandalf. They were soon off, Aldeztaile slithering off to the side of them in one of her larger forms, the inner eyelids closed as she kept an eye out for danger. Over head Hedwig and Fawkes kept an eye out for danger as well. They ran for almost three days straight, the Orc on their tails, Aldeztaile's roars and hisses accompanied by Hedwig's and Fawkes' battle cries were their only clues.

The forest of Lothlorien was soon upon them and Harry quickly called for his familiars, the three quickly coming to them as they raced deeper into the woods, the Orc not daring to come near and those that did never made it to where they were. They collapsed in a clearing trying to catch their breaths, the Hobbits had never ran so much and Gimli was wheezing something terrible. Boromir, who while fit was not much of a run, rubbed at the painful stitch in his side. Legolas and Aragorn were winded, but not terribly so. Both use to long travel and moving rapidly for extended periods of time.

Harry was slowly cooling down, his breathing was harsh, but he wasn't overly tired. Traveling on foot with Mors and his wanderlust made it so Harry could cover a lot of land on foot, but running for three days was not something he recommended to anyone sane.

“We'll stay here for the night... I doubt any of us can move more than absolutely necessary...” Aragorn suggested.

“Then let me set up the tent... we can all sleep in there and I place down Ward Stones to keep us safe from any possible threats.” Harry suggested once he could breath long enough to string more than three words together.

“I don't think a tent would be a good idea right now, but the Ward Stones would be much appreciated.” Aragorn told him.

“Alright.” Harry wasn't going to argue, they had seen the tent and it looked fairly small broken down, but what they don't know is that it's much larger inside. Perhaps when they settled down somewhere much safer and they aren't all emotionally and mentally drained as well as physically exhausted, they would try the tent.

Fishing out the Ward Stones from his side pouch, he began to walk around the clearing, Aldeztaile digging holes in precise locations as Harry placed them down, adding something like potions or blood to activate them, he said strange words and suddenly the air around them was close, but not suffocatingly so. They couldn't see the barrier, but they felt it. Or rather most of them could not see it. Legolas' eyes changed from their soft green to an eerie starlight blue as he looked around amazed. Gimli couldn't see it but he felt it, like song of old being hummed into his very blood and it was amazing.

“What?” Aragorn asked, marginally jealous of the Elf.

“It's a barrier... it's various shades of blue and white, all meant to ward off danger and protect those within... we can pass through easily enough, but anything harmful or intending to bring harm cannot... I'm sure there's even an alarm of sorts to wake us well before the danger arrives... The spell work is something I've never seen before and it's quite complex, but oh so simple at the same time...”

“Aye, the Elf is right... can feel it in my bones... these wards are superior to what my people could make... Lad, you would make a very fine spouse to any lucky Dwarf!” Gimli smiled at Harry who flushed.

“Ah--” Harry choked and ducked his head. “Thank you... um... I'm gonna lay out my roll....” He mumbled and moved to the side and set out his roll, the Hobbits coming to lay theirs near the young wizard and soon the five of them were sleeping, Aldeztaile curled around them with Fawkes and Hedwig laying in the hallows of the five bodies, dozing off.

“They fell asleep quick.” Boromir chuckled, stripping off what wasn't needed at the moment, enjoying not being weighed down. “I'll gather some wood and maybe catch a hare or two--”

“Excusing Milly!” the little House Elf called popping up with a satchel. “Milly bes bringings rations! Made by Milly! No needings killings animals!” And then she moved to Harry and the Hobbits, a wash bin, water, soap and a washcloth appeared in her hands as she set to work cleaning up the sleeping group.

“Thank you, Milly.” Aragorn smiled.

She stiffened and looked at him wide eyed before she smiled and sniffled softly.

“Young Master's Coven mate is most kind to bes thankings Milly!” She whispered as she did not wish to wake the sleeping group.

“Coven?” Gimli asked.

“Young Master's Coven bes all of yous and Master Gandy... but lost Master Gandy and nows Young Master's hurtings...” She sighed. “Young Master needings Coven safe and happy, if not, Young Master be getting sick... Has been because Coven is still not unified... But Young Master's getting betters!” She told them as she worked, keeping her voice quiet.

“He's been ill!?” Aragorn worried and Legolas frowned, internally cursing himself for not noticing.

“Yesing sir... Since shaving Little Master Frodo's life... Master Mors made yous Coven mates to Young Master, peoples who protect and stabilize Young Master liking he doesing fors Milly.” She told them. “Young Master is very powerful, but not very well versed in usings Magic fors fightings.”

“How do we make him better?” Gimli asked, he's been growing quite fond of the young Istari and was upset that they didn't realize that he was very unwell.

“Accept that yous is Coven, yous is Family. No mores fightings, it makes Young Master upsets and when upsets Young Master cannot function normaling....” She told them. “Protect Family, Protect Coven... Do not look down on Young Master or each other.”

She finished what she had been doing and with a snap of her fingers, she was gone, leaving those still awake with their thoughts...

**~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~**

Legolas' eyes snapped open from his sleep and sat up quickly, hand reaching for one of his daggers. He looked around the campsite for danger and saw a dark figure looming over where Harry and the Hobbits were sleeping. He jumped to his feet and was across the clearing, intent on taking out the threat, but suddenly he found himself pinned to a tree and the dark figure held him there with a skeletal hand.

_ Ah~you~must~be~the~one~my~ sisters~have _

_ Chosen~and~blessed~to~be~the~mate~of~my~Little~Master? _

_ I~see~why... _

_ You~will~protect~him,~love~him;~die~for~him... _

“Who... What are you?” Legolas asked, knowing that he could not escape the hold nor could he strike this person-- thing before it killed him.

_ I~am~Death _

_ Hadrian~knows~me~as~Papa~Mors... _

Legolas gasped as the being, Death himself reached up with his other skeletal hand to pull the hood off his head, growing flesh to reveal the black haired, eye patch wearing man once more.

“Is this better for you, Prince Legolas?” He asked, releasing him and moving once more to where Harry and the Hobbits slept. “He's been pushing himself, my foolish Little Master.”

“Why are you here?” Legolas asked.

“Hadrian sacrificed a bit of himself to me to save Frodo's soul from being killed and reborn into a Nazgul. I took his magic, bringing him to the brink of death and opened awoke his Creature Nature.” He began, gently waving his hand over Harry and a scroll appeared and he hummed at the results. “He's a Devi, a creature that many across the infinite realms know of as only legend. They are called Angels or Earthbound Gods... As a Devi, they form a Coven with those they deem worthy of their loyalty and affection, their Coven becomes their anchor, it ties their sanity and power in place, but if their Coven is in discord, it makes the Devi sick.”

“We've been such until Moria... we lost one of our own...”

“The Gray Wizard, that wily old man.” Mors chuckled. “But it was his loss that has brought you together, which is bringing peace to your once scattered views.”

“Will death of a Coven member affect Harry?” Legolas worried.

“Yes and no... Harry has known since a very young age that everything has a beginning and an end. That for every life born into this world or the next, there is always a death. The death of a Coven member could disrupt his balance, but no more so than when you grieve for a lost friend or family member... only the death of his Mate or any of his children could permanently disrupt him or cause harm.” Mors told him.

“You called me his Mate...” Legolas pointed out.

“Indeed... Personally I'd have preferred Aragorn, but the young King has given his heart to another and she in turn gave him hers and I would not break a mated pair apart until their time has come to en end. I've seen your life, I've seen what you will do in the future and I must say you are much more worthy than you think... Now, I've spent too much time here.. I only came to remove the poison I had left in my Master.” Mors touched his hand to Harry's lips and a strange gray mass came from it. “He will be much better from now on, but remember excessive fighting could cause him to become ill once more.”

“Thank you, Lord Death... I am sorry for attacking you...”

“You sensed a threat, you were trying to protect your friends. If I took offense, you would not be standing here...” He watched as the man known as Honesta Mors melted back into a skeleton, pulling up his hood and grabbing the scythe that appeared from nowhere.

_ I~must~go~now... _

_ Oh~and~your~mother~says~hello... _

And like that Death was gone as if he had never come and Legolas felt it best to stay awake the rest of the night, just in case another God or entity decided to visit. Though he smiled and touched the necklace he wore that held a simple golden ring, the ring his mother always wore before her passing. It was good to know that she was watching over him and that she still loved him...

**~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~**

Morning came and with it came activity from the others. Harry carefully unburied the Ward Stones, Sam passed out the last of the rations while everyone packed up their bed rolls and got ready for the day. Legolas stood from his place and smiled when Hedwig came to sit on his shoulder, the beautiful owl cooed and clacked her beak, preening his hair in a motherly manner and he chuckled back.

“You would be a wonderful mother to your own clutch, would you not, my dear empress?” He asked her and she shyly tucked her beak into her wing, bobbing her head.

“Hedwig, are you bothering Legolas?” Harry asked, wandering over.

**_±I am doing no such thing! How dare you state otherwise! Rude little Hatchling!±_ ** She hooted out, clacking her beak in displeasure and fluffing up in offense.

**_±I am sorry, but I have to ask... you tend to pester those you think are a good match for me.±_ ** Harry apologized, rubbing at her breast.

**_±And he would make a fine mate!±_ ** Fawkes spoke up, coming to land on Harry's shoulder.  **_±He's strong and agile... he also has not stopped watching you since we left Rivendell. He's the first to come to your aid should you need it and you're not exactly shoving him away either!±_ **

Harry sputtered and tried to protest, but Hedwig covered her beak as she hooted out a laugh.

**_±And what pretty babies you would make! Such a strong Alpha and good genes too!±_ **

“Oh my god! Away with you two, shoo!” Harry swatted at them and they took off, chuckling as Harry blushed brightly.

  * **_They are not wrong you know...§_**
  * **_Oh for the love of all things holy! Not you too, Aldez!§_**
  * **_What? He's a handsome one, he's protected you when you needed it and he's been trying to get to know you. Proper courting rituals if I every see it. He now needs to provide you with food and shelter, perhaps present you a gift! Ah, you would make a very lovely Mating Pair!§_** She gushed and Harry sputtered and shooed her off. Her cackling fading as she slithered into the trunk where Milly would feed her the tentacles from the Kraken.



“Are you alright?” Legolas asked, having watched the interaction with amusement. “You're quite red.”

“Fine! Just being pestered by scaly and feathered mother hens!” He called for them to hear before sighing. “I'm alright, just embarrassed is all.”

“There is nothing to be embarrassed about, they obviously care for you and are only teasing you out of affection, no?” Legolas told him.

“Yeah... but it doesn't mean I want courting advice from them. Aldez thinks it's nice to have a potential suitor bring me a sizable kill to for a meal. 'If they can't hunt, what good are they other than a snack themselves?' she said that once.” Harry mocked, softening his voice to sound as feminine as possible.

Legolas laughed as they finished packing up, eating and moving on. They would head to the Elf settlement and ask for passage as well as trade to restock their supplies. Harry made his trunk float before him as he checked on his supplies and made a list of what needed brewing and restocking as well as which ones he could trade (the Hobbits had given him back the shields that were formally the diadem and the cup, he put the sword and locket turned whip back into the trunk as well, after returning everything back to normal).

He closed his trunk after a bit and carried it, Aldeztaile sleeping off her heavy meal inside as over head Fawkes and Hedwig flew about. They traveled the golden forest for most of the day, all tense and keeping close because there were hardly any sounds from the forest. Gimli began telling them about a witch who supposedly lives in the woods, how she uses her beauty to bewitch and ensnare unsuspecting victims.

“Well here is one Dwarf who will not fall easily to her spell! I have the ears of a fox and the eyes of a hawk-- oh!” Gimli stopped as an arrow was aimed at his nose.

Out of the trees came others, Legolas moved so he and Aragorn were hiding Harry from sight. The Hobbits all pressed their backs together as Boromir held his hands up in surrender. They were outnumbered and it would be foolish to start a fight they would lose within moments.

“The Dwarf breathes so loud, I could have shot him in the dark...” drawled a cold voice as the leader of the group of Elves stepped into view. “Blindfold the Dwarf, all of you follow us.”

“No.” Harry stated, moving from behind the two older males. “If Gimli can't see where he's going then we will not step further.”

The Elf blinked and looked Harry up and down, getting a low subsonic growl from Legolas. The silver haired Elf looked to the platinum blonde Elf prince, tilting his head in a manner as he stepped back. Legolas moved forward and grabbed Harry's arm.

“Blindfold all of us.” Legolas ordered.

“As you wish, your highness.” the Elves lowered their bows and pulled strips of cloth out to blindfold everyone before a guard each took their arm or shoulder and guided them. A female guard taking Harry's arm when Legolas growled at any males who approached the wizard.

Harry blushed, feeling slick forming but thankfully nothing too noticeable with every growl the Elf made. His inner Omega was squealing away about how dominate their Alpha was and demanded they bend to their Alpha's whims. Harry had to remind the other half of himself that Legolas was not an Alpha and wasn't theirs, though, he wouldn't mind having the Elf as a mate. They walked for a seemingly endless amount of time. Harry listened to the sounds he normally missed when his eyes were open.

The gentle shushing of feet of grass and fallen leaves crinkling, the sweetest whispers of the wind through the leaves. In the distance he could hear songbirds chittering to one another, the faintest babble of a brook. He could hear the breathing of his companions and their escort/captors. Gimli's was like a great bellows, long and deep, resonating in his chest like the stroke of a hammer on an anvil. The Hobbits were shorter, quicker, but silent, like hare fleeing from a predator before its spotted. Boromir's breaths were labored, deep, but short, the stocky male was not use to all this quick travel and it sounded like he was beginning to become ill. Aragorn's was light, fleeting, it matched well with the Elves.

They came to a sudden stop and the darkness was ripped away to be replaced with light, gold, silver and blue. He blinked his eyes to adjust and found himself at the base of a great tree, larger than any he has ever seen. It had stairs and balconies built into and around it, a large space towards the branches has been hallowed out and most likely converted into living spaces. All around them were similar walkways and stairs, balconies and what were sure to be rooms or homes for Elves were moving about, some looking from the windows or a doorway as to what was happening below.

Harry turned back to the tree before him and saw a shining light coming toward them, but he saw through it to the two Elves, both blonde and both beyond compare in terms of royal beauty. The lady seemed to emanate more light than the gentleman on her arm. As soon as they were standing a few steps above them the light vanished and the others could see them.

“Welcome... We received word that 10 had set out from Rivendell and yet only 9 stand before us now...” The male began, looking aloof and almost bored. “Tell me where is Gandalf? I would speak with him...”

“He's fell in Moria...” Aragorn spoke up.

“...” the pair looked grim before the woman seemed to look beyond them all. “He's fallen into shadow... he's beyond even my sight...” She turned her gaze to them and Harry sensed their sudden unease, especially Frodo's. “The quest now walks on the edge of a knife, stray but a little and all is lost... but there is still hope. Please rest well, you are safe here... regain your strengths replenish your supplies and allow your hearts to grieve...”

“Very well, Haldir, escort our guests to their rooms.” The male stated.

“All but the young Istari.” the lady spoke up, making everyone tense. “He will be housed closer to our chambers for his safety. Relax, no harm shall befall him...”

Harry tensed as he felt something trying to push into his mind, it was a subtle presence almost unnoticeable, but having been trained boy both Death and several Mind Magic Masters, both dead and living, he knew the moment anyone tried to get into his head. He shored up his Occlumency defenses and shoved the presence out with a very clear warning to stay out of his mind or they will not like what he would do to them. Legolas saw Harry tense and moved closer to him, the movement was subtle, but noticeable enough to anyone watching him.

“Harry?” He whispered.

“... It's nothing. Go rest... you've had as little rest as Aragorn and you've been carrying me for the better part of a week and half.” Harry told him, smiling shyly at him. “I will be alright, I have Aldez and I can very easily ward my rooms so no one but those I permit to enter can come in. And I'm sure Hedwig will be more than happy to snatch someone bald if they even look at me funny.”

Legolas nodded, though he was still reluctant to let the young Istari out of his sight, but did turn to head to his usual rooms when visiting the Lady of the Woods realm. Harry turned back to the Lady, who had been watching and he gave her a proper English greeting, which she found amusing but strange. He had stepped up to her, took her right hand and bowed over it while kissing the air over her skin.

“Thank you for your hospitality, my lady...” Harry stated and then turned to the male and bowed before offering his hand in a handshake. “As well as you, my lord.”

“You are most welcome, young Istari... Lord Elrond has extolled quite a bit about you in his letter. If I cannot seek council with Gandalf, I hope you will not mind sitting council with me at a later time when you are not tired or heavy hearted with grief.” The male spoke, turning to his wife, kissing her cheek and leaving them.

Harry blinked, well these Elves were a quite the rude ones, then again Legolas his people, or rather his father was the rudest Elf he'd ever meet. The female Elf asked him to follow her and he noticed that the silver haired Elf, Haldir, followed them. They walked toward a tree and up the spiraling stairs, which seemed to be the norm of the stairs, that had a walkway connecting it to the central tree. The room was broken up into fours. One was a wash room and was located to the back and out of site. Another room was a study of sorts, the third and largest was the bedroom with the last one and second largest being a common area/dinning area.

“These will be your quarters for your stay... You're mind is well guarded, young Istari.” the lady spoke. “I am Galadriel, one of the eldest Elves in Arda. My son in-law spoke highly of you and a bit fondly, like he would of his children. My granddaughter also sent me a letter, she sees you as a little brother and has gushed over your talents. They both voiced a concern for you... They sensed you were unwell. I am the best healer of my realm and would like to make sure you are well.”

“Thank you, but I do not need medical attention... besides I was treated late last night. Papa Mors came to remove the poison he gave me when I saved Frodo's life, but I'm sure you know that after looking into everyone else's minds.” he frowned at her, giving her an unimpressed glare. “I do not know how your people view mind reading without warning or permission, but I do not like it nor will I tolerate it. My mind is my own and I expect my thoughts to remain private.”

“Forgive me, but I have to know if any of you are a threat to my people, it is also the fastest way to know what happens beyond the walls of my home.” She had the decency to look abashed, but she was not fully repentant of her actions. “Especially with war brewing and enemies wearing the faces of friends or a loved one, you cannot be too careful. I will protect my people, young Istari.”

“My name is Hadrian, you will either call me Hadrian or Harry. And I am not an Istari as I am no of this world. I am a Wizard, I am the first Devi born since the time of Merlin and am an Omega. I expect to be treated like an equal and not as a child or a pet.” He told her.

“Very well, Hadrian.” She nodded. “Tell me, how can you guard your mind? And how did you even feel me?”

They sat down in the common area and they began to talk well into the day about Mind Magic and the intense training Harry had been under since he was able to speak...

**~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~**

That evening, the Fellowship was gathered under the tree that housed their rooms, Legolas had changed into the glittering silver tunics of Lothlorien Elves, his hair undone. Aragorn and Boromir wore black, the Hobbits found their darkest clothes to use as mourning dress as Gimli put on his full regalia. Harry nervously joined them, dressed in a long flowing robe that was embroidered with silver and put on the Gaunt family ring. The robe hugged him as if he were wearing a dress and with his hair plaited with black and white flowers he felt like a little silly.

“Harry?” Frodo gasped seeing him approach. “You're... beautiful...”

Harry blushed softly, ducking his head as the others gaped in awe. Legolas stepped forward and held out his hand, something deep inside coaxing him to treat this strange beauty from another Realm like he would his future spouse. The voice sounded suspiciously like Mors, but Legolas would not voice that thought to anyone.

“Is this the Mourning Robes of your people?”

“These are the Mourning Robes of my Houses. As the Heir and Lord to several prominent, ancient and noble Houses, I have to wear something equally extravagant. However as I grew up with simple things and pleasures, my robes are simplistic, but still extravagant since they are made from dyed Acromantula silk and embroidered with Unicorn hair. Several protection spells have been woven into it and it is lined with dragon hide making it nearly impenetrable.” Harry explained the others coming to touch and feel the fabric amazed at the light almost weightless feel of it, like water.

“These symbols? Are they spells or crests?” Boromir asked, admiring the silver designs.

“Each represent my Houses. The triangle with the circle inside of it with a line splitting them down the middle is the symbol of House Peverell and also for the Deathly Hallows. I will tell you the story some other time, but not tonight.” He promised. “The griffin and dragon battling each other, is the crest of Merlin, the most powerful Wizard to ever be born in my home and next to it is the fire breathing griffin with a crown and a three headed dragon in the background, is the symbol of Pendragon, the greatest king my people have ever had, a Muggle who welcomed all, Muggle and Magical alike. The crest on my back is the mark of the Four Founders, all very accomplished Witches and Wizards who had the privilege to teach and train Merlin. They made a school, Hogwarts. This is the combined crest of each of their respected symbols. I am a direct descendant of Godric Gryffindor a distant relative to Salazar Slytherin, both having come from the Peverell family. And finally the Potter and Black symbols. The grand stags and the Zodiac wheel.”

Everyone admired them as they covered his chest and back and down the sleeves, the bottom half was all the rune that would protect and save his life. He promised to tell them the stories later and they allowed him to sit and they talked softly, the Hobbits admiring the floral arrangement he made in his hair with the flowers that represented mourning and celebration of life. Legolas felt he could not take his eyes off of Harry and he startled when Aragorn touched his shoulder and nodded away from the others.

“Let us get food and drink for our companions. Allow them to speak and get to know one another better.” Aragorn suggested.

He nodded and they walked off.

“You wish to speak of Harry...” Legolas stated, he was several hundreds of years old, he was no fool. “I have no intention of playing with his emotions nor do I intend to hurt him if I can prevent it.”

“Good, you have been my best friend for all my life, I would hate to have to kill you for hurting my little brother.” Aragorn chuckled, only half joking. “But the real question is: Do you intend to tell him your feelings? And if so, what do you intend to do when he leaves?”

“... I do not wish to burden him. If he leaves, I cannot be sure I can follow him.” He sighed, looking up at the walkways as they were slowly filling, the funeral would begin soon. “I think it quite cruel, to finally find my One, only to not be able to keep him or to follow him...”

Aragorn nodded, “Indeed, but you've always been a strange one... I've noticed you growl much more, are more aware of your surroundings than normal... You're hyper aware of your mate and any and all danger that could be fall him. You looked ready to attack Lady Galadriel when she said that Harry would room away from us.”

“As if you would not if it were you and Arwen in this situation and it was my father moving your One away from you.” Legolas pointed out as they gathered food and drink.

“I would cut his hair off.” Aragorn admitted, knowing that Elves and Dwarves shared this thing about hair, you did not cut it or touch another's hair without permission or good reason.

“...” Legolas paused, imaging his father with short hair or no hair at all before he burst into loud laughter. It was such a sudden sound that it startled several people. Aragorn looked at him as if he lost his mind, but then he managed to choke out. “My-- father... my father... bald!”

Aragorn blinked, blinked again and then he too started laughing, the pair almost falling over in their mirth before taking a deep breath and steadying their spoils, heading back, snickering every now and again. The mirth died completely when the Elves began to sing and it reminded them that Gandalf was not here. They came back to see the others had fallen silent and were crying again. Harry simply hummed along to the lament, eyes closed and looking like a beautiful Angel of Death.

“We've brought something to eat and drink... you may not feel like it but it's better to have something than nothing...” Aragorn told them.

“What are they singing?” Sam wondered, sniffling as Legolas poured wine and water out for everyone.

“A lament for Gandalf... I dare not translate for the pain is still too near for me... But know that they are hoping he is resting easy...” He told him, clutching the decanter in his hand tighter.

Harry took the water and sipped at it as he looked off into the distance, he said nothing as he hummed and listened. This carried on into the night and soon everyone fell asleep where they had been dining together on cushions and blankets. Harry startled awake sensing unease, something so profound it forced him to wake up and look around. Legolas wasn't there, most likely speaking with the other Elves or perhaps mourning in private, he's known Gandalf a lot longer than anyone after all. But Frodo was gone too and then he sensed her, Galadriel. Harry growled low and got up and moving with the speed of a Shadow Walker, he hunted the pair down and came across them just as Frodo had offered the Elvin Queen the One Ring.

“Frodo, don't!!” Harry cried, drawing his attention away from the Lady of the Woods, who then transformed before their eyes becoming a dark twisted parody of herself.

“No... not a Dark Lord, but a  **Queen** ! Not dark but beautiful and terrible as the dawn!” She seemed to grow and towered over them, the light shining from her dark and twisted, shining a sickly gray similar to the Nazgul Frodo had seen after he had put on the Ring. “Treacherous like the Sea! Stronger than the foundations of the earth! All shall  **love** me and  **despair!!** ”

Harry walked up to her and grabbed her wrist, it shocked her out of her twisted state and she all but sagged onto a bench that was behind her. Harry held her hand the whole way and once she was seated he pulled out his wand and began to wave it over her. A sheet of parchment appeared and he nodded after reading it.

“You will be a bit dizzy, don't do any magic or anything too strenuous for the next few days. And I would suggest you stop looking into the minds of others and that mirror. You're in desperate need of a mind healer and I do not have the skill or experience to help you.” Harry told her. “I understand you want to protect your people, but you are endangering them by leaving your mind open to attack without proper training or defenses in place. I kept you out with a simple wall, something to buffer my thought so I do not over think things and become stressed from it. A wall is the simplest defense I have, meditating and clearing my mind is the easiest thing to start with, but without some one to train you to build rooms or vaults in your mind to store information or memories, you are inviting trouble.”

She looked at him in amazement, watching as he looked over the paper and sighed, flicking his strange stick as vials floated to them.

“A children's Pepper Up, a Headache Potion and a Dreamless Sleep Draught. Take the Pepper up now and then the Headache Potion after you have eaten something, water only for the next 12 hours and before you go to bed, take the Dreamless so you can sleep peacefully. You will be right as rain come morning. Frodo, come we need our sleep.” Harry told him.

“I'm sorry, Harry....” Frodo whimpered, “It's my fault... I dragged everyone into this...”

“No. Stop! You dragged no one into this. If the Ring hadn't come to you, it would have gone to someone else, someone who would have given into its empty promises and we would all be enslaved or dead if we are lucky.” Harry stated firmly. “You are not weak, you are not a coward and you are not alone. We will go with you as far as we can, even if you have to leave us and take another path, then we are with you here...” Harry touched his head and then his heart. “And here. We are a family and we will help and protect each other. I will not lose anyone else.”

Frodo nodded and buried his face into Harry's stomach as he cried. Harry simply held him and sensing someone coming, looking to see Legolas walking back toward the small camp, his eyes red from crying. Sensing eyes on him, the Elf turned to see Harry and Frodo, but Harry only shook his head and waved his hand in a dismissive gesture which Legolas followed, though a bit reluctantly. Something had obviously happened, but perhaps Frodo had a nightmare and Harry was simply comforting him. They were safe here, there was no danger, but Legolas still did not like leaving the small Wizard unprotected. Sleep eventually came to the three of them, though Legolas kept his senses open to any potential dangers for the rest of the night...


	5. Paths gone astray: Let's Hunt some Orc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty sure you noticed by now, but this is pretty Canon divergent!! AU's normally are and that everyone is a bit or a lot OOC!

**~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* Chapter IV *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~**

They had rested in Lothlorien for little less than a month, trained, restocked and rested, but they could not afford to remain longer. Everyday the shadow of Mordor grew more and more. The company of 9 stood on the little dock where Lady Galadriel and her husband stood to see them off, but not before giving them gifts. She gave the four Hobbits Elvish cloaks that would hid them or disguise them should they find themselves in a situation too dangerous to fight out of. Each had a pin, though to Sam she gave a coil of Elvish rope, the magical rope would grow or shrink as needed and was near indestructible. She did not mention that should it need to it could come undone from any knot with a simple tug.

To Frodo she gave a vial of liquid starlight, to light his path in the deepest of darkness, a subtle apology for her treatment and manipulations. To Aragorn, she could give nothing for he had the greatest gift wrapped around his neck already. To Legolas, she gave him one of the bows they had used back during the first war with Sauron, the bow a gleaming gold from a fresh polish and carved from one of the few golden trees, strong and durable. Gimli had whispered in her ear and she smiled secretively at him and moved onto Boromir to whom she gave words of encouragement and then finally she stood with Harry.

“I fear there is nothing I can give you, but this...” She leaned forward and whispered into his ear. “Do not be afraid to fall in love... perhaps your destined one is closer than you think, hmm?” she pulled back and smiled secretively as Harry blushed and scowled at her. “I promise I did not look in the mirror, but I did see it in a dream... you would be a very loving mother.”

Harry squeaked and turned so no one could see his red cheeks, everyone curious, but did not ask as they took up their packs, Harry had his trunk in hand, his familiars were set free, Aldeztaile had slunk into the water and was wading in the shallows until they were ready to go. They were given rations and other tools for their long journey, one of the items being Lempas bread, which Harry giggled over Legolas telling Merry and Pippin that a single bite could fill a man for the day. After he left them, the pair admitted that they had about four each and then Pippin burped and Harry chuckled at them.

They climbed into the boats, Aragorn, Frodo and Harry in one, Boromir with Merry and Pippin and in the last boat was was Legolas, Gimli and Sam. The pull of the river helped to pull them quickly down the land and toward Amun Hén. They stared in awe of the towering statues that seemed to dwarf even the mountains. Aldeztaile swam at their side, as over head they could see Fawkes, Hedwig was a bit harder to spot, but still she was there.

“...” Harry looked toward the western bank, sensing something. He then turned to the eastern one, a strange clenching in his stomach made him uneasy, but he didn't dare voice it.

They soon pulled the boats onto the eastern bank, setting up a small camp until nightfall and then they would cross to the western bank and keep on their journey to Mordor. As they were busy, they lost track of Boromir and Frodo, it wasn't until that sense of dread turned to a hyper awareness that Harry realized they were gone.

“Where's Frodo and Boromir!?” He shouted, looking frantically for the pair. “Oh no, the Ring will go for Boromir!” He took off running not giving anyone a chance to speak or react, but they all quickly ditched what they were doing to head off to look for the others...

**~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~**

Frodo ran from Boromir, the man having been momentarily possessed by the Ring and attempted to steal it from him, but after a nice conk to the head, seemed to regain his senses. He ran up a set of stairs and onto an alter of some kind, having put on the Ring to run away. So he startled hearing a hissing whisper of 'I see you' and turning to find the great flaming eye growing bigger as it looked at him. He stumbled about, trying to get away, to hide and finally tripped and fell, managing to pull the Ring off his finger. He landed in some bushes and winded himself. He startled when a moment later Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli found him.

“Frodo!?” Aragorn rushed to check him, but the Hobbit pulled away frightened. “Frodo?”

“I'm sorry... I...” Aragorn just smiled at him and placed a hand on his shoulder understanding without words and then it turned a bit sad. “Would you take it? If I offer it to you?”

“... I want nothing it can promise...” Aragorn said after a pause when he saw the Ring and felt it trying to work its magics on him, but he did not give in because all he could want was waiting for him back in Rivendell. “I'd have gone with you to the end... You best go now, run!”

Frodo pulled Sting from it's scabbard and gasped seeing it glow blue and quickly ran for it as Aragorn and the others ran to head off the Orc attack, only it wasn't just Orcs, but a new abomination called Uruk-hai. He nodded his head to them and took off for their camp as the others rushed into the oncoming wave of monsters...

**~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~**

Harry caught hold of Frodo as he was running past, hiding them under his Invisibility Cloak as a group of Orc rushed by them. Once they were gone, he slowly pulled it off and knelt down to look Frodo in the eyes.

“We cannot follow you this time, however we are always here...” Harry promised, placing a hand over his heart. “I am giving you my share of the rations and potions, you will need them. And I wish to protect your mind from that thing... I know you feel yourself slowly falling for its seduction...”

“But--”

“Shh, you need these more than I...” Harry promised pulling his Holly wand from his arm holster and holding it level with Frodo's head. “Do you trust me?”

“Yes...” He breathed.

Harry nodded and with a soft, 'Legilimens' was in Frodo's mind, seeing his whole life, his fondest memories, his most heartbreaking ones and finally finding Frodo's inner self. He saw the small parasite that was Sauron trying to anchor himself in Frodo's mind, but Harry cast a few vicious spells at it and trapped it in a bubble before he began to build a mind palace for Frodo's memories and his inner self to hid in, securing it with every mind spell he knew, explaining to Frodo that it would not keep Sauron completely out, but it would severely slow his progress in taking over his mind. Hopefully by then the One Ring would be gone forever, but only time could tell. Pulling out of Frodo's mind, he smiled at the small child like being.

“That is all I can do for you... I'm sorry.” Harry kissed his brow and sent him on his way (secretly giving him a pouch with rune stones to protect him and Sam, Sam having more potions for the both of them for he knew they would be together) before heading off to fight of the threat, buying as much time as he could for Frodo to get across the river. He spotted Sam running after Frodo and smiled as he saw Fawkes following them from the air. The bird using their familiar bond to tell him that he would watch over them and help them as best he could, to call if he was needed.

“Good luck, my friends...” Harry smiled as he summoned the sword of Gryffindor to his hands and joined the fray...

**~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~**

The Horn of Gondor bellowed throughout the trees, summoning the others to Boromir's aide, the Gondorian having fought off as many Orc and Uruk-hai as he could, but he'd been shot three times and still he fought, but he was quickly weakening, he felt death breathing down his neck, but he would not allow Merry and Pippin be to taken! But he fell to his knees and stared in horror when he realized he had no strength to stand again. This was his last moment, his last battle and all he could think of was how foolish and weak he had been. He would not be forgiven his folly, would never see his home or little brother again, his father nor people.

He stared up at the Uruk-hai who was aiming at his heart, the creature was large and quite ugly, a white hand print upon its face, the mark of Saruman the White, the traitor. He mustered a sneer, he would die glaring at his murderer, not cowed or frightened. The bow string pulled taught, the arrow notched, but before the arrow was loosed, the creature's head suddenly rolled off it's shoulders, the arms falling slack, shooting the arrow into the floor just by his knee as the body fell like a sack of potatoes to the floor.

“Boromir!” Aragorn's voice cried out as the man came skidding to his knees and cradling him in his hold when he went boneless. “Hadrian, we need you!”

“A moment! _Sectumsempra Maxima_!!” Harry bellowed out, spinning on heel like an elegant dancer of death, the remaining Orc and Uruk-hai who had not fled with the two Hobbit hostages fell in chunks and pieces as Harry flicked his wand back into his holster as he rushed over to where the others were gathered around Boromir, who was moments away from death. “You tried to take the Ring, foolish, brother...”

“Fo... For... give me...” He rasped out, his breathing becoming more labored with each breath.

“Do not speak.” Harry ordered.

He pulled potions out of his pockets as he had Aragorn break the arrow shafts and shove the remainders out the other end as he poured one into the wounds, healing them instantly, spelling four more right into the Gondorian male, grabbing his wand and with a soft lyrical sounding spell, healed any other injuries that the male had. His deathly parlor was quickly changing back to good health as the man's breathing eased as the blood filling his mouth and lungs was banished, the injuries, even ones that had long been there and scarred over healed. Even ones he had had no idea were there had been healed as well. He felt revitalized, the long seated weariness was gone too. He was sure he could run from here to home and never tire.

“Thank... thank you, young one...” Boromir breathed when he could sit up.

“You are Coven, my brother, a foolish one, but still my brother. Now come we have to hurry if we want to catch up with the others. They have Merry and Pippin.” Harry smiled softly at first but then it took a dark edge at the end.

“Aye, let's hunt some Orc!” Aragorn grinned.

“But what of Sam and Frodo--” Legolas pointed out.

“Do not worry about them, their path lays away from ours, but they are not alone.” Harry promised. “We have more work to be done, come on!”

They hurried back to camp to grab their things, seeing the boat on the other side of the river and knowing that Sam and Frodo had made it safely, before they were off, Harry charming their things feather light. They would not be resting until Merry and Pippin were safely back in their fold. The enemy did not know that they have severely angered a Devi and Harry would make them and Saruman the White pay...

 


	6. To Edoras: Fates changed

**~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* CHAPTER V *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~**

Pippin would admit he was very childish, foolhardy and often too curious of his own good. He could admit he was not the bravest Took to ever Took, but he wasn't a coward. He loved his large family and adored his cousin Frodo to the ends of the earth, but he loved no other more deeply than he did Merry. It was not very common nor was it respectable to find your comfort in the arms of the same sex, but it does happen. It happened with Uncle Bilbo, who had been in love with a Dwarven King before his unfortunate passing and never married after nor had any children. Frodo seemed to follow that path, if how close he and Sam had always been from infancy to Fauntlings to now.

Pippin could admit in his heart of hearts that he loved Merry, but was often too scared to admit it, he's seen how shunned Uncle Bilbo was, sure they shunned him for going off on an adventure, but publicly announcing that he was queer had shocked the whole of Hobbiton and the shunning had been made worse. He didn't want that, he liked his life as it was, but it wasn't complete without Merry. And now as they were held on the backs of these monstrous Uruk-hais, being taken the gods only know where to face whatever horrors these hulking beasts would bestow upon them, he was scared. Not for himself, but for Merry, who looked ill and had been seemingly unconscious for the last few hours.

“Please! My friend, he needs water, please, mercy!!” He begged, hoping beyond a vain hope that there was a shred of goodness in these creatures. The whole contingent paused as the leader laughed as he came to leer at the youngest Hobbit.

“Mercy, he says! Water he demands! Fine!” He grabbed Merry's redder curls and pulled his head painfully back, forcing his jaw open and pouring a foul smelling wine down his throat.

He gasped and gagged, Pippin screaming in fright, begging them to please stop and they did, beginning to run again as Merry gagged and rasped out gasps around the terrible liquid. Pippin worried he may have caused him more harm than good, but Merry opened his eye and smiled a secretive smile as he showed he lost his Lothlorien pin, having dislodged it secretly and dumped it to the ground when they had paused. He assured Pippin he was well, going back to pretending to be ill and weak, hoping that if they can slow them down enough, the others would come save them or perhaps manage to sneak away...

**~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~**

They had been running for three days and finally the Uruk-hai stopped on the edge of a dark, dense forest for the night. They were dumped rather unceremoniously onto the floor, their wrists bound tightly as the creatures broke out their camping items and set up a small camp site. They were watched constantly, by two Uruks and a Goblin or an Orc, the pair holding their bound hands together and trembling from fright. They watched moldy bread get passed around, that disgusting wine being downed by the mug.

“Merry... how are we going to get out of here?” Pippin whimpered, burrowing as close to his secret love as he could.

Merry, held the smaller blonde close as he watched the camp, trying to find the safest escape route and to see if they would go unwatched for a moment or three, plenty of time for them to sneak off as long as they used their innate ability to go unnoticed when they want and they really wanted to right now. But there was too much activity and there was always someone watching. They could only hope that the others were racing toward the camp right this moment, or that these monsters would get too drunk to notice them running away.

“Don't know... but I'm thinking... try to sleep, we will try and sneak away once they fall asleep... hopefully with them too drunk to be able to give chase...” Merry whispered back, holding Pippin as close as his bound hands would allow.

He would admit to himself that he loved the small blonde, has always loved him, the Took's and the Brandybuck's have always lived so close, their children always playing together. Merry has always been protective of Pippin, scolding him when he did something particularly stupid, but only because it could have resulted in the small blonde being hurt or killed. He loved Frodo and Sam, but not nearly as much as he loved Pippin and right now, he would fight to the death to protect the small Took. Suddenly an Orc loomed over them and he bared his teeth, trying to shield Pippin as the creature held its cruel knife over them.

“Why must we choke down that maggoty bread when there is fresh tender meat right here!?” It snarled, grabbing for Pippin, who wailed and kicked.

“Back off!” the head Uruk-hai snapped, grabbing the Orc's arm and yanking it away. “Saruman has ordered we capture the Hobbits and bring them to Isengard unspoiled!”

“I do not take orders from you, you're naught but a babe and a freak!” The Orc spat back, only for the Uruk-hai to slice open its throat and belly, drawing the others attention toward them.

“Heh, looks like meats back on the menu, boys!” laughed the Uruk-hai as he ripped a chunk from the Orc and began to eat it, the others, even its fellow Orcs began to cannibalize it.

The two Hobbits watched in horror, shuddering when a spray of blackened blood sprayed over their faces. It was horrible! Suddenly the ground began to shake violently, which the Hobbits mistook for an earthquake only to gasp when a horse lept overhead and crushed some of the feasting group of monsters. The Hobbits rolled out of the way as more and more horses flooded the area, barely dodging as the large beasts trampled anything and everything in sight. Their riders killing the dark creatures before they can either defend themselves or flee.

“Pippin!” Merry hissed as he crawled over to an ax and began rubbing the ropes binding his hands on it until they snapped. Pippin following after, but when a horse bellowed above them, Pippin rolled over and screamed as the horse reared up and came back down...

**~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~**

Harry suddenly stopped flying on his broom. A shiver of dread racing up his spin as he turned to look toward the east where the sun was rising, but the first stab of sunlight was blood red and it left an unmovable weight in his stomach. He had convinced the others to allow him to fly off ahead, to try and catch up to the group since they had suddenly gained speed on them, leaving them nearly a 2 days behind them. Legolas had stated that Saruman was a wizard and it would seem he was lending them aid. They had argued for more than 10 minutes, they did not want Harry going alone, no matter how powerful he was, these creatures were new and unknown.

Aragorn had wanted to go with him, if only to have someone watch his back, but Harry had told them that the broom was only big enough for one and if anyone was to go with him it would be Gimli since he was small enough to fit, but the Dwarf had firmly declined, his kind were not fond of having their feet off the solid earth. Boromir asked how a cleaning item would fly, but Harry had already mounted and kicked off, hovering only a few inches from the ground and then rising as he told them firmly, that he was going ahead. If they wanted to waste more time arguing, then they could go ahead, but he needed to go now.

An hourglass had suddenly appeared before him and at first he did not understand what it had meant, but when two more appeared, he didn't wait around and shot off like a bolt of lightning, the others having no other choice, but to follow by foot. Now Harry's heart was in his throat as he came across the smoldering remains of the camp. He covered his nose and winced as the acrid smell of burning flesh hung like an ill fitting cloak in the air. Two of the hourglasses had emptied, their owners having passed, the first one was still filled with sand though it was quickly emptying.

Looking at the names, he did not recognize them, now that he was looking at them, he breathed a bit easier knowing that they did not belong to either of the Hobbits.

_ They~are~safe,~my~Master... _

_ Two~souls~have~passed~this~evening,~yet~one~hangs~by~a~thread... _

_ What~will~you~do?~Save~him?~Ease~his~passing? _

“Will you allow me to save him? You have always told me to respect the natural laws and to honor the dead.” Harry told him, seeing that time had stopped around him. Th world was frozen, the only indication being that the lingering tongues of fire had stopped their lazy dancing, but haven't been snuffed out.

_ That~is~very~true... _

_ However~there~are~somethings~even~I~bend~the~rules~for... _

_ This~soul~could~help~with~a~piece~of~your~future~army. _

“Then I guess I need to get going... Theodred?” He read the frozen hourglass's plaque. “Sounds like a man born here in Rohan, perhaps from Edoras?” He felt a cool caress on his head and smiled. “Always guiding me, huh, Papa Mors?”

But no one answered as the world breathed life once more. He looked at the piles of dead Uruk-hai and Orc. He did not sense Merry's or Pippin's life force from the piles, nor was his connection to them severed so they had managed to get away. Sighing, he turned toward where he knew Edoras laid. Ever thankful for memorizing multiple maps even if he never left the western countries and settlements. Leaning on his broom, he shoots off at top speed. He kept his eye on the hourglass. This Theodred would not last the night. He needed to get there fast if he was to hope to save the man's life.

The small kingdom of Edoras came into view not a full hour later and he lowered himself down to hover before the gates, stunning the guards and any villagers who happened to be near them. He touched down, shrinking his broom and opening his trunk to put it away, Aldeztaile slithering out and grumbling about wanting to hunt.

“Greetings, I am Hadrian. A Wizard and I would like to enter the city.” He bowed to them, showing respect and being sure to move slowly and not to make any sudden or suspicious movements, the guards looked ready to spring if he so much as sneezed strange.

“Why?” one growled lowly.

“See this Hourglass?” He asked them, pointing to the beautifully crafted onyx hourglass. “It's a Death Cloak. I am a Servant of the God of the Dead and he's asked me to save the man whose name is on this Hourglass.”

The guards tensed, looking at him as if he were an Orc, but he didn't bat an eye as one came up to the floating death clock and read the name, paling and looking at Harry as if he were something impossible. Funny, the young Devi was impossible, but he wouldn't tell them that. They seemed to talk, one sending a young lad to the grand hall, the King's home. They searched him for weapons, only finding his knives and the two funny looking sticks, which Harry couldn't help snorting at them as they grumbled about the strange sticks.

“What's funny, 'wizard'?” one grumped.

“Those 'sticks' as you called them are actually very powerful. They are my wands. One is my personal wand; the other is a gift from the Death God himself.” Harry smirked as they nearly dropped said wands.

They turned when a horse rode up to them and a young woman dressed as a noble woman looked down from the large creature's back.

“Are you the Wizard?” She demanded, her tone thinly cold, failing to hide the desperation she was surely feeling, “The Servant of the Death God?”

“Yes, my lady. I am Hadrian.” He knelt low, showing his respect of her position.

“You claim to be able to save the Prince. Can you truly? His wounds are fatal.” She stated, glaring at him, hope mixed with mistrust.

“I can only do what I am capable. If I save his life, then I did more than I hoped. If I can ease his passing and allow you closure with his spirit, then I did what I am supposed to as a Death God's Servant.” He neither gave her hope nor did he dash them.

“...” she gave him a firm glare now. “You will come. If you fail to save him, I will have your head, Wizard.”

“Sadly my master will not allow you to keep it.” He told her back with some cheek. She flushed, but didn't say anything more as he took his weapons and wands back, he pulled his broom back out, sighing as he mounted it and floated a foot from the ground and flew evenly with her as she rode through the town. The people gasping and whispering about the strange man flying on a broom.

They arrived at the Great Hall, the House of Theoden, King of Rohan. They walked into the hall, the woman leading him through to the Prince's chambers where a healer and their assistant was working to keep the wound clean and to do their best to prolong the man's life. He was a regal faced man, clean shaven with a bit of boyish charm still. His hair was dark blonde that bled lighter towards the ends. He was too pale, death was coming for him and he didn't look long for the world. He had a nasty wound on the side of his head, the one in his stomach was much worse and surely the one to kill him.

“Hello, young Prince... I know you can hear me.” Harry spoke to him as he moved to stand at the side of the bed. The man looked to be seemingly unconscious, but Harry knew better. “I am going to try and help you, but you have to help me as well. If you wish to live, you will fight with all you have left. If you want to die, then do it already, you are hurting those who care for you by lingering.”

The man turned his head toward him, struggling to open an eye and glare at the stranger who spoke so rudely to him. Harry smiled at seeing his brown eye, still full of life's luster though fading quick.

“A fighter then... rest easy, you are in good hands.” He then set down his trunk and tapped it to make it grow to its proper size, the others in the room startling as he hissed a password and his potion lab opened up. “Let's see...” He flicked his wand carelessly at Theodred and several Diagnostic spells began scanning him and soon enough parchment appeared with the results. “Infection, too much blood loss, the wounds are too deep to simply sew him back up.”

“Who are you, conjurer!?” The Healer hissed, the guards in the room, tense as they watched the strange man.

“I am Hadrian.” He told him, ignoring his biting tone as he kept muttering about what he needed and pulling out his more powerful ointments, potions and salves as well as his surgery kit before he asked the servant girl in the corner to please get him both cold water, as cold as they could get it, hot water, just shy of boiling, needle and waxed thread. “If you are going to get in the way, then I will ask you to step back. If you are going to help, then you will clean your hands with the hot water and this soap and not touch anything until I say so.”

“How dare you!?” The man growled.

“Here, sir!” the girl called as she and a few others brought what he needed and he thanked her, vanishing his cloak and top layers to a hook by the door and rolled up his sleeves. He tied his hair back and washed his hands and face before he vanished the water. “Bring more hot water, please and you, please wash your hands. I am going to need you to help me. The rest of you be ready to refresh the water. The cleaner we keep this room and the water we use, the better your prince's chances are.”

They snapped to it and soon he had his mini surgery area ready, the Healer being forced to sit silently by who he could only assume was the Princess as the guards hugged the walls, but watched the young man clean their prince, strip him naked save for a cloth to cover his manhood. He cast spells with the strange little stick of his, the spells doing strange but wonderful things. One cleaned all the blood and grim from the bed sheets, another levitated Theodred's body as servants stripped his soiled sheets and placed fresh white ones down, then he was lowered gently onto the bed again.

Another spell would keep track of the man's vitals as another produced balls of bright light to allow him to see what he was doing. Once done, he began with the cleaning and removing of the infected flesh. The process was long, but done carefully until only healthy flesh was left and salves were packed into the wound with potions and ointments before the wound was sewn shut for the moment, to let them start working. Harry spelled the high level Blood Replenisher potion directly into the man's stomach coupled with a high level Nutrient potion since the man had been without food for a few days.

He was constantly casting spells, keeping track of his health, repairing old injuries and the head wound, until the man's vitals stabilized and then dropped suddenly. Everyone panicked save for Harry, who cut his palm and smeared the blood over the man's lips and over his eyes and over his heart as he then turned the knife and carefully cut his lips, just under his eyes and over his heart, with symbols and spoke a spell in Basque to revive the man.

“ _Entzun nire arrazoia, Hildakoen Izpirituak..._ ” the room darkened and chilled as orbs of mist and faint light began to float in from all around them. “ _Hartu nire odolaren sakrifizioa eta sendatu gizon hau!_ ” He begged them as they floated over him and Theodred. “ _Itzuli bizitasuna!!_ ”

The air was tense and then the orbs merged into Theodred and before their eyes, the deathly parlor began to revitalize and steadily gain a healthy tone as the spell monitoring his vitals began to show said readings returning to normal as Harry began to take on the deathly parlor until he suddenly turned and vomited blood, causing everyone to scream as he collapsed soon after, still as death. If not for his labored breaths, they would have thought he died. The spells all fell away with their power source gone, the spirits moved to Harry, gently moving him to float in the air and they healed him as well before laying him on the ground and vanishing back to their rest as Theodred groaned and opened his eyes, confused for a moment as to his surroundings.

“Theodred!?” the princess cried.

“Eowyn?” He rasped, coughing at how dry this throat was. “What?”

“You carry the wizard to a guest room! And make sure he's alright!” the newly named Eowyn ordered and the healer quickly got Harry's shoulders as a guard grabbed his legs and they carried him to the next room over and laid him down, checked him over and sighed, glad the young man wasn't dead.

Whatever magics he preformed saved their prince's life, and he was curious for the treatment he had given him before that, it looked much more advanced than any healers that he's met and talked to over his years of life. He would come check on the young Wizard later, he seemed to be sleeping fine now after the minor scare he gave them earlier.

“We owe you much, young Wizard... rest and recover, Master Hadrian...” the healer turned to the guards and ordered them to keep the young man safe as he left...

**~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~**

Legolas growled low, looking toward the northeast, something has happened to Harry and it didn't sit well with the Alpha because no one was with him and in this time of brewing war, he could be in grave danger either captured by the enemy or taken prisoner by an ally because they did not know him nor would trust him. It may have also fueled his rather foolish impulse to ready an arrow and aim it at the Man, who threatened Gimli. The Dwarf was like an annoying brother, one he has longed for but never had. The Dwarf merely snorted at the insult to his height, but Aragorn, ever the peacekeeper prevented them from doing something stupid.

The Man seemed to soften at the genuine concern they portrayed for the littlest members of their group. Whistling, three riderless horses moved toward them as he dismounted from them and grabbed the reigns and handed them directly to Aragorn, the horses understanding they have new masters from this gesture.

“We slaughtered everything that moved, if the Little Ones had been there, we did not take notice. May these horses bear you to better fortunes than their late masters.” He told them. “I am Eomer, nephew of Theoden King. However these days, he sees neither friend nor foe... Nor can he tell lies from truth.”

“Aragorn, son of Arathorn. Prince Legolas of the Greenwood, Gimli, son of Gloin, Boromir, son of Denethor, Steward of Gondor.” He introduced those with him. “We had another with us, a young Istari, he went ahead of us to catch up with the pack of Uruk.”

“We saw no one human, only the monsters...” Eomer told them, his face grim, which did not help the others. The man mounted his horse and turned back to them. “Go look at the piles, but do not dare to hope, for it has forsaken this land. Rohirrim! We ride north!” he shouted and soon they were off.

The others quickly mounted the horses, Gimli riding with Legolas as they rode off. They rode for a whole day and night, the horses hardly tiring as they soon came to the burning remains of the pyres and quickly began looking through them. There was no sign of Harry, which worried them all, Legolas using his Elf sight to look for the missing Istari, but he was not anywhere near them. It was then that Gimli's anguished cry drew their attention as he pulled the charred remains of one the tiny belts and scabbard for the Hobbits' swords.

“T'is one of their wee belts!” He sobbed.

Legolas felt his heart rip in half as Aragorn kicked a random helmet into the distance and let out a loud wail of loss and anger while Boromir bowed his head, but blinked when Aragorn started crawling on the floor, seeing something he could not.

“What are you doing?”

“These imprints... one hobbit laid here and another here... they crawled this way...” he murmured, looking and following the tracks as Legolas found broken rope. “They cut their bonds... there! Footprints!” He smiled, but paled as he noted where they had ran off to. “They went into Fangorn Forest...”

“What madness drove them there!?” Gimli gasped, even the Elf looked pale at the thought of entering the dense and dark forest, more ancient than any in all of Arda and full of memories.

“Well, if they are in there, we'd better hurry and get them out before something decides two little Hobbits would make a lovely mid morning snack.” Boromir grunted, he would save the pair and return them to Harry even if he died to do it. Their Coven was important to Harry's stable well being, if what Milly had told them was true and the losing of members, while a natural part of the life cycle, could have adverse affects if they happen too often. Gandalf's death had been a painful blow for them all and never again did he wish to hear that painful wail from the young Wizard's lips.

They steeled their nerves and entered. The air was close, the trees so thick and so tall, it was hard to see the morning light. It was almost like Mirkwood, though the air wasn't befouled with dark magics and evil creatures. As they walked further, the trees began to moan lowly, their leaves shaking like rain as the ground rolled under their feet.

“The hell?” the Gondorian male whispered, scared, but not daring to do something rash.

“The trees are talking to one another...” Legolas murmured, listening closely. “They say the White Wizard is near... and strange Little Orcs had passed through the day before.”

“Little Orcs?” Gimli sneered, but his ax raised, just in case one of the trees suddenly moved or any nasty surprises cropped up.

The trees didn't like that and let out a loud groan. Legolas startled as Aragorn, ordered Gimli to drop his ax. As soon as it was down, the trees calmed.

“They are full of anger, many of their brethren have been cut down.” Legolas breathed. “They say the White Wizard approaches... _**We need to stop him before he speaks...**_ ”

“ _ **Yes, take him down before he can even cast a spell upon us... I trust your aim, my friend...**_ ” Aragorn agreed, as the others tensed sensing that they may have a fight on their hands.

Weapons at the ready, Legolas notching an arrow, they braced as the sound of shuffling came closer and closer until someone appeared. But as they took action, Legolas loosing his arrow, a blinding white light turned the dark forest bright. The arrow then fell harmlessly to the floor as they backed up, covering their eyes (having been forced to drop their weapons when they grew unbearably hot). And then the light dimmed as the White Wizard began speaking.

“You are looking for two Hobbits, but they have left but a day ago... You will not find them here...” His voice was strangely familiar and as they blinked the spots from their eyes and looked, gasping.

“Gandalf?” Aragorn ventured, not truly believing his eyes.

“Gandalf?” The man asked, confused before his blue eyes lit up with understanding. “Ah yes, that was my name, Gandalf the Gray... But no longer, I am Gandalf the White and I return to you now at the turn of the tide...”

Boromir smiled as they each embraced the old man, “But how are you here? You fell!”

“Yes, through shadow and water... The Balrog and I battled for days before I slew him and threw his remains down on the side of the mountains. I soon collapsed and as my life faded, I saw the world as a whole, and many more, I traveled time and space until I was reborn as I am now. I am indeed Saruman the White as he was and should be, but is no longer. He has forsaken his vows and his duties, has sold his soul to the Devil King, but there may yet still be hope for him... come! We have a young wizard to collect and much to do in Edoras!”

They gaped at the old man, still a bossy person it would seem, a bit bossier than when he had been the Gray. They followed him as he told them about his fight in full detail and that he entrusted the safety of Merry and Pippin with Treebeard, the Ent Leader. They soon left the old forest, and came out to an open field, their horses calling out as they approached, having sensed where they would come out of and moved to meet their new masters. Gandalf then let out a lilting whistle that was both beautiful and haunting and as if born from the air a grand white horse, larger and faster than even the Rohan raised steeds, came racing up to them.

“Do my eyes deceive me or is that one of the Mearas!?” Legolas gasped with awe, not daring to blink in fear that his eyes were cheated by a spell of some kind.

“Indeed he is... Hello old friend, will you lend me your aid once more?” Gandalf chuckled, greeting the horse, whose eyes were much too intelligent for a mere animal. “His name is Shadowfax and he is the Lord of all Horses and has been my friend through many dangers... come!”

They mounted and were soon off racing over the plains of Rohan, heading to Edoras...

**~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~**

Harry awoke to a cool cloth dabbing at his brow and slowly opened his eyes to see the Princess sitting at his side with the Prince standing just over her shoulder.

“You live! Thank the gods...” the man breathed as he turned to a guard and ordered soup and water to be brought to the rooms. “We feared you had died... I do not know what magics you weaved, young Istari, but I thank you for saving my life...”

“Theodred, please!” the woman scolded softly. “Forgive my cousin, he is simply displeased that he's been held prisoner in his rooms. I do not trust my uncle's adviser, he spies upon me and even approached me several times...”

“You should let me kill the man, Eowyn!” Theodred growled, not liking the slimy worm attempting to come near his little cousin. “Cousin you may be, but you have always been a younger sister to me and I will not have this kind of attention or behavior shadowing you!”

They looked ready to argue more, but a sudden commotion from the main hall drew their attention. Harry ignored them as he climbed from the bed, wordlessly and wandlessly summoning his clothes onto his body, his trunk opening to his Relic compartment and he pulled from it, Gryffindor's sword and left the room. Theodred took a sword from the wall as Eowyn followed behind them. Getting to the main hall they could see a white dressed man aiming his staff at the aged king as the guards all tried to fight past the remaining members of the Fellowship to save their king, the pale and slimy looking man was shouting about the Wizard's staff.

“You will stand down!” Theodred bellowed out, shocking the guards to see the Prince up and hale! “Do as I say!”

“Prince Theodred!?” the adviser gasped, looking awed and frightful. “But you died just last night!?”

“Oh?” He asked, looking himself over and frowning. “But I do not seem dead... tell me Grima, who fed you such lies? Speak up Wormtongue!” He shouted, the man cowering away from him.

Grima's thugs took a step forward, half to beat the Prince into submission, but hesitating because of said man's rank and status. They were unsure if the man was really the Prince, an illusion, or perhaps a devil possessing the corpse of their prince. Either way it was too risky. More armed guards rushed in, their armor making a minor racket that seemed to grate on the ears and nerves.

“Such noise...” Harry grumped, his soft voice startling those who had not noticed him stepping out from the hall, a couple of guards, blocking Eowyn from the potential fight. “And why does the air stink of foul magic? Who has been using Leech Speak!?” He demanded, furious that someone would use one of the foulest forms of magic, true Black Magic.

As someone raised by Death, he knew all manner of Magic: Light, Dark, Elemental, Blood, Runic, Alchemic, Ritual and even Black Magic. However of all the branches he studied, Death had only allowed him to learn Black Magic if only to know how to reverse it. It was a branch of Magic so foul and corrupted, it ate at the user and drove them insane, most end up selling their souls and damning themselves to eternal suffering upon their deaths. As a Devi, Black Magic was as offensive to him as the Black Speech of Mordor was offensive and painful for Elves to hear. He glared around until his Killing Curse green eyes landed on the trembling adviser.

“You...” Harry hissed, his eyes glowing with more power, turning his eyes a brighter shade of green, almost as if the Killing Curse would launch from his furious gaze alone. “Your name, mongrel!”

Those who have come to know the young Wizard are shocked by the sudden change in him. Never have they seen the level of loathing the young man was showing Grima, not even aimed at the Orc and Uruk-hai that they have faced down. The young man looked positively murderous. Grima Wormtongue could honestly say he has never felt so afraid, has never felt Death's cool breath caressing his neck. Ice was replacing his blood, a stone settling into his stomach as he coward away from the child. Oh god lord, a child!

“ **Your name!!** ” Harry snarled out, the man yelping and trying to hide behind his goons, but the men fell away from him, hit with silent and wandless _Stupifies_ as Harry took a step forward. And with another bit of wordless and wandless magic, cast _Levicorpus_ , the bodies began to float and that really freaked everyone out. “ **YOUR NAME!!** ”

“Grima Wormtongue!” The man sobbed and Harry snorted.

“ _Finite Incantatum..._ ” He rolled his eyes as the two men woke up and yelped as they fell to the floor. “A worm indeed... how dare you use Leech Speak, do you not care for your soul!? Your sanity!? Perhaps your own health!?” Harry growled, stepping forward once more. “Black Magic is forbidden for a damned good reason!! Who do you think you are?! Morgana !? Very few have studied and mastered Black Magic with little to no consequences! You have poisoned not only yourself, but the people of this land who have unknowingly listened to you! You are the reason your king is nothing more than a living corpse!”

Harry's rage was something to behold, his magic was raising and creating an unseen wind, making the flames dancing in the hearths and on the torches blaze with life, human like shapes could almost be seen in their flickering dance. The shadows raced about as Harry's eyes were shining like pure emerald lights. His glamours melted away revealing to all his true face, his beauty was beyond that of even the Elves! He glowed with a subtle, but awe inspiring light, one that shamed even the stars and moon. He looked androgynous, both masculine and feminine features blended perfectly into a truly angelic countenance. His ears had become elf like, however they were much smaller than the Elves of Arda, curling delicately into their points.

“You disgust me...” Harry hissed, voice smoother, lighter, but so much more menacing. “Your time is nearly up, worm... I will enjoy watching your soul, what is left of it that is, being reaped by my beloved Papa Mors...”

Suddenly a scream drew their attention and Theoden collapsed into his chair, the spells and curses that had been woven around and into him finally breaking. With a deep shuddering breath, he slowly sat up as the foul magic melted away, allowing him to be returned to his rightful age and appearance. Eowyn, shoved passed the guards and ran to her beloved uncle's side and sobbed happily as those rich brown eyes of his looked upon her with recognition.

“I know your face...” he whispered and smiled softly. “Eowyn... my sweet Eowyn...”

“Uncle!” She hugged him tight as Hama, her uncle's most trusted general approached with his sword.

“Your hands would regain their former strength if you take up your sword, Theoden King...” Gandalf chuckled, amused as the Man stood, holding his sword before turning to the angelic like being who has his traitorous adviser pinned under his glare alone. “Hadrian, I believe that is enough.”

“Hmph...” Harry snorted, turning his back to the little coward and took only a step, when the coward tried to lunge and stab him from behind, but the bastard was sent crashing to the floor with an enraged Legolas snarling in his face, his eyes an unholy red.

“ _ **How dare you!**_ ” He snarled. “ _ **Attacking from behind! Coward!!**_ ”

“ _ **Enough, Legolas...**_ ” Harry cooed, placing a hand on his shoulder. “ _ **Let him up... Hunt him later**_ and bring me his black heart then...” Harry grinned evilly and the man screamed and ran for it as soon as he was allowed up. “Old man, you look quite bleached...”

“Bleached?” Gandalf blinked before remembering the conversations they held back when he was the Gray and chuckled deeply. “Indeed... and you look truly magnificent... is this your true face, Hadrian the Green?”

“Green?” Harry looked at his robes and sighed, of course his magic summoned his battle robes which were varying shades of green from grass green to deep nephrite. “Yes, this is my real face, but sadly it draws unwanted attention and I've just outed myself to the little pissant of a worm...”

“You're being quite harsh.” Gandalf frowned.

“...” Harry's face lost any friendliness as he waved a hand and an orb appeared and in it was the images of Tom Riddle and Voldemort. “This is one of the main contenders in the war being waged back in my home. He had been abused and feared all his life, told he was a monster and treated as such. And do you know what he did? He split his soul in half and then again and again until he created 7 Horcrux. A Horcrux is a vessel, normally an inanimate object like a cup, or a book that is virtually indestructible. And with each splitting of his soul he lost his sanity and humanity.”

They all stared at the young child grow into a young man and from a handsome young man into a strange monster similar to what happened to how Orc and Goblins had been created.

“He fears death so much that he destroyed his soul to avoid it at all cost. He hardly has a soul left and do you know what would happen to him if he were to do it again?” an image of a wraith like creature appeared next. “He would become a Dementor, a creature that is neither living nor dead and feeds off of all things good and happy, leaving a death like chill in the air. If it gets close enough, it will force you to re-live all your worst experiences and fears, driving you slowly into insanity until it can pull its hood down and kiss you, sucking your soul out.”

They all gasped in horror as the images vanished and the orb popped out of existence.

“Those who use Black Magic are the worse kind of beings and they literally make me sick, worse than stress and abuse would. He willingly used Leech Speak on his King! Enslaved him, turned him into a mere puppet and was ruling the kingdom through his sweet poisonous words. He would have surely ensured the deaths of all those in Rohan and I'm sure he would have taken Princess Eowyn as his unwilling wife, for he would use his Leech Speak on her just to force her affections for him.” Harry spat out.

Eowyn looked pale and horrified as Theoden ordered a group of guards to stop Grima from running off, but Aragorn calmed his temper.

“There is little hope for him, Gandalf. His time is nearly up and I will not deny my guardian his pound of flesh since I robbed him of two souls already.” Harry and Gandalf locked eyes and the younger wizard gently entered the ancient mind and showed him what Frodo's fate would have been as well as Theodred's fate if he hadn't sacrificed his powers twice over. He even showed him how he saved Boromir's life, though that one had not robbed him of anything other than potions. Blue eyes widened and he nodded.

“I see... but I still believe there may be some hope for him yet. Both him and Saruman...” Gandalf conceded. “Allow me to try and speak with them, if they are not beyond hope, why kill them? A bit of patience, is all I ask...”

“Fine...” Harry sighed, finally calming down and with his calming temper, the others calmed, the air and everything settled. “But I warned you.”

“Noted...” Gandalf then turned to Theoden, who was happily embracing his son, who was very much alive. “We have much to speak of, Theoden. War is upon us...”

**~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~**

Harry rode on Legolas' horse, the Elf walking beside the large beast, holding the reigns. He'd been hovering the last few days as Theoden, Theodred, Gandalf, Boromir and Aragorn held war council and finally came to the decision of moving the survivors and refugees to Helm's Deep. They set out a couple of days ago when the survivors arrived, heralding them was a young pair of siblings who were half starved, the boy collapsing as soon as they were in the gates. The girl sobbing herself sick for she wanted her mother, who may have died, and her brother.

Harry had to set up his tent to brew and make medicines, but quickly realized he was overwhelmed and had called for aid from his home world. Griphook told him that he would send them to him as soon as they arrived in Helm's Deep. Hedwig had been released to travel back home to retrieve the large order of healing potions and salves he asked for, Griphook having gotten in contact with Severus, who had brewed a large vat just for Harry. It would hold them over until they got to Helm's Deep and he was able to set up his lab properly.

Now they were on the 4th day of their long trek to Helm's deep, the injured and sick carried in carts and wagons. Women and children were also in carts and wagons, or riding on donkeys and cows, a few sheep carried a child or two as well. Anyone able to fight were all riding a horse, everyone else was walking. They would switch off every now and again. Theoden rode at the front with his generals. Theodred drifted from beside his father to beside Harry, which earned him a few not so subtle glares from Legolas and at one point the Alpha bared his teeth at him. Harry had given up after the third day of Legolas' unconscious strutting. The male had been guarding his room and tent, the spaces that were strictly Harry's.

He's brought him food, even prepared him a few simple dishes. It was a lot better than he thought it would be, his inner Omega had just blissed out and he's been letting out some of his pheromones, soft subtle hints of his pleasure and acceptance, though he still tried to deny this growing attraction because once the One Ring was gone, Harry would be going home and facing his own war. That thought depressed him a lot because Legolas was just so... Ugh!! So not fair, why couldn't he keep the Elf?

“Something's bothering you.”

“Lady Eowyn, please!” Harry yelped, having not noticed the blonde woman ride up to his side and was giggling at him. “Shush, woman...”

“Never, my lord!” She giggled again, knowing he had been joking since he was also beginning to giggle too. “I shall laugh until I turn blue!”

“Good, then we'd finally be safe from your horrid cooking.” Theodred chuckled, which made Eowyn give a mild shout of offense.

Legolas chuckled as he let go of the horse's reigns, “I”m going to scout ahead... Is Aldeztaile still in the trunk or has she been set free to hunt away from the caravan?”

“She's in the trunk, I felt it best to keep her housed until we have a real need of her. I do not want any of the Rohanites mistaking her for an enemy an attempting to kill her. She will not be patient and will kill them simply to be done with the annoyance.” He informed him, chuckling softly, but then got another pensive look. “I admit I have an irritating itch under my skin as well... something is going to happen and pretty soon too...” Harry admitted, frowning as he scanned the distance, hoping to spot danger before it arrived. “Though I do not think we will need her aid...”

“I will inform you as soon as I see it.” Legolas promised, moving to jog toward the front of the caravan, easily covering the distance and running up an upcoming hill.

“He cares for you.” Eowyn suddenly spoke, any trace of a smile gone from her face. Theodred frowned in concern as he looked between his cousin, the young man, who saved his life, and the Elvin, warrior who had just left.

“I care for all in my Coven.” He told her right back. “Being a Creature, even if I look human, means I have my own form of family.” He looked her in the eyes and smiled sadly at her. “I cannot be the one for you, I fear... But do not despair, there's a love so deep and profound waiting for you, perhaps at the end of this war, where you can safely ride the open fields together, gaze upon the rising sun after a night spent admiring the heavens.”

She gasped, an image coming to mind of a faceless man whose smile was both charming and shy, his laughter carefree and deep. His sword calloused hands holding hers as they wander through gardens, riding through fields and resting under the night sky, waking to watch the sun rise. She could see herself marrying him in spring, becoming pregnant during the fall and winter months, a healthy baby born late spring early summer!

“Can you see the future?” She wondered, if the vision she saw was her own imaginings or a product of the young Wizards strange magics.

“Not that I am aware of.” He shrugged. “But everyone, at least I personally believe so, has a destined true love waiting for them out in the world. We either have to be patient or go look for them. I know Aragorn has a token from his other Half as she waits for him, though as the days darken, she weakens... I hope for my brother's sake we win and soon.”

She nodded, though a bit let down that the handsome ranger was also not meant to be hers, but perhaps she would meet her love to be during the war and like Harry foretold, they would be living in peace and have all the time in the world to court and marry. Theodred smiled a soft thankful smile at the young Wizard as Eowyn rode a bit ahead of them, in a happy daze.

“Thank you, Hadrian... A woman she may be, but a lovesick girl at heart she still is... I hope she will find this love of hers and bring him home.” He smiled brightly.

“I hope so too. Everyone deserves to be happy after all.” He chuckled. “You may find a lovely wife of your own, unless you wish for a husband?”

“Ha, matchmaking are you?” He laughed and then lightly spurred his horse to ride beside his father, to talk about making camp soon, those on foot were growing tired, but a strange sound on the wind had them stilling before Legolas shouted they were under attack.

“Eowyn! Please lead the women and children to Helm's Deep, take the other route!” Theodred yelled.

“But--”

“Now is not the time to argue, I know you can use a sword, and that is exactly why we want you to protect the women and children who cannot! Please...” He begged her. “Little sister, please...”

She sighed and nodded, quickly yelling in their native tongue, getting the women, children, elderly and injured to break from the main pack before the enemy spotted them. Some warriors went as extra protection while the rest quickly grabbed whatever weapon they could grab and rode into battle. It was a pack of Orcs mounted on Wargs, the mutated wolves were grotesque and loomed over Gimli, who had jumped fearlessly from his horse and into battle. The creatures came to be about chest level with a Man, sometimes as tall as one if it was a particularly large one or a short Man.

“Wizard, do you intend to fight? Where is your staff!?” Shouted Hama, coming to ride up to Harry, looking for the aforementioned tool. Wild panic filling his eyes when he didn't see one.

“I do not need one... Hedwig, bring help, hurry!” He called to his Snowy as she screeched and vanished in a flash of light.

He then dismounted his horse,not wanting to startle the creature nor to harm it with any spells as he ran for a tall boulder and looked out over the distance. He counted about 100 Wargs with 2 riders each, meaning 200 monsters. He shouted the numbers to the others and they did their best to carve those numbers down. Legolas and a few others let out several volleys, dropping the numbers as others rode in, spears and swords cutting a few more down.

“ _Bombarda!_ ” He cried out, sending the blasting hex at a large group, killing those in the front on impact as the others were sent flying. Scattering, a few more and with a second blasting hex to finish them and dying upon landing. “ _Incendio!_ ” The fire spell burnt a few more as he jumped down, _Accio_ -ing Gryffindor's sword and stabbing it into an Orc as he grabbed another by the ring in its nose and spinning them around to block a spear and several arrows.. “ _Deprimo!_ ”

The wind spell sliced the group of Orcs to ribbons which then rained down on a pack of Wargs, who turned to feast on the gore, allowing the Men to either kill them or flee. Running off again, he stabbed his sword through a Goblin's stomach before slicing another across the face and nicking a Warg on the neck, the three all dying slow agonizing deaths.

“Theodred, move!!” He ordered as he ran and blocked the oncoming arrows with a _Protego_ and with quick succession shouted out, “ _Expelliarmus! Expulso, Flipendo!_ ” He rolled under several hands and weapons, disarming one Orc, making another explode into chunks and tripped five more. “ _Reducto!_ ”

The blasting curse took out the largest Warg, which forced the smaller ones to try and run away. The numbers were dropping fast and then almost as fast as it had began, it suddenly was over. Harry was breathing hard, as he cast the _Homenum Revelio_ , using it to find the injured and dying Men, giving potions and treating them as he went. He used _Episkey_ and _Ferula_ generously as he healed those he could, but for those whose time had come, he sadly let them pass. Easing their passing by having Milly take note of their names and who they wished to say goodbye to. He collected the pieces of cloth or jewelry to pass on to the families and loved ones so they knew. He was working on Hama, who watched the young wizard with awe, when Theoden walked up to him with a grim look.

“Master Hadrian... I fear we lost Aragorn...” Harry froze and then whipped around, but the aged king simply placed in his hand the Evenstar necklace. “I am terribly sorry... as soon as we can finish first aid, we head off to Helm's Deep...”

Harry didn't hear him, staring at the necklace that Aragorn never once took off, always kept hidden and safe up until now. They had piled the Warg, Goblin and Orc corpses into piles which Harry had all to happily used Fiendfyre on. The bodies of the Men, they had to leave sadly, having only a wagon or two for the injured. They had lost a handful, and he's treated everyone, but never once did he see Aragorn's body. He walked in a daze toward the cliff where the river rushed by with a strong and swift current. If he had fallen into the water, he would have been carried off long before now.

He felt for his bonds to the Fellowship and Aragorn's was quiet, but still there. The bond belonging to Gandalf the Gray was dead, but wrapped around the new one belonging to Gandalf the White. He felt Gimli and Boromir. Pippin, Merry, Sam and Frodo's bonds were all still very much alive, humming still. Legolas' was the most vibrant of the lot, but clearly there. He sighed, Aragorn would catch up when he could. He had promised Arwen and thus far he's done all he could to protect the Man.

“We are leaving...” Legolas murmured, coming up to touch his shoulder.

“Here... hold this for me... I don't want to lose it.” Harry handed him the necklace and Legolas nodded, a grim look on his face...

**~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~**

Sam and Frodo had traveled for days, having gotten lost in a labyrinth of rocks for a day or two. Fawkes rode on their packs or flew over head trying to find a way out for them, but it seemed hopeless. They had settled down for the night, Fawkes curled between them and glowing a gentle ember bright to keep them warm, but not to give the enemy their location. Both Hobbits were dozing when they heard a voice, strange and raspy hissing above them. At first they thought it was Harry and Aldeztaile having a chat, but they quickly remembered that it was only themselves and Fawkes.

The voice got closer, they seemed to be talking to themself and just as they felt the other's presence was close enough, they both jumped up and grabbed him. Pulling him down. He bit and clawed, screaming almost like one of the Nazgul, but the moment Sting was brandished at him, he froze and a moment of clarity filled his eyes.

“You've seen this before? You know this sword, it's name!?” Frodo demanded.

“... Yeeeeeeessssss!!!” It wailed.

Sam had managed to tie a no slip noose and put it over the creature's arms and torso and they set off once more, it's wailing shrieks working on their nerves. They traveled for another day, the creature didn't seem to lose any energy wailing and struggling. And was certainly no help to them.

“Come on!” Sam growled snappishly as he yanked on the Elvin rope, making the creature fall down. “Get up you useless thing you!”

“Sam, stop!” Frodo cried and went to untie the now sniveling creature. “Can't you see you're hurting him?”

“He was going to strangle us in our sleep, Mr. Frodo, how can you defend him so?” Sam pouted, feeling like a scolded Fauntling.

“Uncle Bilbo once showed him compassion and it seemed to help him. Perhaps that is all he needs. It's the Ring's hold on him that makes him so, just let's try!” Frodo pleaded and Sam softened, he's never been able to really deny Frodo anything, but he's also never foolish turned a blind eye to one's obvious flaws and dangerous nature. “Will you take us the right way? Take us to Mordor?”

“Wants us to takes them?” it asked, confused. “No! Liars, thieves!! Gollum, Gollum!”

“Please, won't you take us there, safely? Smeagol?” That seemed to trigger something because the pin prick pupils suddenly expanded and the harsh voice softened into something almost child like. “Would you swear it to take us safely to Mordor?”

“Smeagol?” It wondered, sounding awed and almost gleeful. “Yes!! Smeagol knows! Shows the way!”

“The safest one!” Sam emphasized. “Swear it!”

“Smeagol knows safe ways, secret ways! He'll shows Hobbitses! Swears it yes! On the Precious!” He chirped and Sam reluctantly removed the rope and Smeagol quickly darted off, vanishing before they could speak or move.

“Oh great, he's left us!” Sam groused, turning to grab their things. But startled when Smeagol landed behind him and peered at Frodo like a puppy would a child hoping they would take it home.

“Founds right paths! Come, Hobbitses! Come, Master!” Smeagol pulled insistently on Frodo's arm as they quickly moved to follow.

Sam looked to Fawkes, who had fluffed up something fierce at the creature's appearance. It seemed he wasn't the only one distrusting of their new guide.

“Well... come on, Fawkes, let's make sure that Gollum fellow, doesn't lead us off a cliff....” He sighed and Fawkes clacked his beak in displeasure...

**~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~**

Aragorn was floating, in more than one way. He was being carried gently down the river rapids, cradled by the nymphs towards the shore in calmer waters. His eyes flickered in his head as he drifted between waking and dreamless sleep, visions and dreams. He saw Arwen, looking as beautiful as ever, caressing his brow and soothing him from a nightmare, but he also saw her laying on a lounge chair, paler than normal, weak and fading quickly. He could hear Lord Elrond asking, pleading with him to let her go to the Gray Havens. He saw the Evenstar shattering upon what looked like polished marble floors of a grand castle.

He jolted awake when he saw a great lidless flaming eye staring at him, whispering in an ominous voice, 'I See You'. He sighed when he saw his horse nosing him gently.

“Hello, friend... can you help me?” He asked, still quite waterlogged and weak in the legs.

Arod knelt down and he slowly climbed to lay on his back, the horse finding a good pace and heading off toward Helm's Deep...

He faded in and out for hours before finding the strength and will to sit and ride. Arod sensed his urgency and rode faster, Helm's Deep a 2 days ride away, but as they rode, they saw a sea of black marching across the plains and after a pause, he stared in horrified awe. He counted as quickly as he could and realized that there was over 10,000 Uruk-hai all with the white hand of Saruman pressed to their faces, armor and shields.

“We need to warn the others, they will have too little time to prepare as is! An army that size would reach us in but 4 days!” He urged the horse, who took off with the blessing of the Sylphids making their pace swift and unhindered...

**~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~**

Eowyn ran out to greet the Men who returned, the injured were hurried into the hospital wing as those who made it greeted their loved ones, those who did not were each visited by Harry, who gave them the mementos that those who died wished they had. Eowyn walked over to Harry when she did not see Aragorn and worried for the Ranger. Her worry grew more when Gimli and Legolas would not meet her eye, Boromir simply bowed his head.

“Harry?” she asked, casting one last fruitless glance around for the last member of Harry's Coven. “Where is Aragorn?”

“He fell...” Gimli choked out, mournful.

“Over a cliff...” Boromir confirmed.

Eowyn gasped, but Harry simply placed his hand on her shoulder. She met his calm gaze and saw hope for the Ranger still shining through.

“We have much to prepare... We do not have time to grieve. Where is Theoden?” He asked.

She seemed shocked, but then a strange calmness fell over her shoulders and she nodded as she led them to her uncle, who had just entered the gates. War council was called, reports coming from all corners as Harry listened and planned, but when a commotion from outside reached them they hurried out and Harry smiled as Aragorn came walking through the gates, looking waterlogged still, but mostly dry. Legolas embraced his long time friend and handed him back the Evenstar as the others greeted him. Boromir punching his shoulder as he scolded the older man for his recklessness while Gimli hugged him, threatening him and blessing him in the same breath.

“Took you long enough, Aragorn.” Harry smirked softly.

“You're friends in the waters and in the air gave me their aide.”

“Did they now?” Harry blinked and smiled as he saw a Sylphid materialize briefly to whisper in his ear and then vanish. “Many thanks, I will leave you offerings once we have a moment to breathe again.” He promised and then Hedwig's cry made them look up as many people ran screaming as multiple streams of black mist flew over the sky and reached for them. Landing in ranks in the open space of the courtyard before dissipating to reveal people.

“You asked for aide, we are here to answer.” The leader spoke from behind his bone white mask, the carvings of runes that spoke of potions and Spell Smithing were a clear indication of who he was.

“Hello, Professor Snape... Thank you for coming... Who are your friends and can they be trusted?” Harry asked, eyeing the others as the man removed his mask and banished it and his robes to reveal his all black battle attire.

“Lord Voldemort thought it best to send his most loyal and trusted with me... Bellatrix LeStrange, cousin of your godfather, Sirius Black. Her husband and his twin brother, Rudolphus and Rabastan LeStrange. Fenrir Greyback, Alpha Werewolf and Sire of Remus Lupin, your Godfather's Mate. And the Canon fodder.”

Said group let out indignant yelps, but silenced when Severus spun on heel, his black eyes bleeding gold as shadows wrapped tight around their throats.

“Silence maggots...” He hissed. “I will kill you and all our lord will do to me is fuck me into the nearest surface. My husband gave me the expendables for a reason. You're loyalties are in question so I suggest shutting up and preparing for battle.” He turned to Harry, who was giggling softly. “Honestly, I should have brought my Potion students, they could just botch a potion and take out an army if you do not need battle skills to kill.”

“Who are you?! What are you!?” Theoden demanded.

“Severus Tobias Snape, Lord of the most Ancient and most Noble House of Prince. Queen of the Shades, Master Potionier, Mind Magics Master, 13x International Wizard Dueling Champion, and Potions Professor of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Mate of Lord Thomas Marvolo Riddle, the Dark Lord acknowledged by Lady Magic. Who are you?” He stated, removing his glamours easily and revealing his fair features as Harry bowed his head to the royal from his world.

“Theoden, King of Rohan.” Theoden nodded. “I do not know most of what you said, but if you are here to lend aid, I will gladly accept it.”

“Wait... we're helping filthy Muggles?” one of the Fodder group asked a bit too loudly.

Harry didn't even look as he snapped his wand out and with a thought, dropped the man to the ground with a piercing scream.

“Do not take that tone of voice ever again or I will show you what Professor Snape has taught me...” Harry hissed, glaring at the man, after removing the spell he cast and he whimpered pathetically on the floor.

“A wordless _Crucio_? Impressive.” Severus smirked. “An O.”

Harry smiled at the praise, knowing it was very hard to impress the stern man.

“Harry, who are these people?” Aragorn asked, hand on the hilt of his sword.

“You remember that war I told you about that had been brewing back in my home?” He asked and those in the Fellowship nodded. “This is the Mate, or wife if you will, of the Leader of the Dark.” At their confused frowns, he added. “The one who split his soul.”

They all gaped at the man, who nodded his head in greeting.

“Lord Death has asked us to lend our aid to his Master when called upon and we will honor that call no matter when, where, or what it is.” Severus told him. “I've been brought here a long time ago to teach Mr. Potter most of the magics he uses. I've also sent him supplies over the years and course of your travels. Now then, as much as I would like to sit and chat over tea, we saw an army of 10,000 marching this way while in flight. Bella, Rudo, Bastan; go set up the preliminary protection lines. Confer with Mr. Potter about what is to be used, check for weaknesses and either fortify them, booby trap them or mask them from the enemy. Greyback, you will be on the front wall, as soon as the battle begins, have fun.”

“Don't eat anyone, they won't taste good...” Harry told him. “Creatures made and born from pure beings, corrupted with Black Magic.”

Fenrir snarled in disgust, gnashing his teeth in a grimace, “I will try my best, but I will need something strong to wash away the taste afterwards.” He smirked at Harry's shocked look when he had spoken in Weston “I learned simply because I hate having translators.”

“We hold feasts after a hard won battle, we'll give you an entire cask of mead if it will help.” Hama told him, still not believing what he had just seen and heard, but if Hadrian the Green trusted these lot, he would put his faith in the young Istari who saved his prince from Death's grasp.

“Then I welcome your council...” Theoden stated.

“We should hold the meeting here, there will be more coming, a group of Goblins and Tom will come as soon as he's finished setting a few plans in motion.” Severus told them.

“Goblins!?” The Men cried in fright.

“Not your Goblins, our Goblins...” Harry told them. “We have no Hobbits or Dwarves back home. Our Forge Masters and Lords of the Earth are a race of Goblins who are a very distant cousin to your Dwarves and Hobbits. I will give you a history lesson later... How long do we need-- nevermind.” Harry chuckled when a series of cracks filled the air and an army of 60 Goblins led by Griphook himself appeared all dressed in beautifully crafted armor. “Well met, warrior Griphook, son of Grimnook.”

“Well met, Warrior Hadrian, son of James.” Griphook nodded.

They both bowed and then stood, keeping their faces grim before Harry, whipped out his knife and knocked Griphook's sword from his hand and pinned him. They both smirked and laughed, as Harry pulled him to his feet and returned his sword.

“You've finally bested me.”

“Not really... I didn't cut off your arm...” Harry chuckled. “And yes, Gimli, this is how Warriors great each other, at least those on friendly terms, those who are an enemy lose their hands or an arm... or their head.”

“Yes. You've taken several heads in your young age.” Griphook's shark like grin made many nervous. Said Goblin thinking back to the trophy Vault that had several Goblin heads and a few other Creatures and a couple of human heads mounted.

“I still hate violence.” Harry scowled at him, but didn't look at all ashamed or bothered by the fact he's fought and killed when needed.

“But you are capable of it, which is good.” Severus stated.

“Let us begin the War Council then.” Griphook nodded and soon everyone was sitting and talking, others running around getting everything set up...

 


	7. Battle of Helm's Deep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Common language of current location"
> 
> "Bold is Elvish"
> 
> "Is a language not understood by the majority"
> 
> "Emphasized by Bold and/or Underline is emphasis or two languages spoken together."
> 
> "Most that are Bold/Italic is beast speech."

**~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* CHAPTER VI *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~**

Eowyn was disappointed yet again that she was not allowed to fight, however, she did as she was told, she got all the women, children, elderly, sick and injured into the caves, those capable of using a blade guarded the doors even after Harry and the woman called Bellatrix (whom she envied for being allowed to fight) weaved complex, but amazing spells, allowing only those who mean no harm to those within to pass safely through the door. Those who meant harm? They would be burned to ashes, sliced to ribbons or impaled upon spears and spikes that would appear from nowhere.

Theodred was impressed with the spell work, even more so at the fact that Lord LeStrange allows his wife to fight. No one dared to tell the strange Istari, for they were all Wizards and a Witch, to send his woman into hiding. The mad glint that entered the woman's eye deterred them easily enough and if not her, then the fact that she and Hadrian were dancing around one another with deadly knives, having a conversation on interior décor certainly disturbed them enough. All the males capable of lifting a sword were given crash course training, from boys to old men, all frightened but willing.

Fenrir had run laps around the whole of Helm's Deep, searching for weaknesses, for blind spots, finding only one, a sewer drain with a wrought iron gate to one of the far corners of the fort. Harry and Griphook set up wards and several traps around it since it looked like it would rain and unfortunately they needed to drain the water or risk drowning while in battle. The spells wouldn't last, but hopefully the battle would be over before that happened.

Severus had set up in Harry's tent's potion lab and was brewing all manner of potions, from first aid to battle potions. The LeStrange's had spoken with Harry and with his help set up the preliminary line needed to protect the fort and to buy them time. Hedwig had been set out hourly with a crystal orb that recorded its surroundings and it helped them keep track of the approaching army. Aragorn chuckled as he watched Harry running about, the young man was certainly not what he had come to know him as.

“ What amuses you so, brother?” Boromir asked, clapping the man on his shoulder.

“ Just watching our little Istari prepare everyone for war. I cannot help but see him as the mysterious but friendly Wizard child I met in a tavern... We've heard the stories, we've seen him in action and yet I cannot view him as a battle hardened warrior, he can still smile and play like a child should.” He told him.

“ Aye, the lad's a strange one!” Gimli nodded, peering at Harry as he was helping a group of teens and children learn knife work with their sword play. “But he has said it many times, no? That all his life he's been raised, preparing to face a war of his own, a Magical one at that. We would be sitting ducks in such a war. His people are all powerful and frightening, especially the woman.”

They blinked as Harry turned to them and waved, a smile on his face. They waved back as Legolas joined them and smiled at the Omega.

“ We are short on time. They will be here by night fall. We've been preparing for days, hopefully it will be enough.” Boromir sighed.

“ It will be.” Theodred's voice startled them as they turned to see him. “I have faith in you and in Hadrian. He's saved my life just as I was about to breathe my last, an impossible feat many could never hope to ever duplicate. I believe he will pull yet another miracle...”

“ Yes, our little Harry is full of surprises...” Aragorn chuckled as they turned to see Severus emerging from the tent which had been set up on a high cliff with cauldrons floating behind him and over the walls where they were set down on low fires to keep them hot, their contents simmering away, bubbling softly with shimmering fumes and coiling plumes of smoke that danced over the lips of the large pots. “It seems he's finished his brewing...”

“ That it does... I would like to see what a Shade is capable of in battle.” Legolas nodded, eyeing his distant cousin as the Shadow Elf turned to mist and flew the short distance down the mountain and to land beside his Omega. The pair were close, but Legolas did not feel the urge to go eviscerate the man for getting so close to Harry, he wondered if the man was an Omega as well.

“ Come... we need to prepare.” Boromir ordered...

**~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~**

Harry sat with his eyes closed, stretching his senses beyond his alarm lines, feeling the foul presence of the approaching army. He quickly brought them back in just as the first of several alarm wards were tripped. Within the 20 minutes he bought them, everyone was armed ready. Hedwig and Aldeztaile were well rested and ready for battle, Aldeztaile was starving and would gorge her self on many if not all of the enemy army (even if the meat was foul and rotten, it would be a feast worthy of a Basilisk).

Earlier that night, an entire battalion of Elves arrived lead by Haldir. It seemed that Elrond had had a vision of them needing aid and had asked his mother in-law to send it as the closest clan of Elves to aid the Men of Rohan. Galadriel had accepted and gathered up 1,000 Elves and with her blessing sent them on their way. Haldir taking the lead for he wanted to meet the strange Istari again, his queen did not begrudge him this. Looking about, Harry saw that Haldir was only a few feet from his left, while below on a lower wall, was Legolas, Gimli, Boromir and Aragorn.

Theoden was up on a turret and he watched the approaching army, eyes widening as everyone tensed, bracing for the war about to break out. Theodred was on a wall just under his father, but behind Harry's, dressed for battle (Griphook had reforged his old armor and carved protective runes into it as the other Goblins did similar jobs for everyone, for 300 gold pieces in total and their choice of war prizes from slain enemies) and holding his bow at the ready.

“ Is this the best you can do Saruman?” Theoden muttered to himself as he eyed the legion that was on his door step.

He looked around, most of his army had been banished from Rohan by Grima while he had been using his Leech craft on him, keeping him docile and ignorant. Grima stalked his niece, probably had his fill of the young maidens in the main village of Rohan as well. The bastard had allowed Orc and their filthy ilk to run amok throughout Rohan, raiding, raping and murdering as they pleased. The gods only know how much of his people remain, how many would come to his aid should he call for them. Rohan was broken, but not shattered yet, but if they fall this night, it would be.

But there was hope. Hope in the form of strangers from a world beyond theirs, strangers from lands far away. An Elf, a Dwarf, a Ranger, a Knight, an old Istari and a young Istari with the young Istari's kin coming to his aid when called with Goblins from his world, a strangely short race, but fierce if the way the wizards stayed clear of them was any indication. Only the young Istari dared to be near. They looked nothing like the Goblins of Arda, small and quick footed like a hobbit, but hardy and stocky like a dwarf, they worked quickly and only demanded their due and respect.

Gandalf had left the day they arrived, hoping to reach the Rohirrim and bring them back. He ordered them to look for his coming on the morning of the fifth day, but now it looked like they had to survive to see said morning. The rain was falling, heavy and cold, making grips slippery, the Uruk army had stopped right on their doorstep and was now shouting war chants, banging their armor and hoisting their weapons, it was a frightening display, but the battle hard warriors hid their fear, those who haven't seen battle before were not so lucky and were fidgeting nervously.

Aragorn was chuckling at Legolas teasing Gimli, who laughed as well. The pair had at some point become friends and Shield Brothers, though if asked they couldn't tell you when it happened. Everyone had a bow in hand and raised them high, arrows pulled back, but not ready to fire yet. The Uruks were still chanting and clanging their weapons and armor, sensing the anxious fear of the Men. It was enticing, exciting! And they were all eager to be the first to grab the pretty Istari their master ordered them to bring to him upon Grima's report of a strange, but beautiful Istari who's power seemed unmatched.

Such a powerful Wizard would make a fine ally or perhaps a Consort for Saruman! They chuckled with greed and glee as they itched to start the fight. But suddenly an Uruk-hai near the front was shot right in the throat, his body falling lifeless. Utter silence filled the whole 9,999 army, stunned. Meanwhile on the wall, Aragorn, turned to glare at the fool who fired, only to see an old man, who's hands shook too much for him to be a good archer, even if he made a rather impressive shot.

“ Hold!!” He shouted and the others tightened their grips on their arrows.

“ **_Aim for the neck and under the arms, the armor is weakest there..._ ** ” Legolas said, all the Elves giving the Prince a firm nod, pulling their bows taught.

“ **_Ready!?_ ** ” Aragorn yelled over the roars of the legion that had finally reanimated and were now charging.

“ Wait! ” Bellatrix called out and, everyone pausing as she grinned evilly and began cackling as the first line of monsters breached the ward line and triggered the first of several traps to activate.

A series of explosions went off, those caught in the immediate area all died instantly while those on the outside either were severely maimed or were crushed to death by their kin and falling debris.

“ Okay, open fire! ” Bellatrix waved her hand, giggling away as she watched more Uruk-hais charge forward, only to be impaled with spires of stone and earth, the outer walls were spelled to shift into rapid fire ballistas, firing stone arrows made from the stones of the walls and spelled infinite with a tweaked  _ Gemino _ spell.

Harry only laughed as the woman cackled away at the idiotic creatures, before they got smart and fired the few catapults they had, trying to break up the wall or at least cause enough damage to allow their people through.

“ She's mad...” Haldir breathed.

“ She's a Black, the whole families insane,” Harry shrugged, “At least that's what Papa Mors always told me, the level of insanity varies.”

Aragorn shook himself of his shock and shouted for the Elves to take aim and to fire just as the spells finally died down, Bellatrix and the LeStrange men growing tired from using medium level spells on a wide area and repeatedly. As they took a break, quickly taking an Elixir to boost their magic back to full, a shower of arrows was set free.

“ Fire a volley!” Theoden shouted out and the Men released their arrows, they kept this up as ladders were then raised, but the moment the Abominations climbed passed a certain point, the cauldrons that the Potion Master had placed on the walls earlier that day all tipped over and cascades of colorful, but obviously deadly liquids poured onto them. “What devilry is this!?”

“ A few vats of poison, flesh eating potions and acid.” Theodred informed him. “Master Snape informed me in case you asked and he also says to avoid stepping into them, least we suffer terrible wounds or die.”

The Uruk all roared with anger, charging as a whole now, shoving their Orc and Goblin brethren into the liquids and climbing onto their backs and up the ladders, that had remarkably remained intact, to finally make it up the keep's walls. The entire time this happened, arrows continued raining down from the sky until the archers had no choice but to fight. Fenrir howled, the sound loud and animalistic as the man transitioned into his true werewolf form and pounced, biting, clawing and tearing his victims to pieces. The Magicals were launching spells, Bellatrix's cackles seems to be the only clear sound to ring out over the din of war.

She danced and swayed around the monsters that came after her, handing out curses and hexes as if they were candies, the Dark Lord had forbidden his people from using the Killing Curse least they accidentally kill their new allies and since Harry was so fond of these Muggles, she would try to avoid casting it, unless up close and personal with a particularly annoying opponent. If she wasn't using spells, her dagger was making quick work of the creatures. Her husband and his twin brother both cackled darkly as they used their more harmful pranks and spells to take out their enemies, protecting the young boys who were fighting as best they could. Fenrir was a blur of gray as he raced about, pouncing on unsuspecting Orc, biting into the squealing bellies of Mordor Goblins and rending flesh from the Uruk-hai's bones. Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas soon joined the fray as more of Saruman's people joined the fight.

“ Hold your ground!” Theoden ordered his people, who had yet to engage, but were shifting nervously as they watched the once massive army quickly being decimated by only a couple handful of people. The strange Istari were very powerful, their magic and spells were more direct and most did not need an incantation or a chant to use them!

“ Amazing...” Theodred breathed, watching as they kept the army at the front wall, but a particular strike from the catapults made him suck his break back in as a part of the wall was knocked in. Not enough to allow their enemies in with ease, but it did give them a starting point. “Men!! Ready yourselves!”

Harry stood on his wall, watching the battle as the Elves lining it took careful aim and fired into the battle below them, killing off their enemies without harming their allies. Haldir loomed over him, firing his own bow, but keeping a careful guard of the young wizard. An alarm spell he set over the sewer drain had him looking toward it and gasping as he saw a particularly big Uruk-hai dressed with more armor than the others carrying a torch that sparked unnaturally.

“ Aragorn!! The drain!!” Harry cried out, moving quickly to try and get to the wall, but even he knew he could not make it, Apparating in the middle of this particular battle would get him killed.

Aragorn risked a look away from his opponent and cursed colorfully as he shouted for Legolas to take out the torch carrying Uruk, but after firing at him 5 times, he did not fall, jumping into the drain area where the Uruk-hai had died trying to get to it and finally managed to place large canisters of firework powder to act as bombs. Legolas had time enough to yell for everyone to take cover before he jumped into a pile of hay just as the wall was blown to hell.

With a wide gaping hole now allowing the Uruk and their ilk to easily breech the keep, the others finally got into the fray. Haldir moved to keep Harry safe as the strange Istari all grouped together and began a deadly dance of spells and, for those who had them, blade. Harry pulled the Sword of Gryffindor out and slashed at an Orc, who had Griphook pinned, catching him across the eye. It squealed, but that was quickly silenced by Griphook shoving his ax's blade into its gullet. The Goblin nodded his thanks and then quickly joined up with Gimli, the pair fighting back to back as if they have done this a million times before. A testimony to the distant relations between their respective races.

Legolas was somewhere in the midsts of another Uruk group, slashing and stabbing everyone he could. With his teeth bared, his ire growing as the Alpha, which had been sleeping until they met Harry, hissed and snarled, getting angrier the longer they were kept from their Omega. Hedwig's war cries could be heard every now and again as she dove, the specialized armor that had been crafted and spelled for her gleamed like a bolt of lightning as she pecked and clawed at her unsuspecting victims, blinding them or getting a lucky enough strike to rip out their throats. For a while they were holding their ground, but then they were slowly losing it, being pushed back further and further until Theoden had no choice but to call a retreat to the Keep.

Harry sensed Death's presence and gasped when an hourglass appeared with Haldir's name upon it, but he would not allow the Elf to die! He apparated on the spot, landing just in time to be stabbed in the stomach. The Elf had killed the Orc who had stabbed him in the shoulder and spun, sensing danger behind him, but stared in horror as the young Istari fell. The Goblin cursed, he wasn't supposed to kill the young wizard! But before he could dwell any further, Haldir spun his glaive and relieved him of his head.

“ Hadrian!?” He cried, carefully removing the blade.

Harry groaned softly and coughed out a black sludge, before he gasped and slowly sat up, cursing in various languages at the pain and the foul taste of the poison that had coated the blade. Death's silent presence telling him that he had helped speed his recovery so he would not be down for days, days they do not have. The Elf easily scooped him into his arms and took off toward the Keep, yelling for his men to fall back and to close ranks, his younger brothers quickly joined his side, providing cover fire as they were all forced into the keep.

It was hectic for a few moments as soon as everyone had arrived inside, the strange Istari appearing from thin air with varying cracking noises. The injured were hauled off to the hospital wing, the others scrambling to barricade the doors. Theoden and the war council were all arguing and chattering before Aragorn and Gimli broke off with a giggling Bellatrix out a hidden side door. Haldir walked quickly toward the hospital, but was stopped by the dark Istari, who was waving his wand over Harry, muttering in a strange tongue, the young Istari murmuring back at him.

“ Honestly, a foolish Gryffindor like your parents! Recklessly noble! ” He huffed, spelling a few potions into the young Wizard that had him recovering very quickly. “ You missed the idiots arguing and almost raising the white flag. ”

“ Oh wonderful... If this is what I have to look forward to when the time is right for me to return, I fear I will have to sic an army of woodland creatures to win the war for us. ” Harry groused as he was set on his feet, after he patted Haldir's chest to tell the Elf he was well enough to be on his own two feet. “ Do not underestimate the powers of the cute and furry. ”

“ Indeed. ” Severus chuckled darkly amused. “ I wonder if you've seen any of the Muggle movies known as Disney... ”

“ Papa Mors had Memory Orbs of them, I must admit I'd make a fantastic Disney Princess! ” Harry grinned and then it turned to a firm frown as he heard the Uruk-hai sounding their horns in victory. “Ohh, no you don't....”

Turning he headed for the war council and upon seeing the young Wizard, they stood at attention.

“ They will not stop until every last man, woman and child is dead. How many have we lost, how many are injured and how many can still fight? How many horses do we have?” He demanded in quick succession as he summoned up the plans and parchment to make the appropriate lists. As they answered, he frowned, though those loses were minimal, there were too many injured, not enough left to fend off the rest of Saruman's army. “I believe it's time I bring out my Ace.... I will buy you as much time as I can, prepare to ride out and to fight to the last man, have the women, elders and children evacuated from the caves and to Lothlorien. Galadriel will see to it that they will be save and protected. Prepare gentlemen, this may be your last ride.”

With that he turned and slipped out of the room and soon out of a narrow window only big enough for his skinny frame to slip through. Severus was relaying the battle plan to the rest of the Death Eaters and they frowned grimly, most of the Canon Fodder had died, those who remained were likely not to survive. Rudolphus kissed his wife and begged her to take the other women and children to safety. Bellatrix simply nodded, patted her brother in-law's arm and left for the cave. Fenrir transitioned back into a man and pulled his wand out as he nodded to his brothers in arms.

“ The Child has ordered it, let us obey him.” Fenrir growled out.

“ Aye, muster every last Eorlingas!” Theoden ordered just as the horns of Helm Hammerhand began to bellow their ancient but awe inspiring song. The loud, lowing notes bellowed like the haunting cry of the God of War, the Uruk-hai and their brethren startled, not sure of what to make of it, but continued their relentless siege of Helm's Deep.

Aragorn and Gimli were climbing to safety when they saw Harry drop from a high window, landing with the grace of an Elf, on his shoulders was Aldeztaile, who had remained in her smaller form, striking with deadly fangs when needed, but over all staying out of the fight until this very moment. Harry looked out at the army and frowned, while they had decimated and cleaved the numbers down there was still well over 3,000 Uruk-hai left. Aldeztaile would probably manage about 1,500 almost 2,000 even if she was feeling particularly gluttonous, but that still left over 1,000 and with their numbers depleted and his fellow wizards growing tired (having swallowed a number of Pepper Up and Magic Replenishing potions, they were likely to poison them now if they were to risk taking any more).

Casting a wordless and wandless  _ Tempus _ , he saw that it was nearly dawn! They had lasted the night, but his luck had an infamous and rather terrible habit of biting him in the arse (though Papa Mors had done a remarkable job of smoothing it out, there have only been a handful of times when his luck was a bit much for the Entity to handle). They only had to last another 20 minutes, Aldeztaile hissed eagerly as she slowly began growing, slipping off of her master and growing to her full height and size before she raised her plumes and roared. The sound loud and terrible, drawing the attention of both friend and foe alike. When the Uruk-hai looked at her they began dropping dead in droves, those who didn't look or quickly looked away were snapped up and eaten whole or in a single bite.

She moved through the remaining 3,000+ cutting the numbers down until a shining light drew her attention, she turned her head, closing her inner eyelids as a precaution, towards the source and saw the White Wizard. His staff glowing brightly and soon forming one large rank on either side of him was the Rohirrim. Harry commanded her to come back and she did so, moving away from the approaching army as the Eorlingas burst out the Keep. She shrunk down and slithered to Harry as the two armies cleaved their way through the last of the Uruk, driving them to run toward a forest that had suddenly sprung up on the other side of the valley, which as soon as the last Goblin had crossed into the treeline, the dying wails were heard and shortly cut off.

“ The Day is ours!!” Theoden bellowed out and the people of Rohan cheered as all around the survivors hugged and celebrated.

Harry chuckled as he watched Legolas get dog piled by his Lothlorien brothers, Gimli and the Gringotts Goblins all preformed a post battle war dance, the styles almost identical save for a few smaller differences. Severus rolled his eyes as he watched Fenrir howling away, carrying the LeStrange Twins as he ran in circles, happy for their victory. Soon enough the women and children were joining in. Aragorn sighed as the battle was over, but they still had a Wizard to manage...

**~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~**

Frodo would admit that sometimes he really hated his curiosity and wished on multiple occasions that he could rewind time, but like each time before, nothing happened. They had been following Smeagol, that is until the ground began vibrating almost violently and with the continued occurrence, they snuck up close to spy on what was causing it. It was a massive army, thousands if not millions of strange men and creatures marched through the valley below them. All of them heading for Mordor. Smeagol explained that they were the Wilde Men and Beast Masters of foreign lands, blood thirsty and loyal to Sauron's might.

They had lingered a bit, watching as a small army -if you could call the handful of men an army- of Rangers fought and attacked the strangers. Smeagol tried to get them to leave and then slipped off sensing danger, but they had been too fascinated to follow so it was with little shock that when they did try to leave they were taken captive by a man named Faramir, the brother of Boromir. When they had tried to deny that they were enemies, just innocent travelers, he told them that this far away from the Free Lands, there was no such thing as innocent and had them bound. Later that night when they were forced to speak true, they spoke of Boromir and the man showed them the once beautiful Horn of Gondor, cloven in two with the gut wrenching news that Boromir was dead.

They were now being taken toward Osgiliath, the last stronghold between Mordor's might and Minas Tirith, the shining White City and the last Kingdom of Men. Should Gondor fall, all would be lost. He hadn't slept well that night, not for many nights it would seem, with each day that passed, he's heard the Ring whispering, trying to take hold of his mind, but the protections that Harry helped him make were still holding, but he's been noticing cracks forming, but is able to patch them up with a moment of meditation or two, but soon they would begin chipping and crumbling before they fell and with it his sanity, but hopefully by then this nightmare would be over.

Smeagol had been captured and Frodo could almost sense the ill content the creature held for him, feeling as if he betrayed him. Fawkes was also missing which worried the Hobbit since the firebird had never left their side for more than a couple of hours to hunt. They haven't seen him in a few days now and they feared that something befell the bird. Closing his eyes, he tired to sleep, but he knew it would be a fruitless effort.

'Even if it's an hours worth... I need sleep...' He mused, envious of Sam's soft snoring, the slightly chubbier Hobbit curled up and resting, though his iron hard grip on his skillet spoke of his readiness to defend them. 'I hope we can finish this soon... I don't want anything bad happening to Sam....'


	8. A Wizard to be Managed; Closure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is from one of my favorite online MMOs, FFXIV. The song is the opening for Heavens Ward and is called the Dragonsong. I think it is pretty damned accurate! Not to mention very beautiful and I managed to find a decent, if not down right brilliant Male version of the song! Though the original female version is just as beautiful and brilliant, but I wanted to actually imagine Harry singing this and sometimes I find it hard to imagine how the male feels when I hear a clearly female voice and then it's like watching someone lip sync.
> 
> But anyway, here is a copy of the link! Enjoy the song, please grab tissues!! You might just end up crying, I know I did!!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bsMs7cBkINg

**~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* CHAPTER VII *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~**

Harry rode behind Legolas as Gimli sat behind Boromir, Aragorn, Gandalf, and Haldir rode their own horses as Fenrir raced beside them in wolf form, the LeStrange's flew over head in a strange form of apparation and levitation mixed to form a smoky cloud that engulf them. Severus had brought out a pitch black broom upon which he flew, keeping level with Harry, the pair chattering about potions, funeral rites and the situation back home. They rode for nearly a week, traveling over the plains of Rohan, stopping to let the horses rest and to sleep for a few short hours.

The Fellowship could hardly be blamed for their eagerness to be reunited with the youngest Hobbits. Though Gandalf has tried to assuage their fears and worry, but ultimately his words have fallen on deaf ears. The terrain soon changed to something somewhat swampy, the suddenly knee deep water having startled them as they trotted into the remains of Isengard. The Tower now a smoking ruin as Ents all milled about, moving debris and tending the earth once more to regrow what had been lost because of the madness of the former White Wizard.

“ Ah, welcome, my lords and lady to Isengard!” The Hobbits cheered, sitting on a high wall smoking and enjoying some hard earned spoils.

“ What is this!? A merry chase you two have sent us on, indeed!” Gimli shouted sounding quite flabbergasted and annoyed. “Having us believe you've been killed or tortured and yet here we find you, smoking and feasting!”

“ We, my dear Master Dwarf, are sitting on the thrones of Victory and are enjoying a few well earned spoils of war! And might I add that the salted pork is quite delicious!” Merry chuckled, holding up the wrapped package.

“ Salted pork, you say?” Gimli murmured, licking his lips in hunger as Legolas laughed and Harry sighed, jumping down from his perch to go up to the two Hobbits.

“ Well come now, we've been so worried for you!” He held up his hands and caught Pippin who happily jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly. “Hello Pip, are you alright? Where you hurt at all, do I need to resurrect those damned Uruks just so I can kill them again?”

The sudden dark tone he took startled them all, but Pippin only nuzzled closer as Merry joined him, Harry holding the pair with relative ease. They promised him that other then a fright or three, they've been mostly unharmed, that no he did not need to take revenge for them. But if they asked for Harry to sleep with them that night, that was their business and no one else's. Harry moved to the horses and handed Pippin to Boromir as Merry was given over to Aragorn.

“ Ahh.... Young master Gandalf...” one of the Ents breathed out in happiness, this shocked those around them. Few know that Gandalf has been around since the dawn of the Elves, and yet this Ent had called him YOUNG! They must be infants in comparison then.

“ Hello Treebeard.... redecorating I see...” Gandalf chuckled.

“ Tree and bush, rock and stone.... I can manage, however...” Treebeard turned to the tower with a displeased frown. “There is a wizard to be managed here... Locked inside his tower, trapped and there he will remain...” He nodded decisively

“ Well, I will allow it, but first we have much to speak about with him and he has many crimes to recompense for...” Gandalf agreed easily enough.

Up on the tower at the very top was Saruman, looming over them. Grima could be seen hiding behind him, the man's pale face paling even further as he caught sight of the strange child that had bested him.

“ My lord, it is him! The child!” He hissed out in a squeaky voice.

“ Ah... the strange Wizard and Gandalf the Gray...” Saruman laughed, a maddened and lustful look filling his eyes. “Come, let us break bread and speak, young one...”

Harry scoffed, pulling his broom from his pocket, canceling the shrinking charm on it and with a jump, had mounted it and he and Severus flew up to be level with the faded White Wizard. Severus hung back, merely up there as a protection as he would let his ward deal with the insane man. Bellatrix and the LeStrange brothers zipped by, their cloud and mist forms startling the nervous Wormtongue, a man who was a taller, skinnier and less ugly version of Wormtail. Severus kept his black gaze on him, sneering at him when he dared to look at him.

“ I would love to learn what magics allows you to fly on a cleaning tool and allows them to fly....” Saruman entreated again, holding his hand out beseechingly toward Harry.

“ I fear that will not be possible.” Harry stated. “I do not associate with those who have sold their souls. Black Magic is foul, loathsome and it makes me quite literally sick.” He looked the man in the eyes, a silent and wandless  _ Legilimens _ allowed him to see that what was once a great mind had been torn asunder and all that was left was madness, lust and greed. “Had you been what you once were, perhaps I'd have gladly broken bread with you... But you and your dog would be so lucky to see the morn.”

The Istari's smile fell and his hand fell as well, but then a look of rage filled his face as he glared down at Gandalf, “This is your doing, Gray! Robbing me of what is rightfully mine! Undo your curse, charlatan!”

The two Istari brandished their staffs, Harry quickly pulled back, as Severus cast every shielding spell he knew around them. This high up, he had limited shadows to work with, but that did not make him any less deadly, he's worked with only his own tiny shadow in a room full of light before. The two Istari had a minor battle of magic, the feel of it was wild and powerful, unrefined and needing more strength on the two males' part to give it shape and form. It was Olde magic and Harry watched fascinated. Even faded as he was, Saruman was powerful still and it showed how battle hardened and skilled the former Head of the Order was.

After a few more spells, Saruman dodged back, and the two calmed their magic and tempers before the crazed wizard turned his mad eyes on Theoden and Theodred, pasting on a charming and friendly smile. The oily feel of it and the sickening sweet words that soon came forth did not abate the feeling as Harry hovered a safe distance from the man, feeling the beginnings of Leech Craft once more slither out and attempt to take hold of the King and perhaps the others.

“ You have fought many wars, killed many men and have made peace afterwards, have you not, Theoden-King?” He beseeched, “Could we not sit and have peace?”

“ We shall have peace...” Theoden agreed readily enough, shocking everyone, but then he added on, “We shall have peace when you have paid for the burning of the Westfold and for the children who lie dead there!”

The two airborne Omegas let out distressed sounds even the maddened cackles from Bellatrix turned to an anguished wail, made all the more haunting as she kept her flight around the tower. The Alphas all snarled low in anger, children were precious to the Wizarding community, their hope for the future and a continuation of their legacies. Knowing that children, Muggle or not, had been slain hurt them all. Even the Arda natives were enraged by this news.

“ We shall have peace when the soldiers whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead upon the gates of the Hornburg are avenged!” Theoden hissed, face filled with righteous fury, Theodred's matching it in intensity. “When you are hanging from a gibbet for your crows to have sport with, only then, old friend, shall we have peace!”

Saruman scowled fiercely as he spat back at them, “Gibbets and crows! Hah, and what have you Gandalf Grayhame!? The keys to the Orthanc? Perhaps those to the Barad Dur as well? Why not the crowns of the 9 Kings and the Rods of the 5 Wizards!?”

Gandalf looked sadly up at his one time friend, his long time mentor and perhaps at a time long, long ago, an old flame, but no more.

“ No, old friend, what I want is what you know...” He sighed, but his voice carried with a great weight. “You were deep in the enemy's council.”

“ Information.” Saruman spat, before he smirked and with a twist of his fingers, a large polished orb of what looked like volcanic glass appeared in his hand. It had a strange light from with in it that slowly grew as the man looked into.

The pull of the Leech Craft got stronger and Harry had to close his eyes as Severus, pulled up before him, holding his long robe sleeve before his face, making sure he could only see the mad wizard's brow and nothing else, the dark tainted feeling of the Black Magic was offensive to even the Dark Creature as he cast many silent and wandless wards to protect them.

“ Something festers at the heart of Arda, the shadows growing larger... and the Great Eye has seen it!” he cackled, madly as he kept staring into the orb. “Even with the fall of Isengard, Sauron presses his advantage! He grows stronger! You, Gandalf, have doomed all!”

The White Wizard rode forward, worried for the clearly breaking man.

“ You cannot hope to have this wretch assume the throne of Gondor!? A lowly exile and a ranger to boot, hah! He will never be King! And the Halfing, what pretty lies did you spin for him before sending him off on this suicidal path to his death!? Soon the One Ring will be with its master and all will fall away, all but you....”

Harry dared to look up at the madman and he was looking dead at him with eyes that were not his but flame bright and the whispering Black Speech caressed his ears like a lover's sweet whispers of pleasure.

“ You, born from a realm many realms away, born pure and powerful, incorruptible, beautiful and mine... yes...mine...” the man's voice had changed then, not the aged and wizened voice of Saruman, but young and dark, the true dark voice of Sauron.

“ You will not have him!” a voice came from nowhere as a crack sounded and Saruman fell back, the Palantir falling into the water far below as the misty form turned into a man or a creature, he was tall and bald, deathly pale and his features were snake like in a human looking face. He had a bone white wand aimed at the old wizard and glared at the cowering Grima.

“ Tom, get away from him!” Severus ordered his mate, the male barely dodging a deadly spell that would have taken his head had he not, quick like the snake he is, turned into his Naga form and wrapped his large body around the top of the tower and hiding his torso behind a turret “Reckless idiot!”

“ I love you as well, my Shade, but sweet talk me later, I'm a bit busy!” He called back as he crawled his way up and grabbed Grima and threw him at the laughing LeStrange's and let them play with the man listening to his begging screams.

“ Harry land, let them have their fun... the Wizard is beyond saving.”

“ I feared as much... but I will not leave... I promised Mors his pound of flesh... Lord Slytherin, the old codger is  **_mine_ ** ....” the last word was hissed with Death's power and sent a chill into the spines of all who heard it.

“ And the worm?” Voldemort dared to ask, nervous of the deadly aura that surround the young child. And yet he found himself wanting to be closer to said child, closer to that aura; it was unnerving.

“ **_Him as well..._ ** ” Harry stated and Rudolphus dropped the man onto the top of the tower with a thud and yelp as he, his brother and wife landed and their lord slithered down the tower with alarming speed and quickly circled the group of horses as they cast shields around themselves.

Severus remained in the air though he gave Harry a much wider berth, instinct telling him that the younger Omega was the larger Predator and he did not want his attention on him. Suddenly the young Devi landed and as soon as he touched down on the top of Isengard, a pair of Hourglasses appeared and on their plaques were the names of Saruman and Grima.

“ For the  **_corruption_ ** and untold  **_murders of innocent_ ** lives, your life is forfeit.” Harry began. “ **_For the children you have allowed to be slaughtered_ ** , your life is forfeit. For the  **_attempted murders of a royal family whom you swore to protect_ ** , your life is forfeit.  **_For the perversion of Nature and Natural life, your life is forfeit..._ ** ” Harry listed, his voice growing darker as the sheer raw power coming from him threatened to collapse Orthanc and all of Isengard to the depths of the earth.

_ And~for~attempting~to~touch~ _ **_my~Master_ ** _ ,~your~souls~are~forfeit! _

_ Now~ _ **_I_ ** _ ~shall~have~your~souls!~And~ _ **_suffer~you~shall~forevermore_ ** _!! _

They gasped seeing Death appear from nothing, his tall and deadly form all the more frightening with his scythe held above his head. Legolas gasped as he felt his arms moving on their own, notching an arrow as Grima yelped, feeling himself reaching for his dagger. The pair were moving as if puppets on a string. Grima lunging at Saruman and stabbing him in the back just as Legolas shot Grima in the heart with an arrow. Saruman and Grima fell as the blackened blade of the scythe cut through them, their respective hourglasses finally emptying, their souls or what was left of them pulled free from their dead bodies as Saruman's fell and landed on the deadly spikes of a water wheel which turned and buried the once great wizard in a watery grave.

_ I~have~my~pound~of~flesh...~you're~a~cruel~one,~Master,~robbing~me~of~the~March~Warden... _

Harry chuckled as he moved to hug the Reaper and removed his hood to reveal his skull and kissed the air just before the empty eye socket.

“ It was not his time and you know it well... Perhaps I can offer you another in his place, one more deserving of death?” Harry placated.

Death nodded and whispered in his ear, a sweet little thing, a name of his desired soul, and then he was gone as Harry's clothes turned back to their green state, the young man having never once noticed that it had turned black with the symbol for the Deathly Hollows in silver on his back. Jumping back onto his broom he and Severus landed as the others calmed down.

“ That was Death!?” Merry gasped, looking pale and frightened still.

“ Yes, but Papa Mors is not really anything to be feared unless you have done something to severely upset him.” Harry promised as the others looked at him with a new found respect and a small frisson of fear. “Lord Slytherin, well met...”

“ Well met, Lord Potter.” Voldemort bowed his head low to one of the too few he's ever acknowledged as either being equal in power or more powerful than himself. And the child-- no the young man before him was truly deserving of both honors and respects. The Master of Death was not someone you wished to make your enemy, that was someone you wished allied with you or neutral in any given situation. “Forgive my late arrive, I had a very stubborn goat attempting to follow me...”

“ Oh?” Harry blinked, he was familiar with the humorous code name, if you could call it that, for Headmaster Dumbledore. “I would like to hear this tale, it might prove entertaining, but first....” Harry then waved his hands into the air, a low humming coming from his throat.

The song, as they quickly realized, was ancient and sacred. The Ents froze in awe before they began to hum as well, trees out in the distance groaned in tune, the ground vibrating with the varying timbers (no pun intended... okay so it was intended, shut up!) that soon rumbled like a roll of thunder as the broken grounds of Isengard began to heal, the taint of Black Magic being chased away by Natural magic, grass and wild flowers filling the ground, young shoots appearing, the beginnings of new trees. And suddenly Treebeard gasped, the song abruptly ending.

“ The Ent-Wives! I know where they are! I know where our Entlings and Wives are!” He cried out in joy, thick globs of sap spilling from his ancient eyes.

The other Ents began to rejoice and Harry smiled happily.

“ Thank you, Death's Master... you have given us a most precious gift...” Treebeard cried and knelt low. “Take my sap... it will heal you of most injuries and cure you of all poisons save the evil poisons of Sauron's worst makings...”

Harry quickly conjured up several large jars and the Ent let his sappy tears fall into them. The liquid was thick and a crystal clear amber, smelling too sweet, but woody. When the last jar had filled it, the Ent Leader stood up, speaking in Entish, sending a handful of his brothers to fetch their Wives and children, Isengard would now be the home of the Ents and Fangorn Forrest would once more reach the outer walls of Isengard. Harry smiled as he watched Severus carefully pack away the jars, eyes bright with curiosity and wonder, a barely noticeable tremble of excitement in his fingers.

“ I believe we may go now... And I did warn you Gandalf, he could not be saved.” Harry had told him. “Mors wouldn't let him. He was too dangerous; his mind had been torn asunder, only the scattered remains of his memories remained but were quickly burning away as nothing but Greed, Lust and Power filled his mind, Sauron's voice cackling and giggling through his new toy. The man we saw looked like Saruman, but in the end was only a shell for Sauron's will...”

Gandalf nodded sadly, looking once more to the wheel where his friend had met his end, still submerged in his watery grave. Pippin had slipped off Aragorn's horse at some point and was walking through the waist high water (well if you were a Hobbit and/or a Dwarf) toward the faintly glowing orb. Unintentionally falling under the spell of Sauron as he looked to grab a new host one closer to the strange Istari from another Realm.

“ Peregrin Took!” Gandalf snapped out, startling everyone. “Give it here... hurry now!”

The youngest Hobbit seemed to hesitate before handing it up to Gandalf who wrapped the Palantir in his old gray cloak and hid it in a saddle bag before they were all mounting up again and leaving. Isengard had fallen and would be rebuilt anew by the Ents. Perhaps in time it would be a wonderful place once more...

**~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~**

A few nights later, once all of people of Edoras and the refugees had made it back to Theoden's Hall, they held a feast as promised. Milly having been summoned to aid with the cooking, the people at first afraid of the tiny creature, but upon realizing she was only helping and was a quick hand, they settled into cooking. Aldeztaile and Hedwig were enjoying hunting field mice and rats outside the hall as the severely cut numbers of Tom's group arrived dressed in their finery portraying their respective statuses and House Crests.

Harry had also donned his own finery, but wore a cloak over it so as not to draw attention just yet. Goblets and drinks were passed around, no one taking a drink until every hand had a cup. And then Theodred stood with his cousin Eomer on a raised stage where the musicians normally sat. They held out their cups and everyone paid close attention to their princes.

“ To those who have passed, to those who fought to protect their loved ones and fell, to friends, old and new, to the Honored Dead who watch over us and to Death for he has shown us a great mercy!” Theodred intones in a deep, somber tone, but the unbridled pride and honor he felt clearly heard. “May the Gods continue to watch over us!”

“ May they watch over us!” the crowd cheered and everyone knocked back their drinks, though Harry didn't, he sipped his and hummed at the sweet flavor, though the after burn of alcohol was there.

Soon chatter, singing and dancing filled the hall as food was brought out or appeared from nowhere. Bellatrix stole off to speak with Eowyn, using a translator spell to help her since she didn't know enough Weston to speak it well and still had issues understanding some of it. The LeStrange Brothers were laughing with Fenrir as they drank and regaled each other with their battle against the Dark Creatures. Legolas was surrounded by fair maids, who blushed and batted their lashes at him, though he only smiled in turn, he did not feed into their silent flirtations.

Aragorn was talking with Theodred and Theoden, Eomer was hosting a few drinking contests to the enjoyment of some of the men. Gimli was with him while Boromir was surrounded by children, who he seemed to be telling a story too. Severus and Voldemort were making their way to him and he smiled softly at his mentor and his mentor's mate.

“ Professor, my lord.” He nodded and they joined him at his table.

“ Why are you not dressed and sitting alone?” Voldemort asked.

“ I am dressed, however because of my many Houses and titles, my clothes are a bit flashy even in their most simplistic form.” Harry sighed. “And I am sitting alone because I do not do well in crowds... I prefer to watch.”

“ He's not like his father was, beloved; he takes after Lily in that sense.” Severus told Voldemort.

“ I see, but you do realize you will have to get use to the attention now or it will be overwhelming when you come back.” The Dark Lord intoned.

“ I know, but I'd like to enjoy my last moments of anonymity,” He sighed. “I know that once I am home, and this war is over, everyone will want to know who I am, to know the man behind the Legend... Many will worship me, and many will damn me. I will not get any rest and I would rather enjoy my peace while it lasts.”

“ I understand, but even as we sit here, there are eyes looking at you, filled with wonder, awe and even lust.” Voldemort chuckled as Harry's cheeks pinkened.

“ Oh, stop it, you fool!” Severus huffed, slapping his mate's shoulder playfully. “Ignore Tom, he's an idiot.”

Harry giggled as the Dark Lord gave a petulant protest, pouting as Severus rolled his eyes and poked his nonexistent nose, reminding him that he had yet to transition fully back into his human form. The man did so and Harry gulped, his cheeks redder than before. Tom Marvolo Riddle also known as the Dark Lord Voldemort, was a devilishly handsome man. His hair was short, but long enough to show that he had naturally wavy and slightly curly hair.

His features were chiseled and regal, masculine and sharp. His eyes a piercing blue as he was pale, but not the death like pale his hybrid form was. He was still a very tall man, broad in a very clear Alpha way, but slim with tapered and corded muscles that belayed his crushing strength. He chuckled at the young Omega and leaned across the table to hook a finger under Harry's chin.

“ See something you like, gorgeous?”

“ If you wish to sleep with me tonight, you will cease teasing my student.” Severus hissed, mildly miffed. He knew his mate was only teasing, but still he was a jealous lover and would fight any bitch to the death if they even had a tiny inkling of trying to seduce, let alone sleep with his husband.

“ Perhaps I want you both, you'd both give me beautiful children.” He chuckled teasingly even as he silently canceled his mate's glamours once more.

Severus' normally ugly features smoothed out into an androgynous beauty that leaned more toward the masculine. His eyes were a piercing gold and his nose, while still large, was straight and had a slight up turn to it instead of the horrid dented and crooked hook it was. His lips were fuller, rosier and his hair fell in long waves to about mid back as wisps of shadows danced off his form, blending well with the deep blue and ebony formal dress he wore in representation of the House Prince. A mix of bronze and subtle silver interwoven into the blue, the colors of Ravenclaw, of which the Prince line had descended from, even if they have not always been sorted into Ravenclaw.

Tom wore his in emerald green and silver, the colors of Slytherin, with faint dashes of maroon red and black for the Gaunt family. The formal dress weren't actually dresses but legging like breeches and tunics with vests and their formal robe over that, all in their respective family colors and any Crests that came with them. Severus wore slightly heeled boots, no more than an inch or two while Tom wore armored greaves over his boots. Harry was dressed in red and gold, with his cloak ranging in shades of green, his Houses Crests all sewn in, but the Deathly Hallows Crest stood prominent with the others around it.

Harry himself was dressed in an tunic, vest, and leggings combo all a fiery mesh of crimson red and sun gold, the colors for both Potter and Gryffindor families, black accents for the Black Family and for the Deathly Hallows, though he made the inner lining of his cloak the varying shades of green he preferred since Death cared not for color as long as it was nothing garish like Neon Yellow and Orange or Pink. Pink seemed to offend him the most, the others just gave him a headache.

“ If you value your cock, sir, you will never suggest such a thing again. I view Hadrian as my son. I am not incestuous as most of the Wizarding World seems to be. We want to clean the bloodlines, not muddy them even more.” Severus' deadpan stare was impressive and intimidating.

“ Of course, forgive the poorly made joke.” Voldemort apologized sincerely, his mate's wrath was not worth playful flirting and ill timed jokes. “Besides I would never have seriously touched him, he's young enough to be my grandson.”

“ So you're fine being married to someone young enough to be your son?” Harry quirked a brow.

“ He's my heart and soul, the other half of who I am.” Tom purred out, kissing said Elf's neck, making him purr darkly and bare his throat in a rare public display of submission. “My soulmate, hand picked by the Gods themselves to stay by my side. Elves are famous for their longevity and since I have never seen an Elder in Severus' family, I can only assume none of his family has lived long enough to reach old age, if they grow old to begin with.”

“ Well my great grandmother is still around and she looks like she is still 15 years old.” Severus told him, smirking as his mate grumbled darkly. “I know of a ritual that would grant you the longevity of an Elf.”

“ So I will have some company for the rest of my long life.” Harry smiled. “Being the master of Death, I live until the end of time. Though Mors has assured me that in time I will grow tired and will wish to enter the eternal rest and he would welcome me as he did my ancestor.”

“ Itty Bitty Potty!! ” Bellatrix's voice called out, “Sing us a song!”

“ Oh, learning Weston?” Harry smiled at her, even if he felt his eye twitch at the strange name she gave him. Was she insulting him or was she really part crazy and that part just seemed fond of baby speech?

“ Yes....” She paused, but frowned, “ but I am still having trouble grasping some of the tenses. ”

He nodded his understanding, but remained sitting, hiding a smirk behind his goblet of honey mead. Just because he was technically of age for these people does not mean he liked drinking. Even then because of his Creature's nature, most Alcohols did not sit well with him, Honey Mead was the least offensive to his system, though Mors had once given him a wine made from moon flowers and moonbeams, that had been delicious. It was from a realm where only Elementals lived, perhaps he could ask him to get him a bottle to enjoy?

“ Sing!” Bellatrix whined, now kneeling beside him, arms wrapped about his waist and shaking him carefully so as not to spill his drink. “Pwease?”

“ And how do you know that I can sing? What if I cannot? Why torture these people with my terrible singing?” He asked, again hiding his amused smirk in his drink while Severus was doing the same, the two sharing a conspiratorial look as Voldemort openly chuckled at the pout on Bella's face.

“ Tiger lily could sing! Potty Watty couldn't hold a tune in a bucket, even if he tried.” She scowled and Severus snorted hard because it was true.

“ Silence, sir... that is my father even if you two never got along.” Harry narrowed his eyes. “Though he's a prat and an overgrown child.”

“ How would you know?” Voldemort asked.

“ I've spoken with him and mother often, though I've been neglectful lately because of this One Ring business.” Harry stated nonchalantly, wiggling a ring on his right middle finger. Voldemort noticed the movement and looked, recognizing the the Gaunt Family ring, but said nothing because obviously Harry was the Master of Death and Death himself had gathered the Hallows to give to his young Master(though that didn't subside his shock and annoyance at having a Hallow right under his nose and being none the wiser for it).

“ Itty Bitty Potty!!” Bella wailed, just this side of annoying, which made the three males twitch at the decibel only they, the Elves and possibly the Hobbits, could hear.

“ Harry can sing?” Pippin asked, having stopped his little ditty with Merry, both looking eager to hear Harry sing. “Sing us a song!”

Many agreed, even egging him to sing. Legolas, who had somehow gotten away from the horde of women at some point and was now chatting with his fellow Elves, looked at him with that soft encouraging smile that did things to Harry's heart and it was over before it began. Sighing, he stood up to much cheering and laughter.

“ Sevie too!!” Bella cackled and yanked her Queen up and pulled him along.

Severus struggled a moment with her before he slipped into a shadow and appeared on the other side of the room, glaring at the woman.

“ Why would I sing? ” He growled.

“ Back up of course! ” She giggled. “ Besides you play the piano beautifully. ”

He hissed at her and slipped into the shadows, dodging Rudolphus, who should really know better than to attempt to sneak attack him. He appeared beside Aragorn, who did an admirable job of not jumping in fight at the man melting back into existence from behind him.

“ I will do no such thing! ” He hissed at her.

She glared and then smiled brightly and turned to the horde of children moving to sit before the stage. She whispered something and suddenly he had nearly 100 pairs of puppy dog eyes aimed at him. He simply stared them down, cocking a brow. He has been a teacher for nearly 20 years, he's immune to that look. So of course he was wholly unprepared for a tug on his robe and he looked down to see a toddler, looking up at him, near tears and bottom lip quivering...

… .

… .

… .

...shit...

He scooped up the baby and walked toward the stage, handing the child to his mother as he passed and climbed on, flicking his wand at a nearby stool and transfigured it into a piano bench while conjuring up a grand piano, music sheets that would magically write the notes for the rest of the musicians appeared as he and Harry had a small chat on what to sing.

“ ...Are you sure?”

“ It's appropriate and it does fit the current situation.” Harry told him. “Besides, I'll leave all the good cheer to Merry and Pippin, they seem quite capable of lifting the gloom. Besides it will bring these people closure.”

“ As you wish...” Severus bowed his head and then removed his robes to sit on the bench, the sheets shimmering and music notes appeared, “You could read those correct?”

The others nodded, after a moment of looking them over. Severus nodded and began playing a small tune, making sure the piano was tuned. Conjured instruments did not always show up tuned, especially stringed instruments. Summoning a tuning wrench he quickly tuned it and then nodded at Harry.

“ Alright, since we were bullied...” He playfully scowled at the room of smiling and laughing Rohanites, he smiled softly. “I will sing a song that I think best suits the current situation, not just here in Rohan, but the whole of Arda... It's a song of Love, War, Betrayal and Death...” He then nodded to Severus who then began to play.

The first few notes were soft, but almost instantly grew steady and strong and yet had a strangely pained sound to them. Harry, with a short breath, he opened his mouth and the most enchanting voice emanated forth, calming, soothing. But they all noted how tinged with pain it was as well, a pain that would steadily grow with the song, not that they knew this:

**_Children of the land do you hear?_ **

**_Echoes of truths that once rang clear_ **

**_Two souls intertwined_ **

**_One true love they did find_ **

**_Bringing land and heavens near_ **

**_But flames that burn full bright, soon fell dark_ **

**_Memories dimmed by shadowed hearts_ **

**_In the waxing gloom did wane the lover's moon_ **

**_Watching as their worlds drift apart_ **

The other musicians had slowly bled in, somehow playing the new song as if they have played it millions of time.

**_One soul's cry_ **

**_A passion dwelling within_ **

**_Sacrifice, a final plea to her kin_ **

**_Yet this bond of hope, by treachery was broke_ **

**_Scattering her words to the wind_ **

Harry fell silent for a moment, giving a small solo to Severus, who had closed his eyes and looked like he was playing from his soul, a few tears in his eyes. Bellatrix and a few woman stood and began to vocalize as Harry began his next part, his voice filled with pain, but unwavering strength.

**_Swelling over long,_ **

**_seas of blood, are a song_ **

**_And death an afterthought_ **

**_To those who fight for naught_ **

**_A throne, lying empty_ **

**_A reign, incomplete_ **

**_Alone, for eternity_ **

**_A pain, without cease_ **

As another musical solo began, Harry wiped the tears that had sprung up in his eyes, could see many grieving softly to the song, but enraptured still. He felt his strength swelling and with a stronger voice finished the song.

**_Children of the land, answer this_ **

**_Why must you turn to empty bliss_ **

**_Tell me why break trust, why turn the past to dust_ **

**_Seeking solace in the abyss_ **

**_Tell me why create, a circle none can break_ **

**_Why must you let go, the life you were bestowed_ **

**_This I fear I'll never know_ **

**_Never know..._ **

Harry vocalized the last of the song, Severus playing still, now once more alone as they finished. There was a moment of utter silence and then clapping and cheers went up. Cups were raised, toasts to the dead and the living given as Harry bowed and quickly ducked off the stage, Severus vanishing his piano and shadow traveling to his mate's side, where he buried his head in his neck, content to hid his tears.

Harry shied away from the praise for his lovely singing, the questions about the song and its meaning. Legolas made his way over and several left as they realized they were going to have a private word, dragging the stubborn and clueless ones with them. Harry chuckled as Legolas shook his head at the antics of the Men.

“ That was a beautiful song... It was also quite sad, to have found your true love and then to lose them because of war.” He sighed, trying to shake the feeling of foreboding off, but it stubbornly clung to him like a second skin.

“ It is, it was sung by the one who wrote it when their lover had been murdered, her reign as queen cut short, shattering her kingdom and the long reign of peace it once had. The lover had fled to the Heavens and watched over the realm, saddened by all the bloodshed and the pain that was being wrought, the suffering many felt being spread. It's painful to continue living on when the one you loved died and many more are dying as well.” Harry told him. “I thought this song was very fitting.”

“ It is... It sounds like you know this bard.” Legolas could not hide the bitter jealousy in his voice, even if he cleared his throat self consciously.

“ I know of them because Papa Mors had been the one to escort the two lovers souls to their final rest. They gave him the song to share and hopefully use it to teach other realms that wars were a terrible thing. That killing for the sake of killing leads to untold heart ache.” Harry smiled softly. “You need not feel jealous, I am not fond of women anyway... My gender doesn't allow me to be compatible with women, well non Alpha women. But even then the female form does not appeal to me.”

Legolas blushed, stammering, something he's never done before, but before he could either move or continue to make a fool of himself, he felt soft hands cup his cheeks and the softest brush of flowers upon his lips. It took his mind a second to realize it was Harry's lips and carefully wrapped his arms around him, pulling him tighter to his chest as the kiss deepened from a mere press of lips. They pulled away a moment later and both were flushed and breathing a bit heavily, almost as if they had been running for years and were finally catching their breath. Suddenly shouts of joy and clapping startled them and Legolas turned bright red as he saw his fellow Elves smiling smugly at him, Haldir had even called out in Elvish that it was about bloody damn time.

Harry chuckled as he took the good natured ribbing and teasing. Bellatrix's laughter was loud as she accepted a few galleons from a scowling Rudolphus and Rabastan. Fenrir howled, making the children join him, pleased that a new courtship had just began. Voldemort and Severus merely nodded their heads, though the chilling glare they shot Legolas made him nervous.

“ Hadrian...” Theoden called, smiling at the young man and pulled him away to speak with him, which left Legolas to the mercy of the two Dark Istari. “Come, I wish to speak with you...”

Eowyn smiled for her friend, glad he would be courted. Eomer hugged his sister close as their cousin roared with laughter at the terrified look on the Elvish Prince's face when faced with Hadrian's people. It would seem that they were very protective of the young man as many of them felt. There was something about the strange young man that made them want to protect him, to make him happy and it kind of scared them. Eomer whispered in his sister's ear that he was happy for her no matter what happened and she hugged him close, he was all she had left besides her uncle and cousin.

“ Hadrian had foreseen happiness in my future, I will be patient.” She told him. “And I hope you find your own happiness as well brother. You and Theodred.”

He nodded his head and smiled again, “It seems Theodred is enjoying the Elf's misfortunes a bit much... why not offer him that lovely soup you made?”

She scowled at her brother, somehow knowing he was insulting her cooking skills again. She will admit she couldn't cook very well, but her cooking couldn't be that bad! The feast continued well into the evening, at some point Legolas, now free of Voldemort and Severus (and having survived his shovel talk from the pair), had joined a drinking game. He and Gimli were the only two still going when he suddenly gasped.

“ My fingers are tingling... I think it's affecting me...” He gasped out, looking bewildered.

Eomer, who had been supervising raised his brows at him in disbelief, while Gimli cackled and made to comment, but his eyes suddenly rolled back and he passed out into a dead drunken stupor. The other Elves burst into laughter then as Legolas smirked.

“ I win...” He stated simply.

“ How?” Eomer wondered as a couple of servants moved Gimli to the rooms that had been given to the Fellowship for their stay.

“ Elves cannot become drunk unless drinking Elvin made liquors.” Haldir told him, chuckling softly. “Some would say we cheat in a drinking contest, but is it really cheating if what there is to drink does not affect us?”

The blonde man laughed and slapped Legolas on the shoulder as he chuckled at Haldir snagging a pint and downing it in three gulps and told them that it was a good and hardy drink, just not strong enough to even warm his bones. The night kept going as such, revelers slowly returning home or to bed until Theoden's Hall was silent...


	9. Muster the Rohirrim, we ride for Gondor! We Fight....

**~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* CHAPTER VIII *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~**

Harry did not sleep that night, something was bothering him, he could not place his finger on it. It was like an itch under his skin that did not leave him alone no matter how he tried to be rid of it. He had wandered outside and was sitting on the landing of the stairs, looking at the sky when the soft rasp of scales came to his ears. He looked to see Voldemort in his Naga form slithering his way up the stairs, the man having gone out for a late night stroll it seems.

“What has you awake so late, Hadrian?” He wondered, his sibilant tones caressing his ears like a playful wind.

“I cannot sleep, but that is not what is bothering me.” He admitted, looking to the stars. “We never did talk about what the old fool had done to annoy you so...”

“Ah, yes...” Voldemort smiled as he moved and coiled himself around Harry. “Perhaps your shadows should join us... Severus should be here soon enough as well, he wanted to stock pile the battle potions you will be needing soon enough.”

“Thank you... and yes, Aragorn, Legolas, come out.” Harry called and smiled as the pair slipped from their hiding spots. “Most impressive, but you are trying to sneak upon a Naga King and a Devi, both of whom who have very strong senses.”

Legolas smiled as he moved to sit beside Harry, looking to the stars, but his smile dimmed and fell away as he noted how dim they looked. Aragorn had leaned on a torch stake close by. Severus didn't take long to join them and once he was comfy on his mate's coils they began to talk.

“Griphook's work has been infallible since he took over as the Potter Accountant. He's taken back every Knut that has been taken from your vaults, every tome and relic has been returned as well, hefty fees and interest rates have all but ruined Dumbledore and his precious Order of Fried Chicken.” Voldemort began, chuckling at his little joke, which earned him a halfhearted swat form his husband. “Fine, the Order of the Phoenix, happy now?”

“Immensely.” Severus drawled.

“Poor Fawkes, having his kind used as a symbol for a group that is either firmly on Dumbledore's side or witless idiots who are too blind to see the truth.” Harry sighed, a little callous toward those he normally held sympathy and understanding for.

“And how do you know the Headmaster's familiar's name?” Severus asked.

“He's been with me since I began this journey, him, Aldeztaile and Hedwig, though I've had Hedwig longer.” Harry told him, blinking as if that was obvious. “Fawkes it doing me a favor by keeping my friends Frodo and Sam safe while they make their way to Mordor. We got separated when an Uruk-hai attack separated us. Not long after we left Lothlorien.”

“I see.” Severus smiled secretively. “Anyway, the Order is viewed as the Heroes of our tale, fighting back the Dark and Death Eaters, all the while scouring the earth looking for you. They were hit the most with the fines and interest rates to the point that they have lost a lot of their good standing in the public's eye. Even the Headmaster, practically untouchable what with his fame for his defeat of Grindelwald, being the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamont, and the Supreme Mugwump of the ICW, has taken a serious blow, even if just barely.”

“And it doesn't help that many are starting to believe that you had died that night or the following days after my defeat.” Voldemort smirked. “It will be quite hilarious to see how they will react to you coming back from the 'dead.' However, that is not what has us worried or annoyed. Dumbles, even with the blow to his reputation, still holds his positions, if only by the skin of his teeth, and still has sway over public opinion. He's playing on everyone's fears. Laws have been passed that enslave most creatures, sanction the hunting and killing of others!”

“They just recently passed a law that allows the government to test infants at birth for Creature blood and if they are discovered, they are euthanized... 'a kindness and a mercy'...” Severus hissed, enraged, the darkness around them coming alive as shadows moved and writhed with his anger.

The reaction they were expecting wasn't the one they got. One would have expected the appalled looks on Legolas' and Aragorn's faces, would've expected wailing or shouting, but Harry didn't react at all. He simply nodded his head, but the strange look that entered his eyes left them feeling uneasy. He simply snapped his fingers and Milly appeared.

“Yesing sir?” she bowed, sensing the change in her normally kind master.

“Could you do me a small favor please?” He asked her, while waving a hand lazily into the air and a vial with a liquid black like night that somehow sparkled like black diamonds appeared. He whispered in her ear too soft for anyone to hear what he said and even then he spoke in the Elvish that the House Elves spoke, a strange gekkering sound not unlike a fox, but this sounded higher pitched, almost airy, but haunting.

“Ooh, Milly bes doings its nows!!” She cackled darkly and vanished with no sound at all.

Harry smiled brightly at his friends, but the dead, ice cold look in his eyes sent ice running rampant in their veins. Harry was truly someone you did not want to make the enemy of.

“If they want to play God so badly... why not give them a taste of their own medicine?” Harry simply asked, a book appearing in his hand which he opened and looked through. “I see, tch, tch, tch... that simply will not do... Ah, Kahli would enjoy this...” He hummed, a quill and parchment appearing from no where. Scribbling out a quick notice and sealing it with the Hallows mark on it, it vanished and he smiled icily once more. “Any thing else?”

“You are truly terrifying, my friend.” Aragorn breathed out.

“...” Harry looked at him and softened his smile. “I do not like innocents being harmed or killed, especially children... Call it my maternal instincts going a little haywire... Though some would say it's because I have a saving people complex...”

“It is simply who you are, Harry.” Legolas told him, a small smile on his lips. “It is simply another aspect of your character. If we cannot accept all of you, then we cannot truly call ourselves your friends, your Coven.”

“Hear, hear.” Boromir chirped, coming over. “Besides, I would rather stand with you, Hadrian, than stand against you. You are a deadly swordsman and I would never wish to cross blades with you if I can help it.”

Harry chuckled as he wrote a few more letters, sealing them with his Lordship and Heirship rings as needed before they vanished with soft pops, copies being made and making their way to Griphook, who made his way over.

“My Lord?” He called, bowing his head low, a true sign of respect from the Goblins which is very hard earned. “How may Gringotts assist?”

“I will need at least 10,000 Galleons removed from the main Potter vault and divided into the new vaults which I mentioned to be made and secured along with all the protections I listed for the creatures that will surely need to flee. If more is needed take what is necessary from the Gryffindor main vault as well. And another 20,000 taken from the Peverell vaults to pay for the children's, who are being murdered, funerals... that is assuming I cannot work out an alternative. But I am waiting for Death--”

_ You~summoned~me,~my~Master? _

The entity suddenly spoke, his voice emanating from Harry's wine glass. Looking in he saw the black liquid that normally appeared when Death could not be there physically.

“Hello, Papa Mors... You received my letter?”

_ Indeed~I~have... _

_ I~approve~and~shall~confer~with~Chaos _

“Thank you. Anything else I should be aware of?” Harry wondered vaguely, the steel in his eyes did not brook for argument or any of Death's attempts to circumvent Harry's feelings on certain matters. The Entity sometimes regrets personally raising his Master, the child was somewhat immune to him when he wanted to be, could get him to do things he normally wouldn't and the child had the best stare down he's ever had the pleasure/misfortune of being on the receiving end of. Death did his equivalent of taking a deep breath in, (he was Death, he did not breathe) and said:

_ You~will~not~like~what~you~hear... _

_ I~have~done~all~I~can~to~prevent~more, _

_ but~even~I~cannot~interfere~too~much~or~too~often... _

Harry narrowed his eyes, but said nothing as he looked at the book in his hands that glowed a moment and what he saw did not make him happy. He spat something most foul that Death recoiled as if burned, causing the black liquid to slosh in the goblet.

“How much longer until I can go back and rip that old bastard's lying tongue out of his fucking arse?” Harry hissed, his temper well and truly riled, curses coming more often than before. The urge to rain pain and suffering on these fools making him twitchy.

_ Not~yet... _

_ But~soon... _

_ Just~a~bit~more~patience,~Master... _

Harry growled and slammed the book shut, huffing annoyed. Oh Harry had patience. You needed a lot of it to deal with everything that is Death and his many Children, the Gods and Goddesses of Death and their dramas. Harry could be called the God of Patience if he were of Divine heritage, but still it annoyed him when he was reminded that he could not jump the gun, not yet at least. Death seemed to have nothing else to say, having shown him what he wanted him to see and thus vanished, replacing the wine with the special wine Harry seemed fond of from the Elementals' realm.

“Harry?” Legolas ventured, gently placing a hand on his shoulder.

“I'm alright, just annoyed is all. But that is alright. Papa Mors is doing what he could to reverse these crimes. Death and Chaos run on very tight schedules, shocking I know, but that is the truth. Chaos especially hates when things happen that she does not plan for. It means she and her Children have to clean up the mess or are the scapegoats for the ones who created the mess in the first place.” Harry sighed, taking the goblet and sipping at it only to purr happily at the wine that was now filling his goblet. “Ah Papa knows me so well... Moonbeam Wine! Delicious...”

“What is Lord Mors attempting to do?” Griphook ventured, treading carefully. One did not assume that they were privy to such details just because they have Death vouching for them.

“Bringing back as many of those who died, too many deaths makes it very hard for Papa and his Children to keep track of them and that is how we end up with Demons and Dementors. Not every soul rests in peace after they die.” Harry told him. “Not to mention with so many deaths, Magic is dying out faster and soon no one will have magic and Papa will be forced to end the world with Chaos' help.”

At the mention of Dementors, all those from Harry's Realm shuddered in fright.

“My mindless cousins would sooner feed on their fellow kin rather than aid us, however being the Shade Queen grants me some sway and hold over them.” Severus shuddered again. “We could attempt to get them on our side if only to keep them from being used against us. I personally do not want my soul sucked out.”

“Nor do I.” Harry agreed, the few times he ever encountered a Dementor, it was under Death's heavy supervision and strict tutelage when learning to cast the _Patronus_ Charm. “Just learning to protect myself against them was harrying enough; no that wasn't a pun.”

Voldemort was smiling at Harry for his unintended pun and refused to stop smiling, which made Harry blush and snap at him childishly.

“Enough, Tom.” Severus chuckled at his mate's antics. “I've been tasked with gathering information from the Dark Sect and from your relatives... I'm to **persuade** them into giving you up and into taking you in. And I'm to **persuade** you into following orders... if you prove resistant.”

“Mr. and Mrs. Dursley are the worst sort of Muggles, completely anti Magic, anything they do not deem Normal is classified as freakish and unnatural. They were paid quite a hefty sum to take you in after your parents were murdered.” Griphook added. “ They were given potions and items to use on you, suppressing your magic, breaking your mind down until you were malleable for the Headmaster's purposes. They were to be paid monthly to keep abusing you, only using the bare minimum to keep you alive.”

“Oh?” Harry huffed. “And have they been paid more since you took over?”

“No... in fact they were not pleased to find out that they were to return every single last Knut and had to give up their possessions and house, even the old crone's wedding rings, to pay the interest. They tried attacking us, but after my sister turned their piglet of a son into an actual piglet and threatened to roast him alive, they quickly sang a different tune and are currently working themselves to death in one of our mines to finish paying back their debt.” Griphook's smile was nothing short of frightening. “The son now lives with his father's sister, not a maternal bone in that woman's body. It would do him some good, strict that one is.”

“Hmm... perhaps I will visit them, just to see what kind of monsters would willingly abuse a child, Magical or otherwise, for money.” Harry mused.

“Then you will just simply adore Umbridge... she loves to torture people, adult and child alike to get what she wants. She is absolutely obsessed with the Ministry, power and making sure everyone understands that very few stand above her and that she has her fingers on enough pulses that she needs to only put a bit of pressure and her will, will be done. Let's not mention she is 100,000% anti Creature.” Voldemort snorted, conjuring up an image of the woman.

“Ugh, what is that beast?” Aragorn demanded, but flushed brightly when he realized it was a woman. “Oh my... how unfortunate...”

“Don't feel bad, she's uglier in real life and her rotten personality makes me look like a cuddly kitten on my worse days.” Voldemort assured him, laughing humorlessly. “She is the one putting the pressure on the voters to vote in favor of the Creature Laws, even wrote the ones allowing the testing on the children. She hates Dumbledore, but shares his views on the 'dangers of non-human Magicals' and has taken up teaching at the school to torture the students with torturous detentions.”

“She's using Blood Quills, completely illegal, only used in the most highest level contracts, such as peace treaties, execution or exoneration documents. She also has the school under a Post ban, making it impossible for anyone to send letters out or to receive letters. She personally goes through everyone's mail and if she deems it even remotely treasonous she punishes the child! One of my Snakes had to 'write lines' for getting a letter that told her the good news that her oldest brother had recently had twin sons!” Severus snarled, enraged once more just thinking about poor sweet Emilia sobbing in his arms with 'Babies are Creatures and must be Destroyed' carved into her hand.

“...” Harry's eye was twitching. “I do not like violence... I never wish death on another... but this Umbitch will personally have my hand through her heart, as pitifully tiny it is.”

The snarl on his lips was inhuman, but Legolas purred at the sight of it. His Omega would be a fierce, but doting mother of their pups-- No, bad Legolas! Harry was not theirs, not yet. But that doesn't mean that he couldn't court the pretty minx and possibly bond with him. He would rather fade than let Harry slip through his fingers. He shook the thought off for now, focusing on the strange Istari and the plight they found themselves in for now.

“Funny, my students, not just my Snakes, call her the same thing.” Severus smiled darkly. “Any ideas you wish to share? I promise to only use them for the good of the students.”

Harry's smile was bright and playful, which made it all the scarier. After all he was the Heir of the Marauders, his former bullies could be quite vicious when the mood struck them.

“She hates creatures right? She loves to torture children? You said there was a Herd of Centaurs in the forest right?” Harry smiled and it did not bode well for Umbridge. “Can't be too vicious, I want her to have some of her... spunk before I rip her heart out of her chest... I love the look on their faces when I do it...”

“...” Voldemort gulped in fright. “When did you--”

“I was 7, Papa Mors wasn't home and well the strange man from the general store who always looked at me and told me I was pretty, broke into our house... It was the first time I blacked out in Fight/Flight Mode... Papa came home to see his corpse and me sleeping with his heart clenched tight in my fists... He suppressed the memory until I was 15 and then helped me cope with it. I killed three more times like that, each time in Fight/Flight Mode...” Harry shrugged.

“Ah, I actually favor the liver...” Severus mused. “I took a kidney once...”

“I ripped a tongue out...” Harry told him and from there the two Omegas were comparing their gory Fight or Flight stories, uncaring for the horrified and oddly turned on looks they were getting from the others. Griphook was grumbling that neither Omega were available, to have such a vicious mate would make him the envy of his Clan, but alas, it was not meant to be...

**~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~**

It was the wee hours of the morning, Griphook, Boromir, Severus and Voldemort had retreated to their rooms for the night, leaving Harry, Aragorn and Legolas to stargaze. Harry was sitting alone for now as Aragorn and Legolas talked quietly further up the steps, worry on their brows.

“The stars are veiled...” Legolas murmured. “Sauron's shadow grows...”

“We cannot waste any more time... We need to gather our forces and fight... Frodo is counting on us as we are counting on him.” Aragorn nodded in agreement. “Can you tell us how their progress grows?” He directed at Harry.

“I have no gift for Sight, however, if Frodo had failed, we'd all know it.” Harry told them, looking off toward where Mordor glowed in the far distance. “Fawkes is with them and keeping them safe. We must do our part as well or it will all be for naught.”

They went quiet before a sudden pulse of foul magic spiked in the air. Harry yelped and threw himself down on the landing, curling up as if to protect himself from the feel as Legolas rushed to his side, Aragorn running inside with a shout of 'he's here!' Legolas helped him up, whispering light spells to ward off the dark magic. Harry slowly uncurled, but in his own head he was fighting with Sauron's Leech Craft. The Dark Lord of Arda was whispering sweet nothings, promises of power, riches, immortality, if only Harry would become his.

Harry was steadfastly holding his Occlumency shields up and whenever they took damage, he quickly patched them up. The Light spells that Legolas was casting were giving him something to focus on, to ground him, not so much the spells, but Legolas' voice. Sauron didn't like this, battering at Harry with images of the Elf with a red haired She-Elf, happy and clearly in love. But Harry didn't pay it much attention because Legolas had told him of his first love who had found her one in a Dwarf and when he died, she faded away.

Hard to be jealous over a dead woman and even more so when they had agreed that they work best as friends, nearly 300 years before she found her One. Sauron suddenly vanished and Harry was able to finally uncurl himself from his position and Legolas sighed in relief, kissing his little Wizard soft, if a bit shakily.

“Are you alright?” He asked pulling away.

“Much better when I'm off the hard stone steps...” Harry retorted, snorting softly when Legolas laughed, but still helped him to his feet. “Let's go see which of the Hobbits did it...”

“Why does it have to be a Hobbit?” Legolas wondered as they hurried toward their rooms.

“Because they are like cats, get enough curiosity in them, it will kill them until they are satisfied. Besides Gimli is still piss arse drunk and will not wake until well into the afternoon tomorrow.” Harry snorted. “You and Aragorn obviously were out here with me. I wasn't even in the room. Boromir has basically avoided anything magical since his brush with Death. Gandalf obviously knows the Palantir is dangerous and wouldn't mess with it. My people are either drunk and passed out or are currently mating in whatever room they were given to bother messing with it. And the Goblins had all hissed and demanded that the Palantir be destroyed.”

“So Hobbits...” Legolas nodded sagely, seeing how Harry had shot down all other choices. “And the other Men would avoid it simply because it was how Saruman took over the King.”

“Exactly...” Harry nodded as they came into the room to see Gandalf talking to a semi catatonic Pippin. “What's happened? Why was that filth here?”

“You sensed him?” Gandalf looked up at Harry with concern.

“He tried to invade my mind, but I kept him at bay. However I think he believes either I or Pippin has the Ring, if how stricken Pip looks is any indication.” Harry sighed. “Pippin, look at me...”

He whimpered, but looked to Harry, afraid, but the moment their eyes met, Harry was in his head. He watched the last few moments where he had suffered untold torture about Frodo, the Ring and Harry, but Pippin, brave little Pippin didn't speak nor did he give in. Pulling out his mind, Harry smiled as the young Hobbit was now dozing somewhat peacefully in his arms.

“He's said nothing about the Ring or Frodo. Sauron will come after Pip thinking he has the Ring.” Harry nodded in confirmation. “A foolish thing he may be, but he is an honest fool and loyal to a fault...”

“You two will not be safe here...” Gandalf sighed.

“Nowhere will be safe. However I get the feeling you want us somewhere else where we can help shift this war... You can take Pip, but not me. I have something else that needs to be done.” Harry told him firmly.

The older Istari met his eyes and for a moment they stared one another down before Gandalf nodded his head. He was not so powerful that he would dare to presume that he could order the younger magic user about, especially when the boy stood on a pedestal much higher and untouchable than anyone other than the Gods themselves.

“I shall see you soon then.” He got his things gathered as Pippin was woken up and made to pack his things. By the time dawn had peeked over the horizon, Pippin was being spirited away with Gandalf and Fenrir, who promised to keep an eye on the young Hobbit for Harry.

“Don't worry Merry, he'll be safe. Now come on, we have to move...” Harry assured him, seeing the melancholy that was etched into his face. “We will see him soon...”

“I snapped at him....” Merry murmured.

“You were worried that he had hurt himself... Yes he's a bit upset that you are mad at him, but deep down he knows you are worried about him. Now come on, I will make a warrior of you yet.” Harry smiled, leading him inside...

**~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~**

Severus and Harry were sitting in the courtyard teaching basic Herbology to those who wished to learn. What could be used to make medicine, what could be used for poisons and what can be used in a fight against attackers much stronger or skilled then they were. Several Elves were sitting amongst the civilians even a few of the Rohirrim were learning this. Theodred, Theoden and Aragorn were in near constant meetings, Eomer and his men were riding in and out every other day trying to gather their full force, but Saruman's treachery had much further reaching repercussions than they had originally thought.

Rohan was all but shattered to the bare bones, less then even half their forces had survived and even less came at the call of their King, too wounded or too few to spare. There was no fooling themselves, they were heading into that final battle and they would be heading into it sooner rather than later. Theoden had been stubborn for a day or two about aiding Gondor, since they didn't come to his aid, but Aragorn reminded him that while he may not have lived the life of a King, Gondor's King had ridden to his aid as well as the eldest son of the Steward of Gondor. Theodred also helped in the matter by reminding his father that Harry would be helping his friends, and that when they left so to would he leave with them.

So now as they waited for the signal from Gondor, they prepared themselves as best they could. Bellatrix took over teaching the woman how to fight. Knives, crockery and even spears were used. Eowyn enjoyed those lessons, seeing the Magical woman heft spears and throw them with deadly precision. Even if she missed her intended target, she hit it in a place that could be very deadly. She seemed to enjoy aiming for the head of the dummies, which she made look like the monsters of Mordor, Saruman and even Dumbledore(the Adra Natives were clueless to the old man that seemed to have incurred her wrath) just because she could.

Her husband and his brother taught the young men and teens how to quickly set up deadly traps that would slow enemy forces down, without magic of course. Boromir helped to train the Elders in simple, but effective sword play. Legolas and the other Elves scouted out the area, hunting down the linger forces of Saruman's army, making sure that as few as possible joined up with Sauron's main army. So it wasn't a shock that about 3 weeks after Gandalf and Pippin had left that the Signal had been lit.

“Gondor calls for aid!” Shouted a foot soldier, running up to Aragorn who smiled and raced up the stairs to stop by Theoden.

“Gondor calls, what will you say, King Theoden?” Aragorn asked.

“And Rohan shall answer!” Theoden nodded firmly, slapping a hand to Aragorn's shoulder. “Muster the Rohirrim! We ride for Gondor!”

It was organized chaos after that as they got ready to move out. Harry looking toward the distance at one point, a mountain that seemed to stand alone and almost always cast in shadow. Yes, he needed to go there...

**~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~**

Pippin was getting dressed in the Livery of Gondor, rambling in mild panic as he realized that he just swore himself into the service of Denethor, but it was all he could do to get the man to even remotely listen to Gandalf. It was foolish and impulsive, but it had worked. Gandalf did not say much to him, staring toward Mordor, a worried pinched expression on his face. Fenrir had taken on his wolf form and was pretending to be a domesticated wolf, keeping watch over the Devi's Coven mates. If there was no reason to expend energy then he will not waste it needlessly.

“Gandalf?” Pip called when he realized that he wasn't being either scolded for his foolishness again or warm words of encouragement were given. Coming to the old man's side he placed a small hand on his knee, startling him a moment. “I'm worried about Frodo too...”

“Yes... I am having trouble keeping him within my sight the closer he gets to Mordor... And it looks like even Harry's magics are beginning to fail...”

“It doesn't mean they've failed yet!” Pip snapped, jabbing his thigh with a pin, making the old Wizard hiss. “It means Frodo still has a fighting chance! We just have to keep hoping, keep fighting! If we do, then Frodo will feel it and it will boost him further!”

Gandalf chuckled, glad that Pippin, was still optimistic as always. A foolish child he may be, but a courageous young man he was growing up to be. Yes, he will not doubt or wallow, they had time still, the enemy still blind to a few cards in their hands and hopefully they will remain that way. They turned when Faramir entered the room after knocking.

“Here, this might fit you better than anything else.” He smiled softly at the small Hobbit, getting a small shock when he learned that he was a cousin of the Ring bearer. “It belonged to a foolish boy who spent much of his afternoons slaying dragons rather than studying to one day be Steward.”

“This was yours?” Pippin asked, carefully putting the livery on and letting Faramir tie it into place.

“Yes... Boromir's would be too big.” He sounded sad mentioning his brother. “He would have wished you to have his... If he were alive now, he'd beam in pride, you know?”

“... Boromir's alive; did you think he died?” Pip wondered.

“His horn had washed up... it was cloven in two...” Faramir told him, looking painfully hopeful, but devastatingly resigned.

“No! Boromir's alive! I know he is because I just left him! He said he was going to be heading to Osgiliath to help your men hold off Mordor's forces for a little longer!” Pip nearly shouted, trying to get his brutal honesty across.

“But--”

“It is true, Boromir still lives. His life having been saved by one of our own, a young Istari from a strange land donned in Greens, a servant of the God of Death.” Gandalf nodded. “He's saved several lives that would have otherwise been lost. Boromir, Prince Theodred, Haldir of Lothlorien and even Frodo's life was saved from being turned into a Nazgul...”

“Truly?” Faramir asked, worried about someone who followed a Death God, if there was such a thing, but still hopeful.

“Yes! He's very kind and quite powerful! He's helped us a great deal over this past year! He will make sure that you and Boromir meet again!” Pippin promised.

Gandalf was nodding, that grandfatherly smile he gave to all he befriended or viewed as something akin to family adorning his features. Faramir finally allowed himself to hope, visibly relaxing and if his eyes were wet, neither male pointed it out. Finishing helping Pippin get ready, Faramir escorted him to his father's chambers where Pippin was to keep Denethor company and entertained, even if his mind was slipping more and more everyday. The shadow of Mordor praying on the weak, corrupting them or driving them insane the larger it grew. Faramir had his duties and set about them, a new hope blossoming in his chest...

**~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~**

Sam sniffled, hurt by how utterly betrayed Frodo had looked when they woke to discover the last of their rations had mysteriously went missing. Of course it happened when Fawkes was out scouting the area and possibly hunting down a hare or two for them to eat. He knew that Gollum fellow was a bad fit, but Frodo was right, he knew how to get to Mordor without being seen. Frodo had seemed so fine, fighting off the Ring's power, but with the lack of sleep, water and food...

He almost slipped as he was climbing and caught himself on a ledge. Pulling himself up and sitting on it, he caught his breath. Setting his hands down behind him, he blinked feeling what felt like a leafy green and turned to grab it. It was the leaf wrapping of the Lempas bread!, scattered around him was the last of their food! It had been tossed! That scoundrel! Getting up, filled with rage and determination, he began climbing, he was going to catch up with his Frodo and he was going to smash Gollum's skull in. Just because Mr. Bilbo saved the poor thing's life once out of pity, doesn't mean it deserves another chance since it clearly wasted the gift Mr. Bilbo gave it!

'Hold on, Frodo, your Sam is coming!'

**~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~**

Frodo was gasping for air, he couldn't move anymore. His mind was under near constant attack now, Smeagol's whispering wasn't helping him. The Ring suddenly felt like it weighed a ton and a half, but still he kept going. The cave was dark and stunk of death and rotting filth. He knew it was a trap, but the Ring seemed to be pulling him through it, almost gleeful as if it new that once they crossed Her cave, it would be home in Mordor, closer to its master!

Where was Fawkes? Where was Sam? He startled when a strange sound was heard and he took off running only to be caught in a spiderweb much too big to belong to even the most largest of average spiders. This spider had to be as large as the Party tree! Or almost as large, but he wasn't going to stick around and find out! Smeagol was singing in the distance, about him being eaten up by Her and that they would have Precious back! Crap, he needed to get out of here!

He struggled to get Sting free of its scabbard and grabbed the phial of liquid Starlight, it would grant him only a little bit of protection, but it was still something! Cutting himself free and hacking through the webs, he hurried as best he could because about halfway out of the cave, She made herself known and well, she was a monstrous and grotesque spider! She chased him into the daylight and then seemingly vanished. He looked about for her, but did not see her. He looked and looked, forgetting to look up and behind him until he spun at the sound of a tumbling rock.

He gasped as he was hit in the chest with her stinger and then carefully wrapped up in webbing...

**~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~**

Sam screamed in horror seeing Frodo being cocooned by the spider and raced out to attack her. Shelob screeched and snapped her mandibles at him, trying to stick him with her stinger. The Hobbit, rolled out of attacking range, picking up Sting and the Phial as he went, getting her away from Frodo and fighting her off. She hissed and screeched, but when he stabbed her in the eye and hacked off the lower half of one of her legs and then slashed open her abdominal, finally forcing her to retreat. She crawled back into her cave, blinded, maimed and with a wound festering with Elvish magic which would surely kill her.

Not even a moment after she fled, did Gollum attack Sam, enraged that he kept Shelob from killing Frodo and letting him have the Ring! He tried to fight the fat Hobbit, who wasn't all that fat, more muscle than fat now. Getting his bony hands around that thick neck, he was going to do him away like he did a similar fat Hobbit who came between him and his Precious! But he didn't get to do anything because a furious screech and a burst of flames slammed into him and he fled soon after, cursing stupid Hobbitses and flaming birdies.

“Fawkes!” Sam gasped, the Phoenix chirped and nuzzled him before hopping over to Frodo. “Frodo!?” He ripped the webbing and then sobbed at the deathly pale and unseeing eyes. “No... Frodo, come back... come back....” He begged.

Fawkes set the webs on fire before he leaned his head over the stinger wound and cried on it. It took a moment or two, but suddenly color and life returned to Frodo, the songbird cocooning them in a wall of fire to keep them safe from any other creatures that might wander by.

“Frodo!?” Sam gasped feeling him shift in his arms.

“Sam?” Frodo moaned and blinked his eyes and smiled softly. “You came back?”

“Of course! I love you too much to abandon you...” Sam scolded softly, pulling him close and kissing him softly. “Don't go where I cannot follow you... Never, Frodo, never....”

“I promise.... Fawkes?” Frodo wondered as the bird seemed to be giving him a scolding glare. “I am sorry I was so trusting....”

The bird clacked his beak, but nodded, dropping his flames, he grabbed them by their shirts and took off over the darkened fields hiding them on a distant cliff, they would wait a few hours before they kept going. If Fawkes had to fly them all the way to Mt. Doom, he would...

**~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~**

They were camped in the shadow of the Mountain. The horses were nervous, they bayed and bucked, not even the King's horse dared to linger in such a place of age old rancor. Even the Men and Elves were nervous, eyeing the fleeting shadows as they danced to quickly for their liking. Severus watched the shadows with a distant look of spite, being a Shade meant his kind were the closest living thing to have the name Children of Death. He had no control over the dead, but he could interact with them in a way the normal living could not. And as the current Queen/King of the Shades, it meant he was quite powerful. He watched the shadows dance, the discolored and rotting ghouls that popped up every now and again, to startle the Men and beasts annoying him.

“You see them as well?” Harry's voice asked, the young Master of Death could see the Dead as if they were plain as day, could see them rising from all over the mountain, heading in a steady procession toward the hidden valley between the mountain walls. “They have been called... they are gathering.”

“Yes, but some of them do not seem to mind startling our comrades a bit...” Severus snorted. “I take it, this is why you did not go with the White Wizard?”

“Yes... besides someone has to make sure they do not hurt my brothers or my Alpha.” Harry smiled, something sharp and deadly. “Besides even if Aragorn could sway them to his side, who is to say they will not turn and betray him like they once did to Isildur?”

Severus nodded his head in agreement, after all one does not trust a coward and a traitor so easily or at all. And the young Master of Death would be more than enough to get their loyalty and to keep it if they do not wish to spend their afterlife in this miserable carrock.

“Severus, can I trust you to keep things handled?” Tom suddenly asked, appearing from nowhere and looking out of breath. “The old goat seems to have broken into one of the bunkers... I am needed.”

“Go!” Severus snarled, looking worried because those bunkers had information on Harry and they couldn't afford for the old man to get his hands on anything! “Take the LeStranges!”

“But--”

“I have cousins here! I will not be without protection! And we have Greyback!” Severus cut him off. “And I am not helpless! I have fought beside you for nearly 2 decades, how many have ever bested me?”

Tom chuckled and pulled his mate into a kiss, “None... be safe, beloved and watch our son well, he's as sly as a Slytherin and as foolhardy as a Gryffindor.”

He then activated his cross dimensional Portkey, several Goblins going with him under orders from Griphook, who gave temporary control of the Potter vaults and accounts to his sister, Sparkfrost, who would do him proud and cut any fool down to size with a charming smile. Severus sighed as he turned to look at the pass once more.

“Will you be needing my company?”

“No... But I'm sure you will come with me anyway simply to see how well I handle such a situation.” Harry smiled.

“Indeed, after all, if you cannot handle the departed, you have no hope to handling the living.” Severus smirked, turning his head and snarling in the greenish face of a ghoul, who fled when it was frightened instead. “Hmph, I will go to smack that one for attempting to startle me. Only the Gray Lady frightens me.”

Harry chuckled as he moved away to see to a few of the men as Legolas and a few Elves ran about trying to keep the horses calm. Aragorn and Eomer were having a similar conversation across the camp, the young King of Gondor staring at the ghostly image of the King of the Dead as he smiled, cruel and full of malice...

**~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~**

Later that night, Aragorn's sleep was fitful. He kept seeing Arwen, pale and getting weaker, dying. He saw her and Lord Elrond arguing, but still she stubbornly remained for the love she chose. She begged her father to have the sword of Anduril, Flame of the West, reforged. He saw the Evenstar shattering, Arwen dead and the East ablaze, the Eye glaring at him! 'I SEE YOU, ARAGORN!'

He jolted awake, knife in hand as he looked about his tent. The flap opened and a soldier bowed to him. “Forgive me, my lord, but the King wishes to see you.”

Aragorn nodded his thanks and quickly got his boots and left his tent, as he moved through the camp he saw Eowyn getting Merry fitted in Rohirrim Livery, chuckling as he drew his sword, which wasn't as sharp as it once was. He chuckled, Merry may be tiny, but he's slain his fair share of Orc and Uruk-hai over their journey, he has no doubt that he will slay a hundred more before this war was over. Making it to the King's tent, he announced himself before stepping in. Theoden looked up at him and bowed, before leaving him and a hooded figure alone.

“ **Will you not come greet your foster father?** ” a low familiar voice spoke and Aragorn quickly snapped a sharp bow before he embraced his foster father, kissing his cheek. “ **You look well.** ”

“ **As well as I can be, my sleep is anything but restful. My dreams steadily grow darker, twisted.** ” He admits, looking twice his age in that instant. “ **How is she faring?** ”

“ **She grows weaker by the day, but she lingers for love and I linger as well for her...** ” Elrond did not sugar coat his words. He has always been on a fine cushion of needles since he realized his only daughter and his foster son were in love. On one hand, Arwen could do no better, a King, kind and just! But on the other hand, it meant giving up her immortality and dying one day. No parent should ever have to bury their child and Elrond would not wish it of his only daughter or either of his sons, but Death comes to all in time.

“ **We are severely outnumbered, hope is fading quickly, but I hold to it steadfast...** ” Aragorn nodded, admitting to his worries without stating all of them.

“ **Hope has forsaken these lands, yes, but that is the old hope. You bring a new hope and I am here to deliver it!** ” He quickly withdrew the scabbard blade and pulled it free. “Behold! The Flame of the West! Anduril, reforged from the shards of Narsil! Go to the Mountain and those who dwell there, make them heel once more to the King of Gondor. **Go, my son, time is short... I must leave now if I wish to make it back to Arwen in time...** ”

“ **My thanks, Ada.... I will do what I can, pray for us all.** ” Aragorn knelt before his father and lord, the Lord nodded and bade him stand before pulling him close and kissing his brow.

“ **You are one of my greatest achievements, your brothers and Arwen as well... I look forward to seeing my grandchildren hale and happy, but not until Sauron's silenced forever....** ” He told him firmly before he slipped his hood back up and slipped out, riding out under the cover of darkness.

Aragorn stepped out of the tent a moment later before he nodded his head and went to gather his things. He was just finishing checking his saddle bags when Eowyn took his sword and held it to his throat.

“Why!?” She demanded in a harsh whisper. “Why are you leaving!?”

“Because we have too few men, we need more...” He looked to the mountain and she looked at him with a pale face. “If I do not try and sway them to our side, we might as well dig our graves and wait to be laid in them.”

“It is madness!” She simpers, but clears her throat taking her commanding tone once more. “You would abandon us? The Men look to you for hope!”

“And they shall have it, but we need more people, Eowyn. We all have lost too many. Many more will fall this day.” He told her, smacking the blade up and quickly taking it from her, pinning her to a tree at the same time. “The Men will look to you, their future Queen to lead them. Do not be fooled into thinking you are merely a woman, you are a warrior, a Queen and one day a loving mother. The Men will need you to guide them. Do so now in my stead. I know you will go into battle, so I ask that you be that hope in my place until I bring the help we desperately need.”

She scowled, but nodded firmly as he released her and grabbed Arod's reigns, leading him away from camp. She sighed, feeling cold and abandoned for only a moment before she snapped at herself and left. She had armor to prepare...

**~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~**

“And where do you think you are off to?” Gimli demanded from where he was sitting on a boulder, smoking his pipe, near the entrance to the path that leads to the Dimholt.

“Not this time, Gimli--”

“Oh please, have you learned nothing about the stubbornness of Dwarves?” Harry demanded, chuckling as he and Severus came out of the darkness, melting into sight much like the apparitions they would be facing.

“We will not let you leave on your own.” Legolas added his own rejoinder as he too appeared.

“Besides what will you do should you become trapped?” Severus wondered. “Do any of you know magic and even then, do you know Death Magic?”

Harry chuckled as he saw them shake their heads, moving forward as he donned his Deathly Hollows cloak and was already wearing the battle robes of the Peverell family. The inner layers were made from dragon hide, hydra whiskers and banshee hair, leaving it impenetrable too all, but the Killing Curse and Blessed Relic Blades. The outer layers were made of scales from various creatures both land and sea with the Deathly Hollows cloak(not the Cloak of Invisibility, his formal robe, that doubles as his dueling robe) being spun from Dragon hide and Acromantula silk, making it deflect most spells of moderate damage and all mild damage spells.

The cloak held up pretty well against most bladed weapons, but anything Goblin Made and up, it would only hold up for a few strikes, nothing more. Severus was wearing armor made from the shed skin of a 1000 year old Basilisk, blended with dragon hide and hair from a 500 year old Banshee. It was half as good as Harry's armor and allowed him to always have some part of his body shrouded in shadows no matter how much light shown upon him. They were well prepared because the armor was made with the intention of fighting the Supernatural elements. Or as is the case, the Dead. The Dead played dirty since the Living normally cannot touch them, but the dead could possibly touch them if they feel the right amount of emotion.

Shamans had an easier time interacting with the dead, able to bridge that gap between the Living and the Dead or widen it to prevent spirits from physically harming the Living. Death Magic and its various forms was actually very interesting, but most didn't study it because of horror stories or prominent figures had done terrible things using it. The Ministry dubbed all Death Magic as Necromancy, which was then dubbed Dark Magic and thus was illegal. Many forget that Slytherin himself was a Necromancer and one of the best Healers of his time. Merlin was also a Necromancer, using it to predict the future, to heal and to protect Arthur and Avalon from invading forces!

Severus shook his head, he was letting his thoughts wander, a rare thing. His family, because of their Creature and their status in their culture, were practitioners of the Dead Arts, he would be a very good choice to have in a fight with the Dead if one is to be had. He and Harry had spent the last few hours discussing the various techniques one could use, their most effective plans should they need one. Harry even gave him the books that Death Himself gave to Harry to study. He was displeased that Harry has already implemented a few of the spells, but did not scold him beyond his standard, 'Foolish Gryffindor!'

“It's so quiet....” Gimli hissed, trying not to disturb the air.

“Because the Dead wander here, nothing living dares to come near. Not even the bugs or usual parasites that would have made their homes here...” Severus told him. “We're being watched...”

The others tensed, looking about more alertly. Harry hummed softly, an eerie little tune as they kept walking, seeming to enjoy this little walk as if it was one he took regularly.

“I've just noticed...” Severus suddenly spoke again. “Where is Boromir?”

“He'd left a few days before to head to Osgiliath to aid his people keep the Invasion at bay, trying to buy us extra time to prepare for the final showdown.” Harry told him. “He slipped away unseen to avoid drawing attention, I helped by disillusioning him.” Harry smiled.

“Ah.” Severus nodded as they came to an archway. “Ohh, what a lovely message... 'The way is Shut. The Dead wander this Path and suffer not the Living.' Dramatic aren't they?”

“I've seen scarier messages in my meals.” Harry huffed and Severus chuckled.

“You two seem to be enjoying yourselves a bit too much.” Gimli grumped.

“I've grown up the ward of Death, what do I have to fear from a bunch of ill tempered puffs of energy?” Harry challenged.

“And my people are considered Children of Death, I've been surrounded by the obscure since I was conceived. Besides, Master Gimli, when did you last win a fight with a spirit?” Severus smirked.

“Do you think it will boil down to a fight?” Legolas worried.

“If it does, we will have to do our best then...”

They all startled and turned to see Haldir walking up behind them.

“Haldir.” Legolas chuckled softly.

“Legolas... Hadrian.” He nodded to them in turn, nodding to Aragorn as well, though he eyed Severus warily and snorted at Gimli. “What mad scheme are you up to now, Princeling?”

“.... I hate it when you call me that.”

“You are the youngest Elf, you are still a Princeling.” Haldir smirked, rubbing Legolas' age in his face.

Harry rolled his eyes as the two argued with one another. They walked into the cave, the two wizards creating orbs of light to allow them to see. The cave was pitch, colder than it should be for the early spring weather. The air was close and stale, but had a bitter tang from something long dead clinging to it. There was an ever present rolling cloud of mist that blocked the ground from sight, which made it very dangerous to venture further in. It wasn't until they were about 10ft into the cave when a thunderous sound came from behind them and Haldir ran toward the entrance only to see it sealed shut with a large slab of rock.

“It is shut!” He called back.

“The way is shut...” Severus sighed, quoting the warning. “Well we have no choice but to keep going forward.” He cast a few more spells that blew the mist out of the way every few feet so they could see where there were pit falls as well as making two more light orbs to hang around them.

They kept walking, the Elves holding their bows tightly, Aragorn gripped his sword hilt tighter as Gimli clutched his ax in a near white knuckled grip. Harry and Severus didn't seem bothered as they kept following the shadowy figures that randomly solidified in the darkness, taking on a strange greenish white color, always decomposing skeletons. They were heading somewhere, much deeper into the mountain. Harry slid his feet, easily pushing bones and other unmentionable things out his path, he would not disrespect the dead men any further by stepping carelessly on their remains.

The others didn't seem to notice or follow his lead, it did not bother him. The Elves easily avoided the remains while Aragorn picked his footing carefully. Gimli just walked as he wont to do, it wasn't until Aragorn told him to not look down did he step on a skull and looked down to see it. He nearly yelped, blowing at a misty hand that coiled up towards his face. Harry directed his orbs of light toward the ground, illuminating the sudden pit falls as Severus' highlighted trip wires and other such booby traps.

“They are quite ingenious for dead men...” Haldir murmured after studying one of the traps.

“They have nothing but time. Death can be quite boring especially if they are trapped here and cannot leave or pass on.” Harry told him. “I've seen spirits who have become completely malevolent because they had lingered in a spot for too long, trapped and bored.”

“Let us hope they will listen to me...” Aragorn sighed, he did not wish to find out the full extent of their boredom nor anger at being trapped. “Assuming they will not simply kill me for being Isildur's heir.”

“It is a possibility, however I will not allow them to hurt you... Making me angry is not something they would dare risk. I can very easily condemn them to a fate worse than what they are already suffering.” Harry told him, smiling coldly. “Ah, the City of the Dead....”

They came out of the singular path into a wide area that at first looked like an endless drop into the heart of the mountain, but then eerie lights and shapes began forming. A vast city appeared and floating toward them was an army so massive, they all compressed together, wary. Severus and Harry tensed as they saw the weapons in the ghosts hands. One in particular floated up to them, his chuckle low and dark, echoing with a haunting ring to add to the bone chilling factor.

“Who dares.... to enter my domain?” He demanded, floating around them, shying away from Severus and Harry, but doing it in away that looked like he was looking at the group from a different angle.

“I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Heir of Isildur! I am the rightful king of Gondor and have come to seek your aid! What say you!?” Aragorn spoke loudly and with a commanding edge that was befitting of a King.

The ghosts all laughed as the Ghost King flew into his face and glared coldly at him, “Foolish boy... Isildur's line has been cut... only the King of Gondor commands me...”

Aragorn grabbed the Ghost by the throat, shocking not only it but himself, as he pulled Anduril from her sheath and held her to his throat.

“Do you recognize this blade?” He hissed, but quickly let go of the Ghost King to dodge a spear. Legolas loosed an arrow and curse when it sailed harmlessly through the attacking ghost.

Harry sighed and pulled the Elder wand out of his pocket and with a murmured spell, it began growing into a long staff. It was still the pale gray of the Elder wand, with the same elder berry knots along it, but then a blade of about 3 1/2ft long grew out of the top, a shade too dark to be anything but congealed blood with a moon white edging. The edging was actually various spells and runes in all languages from every realm that all said the same thing 'Master of Death' In the center of the blade was a series of gears, a Plato Axis spinning in the middle with an hourglass filled with black sand in the center of the gears that clicked ominously in the silence.

Spinning the staff, Harry slashed the attacking ghost in the chest, his form breaking up an turning into a will'o'wisp which he then trapped in a Plato Axis binding spell. He grabbed it and eyed the spirit, snorting at it and tossing the caged ghoul in the air and when it came back down it landed in the bony hand of Death who materialized at Harry's side, bowed low. The Ghosts gave a wide berth to them. The Ghost King was shoved forward and he cowered before Death.

“Hello Papa....” Harry smiled happily as Death stood straight and was eyeing the caged ghost. “He tired to kill Aragorn.”

_ Oh? _

_ That~will~not~do... _

_ I~happen~to~favor~the~young~Gondorian~King.... _

“My.... my lord... had I known--”

“Aragorn told them who he was and they laughed at him.” Harry tattled, he smiled evilly at the trembling ghosts. “They rightfully didn't come near myself or Professor Snape, but they don't seem to have that same fear or respect for my Coven.”

The Ghosts all began whispering, fear evident in their faces.

_ Oh...~I~am~most~displeased... _

_ Shall~I~punish~you~worse~than~you~have~already~suffered? _

“Ohh, can Professor Snape come up with the punishment!? If they hadn't attacked Aragorn, he would have held their debt fulfilled and they could have finally rested in peace!” Harry stated with a wide smile that was cruel, enjoying the looks of longing the pale faces and their whispers of fear and worry.

“You are being quite cruel, Mr. Potter.” Severus stated, smirking proudly.

“They shouldn't have attacked Aragorn.” Harry simply stated. “And if I'm being cruel because they attacked my Brother....” Harry smiled darkly as he leaned onto Legolas. “Imagine how down right vicious I would be if they harmed a single hair on Legolas' head? You do not mess with the Master of Death nor those he favors, especially the one he plans to mate...”

The Ghost King dropped to the floor, inching forward like the worm he was and clutched at Harry's robes reverently. He begged forgiveness, promised to aid them in whatever endeavor they had. He didn't care if they never knew peace, just as long as they were not punished worse they already had been. Harry hummed as he seemed to consider his words as Severus snickered.

“Papa, should I give them a chance?”

_ They~would~not~betray~you... _

_ Isildur's~curse~is~powerful,~but~anything~you _

_ do~to~them~would~be~a~thousand~times~worse! _

_ And~that~is~because~you~are~ **MY** ~Master... _

Harry hummed and seemed to be considering his options, making them sweat before he held out his hand for the caged ghost, which he threw the orb down and it shattered letting it free.

“Swear your allegiance once more to the King of Gondor. Fight for us, help us win against the forces of Mordor and I shall consider your debt fulfilled.” Aragorn spoke up once more. “If you do this, I will petition Hadrian to set you free of my ancestor's curse.”

“I will set them free, but they must remember that as the Master of Death I can summon them back at any given moment.” Harry told them. “But yes, do a good job, make those Mordor filth suffer and you are free. What say you?”

“We fight.” The Ghost King agreed, standing up as his army all snapped a sharp salute.

“Then open the way and let us be on our way!” Harry ordered. “Severus, collect what you need for your spells. I prefer my toys to be fresh.”

Severus nodded and snapped his fingers at a group, demanding to know where their remains were buried and went to dig a few of them up. It took him only a handful of minutes to get what he needed, he had a specialty for Bone Armies. As long as he had a few bones he could summon up the whole skeleton and taking a bone from each of the men trapped in the mountain gave them twice the army. Death simply faded, but he never left Harry's side. He would fight beside his master and it's been too long since he's fought in a war, it was good to shake off the cobwebs. The Ghost King opened the exist and followed the group out as they came out of the back of the mountain and could see several pirate ships sailing by.

“Ohh! Enemy ships!” Harry grinned, looking mildly crazed. “Huh... is this what bloodlust feels like?” Death nodded at Harry as the boy blinked his eyes slowly, the smile getting wider.

“You're first time?” Severus chuckled at his student. “Come I shall teach you how to indulge without losing your composure...” Severus pulled him close as they headed down to the river.

Aragorn chuckled at Harry's antics, the young man had always been strange, it seemed he got stranger the closer they got to the final showdown.

“Come it will help us catch up with the rest our people.” Aragorn smiled.

 


	10. Sauron's defeat; Welcome to Terra

**~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* CHAPTER VIX *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~**

Theoden was riding back and forth before his men, giving a rousing speech, perhaps the last one he will ever give or the last these men would hear. Hidden among his men was Eowyn, dressed like a man with Merry sitting before her, his little sword at the ready. Theodred and Eomer sat side by side, both grim faced and determined to fight to the last breath. The Elves that were intermixed among the Men, shouted their own war cries when Theoden began to charge. 6000+ men and 1000+ Elves rode into the ranks of over 100,000 Orcs, Uruk-hai and other foul beasts of Mordor.

Today was a sword day, a red day indeed! Spears were shaken, shields splintered and the Free Men of Rohan rode toward Gondor. Their horns announcing their arrival for their allies.

Meanwhile inside, Gandalf looked up from his fight with an Orc to smile at the sound of Rohan's horns. Their allies had arrived! He shouted orders for the Men to stand their ground to shove back the filth from the White City. The injured and the civilians were hurried away from the fighting. Pippin was up in the Citadel treating Faramir's injuries. The young Man had been near fatally injured, barely conscious when he was brought back. But Denethor's mind had finally broken. Believing his eldest son long dead and seeing the barely living and shattered body of his youngest, whom he had been most cruel to, shoved him over the edge of sanity.

He had ordered the Men of Gondor to flee, to abandon the city. But Gandalf had swiftly beat him silly and took command and prepared the city for her last stand. That had been hours ago. Pippin had just barely pulled the Man from the edge of Death when a few grim faced guards came and took Faramir. He followed, worried about what they were doing and when he saw Denethor preparing to burn Faramir alive along with himself, he fled to get Gandalf since the man did not listen to him. None of them had. He was shouting at them that Faramir was alive! Why would they not listen to him!?

“Gandalf!!” Pippin's screams were loud as he dodged through the fighting, rushing to the White Wizard. “Gandalf!! Denethor's gone mad! He's going to burn Faramir alive!”

“What!?” Boromir's voice startled them and they turned to see the young man riding through the gate with what little men had survived Osgiliath.

“Boromir!” They smiled, but it was grim and tight. “Your father's mind has shattered, he's going to kill himself and your brother! Please help!”

“Go! I will follow as soon as I am able!” Gandalf sent them ahead, turning to shout more orders at their men.

“Look there!! A sea of Green!!” Shouted a scout and Gandalf looked and gasped seeing a sea of green rushing from the River and over the fields, where they passed only Mordor's people laid dead, but not for long as many of the corpses rose and began to attack their own people.

“T'is Hadrian....” Gandalf smiled. The Young Istari had made it! “Man your stations, take the broken debris and fire it back at the enemy! Everyone! Man woman and child! Defend your fair city!!”

Shouts rang up and soon even those who head fled were rushing into the fray. Women used whatever they could, pots, pans, rolling pins! Children dumped flower pots and broken rocks and bricks down on the Mordor ilk that invaded their home. The Elders used their canes or whatever they had in their hands to beat an Orc or two to death...

**~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~**

Harry rode on a dead Troll's shoulders as he reanimated corpses and sent them to kill their own brethren. Haldir and Legolas were competing with Gimli on how many enemies they could slay. Aragorn was surrounded by an army of Ghouls as he cut a path through their enemies. Harry sensed Death and turned look at him.

“Is it time for the pound of flesh?”

_ Yes...~a~Steward...~and~a~King.... _

Harry saw the hourglasses that belong to Theoden and Denethor. He had no idea who Denethor was, but Theoden's name had brought a cold pain to his heart. He looked to his guardian, who seemed to sense his unease.

_ It~is~about~balance... _

“I know but it doesn't make me any happier... Very well... But please to do let Theoden suffer. He's a good man and he deserves peace.”

_ As~my~master~commands... _

Harry sighed and vanished the glasses, he did not wish to see the old King's death. It was painful enough knowing he was going to die. Death looked up just as the roars of the Nazgul and their mounts sounded over head. Harry screamed in pain, falling from his perch and his corpses collapsing with the break in concentration.

“Harry!?” Aragorn rushed to his side as the Ghouls surrounded them, keeping enemies at bay. “Are you alright!?”

“Nazgul....” Harry whimpered, and then snarled as his eyes snapped open. “Those filthy things have walked the Earth long enough!”

He stood with Aragorn's aid, leaning heavily on him before he shed his glamours and adopted his Devi form. The Pull was instantaneous, every non-human in the area turned toward Harry, but he didn't pay them any attention as he pulled his trunk free and unleashed Aldeztaile. She had remained in the trunk for the remainder of the journey, because she didn't wish to deal with easily frightened humans. She began to grow and grow until she reached her full height and size, but did not open her eyes as Harry stood on her head. Casting a _Sonorous_ , he spoke to their allies.

“To the Free People! I am Hadrian the Green, I ask you all to listen to me and either look into any reflective surface you may see or close your eyes for the next 5 minutes! If you do not wish to die a quick, but terrifying death, do as I ask!” He ordered and many thought him mad, but when they saw that not even seconds after the strange Wizard's words had ended, any enemy and ally unfortunate to be near the giant snake began to fall over dead. They quickly did as told and either did not look at all or looked into whatever reflective surface they could find...

**~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~**

Eowyn had heard Harry's warning and grabbed Pippin and covered their faces with her shield, which unfortunately left them open to the attack of the Witch King. He shattered her shield and her arm, causing her to scream out. He intended to kill her, the Hobbit and finish his hunt of the Rohan King before he would move toward the Wizard that had hurt him so deeply at the start of this war. Eowyn risked a glare and gagged when his armored hand came around her throat.

“You dare to get between the Nazgul and his prey?” He hissed.

She glared as best as she could. She had hacked the head off his mount and she would keep it as her war prize! She would take the so-called Witch King's head as well! She spat at him even as he raised his sword to shove it into her heart, but he screeched when he was stabbed in the leg. Merry had just stabbed him and fell back with a cry when his sword turned blistering hot and burned him, but he did what he needed and saved Eowyn's life!

“Fools, no Man can kill me!” He sneered.

Eowyn ripped off her helm and glared, “I am no Man!”

She thrust her blade into the Witch King's face and he screeched as all the power and magic in him began to sink inward before he let out one last wail and exploded. Ewyn was knocked down, but she didn't stay down, she hurried to her uncle's side and sobbed as she laid beside him.

“...Eowyn... Eowyn....” He rasped.

“Shh, I will fetch Harry! He will fix you, save you!” She shushed him.

“I'm afraid that is impossible, Princess Eowyn....” A man's voice startled them and they looked to see a strange man with long black hair and an eye patch, his visible eye looked the exact shade as Harry's. “I am Honesta Mors... I am Death.”

“No!” Eowyn begged, but he easily knelt down and moved her. “Please--”

“Your cousin was to die... But I allowed my Master to save him. Boromir, son of Denethor was to die as well, but I allowed my Master to save him... Denethor has died at his own hands and I have his soul. I need the soul of the King to keep the balance. It is his time, Princess, allow me to ease his passing.”

She sobbed and begged him to not take her uncle, but Theoden grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles.

“Shush... my girl... I am to see my wife... my brother in-law and... my sister... Do not mourn me...” He smiled as he looked beyond her.

She sobbed brokenly as she watched the man, Honesta Mors as he had called himself, lean down and kiss her uncle. His hand went limp in hers and she heard his last breath, making her cry harder. When the man pulled away a glowing orb was floating before his lips which he gently cupped and placed into a crystal orb and pocketed.

“It is done... When Sauron falls, the Balance shall be as it once was... Do not mourn him. He was happy to go... know that he will soon be resting with the Valar and your fallen kin.” Mors told her.

“But why him?”

“Because I am the End Game. All meet me in time, it was his time to come home. He welcomed me like an old friend and that is how one is to meet Death, not fear it.” He told her. “You will understand when it is your turn and I come to bring you home. For now, you must rest...”

She tried to protest, but he touched her shoulder and she went limp, falling into a dead faint...

**~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~**

Harry gasped as he awoke, he was laying in a ring of 7 Dead Nazgul, the eighth having escaped. He had been struck by all 7 and a shock way had left him killing the last of Sauron's army that remained. He was pinned down with 7 Morgul blades. He could feel their foul magic entering him, but they didn't get to latch onto him as the familiar feel of Death's touch filled him and he blinked to see his Papa Mors in his Mortal form kneeling over him.

“Careless Master...”

“I was taken by surprise...” He informed him.

“I see... hold still.” He removed each blade and they crumbled to dust, but not because that was they were wont to do, but because Mors destroyed them with his power, removing their curse as well. “It seems we need to work on your skills, if you were bested by Seven dead Kings...”

“Dead Kings who are centuries older than me and have centuries of skill at their disposal.” Harry huffed.

“...” Mors nodded. “I concede. The deed has been done. I have Theoden-King's soul, his niece was not pleased, but she will understand in time.”

“Thank you...” Harry hugged his papa and sighed. “I am so tired, but I know this fight is not yet over and I still have another war to face...”

“Indeed....” Mors murmured, pressing his brow to Harry's. “Come, your mate is searching for you...”

“... His is truly mine?”

“I would not have allowed you to grow attached if he was not...” he stated firmly.

Harry chuckled, even an entity like Death believed no one was good enough for his Master/son.

“Will you and your Children be busy?”

“Yes... souls to collect and ferry, most of them are going to understand what true suffering is.” Mors smirked darkly even as his human flesh melted away and Death too his place.

He bowed and vanished just as Legolas' shout reached him. He turned and gasped in pain as the Alpha enveloped him in a bone grinding hug.

“You foolish Omega!!” He breathed and pulled away to look him over for injuries. “Facing 7 Nazgul!? I will tie you to my bed if it means you will be safe!”

“Ohhh! Kinky!” Harry grinned and then pulled Legolas into a searing kiss. “... See I'm alive, I am well and I'm seriously hungry....”

Legolas chuckled and kissed him again, but startled when Hedwig and Aldeztaile made their presence known. At some point the Snowy had joined the battle and had dyed her feathers in the blood of their enemies. Aldeztaile had shrunk down to size and was curling up Legolas' body, grooming him.

“Legolas! Harry!!” They turned to Aragorn who embraced them both.

“Elvish Princeling!” Gimli shouted from a distance and Legolas smiled at his friend. “I am sitting pretty on 37!”

Legolas scowled even as Haldir walked up and scowled as well.

“I have 36....” Legolas admitted.

“34....” Haldir bit out, upset he was out done by the young Prince and the Dwarf.

“1,989...” Harry smirked.

They all looked at him.

“What I thought it was an open contest! I keep track as well.” Harry smiled.

They chuckled and eventually got up to help search the field for their injured, their dead and to end the lives of the few enemy who lay dying...

**~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~**

Harry sighed as he opened his eyes, he had just spoken with Fawkes through their Familiar Bond. Frodo's resolve was starting to break, but they were nearly to Mt. Doom. There was just an army of 110,000 between them and the volcano. There was still one Nazgul left and the Great Eye seemed to sense the Ring and is searching for it within Mordor, making it impossible for the three of them to move on.

“They are nearly there...” Harry stated.

The others seemed to breathe a bit easier. Gandalf had panicked only a moment when he realized that Frodo and Sam had passed beyond his sight, but now he relaxed if only a moment.

“But an army still stands between them and Mt. Doom.” Legolas pointed out.

“They need a distraction.” Aragorn nodded. “We could provide that. We do not have to fight for long, just enough to keep the Eye on us.”

“That's insane!” Boromir cried, looking worried, his younger brother was sitting heavily in a chair at his side and Eomer was hugging a still mourning Eowyn to his side as Theodred looked like he'd rather be dead drunk than talking right now.

“He's not wrong.” Harry told them. “Think about it. If Frodo and Sam cannot move beyond where they are at the moment, this war will never end! We will eventually all die and then Sauron would have won one way or the other.”

They looked grim, but they were determined.

“A small chance of success? Certainty of death?” Gimli grunted out, smoking his pipe. “What are we waiting for!?”

They could not help but laugh at his enthusiasm. Harry looked to Aragorn, a meaningful look in his eye. The man nodded and as they all left to prepare, Aragorn turned to Gandalf who brought the Palantir, covered with a black sheet to a pedestal and left him to it. The King would be issuing the challenge and Sauron would be a fool to not accept it. It would be his final chance to end the Line of Kings for good! Aragorn had a small vision of the Evenstar shattering and quickly removed it and laid it down on the cushion of the throne, tucking it out of sight. He would not let it break! Taking a steadying breath, he pulled the sheet free and placed a hand on the Palantir.

“I know you can hear me, Sauron the Deceiver! I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn! The Heir of Isildur and the Rightful King of Gondor!” He called out strongly and the orb lit up with an inner light that took the shape of the Great Eye and he could hear Sauron's voice whispering at him. “I shall run no more! I challenge you, coward! To a duel! The winner will have all of Arda!”

“Fool.... I SEE her.... she... fades!!” The voice whispered back, an image of Arwen dying suddenly appeared in his mind, Lord Elrond looking frantic as his daughter lay dying. He shook his head, trying to dispel the image.

“She will not die! I will not allow it!” He snarled. “Your tricks do not work on me, conjurer!”

“She dies.... She's almost mine...” Sauron's voice cackled out. “I shall play with her.... and the pretty one...”

Aragorn frowned, what was the mad fool talking about-- He collapsed then, images of Harry in pain, tortured, raped filled his mind. He howled out in rage and pain, but suddenly the Palantir was gone from his hands. He was pulled up into a sitting position, water was given to him as multiple voices washed over his mind. He saw images that left him breathless. When he was able to open his eyes and see what was around him, he found himself in Gandalf's arms. Legolas was mixing a tonic into a new cup of water as Haldir stood guard over them. Gimli was swinging a smithy hammer down on something.

It was the deafening crack of something glass that seemed to snap him back to reality. Harry was standing by the now empty pedestal, a dark look in his eyes as his Professor stood over his shoulder, both watching Gimli smash the Palantir with the smithy hammer.

“He's accepted the challenge... We ride out as soon as we are able.” Aragorn informed them.

“...” Gandalf did not look happy, but he nodded. “Then so be it... Boromir! Gather the men!”

“Right away! Faramir, the City is yours to keep safe until we return.” He informed his brother, who looked like he wished to protest, but agreed when he realized he was winded from only standing against the wall. “Theodred, gather your men if they are able and willing!”

“Damn right we are....” Theodred snarled. “I want this war to end!”

“It's time to finish this...” Harry sighed. “Professor, summon your army.”

“Right away...” Severus clicked his heels as he bowed his head and then melted down into his own shadow...

**~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~**

Legolas had prepared and was looking for his wayward Omega, finding him in the garden under a willow tree, looking into the middle distance. He slowly approached in his line of sight, hoping he would notice him and not blast him with magic. Slowly kneeling down, he took those pale hands that looked too delicate to have slain more than 1000 Orcs. The hands were soft, callous free which was odd since Harry loved to work with his hands. He was admiring their long spindly appearance when they suddenly clenched around his and he looked to see Harry coming back to himself.

“We are nearly ready...” Legolas informed him. “You do not have to come if you do not wish to...”

“I will go because you need me there. Not as a comrade, but as your anchor... Your Alpha's been sleeping for a very long time and now that we are so close and we have both stopped fighting our attraction, he will not be denied any longer... I'm surprised you have not snapped and gone insane sooner.”

“I am the Alpha and the Alpha is me... we have always been one in mind, body and soul... I have not snapped because I snapped long ago... I'm thousands of years older than you, Harry, I have been a lone for a very long time... ” Legolas told him, looking up and his green eyes bled Alpha red, but they were softened to a cherry red because he was relaxed. “I've long ago mastered all there is to be me and an Alpha... though I do not doubt that you will bring out the best and the worst in me...”

“I only ever wish to bring out the best in you...” Harry murmured, his eyes turning Omega violet, though they looked amethyst as he was content and safe. “I also wish you could come home with me... Professor Snape approves of you; he was a close friend, practically a brother to my mother... He'd know what she would approve of in a mate for me...”

“Did Lord Mors not tell you?” Legolas frowned concerned. “We are meant to be... we were fated to meet, to tie ourselves to one another. No matter where you go, I will follow you. When you leave Arda, I am going with you, if not I will follow behind you.”

“Really?” Harry smiled softly.

“Yes... You will have to teach me about your world, show me how to live in it... and I am sure Lord Mors will allow us to visit Arda, I would miss our friends too much to leave them forever.”

“I would as well...” Harry smiled and leaned down, kissing Legolas. “Why are you so perfect?”

“There is no perfection, only me...” Legolas corrected, and Harry giggled even as Legolas stole another kiss.

“You are not like a normal Alpha... you did not showboat, did not command me, did not treat me like I am spun glass.... You treated me as an equal, let me fight and protected me when I needed it. Most Alphas view Omegas as too delicate, fragile flowers meant to be coddled and pampered.”

“But I wish to coddle and pamper you...” Legolas admitted, “But only as much as you will allow me...”

“See? Perfect....” Harry chuckled.

They shared lazy kisses as they spoke softly. Harry sighed when he sensed the others coming and pulled away from his Alpha's earthy lips. Legolas whined as he could no longer taste those sugary spiced lips as well, but stood and held his hand to his Omega. After this war, he hoped he would be able to court Harry properly though this halfassed dance of his seemed to have won the Omega over long before now.

“There you are!” Gimli cried and stood tall and proud. “Your people are here! Cousin Griphook has brought more Goblins as well and look, I have been gifted with Goblin made armor!”

The brilliant armor gleamed like a dress of silver in the sunlight, but Harry knew it was strewn in protective spells and runes, made strong and would protect his Dwarven brother from harm.

“You are a warrior of Terra now, a brother of the Goblin Nation and as Goblin Friend, we are now shield brothers to the death!” Harry smiled, close lipped but broad. Gimli gave his own close lipped smile, having learned from the Goblins that showing ones teeth was seen as a challenge and could lead to severe maiming or even death.

“Come!” Gimli ordered and they followed with laughs. Moving to the courtyard Harry gasped at the massive army that Severus had brought back.

“What are those!?” Gimli gasped seeing the massive winged beasts and then paling when he realized they were dragons.

“Dragons, my brother, dragons... and unlike your Smaug, these do not care for treasures they have not earned and no treasure is worth more to a Dragon than their Hatchlings.” Harry assured him as he walked forward, the Dragons all roared, various streams of fire bursting forth from their mouths as they sensed the Devi approaching.

“Charlie, control those overgrown furnaces!” shouted a woman as she ducked a stream of fire.

“Sorry Professor McGonagall!” the one Harry assumed was Charlie smiled, he was tall, but stocky of build, he had scars and burns all over his arms and on part of his face from obviously working around the temperamental Lords of the Sky.

“Minnie, calm down, they are only excited to be in the presence of a Devi...” Severus' voice could be heard.

“A Devi!?” the woman sputtered and then she seemed to notice Harry's approach. “J- James?!”

“No, ma'am... My name is Harry... Hadrian Potter.” Harry greeted her, bowing over her hand and kissing the air over the back of it before he stood. “I guess I look like my father with my glamours on... I look more like my mother with them off.”

“My wee bairn....” She slipped into a thick Scottish brogue as she pulled him close and sobbed into his shoulder. He felt a bit awkward, but then a spark of memories not his own appeared and he realized this was his parent's Head of House when they were in Hogwarts and she practically adopted them as her children. She was something of an honorary Grandmother. He wrapped his arms around her and she pulled away and smiled. “You are so handsome...”

“Thank you... Ahem... who else is here?”

“Hello Harry.”

“Professor--”

“Uncle or so help me I will give you a Troll.” Severus growled. “You have not been my student in years.”

“You've been my professor for a very long time, you cannot blame me.” Harry smiled.

“Well, other than my self, the other three Heads of House have joined us. Professor Minerva McGonagall, she is the Head of Gryffindor.” He waved to the woman who had hugged him before waving to a portly woman and a man who was either very short or was part Goblin. “This is Professor Pomona Sprout, the Head of Hufflepuff and Professor Filius Flitwick, Head of Ravenclaw.”

“Sir, ladies...” Harry bowed to them, kissing Sprout's hand like he had McGonagall and shook hands with Flitwick, giving him a Goblin greeting as well to show his respect.

“The redhead running around trying to settle the dragons is Charles Weasley, second eldest of the Weasley boys. That one with the long hair, piercings and scars is William Weasley, he's the best Cursebreaker Gringotts has to offer. He's also a Ward Master and will be setting up the wards around our army to prevent as much death as possible.”

“Perfect!” Harry grinned.

“The older redhead with the balding head is Arthur Weasley, he's a bit daffy, but he's a skilled duelist, he will probably chat your ear off about Muggles and pick your brain about living among Muggles of a different realm for so long.” Severus warned. “Those two redheads are the Weasley Twins. Fred and George are natural geniuses and are the current Prank Kings of Hogwarts, they idolize your father and his friends, the Marauders... They do not know this fact yet, but I would enjoy watching them worship the ground you walk on when they do learn this detail.”

“That's just mean!” Harry giggled.

“Greyback! Where are the others?” Severus called, the Werewolf had been busy since he arrived in Gondor securing the place, building safe bunkers for the civilians and then killing as many Dark Beasts as he could during the battle of Minas Tirith and then helping to gather the dead and burning the Mordor natives. Harry had honestly forgotten about the Werewolf.

“I have them securing the city! They were too restless to wait so burning off the excess energy was the best option. Remus! Come!” Greyback barked and walked toward them as a tall, almost sickly thin man moved to join him.

“Lupin, I'd like you to formally meet your Godson....” Severus told the man as they got closer and the man's hazel eyes widened and lit up amber as they looked at Harry.

He had scars on his face from claw marks, his hair was graying prematurely, but still a lovely tawny brown. He seemed to change before his eyes, standing to his full height, his stance wide and impressive. He leaned down toward Harry, who stood still and let him scent him and then pull him into a firm hug.

“Cub....” He growled lowly, holding him close. “I thought we'd lost you forever...”

“Remmy?” Harry ventured, he knew this scent, knew this warmth. This was his Remmy! “Remmy!”

“Remus!?” a voice shouted out, sounding worried.

“Sirius....” Remus sighed, pulling away and then calling out to the panicking male who hurried over.

“Ah, Harry, meet Lord Sirius Black, Lupin's mate and your Godfather. Mutt, Potter's offspring.” Severus grunted out, though there was no real heat in his words.

The man that had arrived looked like he was always happy, his hair was long and a strange mix of curled and wavy and seemed to bounce about his head like a dog's ears would. He had gray eyes that looked like starlight and gleamed with mischief and delight. He had a neat beard while his partner had a neatly maintained mustache. He was a little shorter than Remmy was, but he looked much healthier than the other man even if he looked pale and gaunt, he had tattoos of stars and constellations around his body from what he could see of his chest and hands.

“Shut it, Sniv!” The man hissed, but the playful smile he donned soon after told Harry he wasn't being, forgive the pun, serious. “Now then.... black hair, too long to be James'... Green eyes like Lils... handsomely good looks, too short for my tastes, but yes! This is my Prongslet!!”

Harry yelped as he was pulled into another tight hug and then the man let out a barking laugh that triggered a memory and Harry pulled back to glare up at the man, confused. Sirius blinked at being pushed back and then being glared at. But then it clicked and he melted into Padfoot. The Grimm barked and jumped up and licked Harry's cheek, making him gasp out a cry before he blinked and then squealed as he sat down and hugged the dog, who happily gave him kisses.

“Paddy!” He cheered and giggled, hugging the dog who then turned back into a man and held him close. “Siri...”

“Hello pup....” Sirius kissed his temple. “I've missed you so...”

“Let him up, Black!” Severus fussed, pulling the Alpha off his ward. “You slobbered all over him, disgusting...”

“Finicky kitty...” Sirius grumped, but smiled at his mate. “Rem, our pup's back!!And look at him, all grown! Nooo, go back to being an adorable baby! I wanna raise you!” He whined and Harry chuckled softly.

“Sorry, but I liked how I grew up, Papa Mors took very good care of me and he raised me right.” Harry smiled.

Sirius pouted but didn't say anything else. After all if Death raised his godson up right, he highly doubted he could do any better, nor half as good. Severus rolled his eyes as he helped Harry up and dusted him off.

“We have the Longbottom Heir and the old battle ax-- I mean Lady Longbottom with us, Ms. Granger, a vastly intelligent young lady. She's earned herself the title of 'Brightest Witch of her Age', but that is because no one bothers to study as much as she does. I've brought my best warriors, I even got the local Centaur Herd to come aid us... this is their leader Firenze...”

“Well met, Devi....” the towering half human, half horse creature knelt low as he bowed to Harry.

“The stars shine brightly upon this meeting, friend.” Harry carefully bowed, careful not to show the back of his neck to the centaur, who may take such a display as submission.

“You know our greetings?” Another Centaur asked, coming to stand behind his still kneeling leader. Firenze was a fair and handsome male while the other was larger, rugged and darker in coloring.

“Bane!” Firenze snapped, getting up and turning to face him. “You will respect him!”

“I was only curious...” the clearly larger male pouted.

Harry did not smile or laugh, though he dearly wanted to. Instead he slowly stood up and looked to the Centaurs, “My friends, please, I take no offense. And yes I know how to properly greet many species, my caretaker taught me as much. I do not wish to offend those I wish to befriend. I thank you for coming to our aid, I know it is not a journey made lightly what with the war back home.”

“Yes, thank you for being understanding, but we swore our allegiance long ago to you and whichever side you wished to aid. We honor the call and we honor you.” Firenze stated.

“Then let us get this meeting underway, the sooner we come up with a plan, the sooner we can set out. The Shadows are nearly upon us and I would like this world's Dark Lord to stop pestering me.” Harry huffed at the end, annoyed.

“What?” Severus blinked.

“Sauron's been trying to break into my mind and whenever he has a chance he tries to flirt with me. I do not appreciate it!” Harry scowled. “I'm tempted to summon up Toddles and sic'ing him after the bloody Eye.”

“Who or what is Toddles?” Sirius asked, worried.

“A bigger version of Fluffy.” Harry stated.

Those who went to, lived in or around Hogwarts all paled because Fluffy was a gigantic three headed dog and Toddles was a bigger version of that!? Harry didn't look bothered by the thought, which made them even paler. Severus whimpered and sank to his knees as Sirius just opted to faint. The Centaurs looked like they were about to bolt for the nearest forest and never come back out. Harry spotted some others he hadn't yet met nor was informed of who they were and opted to go meet them. If Harry walked off with an evil smile on his face, that his business...

**~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~**

It was a week later that they made it to the Black Gate. During that time, Men, Elves and what few Creatures lived in Arda joined them enroute to march on the Black Gate. Above them Magicals either rode on Dragon back, broom or their own means of flight with a flock of Veelas, Harpies and Fairies flying between them. Below the Men and the land based creatures rode on horse back, raced along side the Men or rode on creatures who traveled quickly upon the earth.

Aldeztaile slithered at the front of the pack, Harry and Legolas riding upon her head as Boromir rode with Gimli behind him, Haldir with Pippin and Eomer with Merry. Theodred kept pace with Aragorn and Gandalf while their men rode behind him. The Centaurs were hidden amongst the horse riders, keeping easy pace while the Werewolves raced beside the horses. Hedwig flew far ahead, carrying with her a message to be delivered to Sauron. Harry had spelled her armor to make her temporarily immortal. He would not lose his long time friend because some idiot decided to shoot her down!

Severus rode on a hulking beast's back, it looked like a cottage sized panther, whose name was Mufasa (Severus had no shame in admitting he enjoyed the Muggle movie Lion King and had named his familiars after some of the characters). He had said it was a Displacer Beast, able to bend, blur and blend the light around it to create illusions that either hid it or made it appear in a location it was not. It could make copies of itself or change the scenery all around it to confuse its enemies. It had two great long tentacles growing from its back that had pads at their end with rubbery spines that injected a deadly poison into their victims that paralyzed them and eventually caused death as it shut down every organ and nerve within the body.

Harry cooed at it when he had first saw it and Mufasa had pulled him close and began to groom him, chuffing and growling like a proud papa lion. Severus chuckled and promised that when the newest litter was weaned from Zarabi, he would let Harry have one. Legolas found the beast fascinating and was quickly groomed as well (Haldir suffered the same and was very displeased with being groomed). The beast was actually friendly even if it looked like it would eat you whole. Then again Aldeztaile was a sweetheart even if she literally killed with a look.

“We're coming to the Black Gate!” shouted the Herald, who rode behind his king, holding his banner up proudly.

“Hedwig!!” Harry shouted. “Deliver the letter and come back as quick as you can!”

She screeched and shot off. They rode for another few minutes and gathered close, those who were on foot took the time to catch their breath and cool down. They were nervous, barely 9,000 Free People stood against the whole of Mordor. Harry could see that they were nervous and turned to see the Ghost King, whom he had set free, but the King remained and would call his men to him if Harry needed them.

“We are ready....” the Ghost King rasped out, “When Arda is at peace, we too will be at peace...”

“Thank you, you do not have to stay.”

“You are Death's Master, your command is mine to obey.” He stated and then floated down to Aragorn, the two speaking before he vanished from sight, the others were there, just unseen for the moment. They would swarm the Army of Mordor like they did on the battlefield and wipe nearly all of them out in one fell swoop.

“I am at your side always, Harry.” Legolas murmured into his ear, nipping it softly.

“And I am at yours, my prince...” Harry mewled back.

Legolas sighed, feeling a fission of arousal spear through him, his eyes flashing Alpha red for a moment, but took a calming breath, he would not lose his control just yet. Fenrir and his wolves were all carrying the Rune Masters and Cursebreakers in a perfect circle around them to lay down the ground work for the protective barrier for their people. The barrier would work like a _Protego Totalum_ , anyone with the intention of harming those within would be vaporized upon touching the barrier. Harry had joined them, dropping Ward Stones into carefully dug holes that added extra protections.

And one set of stones in particular would take the life energy from their enemies and convert it into a healing mist that would for the most part keep their people in perfect health or reduce injuries as long as they remained within the barrier. The barrier was invisible to the naked eye during the daylight, but could be seen clear as day at night. Harry just hoped that this fight wouldn't last that long. Once they finished, they quickly rejoined the others and got ready to fight as Aragorn decided that it was time call out Mordor's worse.

He rode forward with the remainder of the Fellowship, Harry and Legolas riding on the backs of Firenze and his mate, Bane toward the gate. Aragorn rode forward and called out:

“May the Lord of the Black Land come forth! May justice be done onto him for his Crimes!”

The gates began to open and Aragorn moved his horse back and away, careful to not expose his blind spots to potential assassins.

A lone rider came out and when he was within view of the Fellowship, they all valiantly did not flinch at the sight of the thing. It looked like a man, but it had clearly been tortured and experimented on beyond inhuman measure and was put back together. Its teeth were too large for its mouth, yellowed and jagged. What looked like shallow cuts in its face opened and began to ooze black liquid that was too thick and putrid to be blood. And when he spoke, it was fully entrenched in Black Magic. Harry sensed this thing had no soul and deserved no mercy. He had to calm his breathing, take small shallow breaths if he did not want to share too much air with the foul thing.

“My Master, Sauron the Great, welcomes you to his lands!” It spoke, bowing mockingly at them. “Will you not treat with me?”

“No one will treat with you!” Gandalf snapped, furious.

“Ah, Graybeard.... I have something for you....” they fished something out of a pocket and threw it at Gandalf.

The old man shook it out and when he realized it was the mythril shirt that Frodo had been wearing, he felt dread try to settle in his stomach.

“The Halfing suffered.... greatly he suffered!” They chuckled. “I enjoyed their screams; most fascinating how much pain one so small could handle... I wonder if children have similar pain tolerances?”

Harry hissed, making the Mouth of Sauron jerk back. The blind thing 'looked' at him before it smiled wide, causing more wounds to appear and bleed all over.

“Ah, the Divine Gift!” It spoke reverently, “My master bids me to escort you to his home, to offer our finest hospitality... come, my Lord, come!”

“I'd rather have my gums scrapped with rusted nails.” Harry hissed. “I have told your master time and again that I want nothing to do with him! You make me quite literally ill! I am hardly breathing because you are so foul!”

The smile fell and the thing went stiff before it seemed to shake itself.

“My master finds your stubbornness most amusing, but grows impatient. If you wish him to leave these lands and peoples alone then you are to surrender to him. Be his and he will leave these maggots in peace.” The Mouth stated.

Harry rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. Before anyone could think or blink, the Mouth of Sauron's head was snapped off his shoulders by Aldeztaile, who then spat it up at the gate and knocked one of the Orcs standing guard off it, it's scream the last sound it made(Wilhelm scream, take a shot!).

“Well that's it for negotiations.” Gimli huffed.

“I feel sick...” Harry groaned. “Aldez, you will be thoroughly cleaning your mouth before you even come near me!”

 _ **§Indeed.... that was most foul, however he is silenced....§**_ She agreed easily enough, muttering displeased with the foulness that came from the thing.

They rode back to the others.

“Why does Sauron seem so fixated on you?” Boromir asked Harry.

“Because I'm a Devi... I think I told you once that Devi were considered the children of the Gods throughout all realms and are extremely powerful.” Harry sighed. “Imagine the power that Sauron has right now and now times that by 10...”

When they paled and looked to him horrified, he nodded.

“That's how much power he would have if he had you?” Aragorn breathed out, sounding breathless.

“At the minimum... but yes.” Harry nodded.

“I will not let him have you!” Gimli snapped. “You're too kind and pure!”

“We'll kick his arse!” Merry and Pippin shouted.

“Who's arse needs to be kicked?” Severus asked when they got within ear shot of him.

“Sauron offered to leave Arda alone if I joined him.” Harry told him, looking unimpressed.

“Oh? And you said...?” Severus smirked knowing Harry could be vicious like Lily when he wanted to be.

“I'd rather have my gums scraped with rusted nails.” Harry shrugged. “He's so entrenched in Black Magic, I would be too ill or die within a day of being in his presence...”

Severus nodded both in understanding and in agreement that Sauron's arse needed a swift boot, preferably with his armored boots. It wasn't long after that the Gates opened up fully and all of Mordor's might came marching out. The numbers were disheartening to see, but Aragorn had his horse trotting around their army as he spoke words of encouragement.

“Look!” He ordered them, aiming his sword at the advancing army. “See there, the Bane of all free people! The ax that moves to behead us all! Fear it!” They gaped in shock at that, but he didn't leave them in their shock for long. “Fear it, but do not flee from it! We are the People of the West! We are the Sons and Daughters of Great Kings, Queens, Warriors and more! We are the Heirs of Humanity! There will come a day when the courage of Men, Elves, Hobbits and Dwarves will fail, but it is not this day! No, this day we fight and we die for our loved ones!”

The words struck something in their hearts and minds, a spark to gun powder that ignited! Weapons were drawn, they took up ranks spears were on the outside with swords behind them and archers in the center with the spell castors. The Creatures raced around just inside of the barrier ready to attack. Aragorn dismounted his horse and held Anduril in his hands as he nodded to his friends.

“This is for Frodo...”

“For all of us.” Gimli nodded. “It was an honor to live and fight by your sides my friends!”

“Let's give them hell!” Harry grinned, bringing out the Elder wand which again turned into his scythe and he slammed its hilt into the ground, the ground shaking as corpses began to crawl their way out and advance on the approaching army.

“First one to 100 kills wins!” Haldir shouted and began firing his bow.

“You're on!” Gimli shouted and Legolas chuckled and began firing arrows as well...

**~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~**

Sam and Frodo tirelessly made their way across the open plains, Fawkes covered himself in blue flames that burned so hot that they let off a cold heat. The coolness helped to chase away some of the fatigue that was plaguing them. They were almost there! Sure they had gotten caught, their things stolen from them, but they still had the Ring, Fawkes took on his full form and the great firebird had reduced the tower they had been held captive in to a smoldering pile of rubble.

They had been nearly caught three times, but thankfully each time something or someone else distracted their enemies. Now the Great Eye was watching something toward the Black Gate. Sam had happily told Frodo that is was the others, fighting to join them, to help them! He spoke of Merry and Pippin conking Orcs on the head with rocks. Gimli hacking away with his ax, Legolas looking cool and confident as he twirled through the throgs of enemies like a deadly tornado.

Aragorn would be fighting like the brave Ranger he was and Harry, their dear sweet Harry would be unleashing spells like Gandalf! Those words brought strength, forced Frodo to stumble forth, but the Ring was growing too heavy for him, was pulling him down and it was constantly battering at his Mind Palace, trying to get into his head, sensing its eminent end.

“Sam... I-- I can't...” Frodo whimpered, after his fourth collapse after they got onto the level of land that was near the entrance into the volcano.

Sam knelt beside Frodo and pulled his face to look at him, “I may not be able to carry the burden... but I can carry you, Frodo! Come on!”

Carefully picking up his precious Frodo, he carried him up the rest of the way, it was tiring, it was exhausting, but still he kept going. Fawkes aiding by keeping the heat at bay. Once they got inside, he set Frodo down and helped him walk to the end of the walk way. Frodo took the Ring off and held it over the ledge. But for a long time, one where Sam feared the worse, Frodo simply stared at the Ring.

“Destroy it!” Sam cried, begging silently.

Frodo looked back at him and for a moment his eyes looked strange, not like his normal eyes, but then he dropped the Ring! It fell from his hands and towards the lava!

“NO!! PRECIOUS!!!!” screeched a voice before Frodo yelped as he was tackled off the edge by Gollum! Gollum caught the Ring just before he fell into the lava. Frodo was barely holding onto the ledge as Sam screamed and raced to save the love of his life.

“Frodo!”

“Sam!! I can't--”

“Hold on!!” Sam climbed over and grabbed Frodo's hand, pulling him up, but realized they were trapped. “This is it... It's over...”

“Oh Sam...” Frodo sighed, looking so tired, but happy. “At least we are together in the end...”

“Yes...” Sam smiled as around them the volcano began shake and collapse. The lava was surging and churning.

They shared a kiss, prepared to die, but the beautiful song of victory and hope filled them and they looked to see Fawkes, once more in his full glory perched above them. He reached down a black taloned foot and grabbed them, pulling them up and close as he began to burn brightly and with a powerful cry that instantly killed any creature of Dark or Black nature within hearing distance. The screech was accompanied by waves of flames rainbow colored exploding outward and shattering the volcano as it erupted.

They gasped in awe as the lava rolled off the bird like water before they were airborne and flying away from the volcano. The tower with the Great Eye shattered and collapsed as all the Creatures born from Mordor were either crushed to death or fell into a bottomless chasm, the rest attempting to flee fell to the arrows and swords of the Free People. The dark clouds that blocked the skies of Mordor were suddenly gone and with it the foul and evil air. The first breath of fresh air was too much that the Hobbits fainted...

**~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~**

Frodo moaned as he awoke in a soft bed, fresh clean clothes and bandages wrapped around his body. The sun light was bright and warm, the happy sounds of celebration echoed into the open windows and as he sat up and looked around, he wondered where he was. He startled when someone touched his curls and he looked up to see Harry.

“Harry!” He cried and hugged the young man close, sobbing both in relief and mourning.

Harry smiled softly and hugged him close. He didn't need to say anything, the young man understood what was hurting his heart so. Frodo had tried to save Smeagol, but in the end Gollum's greed was too much. He mourned the friends they lost, mourned strangers who had died because of the Ring, mourned his lost innocence of the world. Harry knew the young Hobbit would be unable to live the way he had before, but that was alright because Frodo had Sam and Sam would be able to fight off his nightmares, would hold him as he sobbed and would kiss his tears away.

Speaking of the blonde Hobbit, Harry smiled at him as he hurried into the room looking frazzled and bedraggled, having just woken up and immediately got up to look for Frodo. Beckoning him closer, Harry pulled him into the hug and it was in that moment that Sam finally broke as well. Merry and Pippin had similar reactions already and were on the mend. This last year and half had been traumatizing, but exciting, the four Hobbits would adjust in time and would be all the better for it.

“It's over now... just rest and in time you will heal.” Harry promised them. “Fawkes told me all about your adventure and I am so proud of you both. You saved us all, stayed true to the end and I know you will both be better for it all...”

“But--” Frodo choked.

“None of that now. If you had truly fallen from grace, Fawkes would have killed you.” Harry told him firmly. “Phoenixes have an impeccable sense of character. They do not linger with or near those who have lost their sense of self or treat those around them as lesser beings. Yes, you lost your way for a moment, but only a moment. In the end, you found your way again and remembered who to trust. Sam proved his bravery and came back for you, fought off a giant spider to save you.”

Frodo blushed as Sam beamed at him.

“No one will hurt my Frodo!” Sam nodded. “I will always be by your side, through thick and thin.... You need not fear, Frodo.”

“Thank you, Sam...” Frodo gave him a shy peck on the lips and Harry smiled before they were joined by Merry and Pippin and soon the four Hobbits were chattering and laughing, telling each other about their adventures as Harry listened and laughed with them...

**~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~**

Aragorn stood still as servants dressed him in his kingly robes and armor. Today was the coronation. It was hard to believe that it's been a month already since the end of the war, since the shadow that has haunted his every step since before his birth was suddenly over with and gone forever. A lot has happened in that time, the Ghosts of the Dimholt were freed and allowed to pass on, the dead given proper burials, the injured treated and healed. Celebrations were abound, Minas Tirith was being rebuilt and her people were smiling happy, free to travel as they wished...

A month has passed indeed and still no word from Lord Elrond about Arwen, his sleep was restless, feverish dreams and nightmares of Arwen dying or dead. He vainly hoped she left for the Gray Havens, he'd rather live alone for the rest of his days with his beloved in the Gray Havens vs the thought of her dead and gone forever from his sight.

He blinked when the women finished and left, bowing. He looked into the mirror and saw a man who looked like a fair and just King. Gone was the scruffy Ranger, gone was the boy who feared his birthright. Now stood a man ready to face this new adventure, with friends who would stand at his side. To be 80 years old and only just starting his life was a strange feeling. The longevity of his line would ensure he ruled a long time and he would soon have sons and daughters to carry on his name! But only if his beloved were there with him.

“Why so sad, brother?”

He blinked and saw Harry, dressed in a beautiful dress like robe of varying shades of green. Gone were the glamours, his androgynous beauty making all who saw him question if he were man or woman. His green eyes were bright and his skin glowed with good health. Turning to face the smaller male he knelt low and then stood up.

“Lord Potter, you are most fetching this morn.” He murmured.

“Aragorn--”

“Please... I wish to bestow you this respect. As you say, we are brothers in arms and I could not wish for another such as you, but you are also someone who stands much higher than any King. You gave me your aid and loyalty when you need not have. You've saved my life and many others... You're the Master of Death and Childe of the Valar... You are more than you believe.” Aragorn told him, holding his hand to stall his protests.

Harry sighed but then smiled as he walked up to his brother and held out a box which the Man opened and gasped seeing a simple chain with a pendent that looked like the Deathly Hallows symbol made from a strange black material.

“Just because I was born of higher birth, stand higher up the ladder does not mean I wish to be treated as such. I want to be an equal and you and the others have given me that... I have gifted everyone with one of these, they bind us as brothers under the House Peverell and will allow us to communicate with one another even across realms.” Harry smiled as Aragorn took the necklace and placed it around his neck. “And should we need each other or just wish to visit, it will bring us together.”

“Thank you, Harry....” Aragorn hugged him close. “I will cherish this always. To my dying day.”

“I know... I am leaving after your coronation... It is finally time and I will sorely miss you all...” Harry sighed.

“But--!” Aragorn looked worriedly at the young Istari. “You've hardly rested! We have just finished a war! Surely you could rest a year!”

“I cannot... my people are suffering, Dumbledore has discovered that he's now penniless and his reputation has been taking serious blows since I was but an infant... He also now knows that I am very much alive and out of his reach. It will not be long before he finds out how to come to Arda and I would rather not give him this world as well. A world where Muggles do not find Istari strange, practically worshiping them!”

“...” Aragorn sighed, he could understand Harry's concern and though it galled him, he would not upset the Devi more than he already was. “I do not like it, but I understand your concerns. I will not give him any leverage if he were to come. If your people need a safe haven, you may send them to me. I will look after them. If you need help fighting, I may not know much magic, but I certainly know how to shoot a bow.”

Harry chuckled and pulled him into a hug. Aragorn kissed his brow and stepped back.

“Come on, the people are waiting... I do not look forward to saying goodbye to Legolas...” Harry sighed, looking downtrodden.

Aragorn frowned as well. During the last battle at the Black Gates, it was the first time that he truly saw what an Alpha was capable of and Legolas was even more frightening than any enemy because he was very much aware of the level of violence that he had been unleashing. Anyone who got too close to Harry was torn to pieces. The Elf had literally bathed in the blood of his enemies to the point that the Black Creatures had fled in terror of him. He could not picture how he would be when he realized his mate had to leave in only a few short hours.

“I will do my best to keep him distracted...” Aragorn promised.

“I wish you luck...” Harry smiled.

They left his chambers and met with Boromir and Faramir, the brothers dressed in their best and smiling happily. Boromir would remain as Captain of the Guards while Faramir took the mantle of Steward. Boromir also may or may not be secretly seeing Theodred, and they may have planned a wedding soon and to adopt several of the orphaned children. Faramir may also be intending to court a certain Shield Maiden of Rohan. Eomer was certainly giving the Sons of Denethor the stink eye, making sure they were worthy of his cousin and sister, the young prince may also have an eye on a certain March Warden, if the Elf would stop being stubborn.

The four walked out of the castle and took their places. Gandalf began the ceremony, telling the story of Arda's history. How they were created, the beginnings of all races, their hardships, their struggles, and their triumphs. He spoke of Honor, Peace and Fairness. He blessed Aragorn and welcomed him as the King, stating for all to hear as the crown was placed carefully upon his brow.

“And now begin the days of the King!”

Everyone bowed and then clapped as Aragorn stood and turned to face them. Aragorn walked forward, feeling an ancient song swelling in his blood, tickling its way to his throat and not wishing to fight its power, he began to sing:

__**Et Earllo Endorenna utulien  
Sinome maruvan ar  
Hildinyar tenn` Ambar-metta....**

__**(Out of the Great Sea to Middle Earth I am come  
In this place I will abide,  
And my heirs, unto the ending of the World...)**

The song was old and powerful, but very simple. It was the history of Arda in one simple song and it held true. They began from the sea and when the time came they returned to the sea. The song was meant for all people, not just the Men. It made them all feel connected, brothers and sisters of the same gods even if they looked nothing alike, behaved differently, spoke differently.

Aragorn then walked toward the four Hobbits and after thanking them, he knelt as all others bowed to the four smallest, minus the really small children, of all people. The Hobbits were shocked to be showed such respect and they bowed back because how could they not? When it was all over, the people now mingling getting to know strangers, rekindle old friendships and just in general enjoy a day of peace and happiness.

Aragorn walked among his people, greeting his friends as he passed them by. The Hobbits were standing with Gandalf as Gimli was greeting his family with warm hugs and laughter, regaling them with his tale. Boromir and Faramir were with the Rohanites, Haldir stood with the group from Lothlorien, his younger bothers teasing him as Eomer knelt before him offering him flowers (Aragorn did not snort in laughter, nor did he slyly call Haldir a girl as he passed, stop looking at him like that!). He smiled as Legolas, dressed in his princely garb gave him a hug and smiled at him.

“May your rule always be peaceful, my friend.” Legolas smiled, a mischievous tilt to it as he stepped to the side to allow the Banner Elf to step forward.

It took him a moment realize it was a She-Elf and when she lowered the banner that held his Livery on it, he saw Arwen! She looked breathtaking in the all white and silver dress, her skin pale but healthy, her blue eyes shown with love and happiness. He did not care for who saw or that Elrond and his sons were glaring at him as he pulled her into a kiss. He had missed her terribly and had feared the worst. She kissed him back just a fervently and they smiled and giggled as whispered words were shared.

“I am glad you will be happy, Aragorn.” Harry suddenly spoke up and the King turned to the Devi and again bowed to him, but pulled him into a hug. “I hate goodbyes, so I will simply say I will see you later.”

“Yes... and as soon as the war is over; you better visit! After all I want my children to meet their Uncle Harry.” He told him and Harry smiled.

“I might prefer to be called Auntie...” Harry told him as he pulled back. The others looked at him and noticed he was dressed for the event but was also dressed for travel. Gimli bustled over and grabbed hold of Harry's robe making him look down at him.

“And where are ya ofta laddie!?” He demanded.

“I have another war to fight, Brother Gimli... I unfortunately must leave now... No rest for the weary.” He told him sadly.

“But you've only just recovered!” Pippin worried.

“Surely you can wait a day or two more...” Gandalf murmured.

_ Sadly~this~cannot~happen,~friends~of~my~Master... _

_ The~war~is~growing~out~of~control... _

_ His~people~need~him~now... _

_ Elf,~it~is~time. _

Everyone blinked and looked at Legolas, who turned to face his father, who looked confused and then shocked and worried. Legolas spoke with him in soft tones even as he turned to his servant and took his packs and weapons before moving to stand beside Harry. Only the Fellowship could see Death, which was kind of funny since only they could hear him as well.

“You are coming?” Harry gasped.

“I told you before... we are meant to be... where you go, I will follow.” Legolas smiled at him.

“Legolas!” His father grabbed his arm. “ **Why must you go?! Why with him!? He is mortal!** ”

“ **He understands you, sir....** ” Harry told him, making him flinch in shock. “ **And I am not mortal... I am the Master of Death, Immortal until the day I wish to rest and even then Death will not let me. Your son will not give up his immortality nor will he fade for I will always be at his side. And we will visit, but if you are going to be obtuse, Legolas may visit you alone, but I and any children I bear him will not visit.** ”

“ **You can bear him children?** ” The Elvin king demanded, looking shocked and suspicious.

“ **I am an Omega and I am quite young, I have had my first heat long before this madness began, the stress has kept it at bay and it will be held of a for while longer yet. Rest assured, King Thranduil, that I plan to formally bond and mate with my Alpha when my heat comes and hopefully it is a fruitful heat for I wish for children as soon as possible.** ” Harry informed him, his tone cool and elegant, the right amount of arrogance to prove his point and status as a noble, but not so much to be off putting.

“ **Father, enough... I will not allow my mate to leave without me. I am going, but I will be back when I can.** ” Legolas took his father's arm and held it firmly, but lovingly. “ **Hadrian's my One, I will not let him face danger alone and I will fight anyone, even** **you** **, to the death if they try to keep us apart.** ”

Thranduil gaped at his son and the young being who claimed to be an Omega. They were beautiful, that much he would give, large green eyes and long black hair that was blacker then night. They were pale like the Elves, a fair beauty that surpassed Galadriel's, the fairest of Elves. While Omegas were indeed rare, rarer still than even Alphas, he could see the young child was indeed petite compared to his son. Slender and slight, built small for speed and delicate with curves and soft edges, wide hips that would make bearing a child much easier, but not nearly as wide as a woman's.

The androgynous features were perfectly blended, making guessing their sex hard, but the voice was too deep for a woman's. Thranduil was awed, Alphas and Omegas were rare, but even rarer still was a Female Alpha and a Male Omega and if what he could see and the faint hints in the Omega's scent were telling him, this young being was indeed a Male Omega. Legolas has always fancied his own sex, though he's courted a maiden or two, but only to appease Thranduil. The fact his son found such a perfect partner, he could not seem to find arguments to forbid this other than that his son was leaving!

He could argue, he could throw a tantrum, he could even lock his son in his rooms for the rest of his life, but in the end he couldn't and wouldn't do such a thing. He's always promised his wife and queen that he would allow Legolas to fall in love, no matter how long it took. To support him in all he wished to do in life. And if his son wished to leave with his Omega, he would have to suck up his hurt and pride, grin and bear with it. Obviously this Omega was truly his son's One for Legolas rarely, if ever goes against his wishes.

Sighing, he stepped back and nodded his head. Silent permission and approval in one simple gesture. It was the right one for Legolas smiled at him and then he turned to the others and after speaking quickly giving them hugs. Harry doing much the same, Death allowed Himself to be seen as he spread his cloak around his Master and his Master's mate.

_ Hold~to~me~and~do~not~let~go... _

_ Do~not~throw~up~on~me... _

_ I~will~be~most~displeased.... _

With a great snap of thunder, they were gone, the world of Arda fell away, worlds, stars and universes flew passed them as Death guided them through the dimensions until they approached a stone archway and they touched down on solid ground that was unseen. Death let them go then as Harry walked forward, Legolas holding onto his hand and soon they were stepping through the arch and into a room filled with Hourglasses and seemingly endless.

_ Welcome~home,~Masters... _

“Lord Potter, I bid you welcome to Gringotts, please follow me...” Griphook's voice startled them as the Goblin appeared in the vault door that suddenly opened up. He was bowed low as he waited. “Lord Mors will you be joining us?”

_ No...~I~have~too~much~work~to~do... _

“Of course, my Lord.” Griphook intoned as Death nodded and then set off deeper into the vault.

Harry smiled at his intended, who was still looking about in awe of the strange new world.

“Lord Potter, Prince Legolas, this way...” Griphook waved his hand out the door and Harry pulled his Alpha with him. As they left. “If you wish to have your House Elves to take your things, you may call them.”

“Milly's already taken everything with her when she left with Uncle Severus and the others after the final battle. Again many thanks for your aid. Have you chosen your rewards?”

“We took our pick of the Spoils from the fallen enemy. We need no other.” Griphook told him, though was thankful for the unvoiced promise of more gold for those who aided the Muggles of Arda.

“If you insist.” Harry told him. They left the vault which closed silently and Griphook guided them to the mine cart that would take them back to the top levels of the bank.

“Hold your stomachs.” He warned just as the mine cart shot off like a canon. Harry's laughter echoed around them as Legolas was screaming curses...

 


	11. Setting up for the Downfall

**~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* CHAPTER X *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~**

Harry giggled as he rubbed a wheezing Legolas' back. The Elf Prince did not like the mine cart. He nearly lost his breakfast thrice and was just glad to be back on solid ground once more. When he could breathe again, he slowly stood up and Harry smiled at him.

“It was quite fun!” He told him.

“You and I have varying ideas of fun, then, beloved...” He told him. Harry just shook his head and pulled out his holly and phoenix feather wand and with a simple wave and tap to Legolas' ears, he smiled at him. “There, you can now speak and understand English.”

“Truly?” He startled at how strange his voice sounded, accented and slightly deeper. His tongue also felt a bit strange, but then again that's how it felt when he first learned Weston and the other languages of the Free People, in time he would become use to it.

“I have called for tea and cucumber sandwiches, shall we adjourn to my office?” Griphook asked.

“Lead the way, please... and forgive us if we delay you... it is our first time within Gringotts and it's lovely....” Harry apologized in advance knowing that he and Legolas were going to be distracted.

“We are most honored, Lord Potter.” Griphook smirked, knowing it was Harry's first time back in his natural world.

They traveled through the halls which were all made of ivory and marble, inlaid with precious minerals either refined or raw. The colors mixing into murals of the Goblin wars, their culture, making peace. Murals of creatures and their cultures as well. Portraits of Goblin leaders hung on the walls at random intervals and much like all pictures and paintings in the Wizarding world, they moved and interacted with the living. Legolas startled, but also thought it was most amazing.

They made it to Griphook's office and walked into the red and a gold decorated room to see Severus, Tom, Remus, Sirius, and several Goblins waiting for them. They took the free seats as the Goblins stared in awe of the Devi, since Harry had yet to don his glamours or to shift back into his human state.

“First and foremost, welcome home, Lord Potter. We, the Goblin Nation, welcome you and your own as Goblin Friends, Warriors and Shield mates.” Griphook stated. “We shall answer your call to arms, within reason of course.”

“Of course.” Harry agreed. “Thank you Griphook, I am pleased by this welcoming. Now then, shall we get to business, I do not wish to waste your time more than need be.”

The other Goblins liked that Harry would not waste needless time, but they would do whatever they could to make sure the Devi was happy and satisfied. Many were most lucky to even see one, never mind speaking with one.

“Right away... as we have discussed in the past, many of your family vaults had been tampered with by Lord Dumbledore. The first time it was brought to our attention was by Lord Mors Himself the night you were orphaned. My cousin Gravelnook was responsible for this and was beheaded for it. Many others soon followed in his punishment. Several contracts had been made by Dumbledore to ensure that you would always remain under his thumb and control. Monies were taken and paid out to many others. Most of whom did not know that the monies they received were stolen from you.” Griphook began.

“However not all were innocent. These guilty parties were fined and forced to pay back the full amount plus a 10% interest. For each year they failed to pay back the full interest, another 5% was tacked on. After five years, if they still did not pay it back, they would be forced to work off the debt in one of our Mines. Some of these 'victims' if you will, are those who are fully aware of who the real Dumbledore is and wholeheartedly support his mad designs. Not to mention that Lady Magic herself also punished them by either stripping away their magic or marking them in someway that has utterly destroyed their standing in our society.” another Goblin continued.

“Your Muggle relatives are currently in Goblin custody paying back their debt. From our understanding, you wished to meet them?” Another asked, this one a female, though it was hard to tell from her looks and deep voice. “We can have them brought to the office, the Mines are no place for your eminence to wander. Full of criminals and filth.”

“If that is possible, then do so, if not, then perhaps at a later date.” Harry agreed. While he wouldn't have minded going to the mines, if it was truly a deplorable place, he would not upset the Goblins by going against their wishes. Thus far they have only had his best interests and safety at heart, at least those who weren't in Dumbledore's pocket.

“Right away, your eminence.” She snapped her fingers and a sheet of parchment appeared where she scribbled a quick note and snapped again, it vanished with a pop. “They will be here shortly.”

“Good. Next order of business, or rather continue?” Harry turned back to Griphook.

“Yes. The discrepancies have been fixed and again the Goblins who willingly stole money from you and your vaults have been dealt with. The money returned, those innocent of theft were given fines without interest to pay back and given a warning. The guilty parties are currently being punished. The stolen artifacts have been recovered, those that have not, have been replaced with something of equal power and/or value.” Griphook nodded, handing over the paperwork with all this information, a list of names and what was taken, what was recovered and what was paid back.

“The contracts meant to bind you have all been voided, most because of your... ahem, 'unfortunate passing.' Others because they were illegal and the rest because we have petitioned and proven in a court of law that they were fake or illegal. Any and all marriage contracts made around the time of your birth and the untimely passing of Lord and Lady Potter have been destroyed. The only marriage contracts are those made prior to Lord and Lady Potter's deaths. Most of them were made as contingency plans in the event that the current Heir or Heiress Potter did not find a partner of their own choice. You may look them over and either renew them, break them or leave them as is.” the fourth Goblin spoke up.

“I will look at them after the war is over. I do not have time to even plan my Bonding ceremony, let alone read through several marriage contracts.” Harry sighed.

“Of course. Contracts with the various businesses that had been made prior to your birth have all been triple checked, reinforced and are holding true still. The Potters alone own nearly half of Wizarding Britain, holding stocks and shares in nearly every business. Also the new ones you requested have yielded a vast fortune and we are keeping our eyes open for others of similar nature world wide.” The same Goblin told him, setting aside several ledgers. “We shall go over the books at a later date.”

“Thank you.” Harry smiled before he gasped. “Wait the Orphanages and the Creature Centers!?”

“Are flourishing, we personally examine and interview each employee for both ventures.” another female spoke up, this one young and clearly feminine in looks and voice. “Creatures and a few non Creature staff members have been hired for the orphanages and have been doing an excellent job raising the children. As for the Centers, they are most popular and are a safe haven for the Creatures especially now. The wards around both locations are near impenetrable and would require an Ancient Runic Master and Cursebreaker to even get through the first two layers, let along the other 68 layers.”

“Oh good...” Harry sighed happy to know that the children for the most part were safe and out of harms way.

“Lord Slytherin has taken advantage of your orphanages and has been bringing in a steady stream of Muggleborns and Muggle raised children whom were being abused in their homes.” A Goblin dressed in Slytherin colors spoke up. “My lord has also donated several of his properties to help expand the orphanages and even created a Primary school for the orphans and the non orphans to attend prior to Hogwarts or any other Magical school. It'll cut back on most issues the children face and thus reduce the changes being made to our society.”

“That's perfectly fine.” Harry told them.

Tom chuckled as he sipped his tea, “The wards around the Slytherin Properties are as old as Hogwarts, perhaps older. The children would be safe there. I suggest you look into the Gryffindor Properties and see which ones are suitable, all but Godric's Hallow.”

“Yes that is a good idea, though I might convert those into Hospitals. St. Mungo's is the only Hospital in the whole of Wizarding Britain and while it is excellent, it is not always the best choice. I want Healers from around the world of varying skills to come work for these smaller hospitals. Not only can they treat Human Magicals, but also Creatures. Where one healer may not be able to help, another may offer assistance or take over. I want all people to be treated not just the humans.” Harry stated.

“Excellent!” an elder Goblin croaked out. “Will you be getting potions mailed in?”

“No, I want to find Potion Masters of unparalleled skill to be on staff at all times to brew potions as needed, from the common everyday potions to the complex and extremely difficult. I will be providing the labs, the cauldrons and any and all ingredients unless they wish to provide those. There will be 3 permanent Potion Masters on staff at all times and up to 6 part time Masters, any one else may volunteer the time.” Harry stated firmly. “Again, I want a mixed staff and they all have to be open minded and welcoming of all walks of life not just humans or catering to the rich. If Gringotts can spare a few healers as well and a Potion Master, I would be forever in your debt.”

“We are most honored!” Flintspark gasped, one of the head healers and quite skilled at her job as well. “I will personally gather the staff for the Hospital! Is the numbers for both hospitals to share or is it a set for each?”

“A set for each, I want there to be enough hands in the event of an emergency and for war times. Potion Masters are required by law to have at least a primary masters in the healing arts before they can even attempt to apprentice to a Master and must maintain an active healers license if they wish to keep brewing potions.” Harry nodded.

“I will speak with a few Masters and promising apprentices, I will also like to part time or volunteer my time when I am not teaching at Hogwarts.” Severus nodded. “And I have several Healers in my employ who've voiced wanting to be allowed to test the open waters.”

“Thank you, Uncle...” Harry smiled.

“Perfect!” Flintspark smiled. “Lord Prince, I shall get all the paperwork and details together and owl them to you at my earliest convenience. And as soon as you are able send those who wish to join the hospital to me. The sooner the hospital is up and running, the sooner those who desperately need the help will get it.”

“Lord Black has opened his properties to those who are fighting on your side, the Knights of Walpurgis being your biggest supporters, though they are more commonly known as Death Eaters now.” Griphook told him, moving things along.

“You will be living with me in Grimmauld Place for now, its small, but it's secure. Black Manor isn't a place for a Devi, it's saturated in Dark and the odd Black magic.” Sirius told him.

“Thank you, Siri... Will Legolas be allowed to stay with me?” Harry asked.

“As long as he keeps his hands off you, then fine. I want to get to know you before I even consider allowing you to court my pup!” Sirius glared at Legolas, who gulped and nodded.

“Dumbledore has used his personal Goblin to try and circumvent our every effort, to attempt to break into your vaults and gain access to the information we have. He's actually stolen a few files, but thankfully they are only information about previous investments and profit sheets. But it was too close of a call. We can only prevent whatever we have access to . He still somehow has power of over the Potter and Black seats on the Wizengamont. He's basically made himself a king being the Chief Warlock, and the Supreme Mugwump.” Griphook sighed.

“Do not forget he is the Headmaster of the most prominent and the oldest Magical school in all of the Wizarding World. It wouldn't shock me if he's somehow over ridden the old School Wards that require the Heirs of the Founders to add fresh blood every decade to strengthen and reinforce the wards.” The Elder sighed. “Lord Prince, Lord Slytherin, Lord Potter and Heir Longbottom need to find the Ward stone and do this if they want to override Dumbledore's magic and wards. But that may also take time and effort because he's been Headmaster for more than 50 years and I'm sure he's found a way to siphon magic from Hogwarts herself, giving him a near unlimited supply of magic since Hogwarts is fed and powered by the magics of her charges as they learn and develop. Otherwise she is just a large castle that is somewhat complete.”

“Do you know where we can find the ward stone?” Harry asked.

“No...” the Goblins looked so dejected.

“I have my ancestors books, I'm sure I can find a clue somewhere in one of the journals. Severus, you may want to look at Lady Ravenclaw's old journals as well. I will get in touch with Dowager Longbottom and have her search for Lady Hufflepuff's books. Hadrian--” Tom turned to Harry.

“I could always to call them here instead of wasting time that we cannot afford to be wasting.” Harry told him flashing the Gaunt ring at him.

“And what if they do not recall where it is?” Severus asked.

“Then we can turn to the books, but what if the books we are looking for have been long since lost?” Harry turned it around.

They all got grim faced, but never the less they were going to try. They would look for the books first and then call the Founders, hopefully they find what they are looking for before too much more damage can be done.

“As soon as the paperwork is done, all the necessary information gathered. I want the hospitals to be made into the two second biggest properties Gryffindor has to offer. The sooner they are set up the better. The two biggest will be used as War Council meetings and Barracks. I want temporary Portkeys issued and charmed to erase the location of the properties from the memories of those who have not been personally granted permission to enter the property. Those with permission will be issued a permanent Portkey. All them will be reusable to save on time and materials. I will pay 50,000 Galleons in advance and whatever is not covered, please take from the main Gryffindor account. The main Gryffindor Homestead is to be left untouched. Same thing with the Potter's main homestead.” Harry tells them, doing a few mental calculations as he thought of what needed to be done and how best to get it down without endangering his people further.

“Right away, my lord.” Griphook nodded. Just then, there was a knock then and he smirked. “Ah, about time... Enter!”

The doors opened and in walked a large man, who had lost quite a bit of weight, but it was obvious that he used to be quite fat. Next to him was a painfully thin woman with a long horse like face. Both of them were dressed in rags, filthy and clearly exhausted. They looked around the room with awe and greed before they seemed to finally notice the people and drew themselves up, trying to look proper even if they were less than their best.

“Mr. and Mrs. Dursley. You have been granted a small reprieve from your sentence because my client wished to meet you. You will show proper respect to him or I will have your daily output doubled and your rations halved.” Griphook snarled out, smiling with his teeth showing in a shark like grin that was anything but a grin.

They paled and looked at the gathered wizards and elf trying to figure out who the 'client' was. Harry, who had quickly looked away from his aunt and uncle when they entered, donned his glamours and human form once more before he stood up and turned to face them. They didn't recognize him at first until he walked up to them and they could clearly see James Potter's face and Lily Potter's eyes.

“Hello Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon. This is our first official meeting. My name is Harry Potter, the son of your sister, Lily and her husband James Potter.” Harry told them.

Petunia gasped, bringing her hands to her face in shock as Vernon gaped in shock, sputtering.

“From what I've learned, I was supposed to be left on your doorstep and you were supposed to take me in. However that never happened because I was rescued by a kind person who raised me up properly and made sure I would be a good man. I am now 17, an adult according to Wizarding Custom and have taken my Lordships. My full name and title is Hadrian James Potter, Lord of the Ancient and Noble House Potter, Lord of the Ancient and Revered House of Gryffindor, Lord of the Ancient and Revered House of Peverell, Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Black, Lord of the Ancient and Sacred House Emrys and Lord of the Ancient and Sacred House LeFay.” he introduced himself.

“Wh-what!?” Petunia gasped.

“In short, I'm something akin to royalty, I certainly have enough money to be and that is from my father alone, never mind all the monies from my other titles.” Harry told them. “You know if you hadn't stolen money from me, and if you had intended to raise me properly, I'd have been more than happy to give you your own fortune... but that didn't happen and nor will it.” Harry told them.

“What?!” Vernon snarled, going from shocked to furious. “You ungrateful brat!”

“Ungrateful? How am I ungrateful? You have never done anything for me, never even met me until this very moment. Unless I was in a coma until this moment, I highly doubt that the man who raised me is you.” Harry asked.

“I am your aunt! By blood!” Petunia snapped. “How dare you speak to me in such a manner, boy! Show me the proper respect-- ahh!?”

Harry had slapped her across the cheek and was now looking down his nose at them both.

“I am not a boy, I have a name and you will use it madam... and you, even think about moving and you will have a sword through your gullet before you even realized you died.” Harry hissed, the Goblin guards having snapped to alert when the Dursley's began to get hostile.

“You'll pay, boy!” Vernon shouted.

“Oh really? Mother, father what do you think of that?” Harry asked the air, having secretly turned the Gaunt ring three times while thinking of his parents.

Suddenly a pair of ghosts appeared on either side of him and Petunia shrieked in fright as Vernon bellowed out and fell on his somewhat fat arse. The spirits of Lily and James Potter floated on either side of their son and they did not look happy.

“This is why I never wanted my son to be left in your care!” Lily hissed, her hair flying about her in her rage as objects began to shake in the room. “You're jealousy of me is so deep that you would be so cruel and petty to an innocent child!”

“We know what you would have done, hardly cared for him, left him in a cupboard, beating and abusing him for simply being better! Forcing him to cook and clean, calling him Freak and feeding him lies!” James snarled out, looking equally as furious.

“Accepting obscene amounts of money to raise my son, but would he have seen a dime!? NO!” Lily bellowed out.

“Calm down, Lil, you might pop something.” Severus intoned from his seat as he stood up and walked over to her. “You look wonderful.”

“Oh please I've been stuck at 21 years old for almost two whole decades!” She huffed. “You look good though and your man better be taking very good care of you because I will rip his balls off if he isn't!” She hissed at the Dark Lord.

Harry giggled and Severus just chuckled. Tom was hiding in his chair looking terrified of the ghostly woman.

“Snivillius!?” Petunia gasped recognizing the man.

Severus, Lily and Harry gave her that deadpan stare, a look so identical between the three of them, it was frightening.

“What did you say, you sniveling trollop?” Harry hissed, raising his hand, the woman ducking behind her husband.

“How dare you raise your hand to a woman!” She screeched.

“I'm sorry the only women I see here besides my mother and the Lady Goblins is myself and Uncle Severus and even then we do not consider ourselves women. Just because we have girl parts doesn't make us women.” Harry told her. “I see an old crone, jealous and bitter, not a lady. I slapped you once and I can certainly do it again.”

“And I would suggest you shut up, Tunie because you see, by accepting the stolen money to raise Harry, who was never supposed to go to you no matter if you were his only living blood relative or not, you indebted yourselves to my son. And then there is the interest you incurred from the Goblins. I bet you are being worked to the bone in the mines trying to pay that off!” James cackled, floating upside down and grinning at them. “You know Harry could very easily consider the debt paid and set you free, right? But then you fucked that up by being yourselves. Thinking yourselves superior, entitled and demanding things you have no right to demand.”

“You called my son ungrateful... at what point in the last 16 years did you do anything, anything at all, for him?” Lily demanded.

“Last I recall from the ages 5-12, I helped raise him and if anything at all, he owes me.” Severus told her. “However, I am not like you. I willingly gave my time and attention to him without expecting anything in return other than that he study and learn the material I presented to him. He's studied hard and has kept a steady stream of perfect report cards even after I was no longer his tutor.”

“Exactly! And do you know who raised my baby? Do you know who made sure he was safe and happy? Taught him to be kind and respectable to those who deserve it? Then I suggest you turn around.” Lily told them, a secretive smirk on her face.

They did, but slowly as they felt a very sudden chill in the air and this overwhelming sense of dread. They screamed seeing Death standing there, but their screams were cut short as he grabbed them by their throats and held them 4ft off the floor.

_ Your~voices~annoy~me... _

_ Master,~may~I~end~their~miserable~existence? _

“No, Papa, they have yet to pay back the Goblins and death is a mercy they have yet to earn. Why cut short their suffering? You can permanently damage their voices so they cannot speak, but no killing them.” Harry waved his hand carelessly as he turned to Griphook. “I believe we've covered everything unless I missed something?”

“Prince Legolas has to go through some paperwork before he may leave the bank. We do not want him being attacked and taken prisoner or captive because he is a Non-human.” Griphook told him. “It's merely to prove his sentience and his royal status. It is one of the reasons Veela and other similar Creatures are recognized as citizens and not enslaved or hunted. Royals have a lot of power and status.”

“Well then let's get that done. I will unleash a horde of Ghouls if anyone touches my Alpha!” Harry nodded and Legolas chuckled.

“Be calm, beloved and come help me understand this....” He beckoned and Harry easily sat in his lap to look over the paperwork and between Harry and Griphook, he understood what was being asked and what needed to be provided before he filled out the necessary paperwork and gave the needed blood and the like.

Petunia and Vernon's screaming and sputtering were silenced before they were dropped down on the floor.

“Ah, sweet silence!” Severus sighed before he knelt before the cowering Muggles. “You brought it upon yourselves, you know? If you had been decent human beings, had even an ounce of kindness between the two of you, you wouldn't be like this. But oh well... now then I believe you have minerals to be mining! Off you go!” he waved them off with false cheer before standing and looking at Death and stating quite clearly, “Thank you, Father, you've saved me from going utterly mad!”

_ Oh~course,~you~are~the~Queen~of~my~Children~after~all... _

_ Lord~and~Lady~Potter... It~is~time... _

Lily sighed and floated over to Harry and hugged him as best she could as he nuzzled into her just the same.

“I wish I could stay longer, but that wouldn't be good for either of us in the long run. Be good, be safe and kick ass!” She chirped and kissed his cheek.

“And you, Elf guy! Take care of my baby or I will show you why I'm the King of the Marauders!” James threatened Legolas, who looked at him with an unimpressed stare.

“I would sooner make love to an Orc than risk ever allowing any harm to befall my One.” Legolas' deadpan was something to be admired.

James nodded as he and Lily faded away after saying goodbye to Severus, who sighed. Petunia and Vernon were dragged out of the room and back to the mines where their workload was tripled and their rations now reduced to a third of what they normally get, punishment for their attitudes and just because the Goblins didn't like them. They would make their lives miserable until Death finally granted them that mercy...

**~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~**

Sirius smiled brightly as he welcomed his godson home, Grimmauld had been severely cleaned up since he's been home. Kreacher had been very displeased and highly disgruntled over serving Sirius, but had changed his tune when Sirius had brought home Bellatrix as well. She seemed to know how best to handle him and got him to clean the place up, replace a lot of the old furniture with newer and more comfortable ones. They even moved his mother's painting from the entrance hall and into the private parlor where the door was magically charmed to keep anyone not of Black blood out of the room.

It worked out because the room was silenced to keep anyone outside from hearing what was being said inside and muffled the noises outside of it so those inside could be aware of anyone trying to listen at the door, but dampen the noise level. It meant that the late Lady Black wouldn't be woken up nearly as often and if she was, no one had to listen to the filth that spilled from her painted lips. Legolas was awed by the display of magic that hid the house on the outside first of all, and that while it looked tiny outside it was much larger inside.

Gone was the drab and shabby wallpaper, replaced with beautiful paintings that had various nature themes along the walls. The paintings spelled to move and interact. Harry giggled as a herd of deer greeted them before prancing off as a lone wolf and black dog chased after them barking playfully. The forest theme seemed to be the dominant theme for the house, but changed to a mountain range in the library where creatures of the wind and sky flew about. The bathrooms and one of the informal sitting rooms had an underwater theme.

“Amazing!” Legolas breathed as one of the mermaids in the sitting room waved at him from where she was sun bathing. He waved back and she giggled before going back to her sunning.

“Magic is amazing, isn't it?” Harry smiled at his Alpha. “Too bad not everyone thinks the same thing... I wish the Muggles of my world were as accepting as the ones of Arda. We'd be able to live in peace and help our neighbors and our children would be friends and safe...”

“It is not fair, but at least your people are in abundance. It is only Gandalf, the two Blues and Radagast now, and I do not think our Istari are capable of having children or siring them...” Legolas told him, understanding Harry's sadness, but also feeling sad for the Wizards of his realm as well.

“I guess Balance has to be kept in all worlds; one cannot tip the scales too much or everything falls apart.” Harry smiled softly.

“Well said, cub!” Remus chuckled as he brought in tea and a few tea cakes. “Bella's off at a meeting with her fellow Knights, she and the twins will not be home for a while yet, but do expect her to hug you and to harass you for a duel.”

“I have enjoyed our duels when she helped me prepare for the Battle of Helm's Deep.” Harry told him, smiling at the fun duels they had, spinning around one another while exchanging spells and dagger strikes. “She's helped me improve my knife work and taught me a few jinxes I didn't know.”

Remus choked on a shocked gasp, but still served the tea as the four of them sat down to chat. While Harry was friendly enough with them, he essentially didn't know anyone he was suppose to know from his Godparents to the friends he's never even met yet. Sirius came in after having a small chat with his mother's painting, extracting a promise that if he allowed her to meet Harry, she wasn't to let loose her usual venom.

“Sorry, was talking to the old bat. She is adamant about meeting the one I named my Heir, but I forced her to not be her usual 'charming' self... let's see how long that lasts.” Sirius sighed.

“I could always use _Fiendfyre_ on her if she's too rude.” Harry told him, a cold glint entering his eye. Death had informed him of Walburga Black's views, her mindset and nothing about her endeared her to him. The only good thing she ever did was give birth to Sirius and Regulus.

“...” The two older wizards gaped in shock, but closed their mouths. “Wow....”

“You may look like James and Lily, but you're nothing like them...” Remus breathed.

“It's best you get any preconceived notions about me out of your minds. I was not raised to be anything but myself. I have lived my whole life learning, studying and preparing for this war and once it is over, I wish to do what I please, be it a teacher, a librarian or even a good Omega and staying at home.” Harry told them, his tone flat and cold. “I barely remember you two, but I do know you to some degree. I will allow you some leeway, but overall I am not who you think I am and I will not be who you want me to be. Uncle Sev learned first hand that I am not James Potter nor am I Lily Potter. I am Harry, just Harry.”

They nodded, they could do that, though it might be a bit hard.

“Good. I want you to understand that when this war is over, there will be severe and drastic changes to the world around us. I will be bringing back a lot of the old traditions and merging them into the modern ones. While many Magicals are set in the old ways, and yes its good that they wish to keep them alive, but being obstinate about change or moving forward is not good. Muggleborns and Muggle raised who are too spoiled or not taught the traditions will continue to see the Old Ways as barbaric and savage. Blending the Past and the Future is the only option we have if we want to preserve our culture, but move forward out of the Dark Ages.” Harry began, his tone firm and something of a born leader, but still kind to show he was not intending harm or insult.

“Almost all of the Old Ways have been deemed Dark Magic and thus are illegal.” Remus told him.

“Magic is Magic. The only time it becomes a different type of magic is when someone uses or dabbles in Black Magic. Very few have ever studied and mastered Black Magic with little to no consequences. Morgana LeFay is one such Black Magic Mistress. I have studied it, but do not and cannot use it because of the very nature of my Creature. Black Magic makes me ill, quite literally so. However there are Black Magic Masters out there who would be able to safely teach the children about it, how to use it in an emergency, but overall caution them against meddling with it.” Harry told them.

They were silent as they thought about his words. Most of them had grown up either being taught the Old Ways or were raised to believe that certain magics were Dark and thus 'evil' while others were Light and thus 'good.' But back when their people were still young and learning themselves as well as their magic, Magic was neither good nor evil, it was what someone did with it that gave certain magics the title of 'evil' or 'dark.' Black Magic even seemed like it was alright, as long as one knew what they were doing and was extremely careful! Hell the greatest Witch of all times, Morgana LeFay is one of the too few to have mastered Black Magic!

And to know that Harry had learned it, even if he cannot and would not use it was a shock. They had heard the stories from those who had interacted with the young man as he grew up, about how he detested Black Magic, especially Leech Craft. They heard of Grima Wormtongue and how the man had coward in light of Harry's fury. The man had enslaved his own king, allowed his people to be raped and murdered in droves all for a woman, who saw him for the lowly cur he was and would not allow herself to be swayed by his sweetened poison.

“Creatures will be given rights and laws to protect them as much as the Human Magicals are. They will be allowed to move their territories and expand them as needed, they will be allowed to join the Wizengamont to voice their concerns and their complaints. They will be allowed to vote on new laws and in trails. Azkaban will be over hauled and expanded to house all criminals or a new jail will be built for minor offenses while the truly deplorable will be left to Azkaban and the Dementors.” Harry told them, sipping his tea. “I have thought long and hard about what needs to be fixed, gentlemen, and I aim to make this world one of peace.”

“And what about the Muggles? Will we continue to hide from them?”

“For now. However Muggle Studies will be mandatory for everyone to take, in the Primary schools that will soon be established, at Hogwarts and courses will be offered to adults. While the older generations rarely interact with Muggles, they are so far behind the times even in fashion, that they expose us quicker than Muggleborns and Muggle raised children, who know what is acceptable to Muggles and what is not.” Harry told them. “Muggle Technology is much more advanced than anything we have. They could very easily find us through their technology and we would be sorely under prepared and vulnerable. I will also be making Wizarding customs mandatory for the Muggleborn and Muggle Raised as well, we need everyone to understand each other and why both are needed to keep our society flourishing.”

“So by learning about their culture and their technology, we could better protect ourselves against them?” Remus summed up.

“Yes and I've actually challenged a few Magicals, both older and younger to find ways to ward Muggle tech to either work around or with magic. One man has found how to work a telly off of a simple electricity rune !” Harry smiled happily.

“Wait-- Arthur!?” Sirius gasped, smiling happy. “You're his secret benefactor!?”

“Him and his twin sons it seems. I am the one who gave them the 1000 galleons to pay for their joke shop and it's one of my best investments thus far, especially since the pranks double as defensive wares.” Harry nodded.

“I'm confused...” Legolas voiced after remaining silent for a while, listening to the conversation, but ultimately realizing he was lost.

Harry then began speaking in Elvish, quickly explaining everything to his Alpha. The language was musical and beautiful to listen to. Remus and Sirius couldn't help but lean forward, eyes closed as they listened to the subtle changes. Even the creatures in the paintings gathered in the room to listen, Kreacher silently popped in to listen as well, eyes wide with wonder and awe. When Legolas replied back, they could hear the vast difference between Harry's Elvish and Legolas'. The Elf clearly the native speaker, had a flow and grace to his words that was memorizing, Harry's while just as pretty and musical, it was accented slightly, which lent some words a strange lilt to them.

“... I see now...” Legolas murmured, sipping his tea and seeming to stare into the middle space. “Perhaps the others could lend their aid for the change in government? They would be able to help bridge the gaps between all peoples, Magical, Creature and Muggle alike. Perhaps even allowing your Muggle Governments to be aware of you would help you move about Muggle society better? Or just the Muggle Leaders if the Governments prove to be threats?”

“I was thinking of something similar as well, but for now we need to focus on Dumbledore and dismantling his carefully constructed empire. By working on the smaller things first, it will give us stronger footholds later to take him down.” Harry told him.

“We've been working with getting our people to safety, spreading doubt among the sheeple and slowly swaying the poor and working classes to our side.” Sirius spoke up.

“Greyback has been communicating with the other Were communities, getting peace treaties, alliances or agreements to remain neutral for the upcoming fight. Severus has been handling the Shades and their kind, I've become something of a hero to the Bitten community and am doing my best to prepare those willing to fight.” Remus told him.

“I've actually made friends with other Purebloods and have been going to enough parties and gatherings, using my charms and my Black upbringing to sway the masses at least into neutral standing.” Sirius chuckled.

“Then that means I will have to have a few interviews. Carefully construct my stories, make sure the right evidence is found... The good thing is I do not have to really lie, I can even impact the Magicals and Creatures in one shot by announcing my courting with Legolas.” Harry smiled at said Elf.

“And I will be more than happy to help you, I do not have to know much about this world to be able to impart important life changing information. After all my people are secluded away and only venture out when needed or if the desire to see the world is truly strong enough. And as an Alpha intending to court his Omega, I am duty and honor bound to aid you in any endeavor you wish to take part in.” Legolas chuckled. “Besides, if your people are so heavily magic reliant, it will be quite humors to see them attempt to stop my arrows.”

“Yes, you're the sharpest archer I have ever seen and you're a rapid shooter too. They may be able to stop a few arrows, but would not be able to stop the others because they did not see them in time.” Harry chuckled.

“Alright, so an interview... If I remember correctly you own major shares in several Publishing departments. This includes the Daily Prophet and a quaint little magazine called the Quibbler.” Sirius mused. “Kreacher-- oh, there you are, could you get me the Publishing ledgers? I need to find a few reliable reporters to hold interviews with Harry.”

“Right away, Master....” Kreacher popped off, not even bothering to insult Sirius like he normally would.

“Huh... he's being a lot nicer than usual...” Remus mused. “I wonder how long he's been standing there...”

“Long enough to know that I intend to do good by everyone. While I understand House Elves require a bonding between themselves and a Magical or a Magical building such as Hogwarts or the Ministry to anchor them and to stabilize their magic or they die, it does not mean that they are enslaved. They could earn a small wage, have time off to do whatever they wish. They could wear proper uniforms instead of dressing like urchins. They can be taught to read and write, it would certainly make certain jobs easier for them. They are highly intelligent you know, but because of their funny speech pattern, many think them stupid.” Harry sighed.

“Huh...” Sirius breathed, he's grown up with Kreacher always being a rude and cantankerous old thing so he's never bothered to get to know him and he's rarely seen other House Elves to really interact with them. “You know I've never noticed nor paid much attention to that before... I'm so use to Kreacher that I just don't notice it and what few other House Elves I've ever interacted with, it was always so brief that I never bothered to look beyond that.”

“The House Elves of Hogwarts are a cheerful bunch, always keeping everything running and unless you come to them in the Kitchens, you never interact with them... but they did seem to wear some form of uniform. It seems that House Elves are nudists by nature, but what they consider clothing is pillow sacks because they are usually soft to not agitate their skin and free flowing enough to give them maneuverability.” Remus points out, as a DADA Professor, he had looked up and studied many Creatures to make sure he knew what he was talking about and how best to teach his students to understand and either interact with them or safely avoid them.

“Milly wears doll dresses. She's also highly skilled in potions and warding that the few times I've ever needed her to protect me, she's done so fiercely. She warded my rooms when I went into heat and she took care of me without needing to be ordered or asked. She's also the one I speak to when I need information because when she's not doing anything for me, she spends her time reading, learning and studying. I plan to let her open her own potion shop when this war is over. She can stay bonded to me, but essentially be her own master.” Harry told them as Kreacher popped back up and handed over the small stack of books to Sirius.

“Anythings else, Master?”

“No, no thank you, Kreacher-- ah before I forget, Kreacher, this is Harry, my godson, the grandson of Dorea Black.”

“Mistress Dori's Grandson welcome. Kreacher bes servings him as bestings he can...”

“Thank you, Kreacher. I hope you aren't busy, but could you help Milly unpack both mine and Legolas' belongings? And please show Legolas the utmost respect, he is a Prince and would take easy offense if you ruin his belongings.” Harry told him.

Kreacher gaped at Legolas and then bowed low, murmuring his consent and popping off.

“What--” Remus started.

“Just giving him some incentive to actually be nice to Legolas. Elves would recognize each other and not all Elves are friendly to their fellow kinsman. I know Kreacher hates Uncle Severus because he's a Shadow Elf. Legolas is a Wood Elf, someone close to the House Elves, who are nature borne unlike their Elemental cousins.” Harry told them. “Pissing off the Prince of Wood Elves is like committing social suicide.”

“Ah, and as he sees that Legolas is friendly with his fellow Elves, regardless of their Elemental background, he will have no other choice but to be nice and interact with others... sly.”

“Well I've been told I show markers that make me fit perfectly into all four Houses of Hogwarts, though my Gryffindor courage and Slytherin cunning seem to be at the forefront.” Harry smiled.

“Alright, we can debate House Politics later... here are the Reporters with the most readers, but varying reputations. I would suggest you go with a happy medium, you want someone who would report the truth and not twist what you say.” Sirius interrupted as he handed over a couple of ledgers. “Mr. Bobb is a popular reporter, who has gained insightful and semi important interviews in the past. He does all his interviews with a Quick Quotes Quill that has been seeped in Veritaserum and parchment that was treated with it as well. Making it impossible to write falsely even if he tried.”

Harry looked the man's info over, saw he was a nice middle aged wizard, married with kids and was devoted to writing the truth no matter how boring or painful it was. He would be a good choice. And the paper he writes for, Wizarding Newsletter, was a good paper that had a small, but loyal following.

“I would also suggest Ms. Crysta for Witch Weekly. She's young, a bit flirty, but a very serious reporter. She would make sure to write an accurate article as well as using direct quotes. She's got a strong following and is quite famous for her well written beat downs to her rival, Rita Skeeter of the Daily Prophet. Whom, unfortunately, is the best reporter for the DP, but has a terrible habit of exaggerating the truth or twisting it to get the most readers. You would have to get her to swear to either an unbreakable vow or get her to sign a binding contract to keep her well within parameters otherwise she will do as she pleases.” Sirius grimaced while talking about Skeeter.

“And you have to be very careful about what you say or don't say. If she thinks your holding something back, she somehow finds it out and exposes it... In fact that is how I was fired from my position as the DADA Professor after nearly three years. She found out about my furry problem and wrote such a scathing article, parents were baying for my head on a silver platter. I resigned as soon as I saw it and left quietly.” Remus sighed.

“...” Harry narrowed his eyes and then he smiled softly, but with a steel edge to it. “Oh really?”

“Rem, I promised you I'd get her back... I'm still working on that--”

“You won't get her back, because I'd have raked her across the coals long before you even get a toe in the door.” Harry promised him. “Hmm, Xenophilius Lovegood?”

“A quirky man, but he's a good honest man. The Quibbler is actually quite enjoyable even if many others think it is a load of rubbish. It's the only paper that is 100% Creature friendly.” Remus told him, trying to get them off the topic of Rita Skeeter and her blasted quill.

“Hmm... Alright. I will speak with all four of them!” Harry announced.

“What?!” His godfathers gasped.

“I want to have my interviews with all four of these reporters. Three of them are guaranteed to right the truth, Skeeter could be either bribed or threatened into telling the truth, but considering that I am who I am, I doubt she wants to make an enemy of me.” Harry smirked darkly.

“And his Slytherin side is showing!” Sirius cheered happily.

“Is that really a good thing?” Legolas wondered.

“Oh yes! Slytherins, true and proper Slytherins, would use their cunning and ambition to get what they want! In this case, Harry wants the whole of the Wizarding World to know that he's back in the world and that he aims to end this war, but at the same time, he's announcing his views and thoughts by telling the Wizarding world that he's courting a Creature and not just any Creature! A Royal!” Sirius grinned.

“This will endear him to the Creatures, get him a strong foundation to stand on. It would also tell his enemies where he stands and that he will not be budged from that spot. Since everything that everyone knows about Harry is only speculation and rumor, preconceived notions all around and false information. This will certainly turn everyone on their heads. And because there are going to be four popular and reliable, well somewhat in Skeeter's case, reporters, they will have no choice but to believe what they see in the paper.” Remus continued.

“And besides, this will also get the sheeple to finally pull the wool off their eyes and actually see the world for what it is. To get those who buried their heads in the sand to take a stand -Silence, I know that rhymed!-. By becoming the Wizarding World's latest Darling, I am getting every eye possible on me, which makes moving my people so much easier into position. The trick that Muggle magicians use is that while you are so focused on what they want you to pay attention to, you don't notice what they are really doing...” Harry chuckled. “By having everyone watching my every step, listening to my every word, they don't notice that what I am really doing is allowing our people to do what they need to in order to help us win this war.”

“Ah, like when King Thorin had a small group of warriors to distract the enemy forces, while allowing Bilbo and his group to sneak behind enemy lines and rescue our captive comrades.” Legolas says, dawning understanding filling his eyes.

“Exactly!” Harry smiled.

“Then let's get to work!” Remus flicked his wand out to summon parchment and quills. “We need to set up a day and time for them to come... are we doing this one at a time or all together?”

“Together, this way no one has a chance to change the story around or to add to it that doesn't need it. And I don't feel like repeating myself. I hate repetition.” Harry huffed.

“Alright.. how soon do we want this? Where can we have it and what time?”

“I plan on making some very public appearances first, you know have the sheeple see me first before we hit them with the interview.” Harry smirked. “I was thinking of some shopping in a few places, Diagon, Hogsmeade and maybe Babylon?”

Remus chuckled as he nodded and took notes. They spent the next couple of hours writing letters, making plans and setting up the first step to their plan...

 


	12. Adjusting to a new World; Planning

**~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* CHAPTER XI *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~**

Legolas dressed, the next morning, in an outfit that Master Remus had been most kind in purchasing for him. The material was strange against his skin, but comfortable and was a blend of the same materials that made most of Harry's armor and cloaks during their journey. They were also earth toned and forest green, colors that he preferred and would blend in with most anything. He would take his weapons with him, though he would hide his daggers so the only obvious weapon on his person was his bow and arrows.

The room he was given was lovely, painted with a fairy forest theme, light and enchanting with painted fairies who giggled and chattered, singing and dancing the day away before they glowed in soft colors under the light of the moon and tended their forest. It felt like home. The bed was comfortable, but lonely, too big for him alone. However across the hall was Harry's room and it soothed the Alpha to know how close he was to his Omega, able to reach him in seconds should there be any danger.

The rest of yesterday had been a strange mix of fun and seriousness. The plans Harry made were impressive (it made him wonder why he did not offer more insight during the planning sessions, but then again when he did offer his opinion it was usually met with resistance because he was a child in the eyes of even the Men). Today they would wonder around some of the shopping districts of the Magical world, Harry would be in his human guise, which after seeing a moving portrait of Lord and Lady Potter, he could see how nearly identical to his sire he looked.

The whole of the Wizarding World would recognize his human face better than his Creature face, which would remain hidden at all times around these people. It would seem that while most Creatures were met with hostility and fear, others were either enslaved or coveted for their status and power. And Devis especially were coveted, Earthbound Gods to these people and to mate with one was to be made akin to a God. He would have to be cautious today, keep careful watch of any and all who approach.

Harry was coveted even without his Devi nature being known because he was a celebrity, a hero and everyone wished to be in his good graces. Women swoon and flutter, hoping to be picked to be Lady Potter, a title which promises fame, riches and a place in Harry's bed. Men have even joined them, these men, normally Omegas or Betas who wouldn't mind sharing his bed. The Alphas would surely dominate him if they could (but the fact Harry was an Omega was to be kept under wraps until the interviews). Legolas' control and temper would be severely tested this day and the days to follow, but he would persevere for Harry's sake.

When Lady LeStrange and the two LeStrange men arrived home, they were most ecstatic and when they discussed their plans with them, Lady LeStrange's cackles could be heard for hours on end, it seemed she approved the plan because she demanded that Harry give her the memories of it all so she may watch them whenever she pleased and to show them to Lord Slytherin at the next meeting. He wondered if they would have to attend one of those, but that would have to wait for later. He triple checked he had everything he needed and then left his room.

Moving down the stairs, he headed out to the back garden, which was warded and spelled against Muggles. He's learned over the last year and half on knowing Harry that he could almost always be found in any garden like area, usually surrounded by animals of all kinds. So of course he found his little wizard sitting in the garden, surrounded by animals, but the most shocking was a part eagle and part horse creature that was laying beside Harry, it's impressive wing laid in his lap as he carefully groomed it.

“Good morning, Harry...” Legolas called, remaining at the edge of the garden, unsure if he was welcomed and wary of the large creature who looked at him with large intelligent gold eyes that pierced through him. “Who is your new friend?”

“This is Buckbeak, Siri rescued him from execution because some idiot decided that because the Care of Magical Creatures' Professor was a Half Giant and thus not worth listening to, walked right up to him and got his arm nearly clawed off. Hippogryphs are very proud creatures, very easily offended. Bow to him, a nice low one. If he bows back, then you can approach, however if he does not, then you'd best wait there.” Harry told him.

Legolas carefully walked forward until Buckbeak stood up and then bowed low, a slow graceful thing and he held it, cautiously watching the creature's movements. Buckbeak chirps and squawked a bit before he bowed back and together they stood up. The Hippogryph then moved up to him, nudging him to be petted which Legolas did, an awed smile on his face.

“He's a handsome one... He's nearly as large as the Eagles back home. I wonder how they would react to one another...” Legolas said.

“I'm sure they would get along, Buckbeak's actually very nice once you've shown him the proper respect. Perhaps later we could go for a flight. I'm sure you would enjoy it! Being in the air is very freeing.”

“I am a Wood Elf, I am comfortable on the ground.” Legolas told him. “But I would not mind joining you for a small flight.”

Harry smiled in thanks, he would not force Legolas to fly if he really did not wish it, but he was glad the Elf would indulge him every now and again. Saying goodbye to the animals, they left the garden to find Sirius and Bella running away from an enraged Rabastan, who's hair was turned a garish shade of green.

“I think I'm blind...” Legolas muttered, rubbing his eyes trying to remove the horrid sight from his mind.

“Oh, don't worry, there are worst colors out there. Wait until you see the Skeeter woman, you'll go blind then.” Rudo chuckled, sipping his coffee as he read each of the four major newspapers. “Diagon's going to be a bit of a hassle today, what with the school shopping being done today. And a few late evening shoppers may or may not have seen you leaving Gringotts yesterday evening.”

“Really?” Harry asked, taking the Daily Prophet and spotting the red circled article from a lesser known reporter, who happened to be wandering around gathering intel about future sells and discounts, when they spotted Lord Black, the Werewolf whom had been the DADA Professor for 3 years, and what looked like Harry Potter leaving the bank with a blonde who could either be a Veela or a Malfoy. There wasn't much detail, but they did say that they hoped that the strange group came back over the next few days, so to see if it truly had been the Boy Who Lived. “Well, it looks like this will be both easier and more complicated than I intended.”

“I sent letters to our friends and allies and they plan to 'accidentally' run into you while you are out shopping. Here are their pictures so you know who to look out for.” Remus told them and set down a few photos. “This is Neville Longbottom, he's your godbrother, a shy thing, but incredibly brave when needed. He's also the Hufflepuff heir.”

“Good, I need to speak to him about Hogwarts and possibly finding her Ward Stone so we can take back control of the school.” Harry nodded, looking over the young man, he was a handsome thing, short curly dark hair and warm brown eyes. He was a bit chubby, but clearly losing the weight. He looked like a good man and he hoped they could be good friends.

“This is Hermione Granger, you saw her before the final battle at the Black Gates, but never formally met her. She's going to be lobbying for Creature Rights, you won't be able to miss her, if you need someone in your corner to help protect our Non-human friends, she is your woman.” Remus chuckled. "Brightest Witch of her age and one of my best students, I'm sure you will get along great."

Hermione was a pretty young woman, her hair fell in lazy waves that looked like they would frizz something fierce if they got wet, she had dark intelligent eyes and a sweet smile.

“She's Muggleborn, one of the ones that thinks the Old Ways are barbaric, however she's a bookworm and seems to hold whatever is written in a book as gospel truth. She needs a bit of work, but she is a good ally and would be a good friend.”

“I'm sure I can help her understand the Old Ways and she would be able to help me bridge the gap between the Old Ways and the new age.” Harry nodded, looking forward to picking the bright witch's mind.

“This is Draco Malfoy, Heir to the Malfoy family. He's mellowed out over the years, when he was younger he was an arrogant thing. He's a bit of an acquired taste, but once you earn his friendship and loyalty, he will be a welcomed ally and his dueling is quite impressive. He would be your in with the Purebloods and the Elites of society.” Remus slid his photo over.

The young man was devilishly handsome, with pale blond hair, storm gray eyes and a smirk that stated he was up to no good. He was clearly of noble birth and upbringing by the way he held himself. He would have to spend some time with this one in order to form a proper opinion of him, but he did look like someone who would be a good friend when one looked passed his mask of arrogance.

“And this young lady is Susan Bones, the niece of Madam Bones, the Head of the DMLE. Hufflepuff, but with the intelligence to rival a Ravenclaw. Get in good with her and she will get you in good with her aunt and trust me, Harry, you want Amelia Bones on your side. The woman is fair and level headed, steadfast and incorruptible.”

“I want to make friends to make friends, not because of their connections.” Harry told him.

“I know, however knowing that some of your potential friends are well connected never hurts.” Remus told him. “Besides, these four could be the cruxes needed to turn this war in our favor. Not only are they young, they are all brilliant in their respective fields and future carriers. Malfoy is joining Politics and hopes to one day be Minister of Magic, he's a silent benefactor of Ms. Granger's S.P.E.W. campaign. Ms. Granger's intelligence is going to waste without proper stimulation and outlets for her to focus on. Ms. Bones is studying to be a Professor, preferably Defense Against the Dark Arts, but she is willing to take any teaching position. Neville is a Herbology prodigy and is due in the next couple of years to take over as the Herbology teacher at Hogwarts. They are all in their last year at Hogwarts.”

Harry blinked, he could see the reason. Just because they were being pointed out to him did not mean he HAD to be friends with them, but if he did wish it, knowing that they wished to do a lot of good for their world and their people would surely endear them to him a bit more.

“And how is he to keep in contact with them while they are at Hogwarts? Is it not a boarding school?” Legolas wondered.

“Harry's going to be attending his first and only year at Hogwarts this year.” Sirius stated as he walked into the room with Rabastan, who's hair was back to normal and a sulking Bellatrix, who's hair was now an eye searing canary yellow. “You will be joining him as an exchange student and because of the courting contract which doubles as a marriage contract. Here...”

He gave them said contract, having asked his Goblins and Harry's Goblins to come together and make a fool proof contract, it was air tight and left very little wiggle room for outside forces to try and worm their way in. It was signed by Sirius, Mors and to both Harry's and Legolas' shock, Thranduil had signed it as well!

“Oh yes, visiting your father had been most interesting and upon explaining the situation and the war to him, the dangers and risks involved, he signed it. He wants to be kept informed of all that is happening. And I gifted him with a Two Way mirror, here is your half. Whenever you wish to speak with him, simply tap the surface and speak his name.” Sirius told him, handing him the other mirror.

“Ah, here is your Hogwarts letters, Severus was most kind to pick them up for us and owl'ed them this morning. He's added several books for Legolas and a few spells for you Harry to help you both adjust as needed to the school work, though you've long mastered the material.” Remus told them handing them the letters.

“Thank you, Remmy... thank you everyone.” Harry smiled at them.

“Think nothing of it, Itty Bitty Potty!” Bella giggled. “You're family and you're our future King!”

“He's not a king!” Sirius growled. “He can be whatever he wants to be and I thought your precious Dark Lord wanted to be king?”

“Fine, Harry's our Queen! Every King needs a Queen to rule from the shadows!” Bella giggled.

“But is that not Master Severus' position?” Legolas wondered.

“Ignore them, this is an age old argument between them. But it is kind of true, Harry's our Ruler even if he does not wish to be. You have a natural aura that commands all to pay attention and obey.” Remus murmured in thought.

“That would be my Devi.... It calls to and pulls all manner of Creatures to us. Most of whom wish to protect and obey me, others who wish harm on me. It's a double edge sword.” Harry shrugged. “Now then... who's coming with us or are we allowed to run about like headless chickens?”

Sirius barked a laugh as Bella cackled at the joke.

“Severus will be doing his shopping for the year, he will escort you around Diagon. He will be meeting you in Gringotts. Also I suggest getting the new Gringotts Credit Card. It was adopted from the Muggles, both a Debit and Credit card in one. I didn't exactly pay attention to the explanation, it was too long.” Rabastan shrugged.

“He has the attention span of a squirrel.” Rudolphus chuckled as his twin shouted in offense.

“Thank you, I will look into it. Come on, Legolas, we have a long day ahead of us.” Harry sighed as they finished breakfast and stood to leave.

“Here! Some money for the Knight Bus unless you want to try Flooing.” Sirius told them.

“I do not like the Knight Bus, Death took me on a ride of it once and never again. And no I will not subject Legolas to that, an enemy, sure, but not my Alpha. I have mastered Flooing though that can be nauseating as well. Apparating is alright as long as I'm the one Apparating and not being side along Apparated. I was going to take Legolas the Muggle way so he can learn how to travel both by Mundane and Magical means. Besides how do we expect to integrate the two cultures if we are not willing to lead by example?” Harry told them.

They blinked but nodded their heads. It seemed Harry was going to be teaching them things the Muggle way, but how did he know all about them when the Muggles he grew up with were still in the Middle Ages themselves. Did Death bring him back? Even if it was just to see the changes? Well they would never truly know since they doubted Death would tell them and Harry seemed to know what he was doing and how to get around without their aid.

“If you are sure... here, take this then...” Sirius handed him a black credit card. “This my Muggle credit card, I use it for mostly shopping, normally things for the house, but I also use it for transportation. It's connected to my Gringotts card and accounts. No need to worry about limits.”

“Thanks Siri. I'll be sure to limit its use. I don't need a lot of money and I'm not a materialistic person.” Harry assured him, putting the card in his wallet, something that had appeared with all the necessary ids and papers with a note from Death, another appeared with Legolas' ids and papers as well and another cheeky note from Death. “C'mon, Leggy!”

“Leggy?” Legolas blinked before he smiled softly. “Is that my new nickname?”

“That or Legs and while you do have legs that go on for days, I like Leggy better, it's cuter.” Harry pouted.

“Leggy it is then...” Legolas chuckled and they left the house.

The magics that protected Grimmauld easily hid the building from sight once more and anyone not privy to its location walked right passed it and did not notice anyone going in or out of it until they walked away from it, but even then they were clueless to their presence. This worked in their favor s they walked to the corner of Grimmauld street and Harry flagged down a cabby. Legolas hid his shock and awe of the metal wagons that moved without the aid of horses or any obvious magic.

He and Harry spoke in Elvish as they drove towards the shop nearest to the Leaky Cauldron, Harry explaining more about his world, about cars, trains and the like. Cellphones, computers and the internet. Legolas voiced as they climbed out, that he hoped there were books about everything. Harry paid the cabby and agreed to buy whatever books Legolas needed to help him understand the world he was now in. Walking to the Leaky Cauldron, Legolas noticed that the Muggles didn't even notice the building that sat between a music store and a boutique, their gazes just sliding from one shop to the other as if the pub wasn't even there.

“Amazing...” He voiced.

“Yep! It's what keeps us safe and I plan on keeping the major Magical communities hidden away as a just in case. It would royally suck if relations between Magicals and Muggles went south, that the Muggles could easily access our homes and communities to wipe us out.” Harry told him.

“Yes, that would be very unfortunate. But how will you allow them to interact without giving full advantage to one people vs the other?” Legolas wondered.

“I was going to have Activity centers built where both Muggles and Magicals can interact on neutral territory, this way if things go bad the Magicals can easily leave and just not come back to the centers until the threat is either handled or gone. Muggles can easily leave as well. No need to endanger people more than needed. There will be spells and wards that would _Obliviate_ certain information from the minds of the Muggles which would further protect the Magicals.” Harry added on.

“That's reasonable. Perhaps the spells should work on the Magicals as well, why affect one race vs the other?” Legolas pointed out.

“True, but it depends on the information... Magicals have a lot to lose because we cannot protect ourselves against a Nuke or Missiles. I doubt we can even stop a hale storm of bullets let alone one of them. If we could, it would take up too much magic and not everyone has the level of power and control I do... you saw how tired I got at the beginning of our journey because it was the first time I had to use my magic at a near constant level and it was almost always powerful spells?” Harry reminded him.

“Ah, yes... You would sleep for days at a time when you'd used a particularly powerful spell or depleted your magical stores. But you got better as time went on.” Legolas nodded.

“Some of us don't really use our magic, others use it for nearly everything, but not everyone grows magically. Magicals each have a magical core and our cores are shaped differently. Some of us have small magical cores, others medium, several have large, or none at all or one so small it barely has magic and very few of us have one so large we still have random bouts of accidental magic.” Harry explained.

“I see, it's almost like how some of us can speak to trees, use magic or speak to animals but others cannot. It's all about what gifts you were born with and how strong that gift is.” Legolas made the comparison pretty easy, he was one of the few Elves who could speak to the trees, view their memories, his wood magic was also quite powerful even if he very rarely used it.

“Right!” Harry grinned.

Legolas chuckled as they walked into the pub and blinked as everyone seemed to freeze and look at them. Legolas shifted ever so slightly, looming over Harry like a protective guardian, noting the nearly 50 people in the restaurant area of the pub and inn. They were staring at them, but Harry simply turned to him and smiled at him.

“Come on!” He ignored the stares with ease as he walked up to the counter and smiled at the bar man. “Hello sir, we need to get into the Alley, could you please help us?”

“Of course, sonny! C'mon!” he smiled at them and led them through the small hall passed the stairs that lead up to the rooms and passed the kitchen to a back door where they came out to an enclosed alleyway. “Now pay close attention, it's a bit tricky to remember how to open the Alley for first timers.”

He pulled a long dark brown stick from his pocket and tapped five bricks in a seemingly random pattern before the bricks began to grind and fold in on themselves. They gaped in awe as the wall morphed into a great stone archway and the vibrancy of Diagon Alley was on full display before them. The bar man chuckled at their awed looks and left them to it, he loved watching newcomers see the Alley for the first time, the look of awe and child like glee always did him some good.

Harry and Legolas wandered through the arch, ignoring the wall closing behind them as they took in the fully awake Diagon. Sure they had seen it the day before, but it was more toward the late evening and the shops were in the process of closing for the night and even then they Apparated to the park near Grimmauld Place. So there hadn't been much to catch their attention. They wandered from shop to shop, simply marveling at everything. The place was so full of magic the air around them shimmered and glowed with it.

Legolas' eyes had turned starlight blue as he looked at the magic around him, the different types mixing and meshing like a painting of rainbows that danced and weaved around each other, creating various shapes and images. Harry felt giddy with the sheer amount of magic, he wanted to run all over the place squealing with delight, but kept a firm hold of his Devi, who seemed to be overloaded with the magical stimuli. They eventually made it to Gringotts and went inside where they were quickly ushered to the Head Teller, whom gave them what they needed, had them sign a few papers and then they were ready to leave once more.

“That was quick.” Legolas mused as he carefully tied his coin pouch to his hip and placed the golden Gringotts card in his wallet (he had tried to decline the gift, but when Harry told him that Death had gotten it for him, he had no choice but to accept).

“Being called a friend of the Goblin people is an extreme rare and hard won title which comes with a hefty sum of perks.” Harry told him. “It's like how the friendship between the Dwarves and Elves used to be. But of course pride, greed and pettiness get in the way of even the best of friendships. It's up to those of us in the younger generations to try and make up for the faults of others.”

“Yes... I believe you are right after all Gimli and I have bonded quite well over our journey. To think I would gladly fight at his side and die by it if I had to.” Legolas chuckled.

“Gim's one of a kind!” Harry nodded. “He was like an overprotective uncle one minute, and a mischievous older brother the next! And then the drinking contest! That had been hilarious!”

“He says I cheated. However the rules were quite clear, we drink as many as we could, could not spill a drop, and could not pass out or regurgitate. It is not my fault he did not realize Elves can only become drunk on Elvish wine, which is nearly 20 times the potency of Man made alcohol.” Legolas chuckled.

“You did trick him, claiming your fingers were tingling.” Harry chuckled.

“That was not a trick, they had gotten tingly... turns out that I pinched a nerve in my hand and didn't realize it until then.” Legolas chuckled.

“Cheater.” Harry huffed.

“Who cheated?” Severus' voice startled them as he came from his accountant's office. “Good morning, Mr. Potter.”

“Good morning, Professor. Just recalling the celebration after the Battle of Helm's Deep and Legolas messing with Gimli during the drinking contest.” he told him.

Severus blinked his eyes slowly, the only indication that he was quickly searching through his memories until they brightened in recognition and an amused smirk dared to cover his lips.

“Ah, yes, that had been most entertaining...” Severus agreed. “And it is not cheating if the others assume that you are a weak just because how you look. Elves are seen as delicate things, but most do not realize we are a lot more hardy than we look. Now come along.”

Harry nodded and they left together. By this time people in the main streets had tripled, many having caught sight of Harry as he and Legolas wandered the streets earlier. Legolas tensed minutely at the massive crowds, but relaxed as Severus led them to get uniforms for classes. He explained that during classes, they had to be in uniform at all times, but during their down time they could dress as they wished. Severus pretended to not notice the dozens upon dozens of eyes staring at them, pretended not to hear the whispers and gasps.

He acted like the cold and unfeeling professor many assumed him to be, speaking in a cool and clipped tone, adding the odd insult, since the Wizarding World seemed to have gotten it stuck in their heads that Severus had been in love with Lily Potter. Legolas and Harry followed him to each shop, picking up what was needed, secretly enjoying the dour man's diatribes about the idiots that infest the Wizarding World. Madam Malkin had been all over herself to serve them, getting them her best materials to make their uniforms, adding protective runes free of charge.

Florish and Botts wasn't any better with the people inside practically falling all over themselves as the pair shopped for books. Severus subtly getting Legolas books that would help him understand at least the Magical half of their world (Harry was planning to order some Muggle books and have either Remus or Sirius pick them up and then owl them to them throughout the year). As they were browsing, he bumped into Draco, the blonde male having been reading a book on curative herbs that could be made into teas or added to a meal.

“I'm sorry!” Harry told him as the blonde glared at him from the corner of his eye, but the look quickly softened and he closed the book and tucked it under his arm as he bowed.

“It is quite alright. I am Draco, Draco Malfoy. And whom might you be?” He asked, offering his hand to both Legolas and Harry.

“Harry, Harry Potter!” Harry smiled.

“Legolas, Elvin Prince of the Greenwood.” Legolas greeted him, smirking secretly at how the people listening in around them practically gave themselves away with shocked gasps and nearly knocking over mountains of books.

Even Draco looked shell shocked, but quickly recovered, masking his shock with a face of polite friendliness. He asked if they were shopping for pleasure, only to learn they were doing their school shopping, which he admitted he was doing the same. They spoke amiably for a few minutes more before Draco sighed and bade them goodbye because he had to pick up his school robes in a few moments. As he walked away Legolas hummed.

“What's wrong?” Harry wondered.

“He's got a good head on his shoulders, he's one to keep an eye on... a good friend in a tight spot. Many look at him as if he is pure evil, but I sensed no malice or ill content from him...” Legolas mused.

“I sensed that as well... it also doesn't hurt that he's a Creature as well. He must have sensed it in us both because he was much more open than he would have been if we were human....” Harry agreed.

“Come...” Severus called and they quickly paid for their books and left.

It seemed the crowd finally got over their shock and awe, crowding around now. They all tried to touch Harry, clambering over one another to thank him and to speak with him. It was like they were devotees meeting their God for the first time, it was a very unnerving experience. Legolas had to remind himself not to shoot or stab anyone, though he did growl at a few who were too touchy feely with Harry. Severus allowed this for only a grand total of three minutes before he lifted his wand over his head and with a thought, a thunderous sound filled the Alley startling everyone.

“Thank you... if you do not mind. I would like to finish this dreadful trip before the shops close. Potter, come!” Severus snapped out, annoyed.

“Yes sir...” Harry ducked after him, Legolas keeping close to his back as well, subtly glaring at everyone who twitched, fidgeted; wanting to touch Harry as he passed, but didn't dare because he was in the company of one of the Hogwarts Professors.

Getting into the stationary store, the three breathed a sigh of relief.

“I knew it would be madness, but I wasn't expecting nearly religious levels of fanaticism....” Harry shuddered.

“Oh believe me, it will only get worse...” Severus muttered out the corner of his mouth as he cast a quick, but thorough search of the shop. His eyes alighted on Neville Longbottom, the young man was picking up some extra supplies and was in the company of Susan Bones as well. “Longbottom and Bones are over by the scroll section if you wish to meet them... Get what you need and extras, Owl Ordering can be a bit of a hassle during the year.”

They nodded and quickly grabbed baskets to get what they needed. Legolas admired the various forms of parchment, reading the information cards about how and what they were made with, spells that were woven into them and the like. He picked a few that were spelled to hex anyone who attempts to steal or tamper with his work. He may be a couple thousand of years old, but he's always been a very studious young man when need be. He grabbed scrolls and even a few notebooks with similar spells woven into them.

“Ohh, those are good!” Harry smiled as he noted which items Legolas was getting. “I've picked a set that's been treated in Veritaserum and has anti cheating and theft charms on them. Don't want to be accused of lying or having my work stolen.”

“We seem to think similarly, I believe this should be enough for a few months... I will have to ask about Owl Orders, after I purchase an Owl of course.”

“You could always borrow Hedwig, she adores you and wouldn't mind getting you anything you need. Or you can use Fawkes, he's another who adores you to pieces.” Harry giggled. “In fact I think all my familiars adore you. I know Aldez has been ecstatic about you coming here and has been pushing me to seduce you.”

Legolas and Harry's cheeks pinkened and they laughed nervously at that.

“Yes... well you need not try hard... just being you is what seduced me to begin with.” Legolas admitted and Harry blushed brighter.

He cleared his throat, trying to change the subject by moving over to the quills and inkwells. They allowed silence to reign as they picked out the colors they wanted and a set of quills to use when Neville and Susan had wandered over.

“Oh! That set isn't very good! They look pretty but they are so easily damaged and leave a mess behind no matter what you do.” Susan gasped, placing her hand gently on Legolas' arm to stop him from grabbing the rather fancy looking set of quills.

“Oh? Thank you, my lady.” He bowed his head to her and she blushed prettily even as she gave a friendly smile back.

“If you want something that looks nice and writes well with minimal mess, use this one.” She grabbed a set of dark brown quills that had an enchanting green sheen to them and flashed various shades of green when the light danced off them. “They also have an Ever Sharp charm on them so you never have to sharpen them.”

“Thank you again...” He looked over the set and after a moment's debate decided he'd take them. “I am Legolas, Elvin Prince of the Greenwood... whom may I ask has been so kind to help me?”

“Oh! Your highness!” She dipped into a quick but proper curtsy and then stood up and gave him a soft smile. “My name is Susan Bones, Heiress to the House of Bones.”

“Well met, Lady Bones. A star shines upon our meeting.” He bowed to her.

“Hello Ms. Bones!” Harry smiled at her, startling her a moment. “Sorry... and thank you for helping my suitor... we're a bit overwhelmed doing school shopping. Oh, I'm Harry by the way, Harry Potter.”

“Oh my word!” She gasped and then shook his hand firmly. “It's a pleasure to meet you and I hope we could become good friends in time! Do you need help as well? I know almost all the brands in here and can point out good quality but durable if that is your cup of tea, or do you want something fancy, but could care less about its usage?”

“Oh, no! I know what quills I like and have picked up a few sets... I tend to mangle my quills when I get into one of my study sprees. But thanks for the offer... hello--?” Harry turned to Neville, who had been shyly hiding behind Susan.

“Ne- Neville Longbottom.... I-- um... I don't know if you know this... but... we're... we're Godbrothers....” He shyly stammered and Harry couldn't help but coo at him.

“Yes, I know we are, the Goblins were most kind in informing me. I was actually going to write a letter tomorrow inviting you and Dowager Longbottom to tea so we may meet and get to know one another. It'd be nice to start school with a familiar face and a friend.” Harry told him, it wasn't a lie, he had planned on it, but why not give him a head's up now?

“Really?” He perked up a little. “You want to be friends with me? I'm not very brave or very popular....”

“No one important ever starts out as such!” Harry huffed. “But one day you will be well known and very well loved, I'm sure of it!”

“He's just being modest, he's the heartthrob of Hufflepuff House!” Susan giggled and Neville blushed something terrible.

Harry chuckled and they spent a few minutes getting to know one another before they bought what they needed and reluctantly said goodbye for now.

“I liked him. He reminds me of our dear Hobbits, so shy and worried at first, but soon they came out of their shells and showed the world that they could be fierce and brave as well!” Legolas nodded.

“Yes, he just needs a confidence boost.” Harry agreed.

“Longbottom's got talent, has a certain charisma to him... When he finally man's up, he will be someone to look out for.” Severus agreed, easily sliding up to them as they kept shopping. “I've done the supply run from the apothecary for you, it's best to Owl Order from obscure shops, they have infinitely better quality and sell vast quantities for reasonable prices... Ah, Skeeter....”

They looked toward a woman who was wearing a fancy outfit that was an eye watering shade of toxic green, her blonde hair done up in a fancy updo and looking around for something or someone. They didn't have to guess long who she was looking for because almost instantly after they spotted her, she spotted them and quickly walked up to them.

“Hello, hello, hello!” She greeted, ending on a somewhat seductive note. “My name is Rita Skeeter and Me, Myself and I would like to have an exclusive interview with the ever reclusive Harry Potter, Boy Who Lived!”

“Umm... hello, ma'am, but I'm in the middle of my school shopping and I do not wish to waste any more of Professor Snape's time than I have already, what with the crowds wanting to meet me and thanking me... I don't really understand why they are doing it....” he shied away from her, adding a bit of a lie in there.

They saw it the moment her curiosity was peaked. She hummed softly, a smirk that was both indulgent and predatory softly twisted her bright red lips.

“Then I shan't keep you, but please take my business card! I expect to be the first to be informed if you wish to do an interview! After all, I am personally dying to know the young man behind the legend!” She slipped her card into his hand and then leaned into his ear to purr sexily. “and I do mean know every intimate detail about you...”

She pulled away and slipped off into the crowd as Harry shuddered in revulsion.

“I need a scalding hot shower now...” Harry whined.

“I need to disinfect myself...” Severus agreed. “And I need brain bleach, the images that woman conjured in my mind.....” He screwed his eyes shut in disgust.

Legolas was calmly reaching for his bow, he could shoot the woman and no one would realize it was him--

“ **Legolas!** ” Harry cried, grabbing his arm and pulling it down. “ **No! Don't do anything foolish!** ”

“ **She was attempting to seduce you right in front of my face...** ” He growled.

“ **Remember, the interview! I intend to inform not only the reporters but all of the Wizarding World that I am courting you, that I intend to mate and bond with you... I see no one else, only you... let her flirt, let her attempt to seduce me; it only means further embarrassment for her when she realizes she attempted to seduce a taken man and even then, the intended of a Royal High Elf...** ” Harry soothed him, rubbing a hand on his back and Legolas looked down to Harry only to see his softly pleading face.

“...” he sighed and let his arms go lax. “Very well...”

Harry smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek before they finished getting their things and then heading to Ollivander's. The Wand maker looked eager to see them, but had a confused frown on his face.

“This is our first meeting Mr. Potter and yet I seemed to have given you your wand already... how odd...” He murmured, looking at Harry with wide moon white eyes.

Harry chuckled as he pulled his wand out for the man, who cradled it gently and leaned his ear to it. He hummed and nodded, gasping and muttering to the wand before he put it down and looked at Harry with clear eyes.

“It seems... I gave your wand to Lord Mors... and He's ensured you were raised safe and sound... I'm most honored! You've fought long and hard, Mr. Potter and now I must get something for his royal highness...” He gave Harry his wand back and disappeared into the back of his shop.

There was a series of clatters, a high pitched yelp and the sound of glass breaking. Severus did not look bothered even as Harry and Legolas were concerned for the old man. A moment later he came back with a wooden circlet with a large forest green jade in the center.

“This... this has been in my family for generations... I do not recall the reason it was made, but every Ollivander since the beginning has kept it safe, hidden knowing that one day a Wood Elf would come and claim it... that day has come!” he chuckled brightly as he held it out to Legolas, bowing.

The Elvin prince took it and carefully placed it on his head. A surge of ancient power, familiar somehow, filled him and he placed his hand on the wooden counter, thinking of a flower, he weaved his fingers and a wreath of moon flowers grew from the wood.

“Oh my...” Ollivander breathed as Legolas took the wreath and placed it in Harry's hair, smiling at him.

“They're lovely...” Harry beamed, breathing in their sweet, but delicate scent.

“ **You are even more so...** ” Legolas purred in Elvish, nuzzling against Harry's neck as he blushed brightly once more.

“Ahem...” Ollivander cleared his throat, blushing softly. “This is all I can give since your magic is vastly different from our own and I do not think any wand will ever work nearly well enough for you. However the circlet should more than make up for your lack of wand. You should be able to do the spell work well enough.”

“Many thanks... How much?” Legolas asked, pulling coins from his pouch.

“Please! Just seeing a High Elf is more than enough for me--”

“You work hard to make these wands, please allow me to give you something...” Legolas cut him off and placed the handful of coins onto the counter. They were mostly silver and gold (15 sickles and 10 galleons) before he bowed and they left.

“I think that was the last stop... now then how will you be getting to Hogsmeade?”

“Hogsmeade can wait until the school year since it is only a walk from the castle and yes Sirius has signed all my permission slips and other paperwork. Legolas' paperwork was handled through Gringotts and even then I'd like to see anyone attempt to get between a couple thousand year old Alpha and his Omega.” Harry smirked. “As for Babylon, we can Floo over from the Leaky Cauldron. I wanna see the Hanging Gardens and I'm sure Leggy would enjoy the Creature Sanctuary.”

“Very well, if you do not wish to Floo or Apparate you could call for the Knight Bus or call a Knight Taxi. Personally speaking, the taxi is safer and less nauseating.” Severus told them, showing Harry how to call for both if they needed to use them. “Now then, I have a few more stops to make before I can go home for the day, and you had best get going, I've spotted our dear Ms. Skeeter at least 6x since we first met her.”

Harry nodded as he and Legolas saw her from the corner of their eyes. Moving toward the Leaky Cauldron, they kept a look out for Skeeter, seeing her every now and again in the crowd (if she was trying to remain inconspicuous, that toxic green was not helping her). Once they were back in the pub, Harry and Legolas made for the Floo while Severus easily slipped into Muggle London. Harry tossed the Floo powder into the fireplace, which made green flames spring to life as he grabbed Legolas' hand.

“Hold tight to me or you might get lost...” Harry warned him as they walked into the flames.

The fire was warm, but did not burn. Neither flesh, hair nor cloth, it wrapped around them and dragged them through a vast network of something! Everything was spinning too fast for him to catch much and just when he feared he'd lose his grip upon Harry, they were stepping out of another fireplace in a fancy hotel. Harry smiled at him as he rubbed his back, a soothing gesture which he appreciated.

“Flooing is one of the milder forms of Wizard travel. Trust me, by the time this war is over, you will never wish to use any method of Wizard travel ever again.” Harry promised him. “I prefer to fly on a broom or ride on Aldez's head if I have to go far distances, horses are fine too, but I refuse to use the other methods unless I really have to.”

“I prefer a horse...” Legolas breathed out, slowly standing. “I am alright, shall we continue with this plan of yours?”

“Of course, time to meet the Creatures!” Harry giggled and they set off out of the Hotel lobby and into another blocked off Alley, only this one required a pulse of magic to open.

They both marveled as the polished stone walls began to break apart and burst into glittering clouds that moved and reformed into a grand entrance to Babylon, named after the original Babylon. As they walked through, it was like being transported into a fantasy book or movie. Nature was running rampant, minus the hotel the only other stone building was Gringotts, all other buildings were made from wood or carved into the gigantic trees that stood like miniature mountains. Walkways of rope and wood hung all over with colorful jars all filled with luminous liquids hung all over. Creatures, pure, half and bitten/turned wandered around happy and chattering to one another. To Legolas it was like being home in Mirkwood or visiting Lothlorien and Rivendell.

A Satyr and a Centaur were helping with the repairs of one of the walk ways, on either side of the street were waterways where mermaids were swimming! A Harpy was zooming over head, with a uniform on that looked like it was some type of postal service. Goblins were wandering around as well! Goblins, who supposedly never left Gringotts unless to stand guard outside, were laughing and smiling as they traded at stalls for items! It was overwhelming! Harry wanted to run up to everyone and just hug them, but at the same time, he wanted to hide behind Legolas.

Said Elf was looking at everything with child like wonder and awe, it was much livelier and even more colorful than Diagon had been. The people here smiled and waved at them, shouting out warm welcomes as they passed. The few humans who were seen obviously either had some form of Creature blood or were friends and family of someone here. Perhaps someone's intended or were open and accepting of Creatures! And then Harry saw it, a large open plot that was being blocked off by a Goblin in a hard hat as several hulking creatures lumbered in and out carrying supplies. A sign sitting outside of the area read:

**Caution! Construction underway!  
Tigerlily Hospital Site B!  
Questions on construction and our Tigerlily Hospital Site A, please contact Griphook of London Gringotts Branch!**

“This is... they are building a Site B?” Harry gasped looking shocked and a little humbled.

“They certainly work fast, perhaps they wished to build one more publicly accessible?” Legolas murmured.

“Huh, you wondering about the hospital?” a woman asked, she had shockingly colorful hair and while she had a lovely face, it wasn't fully human if the long beak and smattering of feathers were any indication. “This is the everyday clinic while the real hospital is in a different location! It's owned by Lord Potter, who was most kind to open it for us! I personally love the idea and am hoping that as soon as it's up and running that I can apply for one of the Healer positions!”

“A clinic?” Harry echoed, feeling dizzy.

“Yep! Two more clinics are being opened in Avalon and Drago's Terrace! All Creature friendly! And I heard they even had Orphanages opening up! Ah, I am so excited, if I can't get a job as a healer, I wanna be one of the matrons for the orphanage, those poor darling chicks!” She sighed, her feathers drooping. “The one that is already open and running, is fully staffed and has a steady stream of children coming in and going out, but sometimes it's a bit of tight fit so they are opening a few more to help even everything out.”

“Thank you for informing us.” Legolas thanked her, seeing as Harry seemed to have gone into shock.

“No problem, hun! Oh I'm Wyn, by the way! Hope we can be friends, bye!” She then raised her arms, the limbs transforming into wings as she took off into the air.

Harry leaned into his side and he chuckled as he moved them to a bench and sat them down.

“Your idea seems to have gained quite a bit of traction in the last day.” Legolas mused.

“We only talked about it! I didn't think they had already started the ground work or did they just start this?” Harry gasped, trying to think. He wasn't upset, no far from it! He was beyond elated, but he just didn't understand how quickly things had gotten underway and was shocked to know that there were those willing to take any position in one of his new hospitals or one of the newer orphanages! “I don't understand...”

“Hadrian, look at me...” Legolas ordered him, moving from the bench to kneel before the Omega. “You have said it many a time before, that your people see you as a hero, a leader. We have seen first hand how they worship you, we have listened to the Goblins as they spoke of your many business ventures and projects to aid your people. Is it so shocking? To finally see the fruits of your labor? For years you have helped your people, even if it was subtle and out of the way. You have brought the people of my home together, forged bonds with many!”

Harry stared at him shocked, but as he spoke he felt himself blushing both flustered and embarrassed. He knew that he had a lot of power and sway, has been doing what he could for his people for years, but to actually see the fruits of his labors was just a little... overwhelming. And now to hear his intended Alpha, who's barely known him for a year and a half, praising him for his efforts and helping him come to grips with this strange new reality.

“Leggy...” Harry sighed, but there was a soft smile on his lips now.

“Harry.” Legolas stated, though he was smiling just as softly at him. “You were born to lead, to nurture and protect. I am honored that my One is someone so kind and any children we have will be well loved.”

“Yeah?” Harry asked, nervous.

“Of course. I will teach them the ways of my people and you will teach them the ways of yours. We will love them and raise them to always be kind and considerate.” Legolas nodded.

“Aw, Leggy, you can't just-- ugh I wanna nuzzle you to death!” Harry pulled him close and nuzzled him, making the Elf chuckle and nuzzle him back. “I think we're done... I just can't right now... I'm so shaken...”

“Very well, we have until the start of school.” Legolas assured him, knowing that this would not be their only outing. Getting Harry up, they left the way they came and Harry flagged the Knight Bus, just to get it over and done with...

**~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~**

Legolas _**HATED**_ the Knight Bus with the passion of 10 million suns...


	13. Phase One: Gaining attention and meeting New Friends

**~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* CHAPTER XII *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~**

Over the next few days, Harry and Legolas kept going out, exploring the Wizarding world and causing something of a stir as people noticed and recognized the BWL and his mysterious escort. Harry giggled softly as they left a book shop and a group of older women practically swooned on themselves as he and Legolas passed them by, Legolas with his nose in a book (he quickly adapted to the hustle and bustle of Diagon) on magics used without a wand or a magical core (it would certainly help him before he got to Hogwarts, no need to give these racist people more fuel to use against Non-humans).

“I think we should go there next.” Harry told him, pointing at a large and rather colorful shop that had been tucked almost out of the way from the main street. It was bright orange and purple with a man, who's arm raised and lowered a hat upon his head and a rabbit would appear on every other rotation.

Legolas looked up from his book and nodded his head, he'd seen the shop a few times over the last few days, but they haven't had the chance to actually go into it since they usually had a set plan or had to leave when the crowds got too much. And when one is trying to avoid a certain acid green wearing witch, one has to be quick to get out of dodge. Legolas put his book into his side pouch, which Sirius was most kind to magic some undetectable Wizarding space into it so he could keep more in it than he normally carried on his person.

They walked toward the colorful shop and as soon as they walked in they saw a near giant sized man vomiting endlessly into a barrel that never overflowed. Harry dipped a finger into the strange mix and realized it was gooey and sticky, sniffing it he quickly realized it was candy.

“That's the most disturbing advertisement I've ever seen for candies...” Harry mused, sucking the treat from his finger. “Eh, coconut, not my cup of tea.”

Legolas just scrunched his nose up at the display, but said nothing else. The shop was packed, and not just because of the shoppers.

It was a cluttered, but organized messes. There were displays of candies, from normal Wizarding treats to specialty ones that could make one sick or change colors or shape. A wall of potions that were used for pranks either on one's self or on another, magical toys and items, a huge display of fireworks and even a display of cute furry creatures that looked like fluffy hedgehogs that were bright colors.

Many items zoomed overhead, Frisbee like objects, birds made from paper that burst into flames and turned into dragons or other winged creatures. A second floor and a third floor could be seen, more items filling them and on each floor was a curtained off area where only adults could walk in. On the first floor only adult women could enter while on the second floor adult men could enter there and on the last floor, adult men and women seemed to be going in but not everyone one of them could enter, so perhaps only people of certain interests?

The place was lively and colorful, they easily dodged children and random items as they looked around. Harry laughing when he saw a baby dragon sitting on a plush cushion inside of a protective diamond glass display case. The plaque under it stated that he was the shop mascot and didn't like to be bothered, that the glass was to protect the costumers more than the dragon. The baby was sitting up, glaring at the costumers, tail lashing as he watched for thieves. The display case had tunnels and the like that ran out of it and allover the shop, where other hubs sat with pillows and bowls of food and water. It was like a giant Hamster cage.

“He's adorable.” Harry chuckled.

“Looks like a baby Smaug...” Legolas mused, looking at the bright red dragon, who was glaring up at him. “He does not seem to like me.”

“He's demanding to know why you are not apart of his horde, only pretty things belong in his horde.” Harry chuckled and Legolas dropped his head with a groan. “It's cute! He wants to collect you!”

“Silence, Hadrian.” Legolas grumped.

Harry giggled some more before he let out a startled yelp when he was suddenly spun around and came face to face to face with identical faces.

“We knew it!” the pair suddenly spoke as one. “Harry Potter has humbled us by entering our store! Welcome to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes!” They chimed, opening their arms wide to show off their store. “Look anywhere, take anything! Just speak to us if you have questions!”

“Thank you... Fred and George, is it?” Harry asked as he recalled their names from the paperwork he read over. “I'm glad that the 1,000 galleons I loaned you has been paid forward and has quadrupled.” He smiled as he looked about the store.

“Wha--” they choked and then looked at one another, speaking silently to one another with only a look. “You're our mysterious benefactor!?”

“Yep! I liked what Griphook was telling me about your shop and he thought it would be a good investment. Look at you now? Booming and I can only see that your popularity will continue to grow... and your little guard is adorable."

“Ah, Ames!” One twin smiled at the little dragon. “Our brother Charlie sent him to us when it was discovered that he will never grow bigger than what he is, poor thing was kicked out of his clan!”

“Seems to love the shop, always running about and scaring would be thieves this one... and likes to horde some of our hard earned coin too.” the other twin chuckled.

“Oh, so he's a Miniature, not a baby?” Harry turned to look at the dragon again, who was now looking at Harry with wide eyes. “Aw, you want me to pet you? Could I please?”

“Wait... how do you know he wants to be petted?” the first twin blinked.

“Harry can speak with animals, it is a gift.” Legolas chuckled as Harry blushed.

The twins looked each other over again before nodding and the second quickly opened the display case and picked up Ames, who struggled to get to Harry, but settled down when he was in his arms and was puffing up plumes of lazy red smoke as he was petted.

“Whoa... he's never produced red smoke before...” the twins gaped.

“Because he's probably not content enough. What's the normal color of his smoke.”

“Blue, almost purple.” the first twin stated as the other nodded.

“That means he's energetic, which is good. You have to worry when its yellow or a sickly shade of green, it means he's depressed or sick. Pink is obviously that he's in love.” Harry told them, the twins pulling out small notebooks and taking notes on what he said. “What are you feeding him?”

“Charlie sends up a specialty boar jerky that his reserve makes that all the dragons enjoy and does wonders for their overall health and scales.” The second twin spoke this time. “Oh! I'm George by the way! He's Fred.”

“Ah, I was getting bit tired of mentally calling you Twin 1 and Twin 2.” Harry told them. “I'm Harry and this is my suitor, Legolas.”

“Masters Fred and George.” He bowed to them and then gripped their arms in a greeting. “Your shop is quite lively.”

“Thanks! We did our best!” They chirped.

“May I see the jerky?” Harry asked.

Fred nodded and quickly ran up to the counter where a middle aged woman was working the cash register, she had abnormally bright yellow eyes and seemed to rarely blink. Harry instantly pegged her as a Hawk Creature or something of similar nature, a huntress if her unblinking gaze was an indication. A second measure against theft. Fred came back down with a few chunks of the jerky and Ames perked up up, looking eager.

“Here.” He handed over a small piece to Harry who sniffed it, bit a piece off and nodded his head. “It's rich, but not heavy in salt, that's good. It's smoked right to be preserved, but still have that fresh kill taste. They know what they are doing. Do they have a Drake on staff? That's the only way to have mastered this type of cooking. Dragons are predators and prefer their meals to be fresh from the kill, cooked meals is a no go unless they are babies or too sick or old to rip and tear their meals.”

“I don't know... I can ask Charlie in a letter later... and doesn't that stuff taste weird? We tried some just to see and it's kinda gamy.” George looked weirded out.

“I've drank blood before.” Harry told him. “Met a Vampire and because I saved his life, he shared some of his blood with me, welcoming me to his Coven. I've eaten a number of things that I normally wouldn't to make friends with various Creatures. Drank my fair share of questionable things too and I've even participated in a few hunts and rituals.” He shrugged.

Legolas blinked, he had known that Harry had made many friends through Mors, but he had not thought that he took part in such cultural norms. Perhaps he and Harry could go on a Nature walk sometime, visit Mirkwood at the same time.

“Really?” The twins gasped and then they looked at one another again, but this time they grinned and shook their heads until feathers grew from their heads and they opened deadly yellow eyes as their faces morphed slightly into beaks. “We're Ravens! Well more specifically Phobos and Deimos...”

“The sons of Ares... funny I thought you'd be more like the Sons of Loki...” Harry chuckled, making them grin and fluff their feathers at the praise before they shook their heads once more and took back their human features. “Ames seems to be in good condition even if he's forever the size of a baby. He's alert and I admire your tubing network for him.”

“Yep! We tried to leave him up in our apartment, but after he nearly burned the place down, we thought it best to bring him down here, but then he tried to attack a few costumers, who ignored our warnings and tried to pet or play with him when he was clearly not in the mood. So we asked Charlie for some help and had to pay a good bit of coin to get his play area constructed. Now he can play and sleep as he wishes and if he wants to be petted, there's a touch zone he can go to and the children can pet him or give him a sand bath... Here, you glutton.” Fred chuckled as he saw Ames trying to get to the jerky and failing miserably because Harry was moving him away or Fred moved his hands out of the way. The dragon snapped up his treat and purred, plumes of content red wafting lazily from his nostrils once more appeared.

“I'm glad you take such good care of him.”

“We try, we have a specially warded area above the shop for him to get his daily flights in, other than that we can't really do much else what with most of the people thinking he's a life like replica.” George told him. “We're hoping that another Mini is born or found so Ames can have some company, maybe a nice lady friend for him.”

Harry chuckled as Ames huffed a bit of pink smoke and then a huff of bright green.

“What does that mean?” Fred asked, once again having his notebook out.

“Green, either bright or dark is usually a display of dominance. The brighter the green for a young dragon the more it shimmers and condenses into emerald dust, dark green for the older dragons and when it condenses it turns to nephrite, the size of robin egg and is perfect for ward stones, the ones that promote good fortune, health and protection.” Harry told them. “The pink was him approving of having a nice lady friend for him to potentially woo.”

“Awesome!” They cheered and Ames reluctantly went back into his case because the twins wanted to give Harry and his suitor a nice tour of their shop.

They spoke of their inventions, how most were made, what could be used in an actual fight or as a line of defense. They gave Harry and Legolas a few free samples, refusing to hear a lick of protest from either one of them. They even talked about some of their new products that were still in the testing phases and what was behind the curtain areas. That brought bright blushes to both Legolas and Harry's faces. Apparently the twins had made and sell their own line of sex toys and apparel for not only the gay and the straight, but for all sexes and sexualities alike to buy at their leisure.

Legolas and Harry had practically ran out of the shop when the twins suggested giving them a few free Adult Items to try out. Legolas was sure he was permanently red and even his hair must have turned a shade or two of red from how severe his blush was. Harry on the other hand was internally dying of embarrassment. Oh dear gods why did he have to make friends with the Twins!? And he did make friends with them rather quickly.

“I think we've done enough for today...” Legolas coughed into his fist.

“Yes... I think we did...” Harry second, still not looking at his suitor, both still quite red and not ready to look one another in the eye just yet. With nothing else to do and too embarrassed to do anything else, they quickly Floo'ed back home...

 


	14. The One with the Interview; Magic is Magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovies! I am so sorry for the long delay, but I had computer issues. My old laptop finally crapped out on me after nearly 2 decades! However I got a new one and have been working on the next set of chapters, I was waiting until I got a good potion of them done before I started posting again!
> 
> Also life keeps getting in the way and Musey has been feeling a bit finicky the last few weeks as well, so I am sorry for the delays! I will post the next set of chapters up and then finish working on the others!
> 
> Love you lots!  
> Rye

**~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* CHAPTER XIII *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~**

Harry had finally stopped teasing and baiting the news hounds, having popped up in several locations, letting people see him and talking to a few as well. The letters that Sirius was getting from the Order were quite informative and even a little funny. Sirius and Remus (though it galled them something fierce) had rejoined the Order of the Phoenix as secret spies for Harry and the Dark Sect. Severus was a double spy in both camps, though he was not always privy to all meetings on both sides since he also had his own duties as a professor and the Head of Slytherin House.

Tom has been most kind in sending them reports and letters, those he trusts implicitly were allowed to write to him as well and report, ask for help or suggestions. Bellatrix loved the fact that her lord asked her and her boys to keep an eye on Harry, since they lived in the same house, it made her job quite easy. Though right now she was overseeing several House Elves cleaning up one of the Potter town houses just out of the mainstream part of London in a nice quiet little neighborhood.

They were getting it set up for the interview since Grimmauld Place was soon going to be opened up for Order meetings and his godfathers did not want the old coot to be so close or to have easy access to Harry. Legolas liked the lighter and much more cozy feel of the Potter town house vs the darker and closed feeling of Grimmauld Place. He enjoyed the company of the others, but the feel of the house did not always sit well with the Elf Prince and it was beginning to take a toll upon him.

“Alright, that was the last of the work...” Bellatrix spoke up suddenly for a moment, almost startling Harry out of his thoughts.

“Then we're ready?” Sirius asked as he came in, holding a stack of boxes. “Remus and I got the stuff you asked for to make this place look like its been lived in for years. And we've talked to the paintings and portraits to lie their arses off to the Old Coot if he should somehow get in here, which I doubt will happen unless you invite him. Or he somehow finds this place and breaks through the barriers.”

“Thank you, Siri and Remi!” Harry smiled at them as he quickly cleared up his books and papers. He had been going over all the paperwork from Griphook and his team of Goblins while the others got the place set up since they didn't want him using his magic just yet.

Even after finding out that Death removed any and all tracers from Harry, his magic and all his belongings, not just his wand, they still wanted to be careful. It was paranoia, something that Sirius and Bellatrix still suffered from after their short stay in Azkaban and its lovely host of Dementors. Remus and Rudo agreed that it was best to let the two Blacks get it out of their system, it meant one less headache later on down the road. Bastan just did what needed to be done and if he vanished for a few hours to get away from his sister in-law and her cousin, Harry didn't blame him.

Legolas came into the room, dressed in one of his best clothes from Arda. The starlight silver and blue tunic with matching leggings were startling, but beautiful. His mythril circlet sat upon his brow as his hair hung completely braid free.

“Will this do?” He asked them as they gaped. Harry had seen this outfit during Aragorn's coronation and smiled softly.

“It's perfect. It states your status perfectly without being overly flashy.” Harry smiled. “Now then what are those boxes?”

“Ah, right...” Sirius tapped them with his wand and they began unpacking themselves. Books, linens, pots, pans and food items began to fly out of them and putting themselves away all over the house. “Since you are clearly an adult and have been for sometime, and I know that Leggy over there would rather have sex with an Orc than willingly harm you, I thought it best to let you live here permanently or until you find a better house.”

“Really!?” Harry gasped, he had thought that Sirius would want them to stay until the end of the school year at least, but it seemed the man either came to the realization on his own or someone talked sense into him! “Thank you, thank you, thank you!!”

Sirius chuckled as he hugged his godson, kissing his brow and then gently shooing him off to get dressed as the reporters would be arriving shortly. The adults would be hiding in the wings, watching the interview, but ultimately doing nothing. Legolas had felt a bit nervous until Aldez decided he needed to sit and pet her. He calmed down as he gently rubbed the scales around the crown of her head, her long body lazily curled and coiled around him and the love seat she forced him to sit on. She was as long as an anaconda, her inner eyelids closed and spelled black to hide her deadly yellow gaze.

Once the last minute touches were done, Harry dressed in a nice set of slacks, a button up pale green shirt that matched Legolas' usual tunic with the sleeves rolled carefully up his arms and his hair was braided and left to hang over his right shoulder. A carefully woven wreath of mythril vines and emerald gems cut into flowers was woven into the braid, marking him as the intended of the Elvish Prince. It was simple, but comfortable. Legolas stood when he came down, Aldez, now much smaller and curled around the Elf since she was comfy.

“You look beautiful...” Legolas breathed, heart warmed that his Omega was wearing the wreath he designed many, many years ago for the one he would one day court. The silver and green looked to be glowing from the raven black tresses that Harry called hair.

“I feel under dressed...” Harry admitted, blushing at the praise and the longing in those green eyes of the Elvish prince.

“Relax Harry!” Sirius spoke up, startling the couple into remembering that they truly weren't alone just yet. “You're perfect! Nice quality clothes that do not look flashing or gaudy, are comfortable and help state that yes you have money, but you do not like to flaunt it or use it needlessly.”

“Besides that hair piece is more than enough elegance. It looks like it costs more than all 10 of the Black homes.” Remus told him, awed by the piece that had been woven into his godson's hair, wondering what it was made of since it didn't smell like silver.

“Masters, Lady, the Floo is activating...” Milly called out and they all quickly got into position.

The adults left the room, but tapped the mirrors so they could watch the interview through the counterparts in other rooms as Harry went to get the tea and snacks he had made earlier while Legolas got comfy once more petting Aldez. Hedwig was sitting on her perch with Fawkes, both being affectionate and ignoring the humans for now. It was a moment later that the Floo chimed and then out stepped Rita Skeeter, who moved quickly out of the way, fascinated by the simplistic, but elegant décor of the room.

The Floo activated again and out stepped a young woman with curled red hair and clear blue eyes, she had a heart shaped face with small but plump lips and while she wasn't very tall in stature, she had a tall presence that was both appealing and respectable. She wore a simple dress suit, had a small bag that was sure to have her needed supplies with her and a camera around her neck. The Floo then spat out a middle aged man in a simple brown suit with a cornflower blue shirt and black tie. He had a pad in hand and a quill, he had a firm face, neither too friendly nor too stern, a man of business.

The three reporters were shocked to see each other, but did not say anything as they watched the Floo activate two more times, one to let a weasel faced cameraman through, who quickly went to Skeeter's side, she smiled at him and he nodded his head. The last time it flared a pair of blondes stepped through together, a man who looked to be nearing his mid 30s with a young girl sitting upon his back, looking just shy of 17. They were dressed in strange, but colorful clothes, what jewelry they had on looked to be homemade and it lent them a charming if whimsical appearance.

“Oh good, you've all arrived.” Harry smiled as he set down his burden, Legolas standing to help him set out the refreshments. “Thank you, Leggy.”

“Of course, **Meleth nin...** ” He smirked softly and once they set the small coffee table, he stood tall. “Welcome to our home, please take a seat and let us break this small meal together as friends...”

“Oh my, so proper!” Rita gushed, eyeing him like she would a particularly prime piece of steak.

Legolas did not show his revulsion, but internally he was shivering with the need to wash her gaze off him. Harry sent the woman a dark look, careful to hide it behind a polite smile.

“Now, I know you are all confused as to why you are all here. It is true I wish to have an interview, however I did not want to have the same interview four different times, so I invited you all to my home so we could speak and get it done all in one shot. I hope it will be done by the time mid morning tea is over, however I doubt that very much and have taken liberty to have lunch underway in case we do not finish before then.” Harry told them, being sure to look sheepish and a bit demure.

He could see the four reporters either writing or having their quills write for them in their notepads. He internally smirked with glee as he sat down after preparing everyone's tea to their liking. Legolas had taken that time to scan them all, and noted how they watched the pair. He had also prepared his and Harry's tea to their exact liking and when his mate to-be sat down, he handed him his cup before he turned and set down a small saucer of tea for Aldez as she slithered to coil on the floor and enjoy her tea.

“Oh my, a snake?” Rita asked, a strange light coming to her eyes. This set off a warning bell in Harry's mind, but he would keep a closer eye on her.

“Yes, Aldeztaile... she found me when I was lost in the forest one day and I guess she thought I was too sickly to eat. She brought me small things like rabbits and the odd wild pheasant, edible roots and plants. She did it for so long she seems to think herself my mother.” Harry chuckled as she grumbled that she was indeed his mother.

“I see.” Rita hummed, her quill writing away.

“Aldeztaile... is that not Basque for 'Guardian'? Why would you name her that? Oh, forgive me, I am Mia Crysta from Witch Weekly!” The younger witch introduced herself, feeling her cheeks heat in mild embarrassment.

“Hello Ms. Crysta and yes it is Basque. She seemed too protective, always standing guard, curling around me when it was too cold at night and she's even chased off a few predators that wished to eat me. I think she more than earned a name that suited her.” Harry told her.

“Nathan Bobb, Wizarding Newsletter. I couldn't help but notice, but it seems you spent time in a forest?” Bobb asked, his own quill taking notes.

“Yes, I don't remember much of my early life, certainly nothing of my parents or of any relatives. I just remember always living in a heavily forested area, well away from any form of civilization, Muggle or Magical. I survived, miraculously for a year or two before I was found by a wanderer. He took care of me and we traveled around. He taught me to read and write, to barter and to make a fair trade.” Harry smiled fondly then.

“But weren't you taken to your Muggle Aunt?” Rita asked. “We've met already, Mr. Potter, but for the record, Rita Skeeter for the Daily Prophet's Me, Myself and I column.”

“I don't know.” He shrugged. “My earliest memories was of hiding in hallows under trees, eating grass and berries, some safe a few that made me quite ill, my magic must have realized what was poisonous and what wasn't because I always purged anything that made me ill and I would wake the next day well again. I was about 4 years old then... At least I think so.” Harry made a show of being uncertain.

“Xenophilius Lovegood, Quibbler, and my daughter Luna Lovegood.” The pale blonde man spoke up finally. “Perhaps let us tell you what we were told and you can perhaps explain your story to us from your earliest memories to now? It might make things easier for us all.”

“Yes that would be lovely... Oh before I forget my manners, I am Harry Potter and this is my suitor, Legolas...” Harry smiled at Legolas, who chuckled and set his cup down before he stood and gave a deep, regal bow.

“Legolas, Elvin Prince of the Greenwood.” He greeted them. “Well met, good Sirs and Ladies. A star shines upon our meeting.”

“Oh!” Luna and her father quickly stood and mimicked his bow. “The stars shine brightly upon our meeting, good friend!” They greeted back and Legolas could not help the brilliant smile that speared across his face.

“You know my people's formal greeting!” He could not help, but like the strange pair.

“We study all manner of Creatures and their cultures.” Xenophilius beamed with pride. “To meet a Silvan High Elf is a great honor...” Luna sighed happily, her eyes were clear and focused on them for but a moment before they went distant and looked off beyond the physical world.

The others quickly stood to bow back to the Prince, hoping to curry favor or at least to sooth any ruffled feathers they may have caused unintentionally. Quills scratched quickly, seeming to sense their respective owners' excitement. They then quickly settled down and the four reporters quickly discussed who would be the best to tell the Boy Who Lived, his tragic tale (they were adamant to not let Skeeter tell him, they all knew she had a flare for the dramatic and would make it 100x worse than it actually was). They startled when Luna stood up to move and sit by Aldeztaile, the anaconda sized snake (having taken her preferred size once more) coiling around her and continuing to enjoy her tea filled saucer.

“For only a handful of years the Wizarding world was recovering from the Second World War and Grindelwald's attempts to take over, no one really paid attention to a new Dark Lord on the rise, charismatic and powerful, he quickly rose to power. Many believe he was a man of vision, that he wished to better our world and the lives of our people, but it quickly became clear he was mad and only wished to better the world for those he deemed worthy of life.” Luna began, telling the story with the air and practice of a Word Smith, a Bard of Olde. “Attacks were happening, people were going missing and turning up either dead or driven insane. Whole families began to vanish as well. It was chaos and fear was running rampant. And then it changed. Some say that the Dark Lord is Clairvoyant, others claim he had a Seer in his ranks, but few believe that a prophecy was made and he somehow caught word of it. No one knows what was said, but apparently whatever it was, whatever he heard or saw, it drove him further to madness...”

The others were writing down her words with a fevered frenzy, leaning forward with bated breath, her father the only one who was calm. The man was enjoying a finger sandwich and his tea, seemingly unbothered by the tale. Perhaps he told it to her, or this is not her first telling and he knows it by now, who knew. Legolas listened to the young lady, but kept his eyes on the others reactions, gauging them, seeing who would be come a threat at the drop of a hat.

“He started to hunt down families, mainly Light affiliated ones, who had recently had babies in the month of July, towards the last few days. All children born between the 28th and the 31st of July were targeted.” She sounded so scared, so small. “He searched and searched, but some families were smart and hid themselves away or fled to another country where the Dark Lord could not or would not reach them. And for 15 months his search failed, but then on O'Hallow's Eve in the year 1991, his hunt bore fruit...”

She paused here to take a sip of her tea and nibble on a cookie before she continued as if she did not just suddenly stop talking.

“No one knows how he found them, or how he got in, but the Potters were taken by surprise when he entered their home that chilly night. It is assumed that Lord Potter fought valiantly, dueled to the best of his ability, but even his best could not hold up to the Dark Lord's might. He fell. The Dark Lord then continued his hunt, finding Lady Potter in the nursery, presumably standing guard over her only child.” Here she sounded awed and almost swooning. “It is believed that the Dark Lord attempted to speak to the Muggleborn Witch, asking her three times to step aside and three times she denied him.”

The others were gasping softly, practically falling out of their chairs, hanging onto her every word. Xenophilius was now idly writing in his book as Legolas gave his full attention to the young woman, but from the corner of his eye he watched Harry who sat still, eyes lost in a void, no reaction, but clearly listening. Perhaps the young Witch was showing him the tale or perhaps his vast magics were doing that instead, he wouldn't know, but later he would ask.

“The Dark Lord, angered that he was denied, killed the Witch, who did not use her wand, even if it had been found near her hand when the bodies were discovered later. And no she did not use it, for a test was used to see the last spell used and it was a simple bubble charm meant to entertain young children and babies at bath time, hardly a useful spell to fight a Dark Lord, especially one who bested one of the best Aurors in nearly 5 decades.” She shook her head sadly. “Now it was only him and an infant Heir Potter, no more guardians, no more wards, just a wooden crib that stood between predator and prey.”

Their breaths hitched, worry for the infant clear in their faces, hope that this tale would not end with the babe's death! But the other Magicals were forgetting that this is a tale that has been told for nearly 20 years, stretched and twisted to entertain the masses, only a handful of facts and a lot of generous exaggerations to fill in the too many blanks in the tale. Luna either knew she had them hooked, or cared not as she did not seem bothered at all by their varying reactions.

“He cast the curse that killed the Lord and Lady Potter. He expected it to hit the child and kill him, but something happened. No one knows what, no one knows for sure if its true, but somehow the baby, barely more than a year old survived the Killing Curse.” She whispered, her voice pitched like she was telling a ghost story around a camp fire. “This baby, too young to have developed a stable Magic Core, somehow survived the unstoppable. Somehow rebound it to strike the Dark Lord and kill him instead! But was the Dark Lord truly dead, was he truly gone? No... for you see, that same night this tragedy happened, the sole survivor of this tragic tale vanished without a trace and a decade later the Dark Lord would rise once more. And the years to follow, a second Wizarding War, would be on the brink of unleashing chaos.... This is your story, Harry Potter, the story we know...”

Harry blinked his eyes slowly. While she spoke his tale, a clearly edited version of it because her magic and his met and mingled and gently her magic showed him all that happened from Tom's tragic beginnings, to his woeful mistreatment at the hands of Wool's Orphanage, to his less than friendly welcome to Slytherin until it was discovered he was a long lost Heir to Salazar Slytherin himself! To his rise as Voldemort. The first Wizarding War played out before his eyes and then Voldemort learning of the prophecy from Severus, who only heard a small part of it, intending to sway his mate away from this madness to save him, but only ended up fueling his madness further.

He saw the hunt, saw Peter Pettigrew, a supposedly close friend of his father and godfathers betraying them all to save his own worthless life. If he thought Grima Wormtongue disgusted him beyond measure then this man, no this **RAT** was 1000x worse! He gave up his friends and a baby to save his own life and when confronted by another friend, cut his finger off, accused an innocent man of murdering his friends before killing 12 unsuspecting people and fleeing into the sewers while a young Sirius went mad with grief and the realization that he had caused the deaths of his closest friend and his wife.

He watched as his godfather was arrested and sent to Azkaban without a trail, saw Dumbledore, who could have vouched for him, could have saved him, leave him to rot. He saw Voldemort's approach to the cottage in which his family was hidden away in, could hear the happy laughter of his family just before the door is blasted inward. His mother turns to shield him from the debris and then runs up the stairs as his father shouts for her to flee. The duel between his father and Voldemort is spectacular! His father was fast and precise, his spells all battle spells and for a man who was firmly Light, he used quite a bit of Dark spells, all to protect his family.

He had almost started to cheer his father on, but then two whispered words and his father fell dead, shock clear on his face. Voldemort, a madman, gave his fallen foe a bow, showing his deep respect for his felled opponent of worthy challenge. He watched the Dark Lord move like a wraith through the home toward the nursery where his mother stood before him and his crib, wand in hand, but she did not cast a spell, she did not weep nor cower. He listened to Voldemort's demands for his mother to move, her refusals, he watched her give her life, crying his name as she attempted to cover him, to protect him only to fall short and lay dead, looking at him, a look of worry and love on her face.

He watched Voldemort walk close, listened to him as he wondered what was so special about him that would make him one day defeat the most powerful Dark Lord? Even mad, Voldemort seemed to sense that his irrational hunt made no sense. Harry was only a baby, too young to do much other than eat, sleep, play and poop. But still he would grow and he would seek revenge, that wouldn't do. So Voldemort's insanity won out in the end and he cast the spell once more, only a barrier flashed to life, a white thing that made the baby glow for just a second to bounce the spell back at Voldemort, whose shock was so great he did not bother to step aside or to duck his own spell.

Harry had survived the attack with only a scar on his brow, while Voldemort's body turned to dust and his soul rose with a wail and charged the babe, intent on causing harm, but unable to touch and away it fled through a newly made hole in the ceiling. Harry watched as he cried himself to sleep until the unmistakable form of his beloved Papa Mors entered and carefully eased his mother's soul from her body, speaking to her before turning to collect the baby's soul only to realize Harry was very much alive. He watched Mors stand there speaking with his infant self, so fearless of the strange entity. He learned that Death's sister, Chaos, prevented his death. He did not know if he was glad or upset.

He watched his papa stand still for a moment before he vanished, his whisper haunting the building just as Severus came crashing into the room and collapsing beside his mother and wailing over her body. The images that followed were less organized, but they held all the information and details he needed to understand and to help him craft his story.

He was thankful Luna's story was still being said as he sat frozen in the visions her magic gave him, though he sensed Legolas' concern and felt the Elf subtly checking if he was well. So now that the last images faded, of what had been happening, from all sides during the last 16 years, he blinked his haze away and sat back, closing his eyes to process. He listened to the near fevered scribbling of quills on parchment.

“Thank you, Ms. Lovegood... I doubt I would get a better rendition, even if I searched for a thousand years, of that night. Yes... I do recall a few nightmares I suffered growing up... a strange laugh, a green light and a woman screaming my name... but nothing more than that...” Harry admitted, which was quite true, only difference was that he had Mors, who banished his nightmares away as a toddler and a young child until he was 8 and then began explaining them to him, helping him come to terms that he was reliving the night his parents were murdered.

“Poor thing...” Rita sniffed, though if it was genuine or fake was hard to tell. “Ahem... I've heard many versions of your beginning, Mr. Potter, but each one was more fanciful than the last. This is actually the first time I've heard something that sounds even remotely plausible. It is true that the late Lord Potter was an exceptional Auror and was quite the duelist. What few reports were made public knowledge spoke of a lot of spell damage being noted upon entry to the home.”

“This is true, many Aurors were impressed with the recorded spells they found the lingering residue of, a good portion of them were Dark Spells, but they could hardly blame Lord Potter, it was either use every spell he knew, even the Unforgivables if need be, or let a madman murder his family.” Mr. Bobb nodded his head.

“A version I heard depicted Lady Potter locking in mortal combat with the Dark Lord before he felled her and attempted to sacrifice you for immortality.” Ms. Crysta told him. “While I believe that Lady Potter would have fought tooth and nail to save her child, I highly doubt the Dark Lord would attempt a Demon Summoning spell just for immortality.”

Legolas hid his shock and horror at that fairly well, only a darkening look stealing over his face an indication of his true feelings on the matter.

“Yes... well I wish I could tell you what happened immediately after, but sadly I do not know... As I've stated a few times already, I do not recall much of my early years, just that my earliest memories were of wandering alone in the forest and being found by Aldeztaile and a wanderer who became the sole parent I've ever known. His name was Honesta Mors... he raised me from the time I was 4 or 5, having found me not long after Aldez had. He remained with me until I turned 15 when he died protecting a village we came across from an Orc attack. The village took me in and I lived there for a few short years before I met a Ranger named Strider who brought me to the High Elves and that is where I met Legolas.”

“Could you please tell me if Mr. Mors was a Magical or a Muggle?” Crysta asked.

“I believe he was Magical, though he used his magic in a way I've never seen anyone else use it... I saw a few wizards who called themselves Istari, who used long staffs and long incantations to preform their spells. And then I saw a few who used wands, which when I was younger I thought them to be twigs and sticks.” Harry blushed as the reporters chuckled good naturedly at the silliness of a child Harry not knowing a Wand from a stick.

“How did he use his magic?” Mr. Bobb wondered.

“He would wave his hands sometimes and things would float to him or fire would spring up, water, or balls of light. Sometimes, he would sing and the very earth moved to his will or he would sign a strange word and he could crush a mountain to rubble. He taught me about magic, taught me that magic was magic no matter if was 'light magic' or 'dark magic.' He did say that Black Magic was real and incredibly dangerous if one is not trained correctly to use it, but it could benefit people if used right, however not many bother with it and those who do are poorly trained and end up going mad.”

“Fascinating...” Xenophilius breathed as he wrote his notes. “But that's a bit of a strange view, Magic is Magic? How so?”

“Well since he wandered a lot, he's learned a lot, many stories that tell lessons and the like. He always told me a story before we bedded down for the night and I've always noticed that the Hero and the Villain of the story both learned the same magics, the same lessons, but where one used his magic to help those around them, the other used it to cause harm, to make a name for himself. I had asked Papa about it once and he said, 'There is no such thing as 'Good or Light magic vs Bad or Dark magic. Magic is Magic, it is what you do with it is what makes it Good or Bad, Light or Dark... the only brand of 'Evil magic' out in the world is Black Magic and that is because it was given to us by the Gods of the Underworld, a balance to the magics given by the Gods of the Heavens.' I've seen magic used in many wonderful ways and I've seen it used in many terrible ways...”

“I've never met Master Mors, but Harry speaks most fondly of him and while we've traveled on a journey to save my people, we've learned much about the strange views of Master Mors and I admit that I've adopted a few because they are not so dissimilar to a few of my own.” Legolas admitted.

“You're people were endangered?” Rita asked, perking up at the juicy bit of information.

“Yes, an ancient evil we thought long dead had managed to resurrect itself and began slowly taking over our lands and the neighboring lands of other Creatures and what you term as Muggles.” Legolas told them. “Strider is a very good friend of mine and a Muggle man, he and Harry had worked together to protect four child like Creatures called Hobbits to reach one of the three High Elvin cities. We met during a war council. The Lord of the city made it quite clear to Harry that he did not have to help us, did not have to fight since Master Mors had long ago sent a letter to him asking that should Harry ever make it to his city, he was to help him find his way home.”

“Ah yes, Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin, for such small people they had the hearts of lions. They fought well and in the end they helped us banish the ancient evil, purging it from the Greenwood and all other lands. I was made a member of nearly every race because I fought so bravely at their sides and I dare say Gimli nearly kidnapped me back to his mountain so I would not leave to come home.” Harry chuckled.

“Yes, Gimli may be gruff on the outside, but I truly believe he's got a heart of gold hidden behind his tough exterior.” Legolas chuckled.

“Who are all these people?” Mr. Bobb asked, still taking notes.

“My brothers in arms. I was in a war, my good friends, for nearly a year and a half before I finally made my way home at last. I admit I was still pretty naive and sheltered in the beginning and the first time I had to kill, I did not take it well, but it was either that or fall to the blade of a creature so foul that when it speaks you feel instantly ill.” Harry shuddered recalling his first fight ever against a dark creature of Middle Earth.

It had been after his 12th birthday, he and a group of children had gone to the stream near by to swim since the day was hot. They weren't far from the village, the women of the village gathered around the main fountain doing wash and keeping watch of the children. It was fine and then suddenly an Orc came barreling from the forest on the other side and grabbed one of the girls, intent on killing and eating her, but Harry had reacted to the threat without thought. Mors had trained him to always keep a weapon on hand and he had several small knives.

He threw one into the Orc's eye another into its wrist, forcing it to let the girl go as he ran forward with his dagger and stabbed the creature until it stopped squealing, stopped moving. He did not realize it was dead until one of the village men grabbed his wrist, speaking to him like one speaks to a spooked animal and when he looked to the mangled corpse, he became sick. It was his first kill, but it certainly would not have been his last. And over time he got over his squeamishness.

“So you've fought before, killed before?” Rita asked, her quill writing quickly.

“Only to protect myself and those left in my care. If I can avoid bloodshed, I will. I've a bit of experience in mediating arguments and have earned a small title of Peace Maker between warring cultures or races.” Harry told her.

“He's managed to talk to my father about his rather unflattering views of another race whom we were once friends of long ago. My father is a very stubborn Elf and much like a mountain does not move for anyone.” Legolas chuckled. “My father was even more stubborn about me coming with Harry, however as traditions depict and because I am an Alpha, I will travel as far as needed and for as long as needed while I am in the process of courting my intended mate.”

“Oh, so you're father's alright with you courting another Alpha?” Rita asked, that sounded so scandalous!

“Another Alpha?” Harry asked. “When did I say I was an Alpha? If you assumed this, then I fear I have to pop your bubble. I presented as an Omega.” Harry told them, secretly cackling at their shell shocked faces, especially Rita Skeeter's. “I believe we're straying off topic and have lost sight of our original goal.”

“I will fetch more tea.” Legolas told them and stood to get a fresh pot of tea.

“Ahem, as I have stated, I do not recall much of my younger years, only that one day I was found by Aldeztaile and a few months later, found by Honesta Mors. Papa raised me while always on the road, teaching me everything he knew and when we stayed in a town for more than a night's rest, he paid for tutors to teach me everything he did not know.” Harry told them, feeling annoyed that he's basically repeated the same thing five times already. “I learned to read and write in multiple languages, I've learned art, science, math and magic. I've learned to survive off the land, to fight and to heal. Papa was my only family and I loved him dearly, so when he was killed in battle, it was understandable that I could not be consoled no matter how much they tried. I was quite depressed for a year, but I soon shook of the melancholy because my papa would not have liked me to mourn him so.”

They wrote the new info down and looked up at him, choosing now to keep their questions until he was done otherwise they would just start the cycle all over again.

“The village that he died protecting, adopted me and that is where I remained until my 17th year. I had made an honest living making runes and general potions and selling them for a reasonable price on market days. I helped the Healer treat the sick and wounded whenever possible and have helped to farm whenever needed. And yes, Papa hired tutors for teaching all forms of magic and yes the Muggles of the village embraced my Wizardly Heritage with open delight and often hired me for bits of magic.” Harry told them.

He paused to let them take their notes, nibbling on a finger sandwich as he waited for their attention.

“However as the year was passing, summer becoming autumn and soon winter, we'd begun to notice an increase in Orc attacks, how creatures born and bred from the foulest stock were starting to venture further and further away from their homes and towards the homes of Muggles, Dwarves and Elves alike! They had thankfully not been seen in the land of the Hobbits, which they adopted the name of the Shire.” Harry chuckled softly. “Soon our village was being raided two or three times a month, I worked hard to make a big enough and strong enough barrier to keep most of the foul beasts at bay, but not all of them could be kept out.”

“Not all?” Mr. Bobb couldn't help but ask.

“No, sir... one of the foulest creatures that walked their land was called a Nazgul, a being that was once a man but had been corrupted so absolutely that he is neither living nor dead. Everywhere a Nazgul walks, it brings with it a terrible aura of death and decay. I've seen parasites crawling out of the earth when one is near, how nature begins to rot at their mere presence let alone their touch. They suck the life out of everything and leave only fear and dread behind... I remember their terrible screech as well... high pitched, long and tortured.”

Harry shivered, no acting needed, the Nazgul were truly the foulest things he's faced in Arda and he had killed seven in the Battle of Pelennor Fields. That had been a long and hard battle, nearly took all of his magic, had Death not aided him in reaping the souls of the long since dead Kings.

“It's a sound I wish to never hear again...” Harry told them, sensing the question on their lips. “Thankfully there was only ever Nine of the foul beasts, they prefer to kill their prey, but if they cannot kill them, they will cut them or stab them with a blade soaked in the foulest of corrupted magic that it poisons the being, twisting them, killing who they were and making them into another of the Nazgul. It is a fate worse than even fading away, even death is kinder.”

They gulped at the haunted tone he had in his voice.

“They came into the village one night, searching for a relic that a Hobbit had unwittingly found in a dig and had brought with him, intent on taking it to the White City to have a Historian try and date it, to see if it was a lost piece of history or perhaps a poor maid lost her wedding band. He did not know it was a powerful tool and that it corrupted those around it, filling their heads with false promises of money, fame and glory, power and their deepest desires.” Harry sneered recalled the empty promises Sauron's Ring tried to bribe him with.

Legolas had come back with the new pot and had re-served everyone, handing Harry his own cup once more and making him take a few sips to steady his thoughts and emotions, sensing his Omega's emotional state was becoming unbalanced.

“I had studied Occlumency from a very young age, Papa was adamant that I protect myself, physically, emotionally and mentally. I had never understood why he wanted me to learn it until I came into contact with that accursed relic. It tried to promise me things, even bringing my parents back from the dead... however, it didn't know that one of my tutors was a Necromancer and that she explained to me that no matter how much we try, no matter the spell we use, we can never bring someone who's passed on back. Sure we can reanimate the body, but the spirit is gone. How could it bring my parents back, when my teacher taught me that harsh lesson when a grieving mother begged her to bring her son back from the dead? She tried to tell her it was not possible, but she refused to hear reason. She reanimated his body and the mother was happy, but quickly realized while the body moved and acted like a child should, it was not her son. She asked my teacher to stop her spell and left... it was a week later we found her body hanging from a branch in the forest.” Harry sighed, looking quite depressed and saddened.

The reporters looked horrified.

“The Nazgul, they could feel the relic's power, were drawn to it, but because it had been forgotten for so long, it was quite weak and thus they searched blindly. I grabbed the Hobbits and secreted them away when one had foolishly put the ring on and suddenly vanished from sight.” Harry huffed, though he was lying there and both he and Legolas knew it.

“How could a ring turn someone invisible? Do you know how much power and magic goes into making an invisibility cloak, which is a big piece of cloth? To put the same weave of magic into a small ring, even if it were a relic, is nigh impossible.” Xenophilius pointed out, sounding quite skeptical.

Harry chuckled humorlessly at this and snapped his fingers, Milly appeared with a Memory Orb, which he then took the desired memories and placed them inside and tapped it to play the memories for the reporters. Luna had been surprisingly quiet this whole time since she told him his story. Aldeztaile by now has curled and coiled herself on Luna, claiming the girl as her Moon Pillow. They watched Frodo vanish when the Ring landed on his finger, startling the men. The change in their faces and the darkness that crept in was truly unnatural. Another showed the Nazgul attacking the Hobbits before Harry and Aragorn sent them packing.

“As you know Memory Orbs and Pensieves cannot be fooled or tricked what you see is what truly happened.” Harry told them. “The man you saw helping me is a Ranger, who once traveled for a time with Papa. When he learned of his passing, he offered to take me to Imladris, suggesting that Lord Elrond, the High Elvin Lord of the Western city, might be able to help me find my way home. I agreed. We weren't expecting the Nazgul to attempt to attack and kill the Hobbits and thus fled through the night.”

Harry sipped his tea a moment and thought how he wanted to word the rest, he was being vague enough that the mild descriptions could point to a number of Magical and Muggle cities and settlements around the world. There are even entire cultures that are hidden in subspace pocket dimensions. He also wanted these people to know that he's a battle hardened warrior and will fight the good fight.

“We ran for nearly a week straight before the Nazgul caught up to us and as you saw, we fought them off. Frodo, one of the Hobbits, had nearly been stabbed by a Nazgul's accursed blade, but my fire spell knocked him away before he could. We pushed on, but the stress was too much for the Hobbits and we had no choice but to stop. However we didn't notice that Frodo had gotten ill and by now the fever was nearly killing him. I didn't have enough fever reducer to aid him and even then I didn't have one meant for a Hobbit to take. However the Ranger had a friend, who arrived and gave battlefield first aid and then carried Frodo off to Imladris ahead of us so he could be treated.” Harry smiled fondly at the memory of Arwen sneaking up on them and how she rode hard to save Frodo's life.

“Who was this friend?”

“She was called River, for she was calm and steady like one, but could be come fast and fraught with the full on rage of one as well.” Harry lied again. “The male Ranger was called Strider for he did not walk, he took long strides everywhere he went.” They chuckled at the name as Harry smiled fondly as well. “We arrived the day after River and Frodo did, by then Lord Elrond, who was also the head healer for his people, had already treated him and told us he would recover in a few days. It was such relief.”

Harry showed them an image of the Hobbits all sitting on Frodo's bed and chattering, Harry sitting to the side and laughing at their antics, it had been the day after Frodo had woken up, three days before the meeting.

“The Hobbits and I mostly stayed out of the way and kept to ourselves, but we'd been hearing talk of a war council gathering. We were worried and rightly so.” Harry told them. “Imagine my surprise when the Lord of Imladris asked for me to attend the meeting. If nothing else it would help me find a safe route home rather than walk into a battle I was woefully unprepared for. The meeting went about as well as one could assume with prideful and arrogant lords, kings and princes getting in each others faces over petty things.”

Harry rolled his eyes here, neither fond or amused. He had wanted to smack each man there.

“Wait, but you were asked to sit council, were no other ladies or Omegas permitted to sit as well?” Ms. Crysta caught that quick.

“No. I was the only one. It seems that all the men there were under the impression I was either a Beta or an Alpha; Lord Elrond did not care for what I was. He did not ask his daughter to sit council since she was preparing for her wedding. He did not wish to add more stress to the already stressful planning. As for the others, I guess they did not think their women or Omegas could offer sound advice. I do not know and I will not pretend to know.”

“My group was only myself and a handful of my bodyguards, none of whom are women, however it does not mean we did not allow a few to travel with us. One was visiting her brother, another came to get away from her betrothed, neither wished to sit on the war council, hoping that peace would win out.” Legolas told them. “The Dwarves had a woman on their council, I believe the wife of their current King, Gloin. His son joined us on our journey and Prince Gimli was something of an acquired taste at first, but we quickly learned to embrace one another as friends and brothers in arms.”

“Eventually Lord Elrond, myself and an older wizard known as Gandalf managed to convince the others that the Relic needed to be destroyed, that nothing good could come from it. They only agreed if a group of the Free People went to destroy it, to avoid someone making off with it.” Harry lied again, well more like twisting the truth a bit.

“The journey was long and grueling, fraught with danger at nearly every turn. We were nearly crushed in an avalanche if not for Harry's quick thinking and magic, but it left him unconscious and weak for two days. We were nearly set upon by a Kraken that thought to make a quick meal of us, but we killed it before too long. And then the wonderful trip through Moria...” Legolas continued, his voice dripping with sarcasm at the mention of Moria.

“Ugh, a near endless stream of Orc and Cave Trolls found us and let me tell you, Cave Trolls are hard to kill!” Harry huffed. “One kept trying to eat me and I finally got mad enough to use a Dark cutting curse to cut its head form its shoulders. We lost Gandalf, who fell taking out a demon that had been living in Moria. After that it was only nine of us and we had to run for three days straight to avoid being caught by the remaining Orcs. Aldeztaile took out more than her fair share of Orcs, biting and crushing them. It seems that being exposed to my magic for so long, she's developed a bit of magic of her own, and was able to produce her own venom which is not normal in a Muggle Anaconda.”

They wrote this down fascinated. And Harry wasn't lying either, there had been a small colony of garden snakes that had lived in his garden for years and because they were exposed to constant magic either indirectly or directly, they began to change a little. Able to produce venom which was quite deadly and harmful to the rodents that invade his garden, but at most gave humans a bad fever and the shakes. But they didn't need to know that detail.

“We made it to the Golden Woods, another Elvin territory ruled by the Lady Galadriel, the mother of Lord Elrond's late wife and the grandmother of his three children, twin sons and his daughter.” Legolas told them. “She is one of the few Mind Readers among my people and a very powerful one, but she met her match with Harry, who had scolded her something fierce when she tried to read his mind ever so subtly.”

“Hmph, she's lucky that Papa was not there, he'd have made her think she was a gold fish for daring to enter another's mind without their permission. It's quite rude you know.” Harry told him.

“Indeed.” Legolas chuckled. “She found Harry quite fascinating and gave us sanctuary. We were able to mourn Gandalf's loss and rest. We spent nearly a month in the Golden Woods, but we could not linger, we had to get rid of the blasted relic and quickly.”

“We rode down a great river and went to the opposite bank of where we needed to go because we had noted that Orcs and other dangers lurked on the other bank. We would cross over at dusk and traverse the woods in the dark to sneak past them. However we did not get that chance. A new foe was introduced to us, a creature fused from the foulest of the beasts that killed for sport. Uruk-hai.” Harry sneered.

“Yes, they were something most foul.. they ambushed us and kidnapped two of our own, Merry and Pippin. We were separated and trying to find each other, our brother in arms, Boromir was felled, but Harry saved him from the brink of death with his magic and potions. We quickly gathered our things to follow the Uruk-hai when we realized that Frodo and Sam were gone as well.” Legolas told them, having caught on to how to tell them the story, but twisting it enough to leave them in the dark as well.

“They had slipped away to the other bank, taking the Relic to destroy it. They had left us a note explaining that it was better and safer for two to destroy the ring rather a large group of nine.” Harry lied again. “We were not pleased, but understood the logic so with no other choice we went to save Merry and Pippin... I just realized that we spent most of last year running for days on end!” Harry gasped in shock.

“True we always seemed to be running here or over there, running from the enemy when we knew we could not win... It is no wonder the Hobbits had lost so much weight and gained muscles in its place.” Legolas chuckled. “We chased those Uruk for days. Strider and I had no issues with this, having been on hunts that lasted months and required us to near constantly be on the move. Boromir, a fit captain, was not so use to it and would flag every now and again. Gimli, our Dwarven brother, is a natural sprinter, his race do not run cross country.”

“And to everyone's shock I was walking at a brisk pace.” Harry told them. “Papa and I were always traveling by foot and running here and there. It was nothing I wasn't use to, but I guess because I am a Wizard they did not think I would be use to such means of travel. We caught up to our quarry, but it seemed we were too late. The Uruk had been slain and burned in the night by the Horse Masters of the land.”

“Oh yes, that had been a fun time...” Legolas growled, still remembering how Eomer threatened Gimli, how agitated he was because Harry wasn't with them and he had felt that the Omega was vulnerable and needed protection. “It turns out that when the Horse Masters killed the Uruk, our Hobbits slipped off into the forest where they were safe from harm running into the White Wizard, whom we thought was an enemy. Harry at this time had been whisked away to the Great Hall of Theoden, King of the Horse Masters.”

“Yes, because I was a wizard, they thought I could help them save their Prince's life. Theodred almost didn't make it, but he was stubborn.” Harry chuckled. “I think he has adopted me as something like a brother or perhaps a nephew... he always seemed to hover and fret over me after he was healthy enough to be on his feet again.” Harry mused.

“Yes, well we, as the rest of our brothers and I, ran into the White Wizard only to find out it was Gandalf, who did not die when he fell, but had been so injured he could not move. By this point a little more than half a year had passed. He had been saved by some old friends of his, who nursed him back to health and when he was able he set out to find us. Gandalf sent Merry and Pippin with some Ents to take out an enemy base while he made us head to King Theoden's Hall.”

“This is amazing...” Mr. Bobb breathed.

“You've met the Ents?” Xenophilius asked, excited. “What are they like!?”

“A very wise race, if a bit forgetful. They had forgotten where they had left their wives and children!” Harry giggled and Luna squeaked out a giggle of her own, though she tried to smother it. “But it turned out well for them in the end. It seems when we finally met up with Merry and Pippin, they had told the Ents about an old forest similar to Fangorn that was so old, that nothing dared to settle within it. Not birds, not even mice, nothing but plants lived there. And that sometimes you could hear the trees talking to one another. Turns out it was the wives and Entlings they had lost a long time ago.”

“Oh my... I bet their wives were not pleased in the least...” Ms. Crysta tittered even as she took her notes.

“I don't think so either. I know I'd be more than a little crossed with my husband if he left one day and then centuries later comes back and tells me he forgot where he left me...” Harry snorted. He'd probably kick his husband down a mountain for that. “I don't know what happened but I woke up from my healing sleep to a commotion coming from the main hall; I had to use high leveled spells, both Light and Dark to save Prince Theodred's life. It drained me so much, I fainted. I got up and went to step out to see my friends and Legolas fighting with the guards. I also saw Gandalf, returned from the 'dead', fighting a foul spirit who possessed King Theoden and was slowly aging him, draining him of his life. It looked similar to a Horcrux...”

The reporters all hissed in distaste or blinked in confusion.

“I'm sorry, but what is a Horcrux?” Skeeter asked, curious and quite confused.

“It's one the darkest forms of Black Magic one could use aside from Leech Speech. You basically commit heinous murders while preforming ritual rites and just before you finish, you literally cut your soul in half and lock it away in an item that then becomes near impossible to destroy. Leech Speech latches onto not only the victim, but the caster as well, sucking away at your life, your soul until nothing is left and you either die and become a foul creature like a Dementor or you go completely mad and die, suffering forever.” Harry explained.

Rita looked sick, Xenophilius looked like he wanted to wash his ears out while Mr. Bobb looked horrified and Ms. Crysta looked ready to gouge her own eyes out.

“Yes, it was bad. Gandalf managed to banish the spirit, which saved the King's life, but the glad tidings were cut short when survivors from a vicious Uruk attack arrived and we had to quickly abandon the city and move to a fortress that was impenetrable except for one small fatal flaw that we didn't notice until halfway through the battle.” Harry sighed. “The Battle of Helm's Deep was a great one and it was my first taste of true war.”

“It was an army of 10,000 Orcs, Uruk-hai and their ilk against barely 1,500+ men, a pair of wizards and an army of 1,000 Elves. We should have lost, should have died, but the gods were smiling on us that night. We lost a little less than 200 of our people, but we bested an army of 10,000 when the Horse Masters, those who were banished for their loyalty to the King, appeared. 3,000+ men all on horse back rode through the Uruk army with the brilliant light of the sun blinding the foul creatures and chasing them back to the shadows. What was left fled to the forest, but it seemed it wasn't really a forest but an army of Ents, who took care of the rest.” Legolas told them.

“We had won and we had to find and bury our honored dead. Our celebration was again short lived because it wasn't long before the White City was calling for aid and we answered her call. If the Battle of Helm's Deep had been true war, then the battle of Pelennor was a slaughter. Nearly triple the amount of Uruk and other foul beasts attacked the White city and even after gathering our forces over the near week long travel to get to the White City, we had less than 7,000 men and Elves fighting.” Harry sighed. “It seemed all was lost, but then something curious happened. A Will'o'wisp came to me and asked me to follow it.”

“You did what!?” Skeeter, Crysta and Bobb shouted.

“I followed it. I had a Necromancer as a tutor and she emphasized that will'o'wisps were normally little spirits who guided you to something that could change your life either for the better or worse. My friends and Legolas saw me wandering away from camp and followed, worried. We followed it deep into a the mountain and came to a city made by the Dead and met the King of the Dead, a ghoul who was half rotting. He threatened us, even tried to attack us, but the will'o'wisp suddenly became Papa and even dead, Papa was fiercely protective.”

“He beat anyone who came near us and Strider convinced the Dead Men that if they wished to be set free of the curse that binds them to the mountain, then they should fulfill their oaths. They agreed and we were set free and were amazed that we were so close to the battlefield. With an army of ghouls aiding our numbers and unable to be harmed, but capable of harming our enemies, we wiped out their numbers in a matter of moments. However our losses were great this time. King Theoden was felled in battle.” Legolas and Harry bowed their heads in respect for the late King, who had been a kind and just King indeed.

“May his soul rest in peace...” Bobb murmured as Crysta nodded.

“Did you get to celebrate this time?” Skeeter asked.

“No, for we were now on the doorstep of the enemy and with such a huge loss in numbers, all of the Evil One's might would come crashing down on us like a fierce wave during a cyclone.” Legolas told her. “We couldn't even give our dead proper burial let alone find half of their remains. We gathered all we could and marched on the Black Gate, calling to the lord of the Black Lands, challenging him once and for all. Oh he answered, confident and arrogant that he would win because our numbers were so few...”

“But he wasn't counting on me...” Harry smiled. “I had limited how much magic I used in all our battles, but I could sense that Frodo and Sam were close to finishing their task and needed to distract the Evil One just a bit longer. So I unleashed _Fiendfyre_ and a number of spells and curses, taking out the massive army in droves. The others, Muggle and otherwise, watched in shock and awe at the destruction I rained down upon the enemy forces. I only stopped when I felt a sudden shockwave under my feet. By then I had bested 7 of the Evil One's strongest and foulest beasts, the Nazgul.”

“It was like watching a dancer, only a very deadly one. He moved as if to a song only he could hear and the grace with which he fought with only spoke of years of training, years of fighting to survive and years of discipline. And to see him stop, after he felled his last opponent, not even a bit out of breath, only a mild sheen of sweat on his brow and his hair just starting to unravel from his Courting Wreath...” Here Legolas petted the delicate headdress that adorned his Omega's head. “I've never seen anything more beautiful, or so I thought until we watched the Evil One's lair collapse and a mighty bolt from the Gods destroy him. It was then that Harry laughed, for the first time since we met, he was laughing pure and free... that was the most beautiful sight of all...”

“ **Meleth nin....** ” Harry blushed, looking shy as Legolas leaned in to kiss his cheek, whispering in Elvish, making him blush even brighter.

The reporters were writing furiously, Luna calmly took a picture of the cute pairing as Skeeter's photographer was in a practical tizzy taking dozens of pictures.

“The war was over, the danger had passed and our friend Strider revealed that he was the King of the White City. It was a shock for most of us, but Leggy here, knew it from the beginning and said nothing, the jerk.” Harry pouted at him.

“It was not my place to spill his secret.” Which was total bull and they both knew it since he did out Aragorn as the Heir of Isildur. “It was my duty to protect him while he ran around the wilds, trying to help his people.”

“Yes, I learned a lot from him... It's funny how I told him that I sometimes thought he should have been born a king and it turns out he is one... but you know he told me that he often saw me as a king as well... I still don't see it.” Harry huffed.

“ **Meleth** , you commanded a battalion of Men and Elves as well as an army of Ghouls to wipe out an army of 10,000. You ordered men twice your age and size, even triple that, and they obeyed. Even King Theoden deferred to you for what to do during the Battle of Helm's Deep. Strider may have led us, but he sought your council for almost everything. When the battles were over and we were left to clean up, you directed us on finding, gathering and carefully transporting the injured, you helped direct us to bury our honored dead and to dispose of the corpses of the enemy. You have the heart and mind of a King, but the soul of a Healer, you want to save and protect life, not take it away...” Legolas told him.

Harry blushed again and grumbled in Elvish as Legolas chuckled.

“He's still not use to praise, always shying away from it... But it is true, Strider may have led us, but it was Harry who was our true leader. Once the war was finally over with, we had to clean up and repair the damages. Harry helped to heal our injured, cried with us over our dead and mediated peace talks and alliance treaties when tempers flared too hot. It was almost half a year after the war ended that we welcomed our King home. Strider, now King Aragorn, was crowned before all, friends and allies as well as the people of his city. We watched him propose, again, to the Lady Arwen, daughter of Lord Elrond and hope to receive an invite to the wedding soon.” Legolas finished for them.

“We stayed only long enough to watch Aragorn get the shovel talk from Lord Elrond, it seems even Elvish fathers are highly protective of their daughters and Omegas.” Harry chuckled. “I honestly wanted to stay, but I knew I couldn't... I felt this pull for home and home was not with Aragorn or the White City, nor was it with Imladris and Lord Elrond, and it wasn't with the Greenwood, even if my suitor is her Prince.... I bade my goodbyes to my friends, but couldn't bring myself to say it to Legolas, but then he shocked me because he offered me my pack and pulled his own onto his shoulder. After that we set off. We traveled for days, weeks and months, but it felt like only seconds...” Harry smiled.

“We were lost on a road and Harry had lit his wand tip to see a sign when a strange chariot appeared and nearly ran us over. The man said it was the Knight Bus and after giving him two gold pieces and asking him to take us to an inn, we were off...” Legolas scowled here. “I do not like the Knight Bus and would be perfectly content to never set foot on it again.”

“I agree, it moves too fast and there are no safety measures to keep passengers from smashing into the walls or windows, we almost lost Legolas out the back door when the bus took a sharp turn avoiding an old woman walking her dog.” Harry chuckled and Legolas growled playfully and tickled Harry. “Mercy!”

“Never! Suffer, death!!” Legolas laughed as he pulled Harry to him. “Yes, I shall make you suffer by laughing every day until you die!”

“Ohh you are just so cute!” Crysta cooed.

“Well--” an alarm went off and Harry blinked. “Oh my, lunch time! I guess we did go over the time limit, but all well... are you hungry? I made soup and sandwiches for lunch. I hope you enjoy homemade broccoli and cheddar cheese soup with either ham or turkey sandwiches...”

“Oh, thank you that is most kind!” Mr. Bobb said, blushing when his stomach rumbled at the mention of food.

“Is there more cucumber sandwiches?” Luna asked.

“I can make a few more if you want; it's no trouble at all!” Harry smiled and stood to usher everyone to the kitchen.

“We've learned during our travels that Harry is a fantastic cook and if given the chance will cook for everyone. We've had to prevent a few Elves and Dwarves from kidnapping him for his cooking skills alone.” Legolas chuckled.

“Oh my, a warrior, a leader, a healer and now a chef! Do wonders ever cease!?” Rita gasped, her quill still writing.

“I don't know. I've been told that miracles happen every day...” Harry told her, secretly smirking.

The six guests were treated to the adorable sight of Harry and Legolas teasing each other, Harry swatting at Legolas when he tried to steal a cucumber slice, and generally being a young couple in love. And the fact that Harry had been so open about courting an Elf and about magic was certainly a gold mine on its own, nevermind his life before coming back to Britain.

“You said you were looking for an inn, where did the Knight Bus leave you?” Xenophilius asked.

“I believe it was called the Leaky Cauldron. We spent the night there and the next morning we went to the Alley, trying to find a bank to trade some raw minerals I had for money. It was there that we learned of Harry's full name and family. Within hours we had been tested, healed and met Harry's godfathers. They were most kind and offered to house us, but because they were strangers to me and Harry has been on his own since an early age and again from 15 summers on, we did not feel comfortable entering their home.”

“Siri was upset, but he understood that it would be very strange and not a very comfortable experience so he had both my Goblin and his Goblin find a suitable home for me and Legolas to live in, set it up and ward it to the nines. We have tea every Monday and Wednesday, and we alternate Sundays to have a family dinner. It's been working well enough and Siri is more of a big brother than a godfather to me. And I adore Remi, he's taught me a few more spells and about Creatures that I hadn't learned before! It's a shame he can't teach, he'd be an amazing teacher!” Harry sighed, stabbing Skeeter viciously with his words and twisting the knife just so.

“And your other godfather is amazing as well, a Potions Master! Most potion makers back home are lucky if the potion doesn't kill the patient, let alone explode when making them.” Legolas told him.

“Oh yes, I forgot that small detail! It seems I met one of my Godfathers when I was around 9 years old, Papa had hired him as a tutor to teach me both Potions and Occlumency, Papa had taught me the basics, but he wanted me to master it. My professor was stern and sharp, always demanding perfection and I've striven to give it! So you could imagine our surprise when almost 9 years later, we meet again as he is to escort me around Diagon Alley to gather my school supplies!” Harry laughed.

“Oh my...” Crysta gasped.

“Yep, it was funny because the first thing he said to me was if he mixed crushed lavender, powdered poppy and essence of moon flower, what would he get. I told him either a perfume or a subtle poison that if taken in small dosages does absolutely nothing, but if taken in large amounts or injected into the bloodstream would kill you quickly, but painfully.” Harry told them.

“I see...” Mr. Bobb murmured.

“Here we are... enjoy!” Legolas smiled as he set the sandwiches down and Harry laded soup into everyone's bowls.

For a few moments they sat in silence enjoying the meal, pleased moans and squeals of delight filling the silence (their audience enjoying their own bowls and sandwiches as well). When they had finished, Harry called for Milly to please clean up and then turned to the the reporters.

“Milly was Papa's House Elf, she helped him care for me, even if it was only when he was sleeping or had to hunt for food. After he passed, I bonded with her and we've become friends. I let her do as she pleases and only ask her to help me every now and again. I pay her every week, one gold piece-- sorry one galleon and give her two days off every week as well so she can rest and enjoy things that she likes.” Harry explained as he saw the confused looks.

“Oh!” Crysta breathed. “You pay her?”

“Yes, it seemed only fair since she does a lot of the work, even if I ask her to let me do some of it. So if she's going to work hard, I might as well pay her for her efforts. It actually use to scare me when I was little when I would say 'please' and 'thank you' that she would burst into tears. Papa told me that it was because her kind was abused and seen as slaves, not even sentient beings. He always tried to be nice to her and he gave her whatever coins he could as payment. But I got use to it over the years and even now, she still gets a little weepy when I ask her politely and thank her, or I fuss over her health.” Harry smiled fondly at Milly as she hummed to herself as she washed the dishes.

“I just can't with you!” Crysta fussed. “I wanna hug you!”

“Please don't... I've been hugged by enough fans, and been molested by at least a fifth of them.” Harry paled and tucked himself into Legolas' side.

“Please refrain from touching **Meleth nin** please...” Legolas growled protectively.

“What does that mean?” Xenophilius asked, looking curious.

“It is Elvish for 'my love'... He enjoyed calling me that well before he even asked me to court and I was clueless to what it meant until I met another Elf by the name of Haldir, who was more than happy to tell me what it meant and I blushed so hard, I feared my face would permanently stain red.” Harry growled at Legolas, who laughed, unrepentant.

“Aww, so cute!” Skeeter cooed. “Alright, I have to know: obviously you are courting a High Elf, but what about other Creatures, what are your views on them?”

“Well besides Elves, Dwarves and Hobbits, the only other Creatures I met before coming back home to Britain were Orc and Uruk-hai, give or take the odd Troll and other foul beast that crawled out of Mordor's crack. Personally, I don't care who or what you are as long as you don't try to hurt me and my own, we will not have a problem.” Harry told her. “Besides Remi lost his job because everyone assumed the worst about him just because he likes to howl at the full moon once a month! He's a very kind man and I've even sat with him on the full moon and all he did was give me a tongue bath and cuddle me.”

“Wh- what!?” Crysta, Bobb and Skeeter choked while Lovegood beamed happily.

“Was that all he did or did he try to teach you to hunt, perhaps he tried to feed you, did he allow his highness near you?” Lovegood asked, almost in rapid succession.

“He did leave for a few hours to hunt and brought back a bunny, but it wasn't to eat since it was alive. He thought I needed something cute to cuddle!” Harry laughed softly, Remus had done that and everything else. “Though he seemed to growl at both Siri and Legolas, not letting them near me at all. Guess he could tell I was an Omega and they were Alphas. He was protecting his cub's virtue like a good Wolfie Mama!”

“Wolfie Mama?” Skeeter seemed like her brain broke.

“Wolves, actual wolves are pack animals. That means they are social animals, they work as a community, you have the Alpha and the Alpha's mate, who lead the pack, betas who make up the main body and usually fight along side the Alpha or hunt while the Omegas, the bottom of the totem pole, watch over the cubs and elderly, normally they are the scapegoats as well.” Harry explained. “Werewolves are basically the same thing, only they don't treat their Omegas like crap and only insane or power hungry Alphas cause chaos. Remus is a very mild mannered man normally and his wolf, who is an extension of himself is just as mild mannered, only becoming a threat if he feels threatened or someone is threatening his Pack.”

“I see...” Crysta and Bobb looked stunned as Xenophilius was taking notes and Skeeter was as well.

“The Goblins at Gringotts were very kind to me and Legolas when we went, so I don't have any issues with them. Sure they look surly, but they seemed very nice to me, they don't like to waste time and are direct, a bit blunt, but not actually rude or mean. I guess if you're rude first, then they are rude right back and because they can hold a grudge, they will continue to be rude to you until you either treat them nice or apologize.” Harry shrugged his shoulders. “I would have to actually get to know them better to know for sure, but it's the basic principle of the matter. If you want to be treated with kindness and respect, then treat others the same way.”

“So... you don't hate creatures?” Skeeter pressed.

“As I said, I don't care as long as you don't try to hurt me and my own.” He was not going to give her a solid answer because if he said he was ok with Creatures, but gets into a fight with one, he looks like a liar. And he's not going to say he hates them, but then be seen helping one, and being called a Creature sympathizer. While he may not have an issue with Creatures since he is one, he doesn't love all of them. He hates Orcs and Uruk-hai to the deepest pits of the ninth ring of hell after all.

“Have you had time to learn any of our laws, anything about our world?” Crysta wondered, trying to change the topic.

“Sirius has been kind enough to give me books on the laws and some old newspapers to read. I may not know all of them, but I know enough to say I'm not really happy with the hypocrisy that the Ministry seems to be spewing. How could you want to preserve our way of life, but condemn those who practice the traditions, even if they do not preform the Old Way Rituals? Just because outsiders, who have not been taught our ways, think they are scary or strange?”

“So you don't like Muggleborns?” Skeeter grinned like a shark, she sensed blood in the water.

“When did I say that?” Harry asked. “Muggleborns are just a new generation of Purebloods being reintroduced back into the community, it's all about genetics you know? Or did no one bother to get them tested? I got tested and learned I'm Harry Potter, not Hadrian Mors. My Goblin then showed me my family tapestry and I saw my parents for the first time, my grandparents, even my Muggle relatives! Did you know my paternal Grandmother was Lady Dorea Black? No? So that means you don't know that Sirius Black is my father's cousin and that the Family Magic would have prevented him from endangering me because I was the youngest Heir to date and was therefore not old nor powerful enough to defend myself?”

They all gaped and then winced, it was a subtle dig at how everyone accused Lord Black for being a Death Eater and being the one responsible for the Potter's deaths. Even years after they found Peter Pettigrew very much alive and living the pampered life of a house pet, having a trial and even under Veritaserum learning that Sirius Black was innocent of all crimes, they still thought of him as a mass murderer and a traitor. To hear it from Harry's mouth that not only was he related to the Black Lord, but also protected by Family Magic, which prevented the Lords and even the other Heirs for the title from attacking and killing an Heir who is too young or not powerful enough to take the title. They hoped he would not outright accuse them, they wouldn't stand a chance against him in a court of law.

“We also learned that the Potters married into another family, I believe Gryffindor was the family name.” Legolas told them, enjoying the choked gasps. “It also showed that the Gryffindor family was distantly related to the Slytherin Family and that both families came from the Peverell Family.”

Harry had to use every bit of his self control and Slytherin cunning to keep from bursting into laughter at the pale faces of Bobb, Crysta and especially Skeeter.

“Oh yes, I am Hadrian James Potter, Lord of Houses Potter, Gryffindor and Peverell, Heir Slytherin via conquest and Heir Black. My Goblins believe I have a few other titles but because of all the paperwork they haven't gotten back to me just yet about what those may be. It's pretty amusing really to go from rags to riches, quite literally in just a handful of hours and no I did not have to marry into my wealth. In the eyes of your people, I am viewed as a Prince as well, though technically because I'm an Omega, that would be Princess.”

“Yes, this is very true and when I become King, you will be my Queen... Though I would have to see if you look lovely in a dress...” Legolas teased.

“I look fabulous, thank you, but because of that you will have to wait until our wedding day to see me in one!” Harry snorted primly looking away from his Alpha, who chuckled.

“We-- we see...” Skeeter stuttered out, she had been planning a double edged sword article about the BWL, but to know that he was a descendant to not just one, but TWO of Hogwarts founders and even then to the Peverell Family, the supposed creators of the Deathly Hollows, because surely that bedtime story couldn't really be true? Could it? Now see if she wanted to keep not only her job, but her reputation, she had to tread carefully and kiss as much arse as she could from now on.

“You said before that Magic was Magic and that you only hold an aversion to Black Magic, but even then it is to those who are undisciplined and/or use it to harm others? When and where did you get your wand and if possible, why has no one been able to trace it?” Xenophilius asked, keeping his professionalism as much as he could.

“That is correct, Magic much like everything in this world is not inherently good or evil, it is what we do with it that makes it so. Black Magic is as much a gift from the Gods of the Underworld like Hades or even Anubis, while Magic is a gift from Hecate or Set. Every spell can be used to do good things or bad things. The three Unforgivables? Did you know they were created and used originally to protect our people back during the Witch Hunts? Did you know that simple a cutting spell could be used to murder someone, decapitate them?” Harry pressed, watching the emotions that flitted across their faces.

“No... we didn't know that...” Luna murmured, sounding thoughtful.

“As for my wand, Papa got it for me. It just felt right in my hand and I've had it since I was 6. I don't know what a trace is, but if there was one, nothing ever happened.” Harry told them. “I've learned magic from a young age and have mastered most spells where I don't even need to say their name or wave my wand...” He held his wand up and flicked it at Milly, a flower crown appearing and plopping onto her head.

“Oh! Thankings Young Master!” She squealed when she took it off and saw it was her favorite flowers and proudly put it back on before she popped off, having just put away the last dish after drying it.

“See?” Harry asked. “I personally believe that if you want children to stop having bouts of accidental magic, then when the first signs appear, get them a wand, even if it is a practice one, and teach them with small basic spells. I learned with bubble charms and flower spells, now I can make the very plants in this room or in my back garden come alive and attack if I need them to. I can trap you in a bubble and drown you or suffocate you. Make them solid and crush you or make you pass out.”

They gaped amazed and a little afraid.

“It minimized my outbursts, only extreme emotions triggered my accidental magic, like if I'm really scared, I sometimes would vanish from where I was and appear wherever Papa was, or if I was really mad, fires would suddenly spring up and burn the offender. If I was sad, like the day Papa died, it rained for a week straight. I didn't know it was my magic causing it until I nearly flooded the village.” He told them. “Teaching children early keeps their outbursts to a minimum and lowers the risk of Magic Hating Muggles from finding them. Talk to the parents of Muggleborns early, get them to understand. If they don't, then there should be a law or something that allows Magical Law Enforcement or the Mentoring Magical to remove the child from an abusive home.”

“That... actually makes a lot of sense.” Skeeter murmured as she took her quill and was writing by hand. “But we can't just take children--”

“Let's put it like this: You are about 2 years old, your sitting in your playpen and accidentally threw your favorite toy on the floor away from your pen and you can't get out. You cry and call for your Muggle parents, but no one comes hoping you will self sooth. But hard to do that when your favorite toy is not with you. So you stare longingly at it and want, want, want! Suddenly your toy is floating in the air and its coming back to you! Your parents come in and see this and are scared!”

“That seems to be the trend with most Muggleborns.” Bobb nodded, writing his notes.

“Now then here is one possibility. Obviously you have someway of finding and tracking underage magic because how else will they get their school letters at 11? And before you ask Remus told me that. So what if you get the alert and one Magical Law Enforcer and a Magical who was raised in the Wizarding world go and speak to the parents. They explain everything to them and the parents decide that they do not want you. The Magical would take you as the Auror, I think is the right term, _Obliviates_ your parents, so they do not recall having you, perhaps replacing you with a Muggle look alike from an orphanage. You are then adopted into a Magical family and raised in the Magical world.” Harry finished his first one and then jumped into the second one.

“The next possibility is again the Auror and the Magical come and explain to your family and your parents ask for time to think it over. They talk themselves sick and decide to raise you with the help of the Magical. You grow up, living in the Muggle world, but have a firm grasp of the Magical World because of your mentor. You are less likely to be scared or weirded out about things that are quite normal in the Magical World. This would be the best case scenario, or one of them.” Harry told them, sipping his water.

“Now the last one, even if there are 1000 ways this could all play out, this is my last one. Again the Auror and Magical arrive and talk to your parents. They seem to understand, seem to agree and allow the Magical to come tutor you. However they are no longer loving, they ignore you, they fear you, they hate you. They try to starve your magic out of you, try to beat it out of you, torture it out of you. The Mentor, who would need to be taught to look for the signs of abuse, sees these signs and _Obliviates_ the parents, if the abuse is mild, or if it is worse, they can stun them and bring them into the authorities, Magical of course, and have them charged. You are then either adopted by the Mentor or another Magical family where you will be loved and cherished. While not the worst case scenario, it's still not one of the good ones. Abuse leaves lasting scars and can drastically impact a child's psyche, especially if they are repeatedly forced back into abusive situations.”

Lovegood looked sick to his stomach as he worked his mouth soundlessly at first before daring to ask, “and the worse case?”

“Before the Auror and Magical talk to the parents or after, either way the result is the same?” Harry asked him, wanting to see his resolve.

“Both?” He ventured, not sure, but also wanting to confirm his fears.

“...” Harry looked him, Crysta, Bobb and Skeeter in the eyes. “The parents decide to kill the child. If they are young enough, drowning them, feeding them poison, smothering them... if they are older, torturing them to death, beating them, starving them... If Magicals can do it to each other, Muggles can to the same. We are all Monsters with faces of friends and loved ones, after all.”

He had a cold look in his eyes, the visions of what his life would have been like flashing in his mind, He felt so much anger for the abuse the Harry of his memories had to go through, and was yet again ever so thankful that Death had saved him from that fate. The Reporters were quiet for a while before Crysta stood.

“I think I have enough for my article. These are the quotes I wish to use, the rest will be my personal thoughts and opinions, I will keep them professional and as polite as possible.” She handed him her notes and he looked them over, either checking what she could use and crossing out what she couldn't and then sealing it with his magic to make sure she couldn't bypass his restrictions. “Thank you for this opportunity, it was most informative and lunch was absolutely lovely. I might try to steal your recipe for the soup, it was just sublime!”

“Sorry, either marry me or somehow get reborn as my daughter, that is the only way you are getting it.” Harry told her.

Legolas growled at her, in challenge as she held her hands up and smiled.

“I like living thank you and it would be weird to call someone 6 years younger than me Mom.” She laughed before she bid them a good day and Floo'ed out, the location of his home being wiped from her memories.

“I agree, lunch was wonderful, but I believe I have overstayed my welcome. May I have your approval? These are the direct quotes I wish to use. I will try to keep your political views accurate as well as my personal thoughts on them.” Bobb told him, handing over his notes as well, and once more they were marked before he took his leave as well. His memories of the house's location being erased too.

“Well then, I have quite a bit to work with and would like to make a series of articles. I've already crossed out quite a bit of what I had noted, but look it over please. I will be burning the midnight oil tonight.” Skeeter handed him her extensive notes and after both Harry and Legolas looked it over, she took her own leave with her cameraman. The pair got the same memory treatment as well as they left.

The Lovegood's were the only ones left and Harry sighed softly.

“That went a lot better than you were expecting, Harry!” Luna chirped. “And you certainly made lasting impressions...”

“Thank you?” Harry blinked.

“My Luna is a special girl, very perceptive this one...” Xenophilius chuckled. “We've been preparing for your arrival and for today especially... A moment please...” He went to the living room to bring the box they had brought with them, along with a few other random things because they had other stops today, but this one was the most important one. Sitting back down and sliding the box over to Harry, he looked both nervous and pleased. “It was very hard to find these, but I think we've found all of them...”

Harry slowly opened the box and gasped, carefully shrunk down and wrapped in layers upon layers of protective and preserving spells were the 12 Elemental Mystic Orbs. They were thought to be myths, legends, and pure fiction. But here they were! He knew they were real because something in his core and in his mind just clicked and he felt whole. There had been an old woman back in one of the villages he and Mors had traveled to when he was about 6, maybe 7, who told him of the first children of the Divines. It was a story he later realized many others knew or had a version of.

However, he never thought that they held more than a little bit of truth. In the story the first 12 beings born of the Divines, both Gods and Demons apparently, came to the mortal realms and brought with them many gifts, one such gift was magic. They gave birth to the various Magical races through out time and space and even in the other dimensions. They had many names, but everyone called them Devi. The Original 12 each had an orb in their crown that gave them the power over one of the 12 elements that moved life forward everywhere. And now, here all 12 were in front of him.

“How--”

“I saw that they were needed and thought it best to get them for you...” Luna hummed as she smiled at him, her eyes again clear. “They are the proof that you are truly a Devi, you're whole now...”

“But Papa Mors...”

“Could not tell you, it was not His place... Only Lady Magic could tell you, but she thought it best that your allies find them for you and we did. Papa and I found the Cosmic, Light and Astral orbs. Professor Snape and his family had the Shadow and Nether orbs safe guarded for centuries. Firenze and his herd kept the Earth and Nature orbs hidden. The twins stumbled across the Sound and Lightning orbs when they had opened their shop; found them in a safe built into the apartment part of their shop. Charlie had to face a trial by literal fire to gain the Fire orb from the Dragon Queen. The Goblins found the Water and Wind orbs in the Vaults of Merlin and Morgana; they gave them up easily enough because it is you.” Luna told him.

“...” Harry was speechless, he couldn't voice how much this means to him, just having even on of them would have filled a void in his magic that he hadn't realized was there, but to have all 12!? “Thank you...”

“It is an honor to serve you, Harry...” Luna smiled. “Now then, Papa and I have to go, we need to find a few Creatures! We promise to get the article out soon and I know what you want in it and what you want left out so no worries!”

“It is an honor your highness and Lord Potter, I look forward to fighting at your side.” Xenophilius bowed as he stood and gathered his things up. “And you may call me Xeno, if it pleases you.”

“Many thanks, Master Xeno... you and your daughter have given my intended a gift nearly equal to that of a child. I will be honored to fight beside you as well... Now then, Milly was kind to pack these for you both and I wish to give you both something as well, a moment please.” Legolas quickly gave them some of the leftovers from lunch before he vanished up to his room and came back with two of his spare daggers and handed one each to the Lovegood's. “I recognize you Master Xeno and Mistress Luna as Shield mates and as friends of our Coven, if not Coven, but I will leave that to Harry to decide.”

“Thank you very much.” Xeno smiled as he carefully hooked the scabbard to his pants, hidden under his colorful shirt which hid three more knives.

“We will treasure these always and I'm sure Harry will be fine after he sleeps off the shock... see you at school!” She waved and then they were gone. And unlike the other three, they kept their memories of the house's location, however they would never betray that information to anyone. They were loyal to Harry and those he calls his own.

Now that the house was free of reporters, the others came out of hiding and Sirius knelt down to look at Harry, who still seemed trapped in his shock and awe, Legolas rubbing his back, but overall not worried. He quickly gathered that Luna Lovegood was gifted with the Sight and thus, he knew to listen. Rarely has anyone with the Sight steered him wrong, Lord Elrond certainly never did and Lady Galadriel was always a cautious woman, if sometimes a bit manipulative.

“Pup?”

“I'm fine... just... I-” He couldn't describe the feeling. It was like having a severed limb suddenly reattached and made whole. His magic was now calm, calmer than usual, but if felt nearly endless now. Knowledge was filling his mind, memories and more from Devi who came before him. “I think I need to lay down...”

“I think that is best, cub...” Remus told him, smiling fondly as Legolas carefully picked up Harry and carried him up to his room.

“He's something else...” Bellatrix murmured. “He certainly played Skeeter like a well tuned fiddle, avoiding her verbal traps like a pro.”

“He certainly left them a shattered view of the world, made them think, and I feel the same... a lot has to change and we need to be the ones to do it...” Rudolphus nodded, holding his wife close.

“I look forward to the new world he wants to bring in... hopefully we can see it before our time on this earth is over...” Rabastan agreed.

“We will, but first, we need to do damage control, come on!” Sirius told them and they soon left...

 


	15. A Look into Madness; The Article

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick note before we begin!
> 
> Many reviewers have voiced concerns/complaints about Harry and how he behaves. Some believe he is too OP, others feel he's not OP enough and many have pointed out his OOCness.
> 
> Well to clarify a few things:
> 
> 1) Harry is OPAF however, Death raised him with the HP Verse mentality, he did not want Harry having issues adjusting to his proper world and timeline. Meaning that yes Harry grew up learning and using magic, but it was never on a large scale nor as often as when did on the Journey. In the beginning especially his Core was like "Wait, WTF is going on!?" trying to keep up with the spells Harry was using. Espeically the Rituals he used, they drained him of nearly all of his magic because bringing someone back from the brink of Death or from crossing over a certain crossroads takes a lot of power. So he passed out a lot and slept quite a bit until his core got use to the sudden influx of use and how much he was using.
> 
> 2) I also tried to keep Harry as humble as he is in the canon verse, while he was not abused, Death has repeatedly showed him what his life could have been like if he had not interfered as he had. He also raised Harry to be kind and humble, I am pretty sure we can all agree we would want a Master who treated us like a friend or a family member and not like trash or a minion. However Death also raised Harry with a certain level of 'Holier than Thou' attitude that crops up especially when Harry has to deal with idiots or is super annoyed. And let's face it Harry would have to be slightly unhinged to do and deal with half the shit does being the MoD.
> 
> 3) For those of who you asked about the A/B/O portion of this fic. As I had explained sine in the world of Arda, Alphas and Omegas are so rare, the people hardly notice or pay them attention, hence why at first it's glossed over or mentioned in passing. but as the story progresses, I am certain yo noticed that I stated mentioning it more often because in the HP Verse it's very common so it will be mentioned almost at every corner and turn.
> 
> 4) And the last one, ultimately I wrote this fic more for my guilty pleasure rather than to appease you, the readers. If you enjoy the story: WONDERFUL! But if you do not, then I am sorry, but I do not want you complaining either. If you enjoyed it to a point, cool! I'm glad, let me know what you like and the next go around with a fic or an idea, I will try to bring in more of that. Most writers ask for comments and Kudos yes, but we also would like an honest critique, just remember to be kind and polite, sometimes we misinterpret what you are trying to say and it leads to frustration and even anger. So please double check your responses! I will continue to answer everyone to the best of my abilities, but if I find rude comments or precieve them as rude, I will try to keep my responses polite or will straight up ignore them.
> 
> Thank you for your time!  
> Rye

**~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* CHAPTER XIV *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~**

Dumbledore sat in his office, trying to enjoy his morning tea and breakfast as he read the morning paper. For the last 16 years his carefully laid plans have been shot to shite and it left him very cranky. Oh, his plans to drive young Tom Riddle insane enough to become a power hungry madman had worked wonderfully! Nearly perfectly and the war that began? Glorious, the sheeple were lost and scared, in need of guidance and who should they turn to? Why not the Defeater of Grindelwald!?

The Minister, the spineless fool that he is, practically gave him rule of the Wizarding world, always seeking his advice and the like. It allowed him to manipulate the fool into making, voting and legalizing laws he made to limit the people. Dumbing them down, while killing off the Old Ways by bringing in ignorant and often stubborn Muggleborns was perfect! Make the masses hate each other and fear one another! Once civil unrest gave away to civil war, he would swoop in like the shining Lord of Light he was and guide them out of the dark and into the light!

He preached equality and peace, but secretly he hated half the fools who he preached to. Creatures were a large thorn in his side, their magics was not easily mimicked or learned, unless one was born of their blood. He shuddered at the thought of having Creature blood in his veins, it was worse than being a Halfblood or a Muggleborn! At least they were clean of Creature blood, the real filthy blood out there. He hated the Dark, not just the nature of it, but the spells and power they held.

He realized that if you make something sound terrible it was quickly labeled as Evil, so why not scare the masses into thinking that Dark Magic and those who were inclined to the Dark Arts were inherently evil? It has worked in the past, why not again? And then make Creatures who were already feared because of how strange they look or behave sound like mindless blood thirsty animals!? Bam! Werewolves are now hunted, Vampires as well! And not just by Magicals, but by Muggles too!

Muggles were so easy to manipulate, already prone to fearing strange and new things, that fear becoming jealousy and then hate! The Witch Hunts that lasted nearly thousands of years helped to drive that wedge between their peoples and it certainly helped him now! You want to merge the Magical and Muggle world? Why not! As Lord of the Light, he had to be all for it, but secretly he paid some good coin to spread the horrors of Muggles to the masses, keeping them always wary.

The Witch Hunts would certainly bring back horror filled memories and the best part? The Dark Sect always brought it up whenever the sheeple or those firmly on the side of Light talked about merging with them! Best plan ever! Oh yes, everything was fine! Perfect even! He found powerful and influential witches and wizards and either beguiled them to his way of thinking and ideals, or he repeatedly sent them back to their abusive homes, slowly chipping away at them, breaking them enough to mould them to fit his plans, if they survived that is.

It worked with Tom Riddle, it worked with Sirius Black, Remus Lupin was a bit of a strange case, but him too, and Severus Snape as well! Though with Severus, the boy was a natural Occlumens and wasn't so easily broken, even now he's not broken perfectly, but blackmail and a few well placed unbreakable vows has certainly tempered him! Too bad someone so powerful was so ugly, he might've collected him for his future harem. He still might just because he's so powerful, he could always use some permanent transfiguration on either Severus or the child so they weren't so unfortunate looking.

He would have collected Black, but he turned out to be an Alpha and his darling brother, Regulus who did become a lovely Omega, sadly died. A shame, he would have to hope that the remaining Blacks produced an Omega soon and snatch them away, raise them to be perfect for his needs. Potter was another who could have been perfect if he had been an Omega, but he married the lovely Lily Evans and they made such a pretty baby! The dark coloring of the Potters with the softer features and later those brilliant green eyes of Lily's! He only hoped the child would be an Omega or he would have to use a few outlawed potions to make him into one.

Yes, the Potter child...

That is where his plans had suddenly gone tits up. The prophecy that his trusty Seer gave him was perfect, to spark the war finally! He let Severus go to the Dark Lord and tell him the small bit he heard and with an extra burst of magic to the curse that ravaged Riddle's mind, he easily became obsessed with finding and killing off his would be defeater! It was a sacrifice really, but it worked! The Longbottom's and the Potter's were out of the way, leaving their children vulnerable!

He only miscalculated about Dowager Longbottom, who is as shrewd as they come and she refused to let him near Neville, then again the brat is too spineless and is just barely above being a squib to be of any use, but he will keep him around a little longer since the Longbottom's are a firmly Light Family like the Potter's were. He got word of Riddle's manhunt and got the two families into place.

The Longbottom's were tortured into insanity and were now invalid for the rest of their lives. Once the old battle ax kicked the bucket, he could manipulate Neville into giving up his seats, votes and quite a few valuable artifacts and tomes, maybe a few vaults of money before he has a very unfortunate accident. That plan was still in affect, but it was just a waiting game at the moment.

The Potter's, on the other hand, had to face down good old Tommy boy at his absolute worse! Oh the battle that destroyed the first floor of Godric's Cottage was spectacular! He had seen the list compiled of the left over spell signatures and residue, it wasn't the full list, but still impressive! It was such a shame James had to die, he would have been the perfect general for his army. But Lily was a bit of disappointment, she never casted a single spell. Or so he had thought.

The shock came after when they realized that carved into the floorboards and walls around and under the crib were runes that were meant to protect the one within the barrier. He found archaic runes for a few Olde Rituals that required the willing sacrifice of someone for the protection of the one within the circle. It took him a long time to find the right one and when he did, he now knew why dear, sweet Lily never casted a spell! She couldn't if she wanted to maximize her protections!

Oh the clever girl would have given him children just as beautiful and clever as she! But again, this is where everything fell apart...

Tommy did try to kill little baby Harry Potter, the ashes had enough DNA and Tom's magic signature to confirm this, but where was little Harry? He had sent Hagrid to collect the child, feeding the large oaf a few simple lies and off he went to get him the Potter child. McGonagall had heard and spent the whole day and most of the night watching Lily's sister's home and she was right, they were the worst sort of Muggles! That was what he was counting on! They would abuse the boy, break him completely! He would be so easy then to manipulate, to mould!

They waited all night and when Hagrid finally arrived, at near day break, it was to show he was empty handed. It was to say that Harry was missing! He cursed, did Black not run off in a fit of rage!? Or was it Snape? He searched relentlessly for weeks, no one knew who took baby Harry, or if he was even alive! And that had the people questioning him, doubting him! That couldn't happen! But oh, it gets much better! When he arrived back at Hogwarts, a Gringotts Owl was waiting for him and it gave him the note before flying off.

Could you imagine his surprise and horror when he learned that all the money, the keys and all the books and items he took from the Potter Vaults was to be given back if not already magically recalled!? Whoever this Griphook was, he was going to be a pain in the arse unless he preyed on his weaknesses. Goblins were so easy, offer them coin, promise them a rare artifact or even offer to off their competition for them and they fell so easily! That was how he got Gravelnook, preying on his greed and the fact he needed a few people offed.

He left as soon as he was able to meet with Griphook and tried to sweet talk the Goblin, cajole him, even went as far as to kiss his little ass, but the rotten bastard was made of sterner stuff. Every attempt to gain access both legal and illegal were stopped or foiled! He couldn't even gain access enough to try and track the Potter brat!

But that was fine, why? Because in about 10 years Harry Potter would get his Hogwarts letter and would have to attend! And then, oh yes, and then he would be in Dumbledore's 'tender love and care', if he wasn't what he wanted, a few mind breaking spells and a couple of potions, a dash of torture should fix that right up! So he did what he could to salvage his plans. Got Ginerva Weasley in his palms and by proxy the rest of the Weasley's (or so he thinks) and a number of others as well.

So imagine his horror and embarrassment when all the letters he sent out for Harry were suddenly flooding his office and room, a black letter sitting on top with a seal that he did and yet did not recognize. Opening it he was shocked to see ghostly writing telling him to kindly stop sending the blasted birds before they meet rather unfortunate ends ( _ **'they dropped more than the letters upon realizing where they were headed and fled! Do you know how hard it is to clean droppings out of handwoven blankets!?'**_ ). Harry Potter would not be attending Hogwarts because he was unable to. It had no signature, but the writing then turned to blood that stained his hands. And no matter how he washed and spelled it away, it remained, he now wore glamours and gloves to keep the blood stains from being seen or getting on anything he touched after he tried to read a paper and it suddenly became soaked in blood.

He was furious! He destroyed his office in a fit of rage, Fawkes the school guardian and adviser to the Headmaster or Headmistress of Hogwarts laughed at his anger. He cursed the bird, yelled at him, but couldn't do anything. And if that didn't piss him off, Tom not only got the Philosopher's Stone, but he only made enough elixir of life to keep him and his host alive for a number of years before **returning** it to the Flamel's!! And that wrinkly old pair!? Suddenly vanished, he could not track them no matter how he tried and any access he had to their vaults or properties was suddenly revoked as well! Only someone living could do that, but where the hell were they?!

And with no Harry Potter, there was no reason to try and reopen the Chamber of Secrets (not that he knew where the damned place was or the other three hidden chambers were either!) and with Black out of prison for more than 6 years, ugh! Oh that had been another wrench. It seemed someone was a bit too thorough in their job and found that Black never received a trail and the minister to save his own ass gave him one! And to make it worse, they used Veritaserum, under the impression that he could admit to his crimes only to learn that Pettigrew was the true culprit and that the Marauders were unregistered Animagi, a Grim, a Rat and a Stag. He told them of who killed the group of Muggles and that the coward had cut off his own finger to frame him before hitting him with a Cheer Charm, causing him to laugh uncontrollably.

It wasn't long after that he was admitted at St. Mungo's, while the entire country was searched. Oh and the scandal, Pettigrew, common house pet held by the Weasleys! He was still under fire for that, and the Weasley name had taken an even bigger hit among their peers other than being Blood Traitors for their love of Muggles and Muggleborns. Though they had the fact that they didn't know and that they had no reason to expect for their house pet to be an Animagus. Dumbledore didn't have that much leeway, since Black had outed him as being aware of them being Animagi in school. Thankfully, he was able to point out that he could not force his students to register and that it was up to said students and their families to register them. What was he to do if he hoped the boys respected him enough to inform their parents on their own and register.

That only saved his neck so much because when it came out he was the one to Bind Pettigrew as the Secret Keeper, he had to preform a hell of a song and dance to keep from being stripped of his power and sent to Azkaban. Though thankfully everyone knows that once the binding is complete, even the Binder is memory wiped of the location that was put under the _Fidelius_ charm, no one has know that he made it so he knew where the Potters were and was well aware of what was to be fall them (and not to mention that no one brought up that Remus Lupin was a Werewolf and that he had been left relatively unsupervised while attending Hogwarts during all of this). Even Black was clueless, but luckily Black is still loyal to him, in the end. He made sure to keep the rivalry between the Marauders and Severus alive so that they wouldn't even dare to think of working together let alone speak civilly with one another. He had hired Lupin for third year up until fifth year after the scandal that was Gildroy Lockhart molesting his underage students!

Ugh, he's still getting shite for that too. How was he to know he was a pervert and a pedophile, the man was a fraud for god's sake! He couldn't find his way out of a paper bag even if you ripped open a hole for him to walk out of it! The students loved Lupin and it proved that the so called 'curse' of the DADA position was a fake (little did he know that Riddle had been back since the middle of what would have been Harry's second year and removed the curse after having literal sense beaten back into him and thus removed the curse).

He was forced to let the werewolf go when Skeeter found out about his secret and then the ever so lovely Deloris Jane Umbridge took over. Thank goodness, she was taken out of the position when she caused the entire Fifth and Seventh years to fail their OWLs and NEWTs because she was pushing some piss poor tripe Ministry propaganda that would ultimately get someone killed(though he was curious about what had caused her to become so unstable during her final months at the school and who had caused the school mass prank war against the woman). The students were allowed summer courses and to retake of their tests so they could pass or graduate.

Sixth year, he had been forced to teach DADA because one: No Harry Potter to dangle in front of Horace Slughorn to teach Potions. Two: Riddle had finally made his appearance at the Ministry and with no Harry Potter to distract him, caused a bit of trouble, which forced the Wizarding world at large to admit he was back(which was good because many people, Fudge and Umbridge especially, had to apologize to him, but it also had the downfall of reminding them all that the only known survivor of Voldemort's last bid for power was still missing and presumed dead at this point; somehow this led the people to believe it was his fault it happened). And three: Severus was too injured, from whatever he had done when he vanished for a month or two and from his job as a spy in both camps, to teach DADA and would remain as the Potion's Professor.

But thankfully he found someone, a strange woman named Ryilia Nubia, to fill in the DADA position (she was actually overly qualified for the position, but he couldn't do anything because both the Board of Governors and the Wizengamont approved of her and they demanded that she write daily reports on her classes and her students to make sure no one tampered with their work or scores). And let's not mention the horror of realizing that Fawkes was gone, the binding spells and shackles he put on the blasted immortal bird turned to rusted rubbish! And to top off his shitefest of a life, his wand, the Elder Wand, was gone! When, where, and how!? Ugh!!!

Don't even start him on what happened a few months ago. Out of nowhere, Severus just stopped his class, ordered his students to self study and to practice their older potions until he got back and banished the potions they had been working on, giving them all O's for the class as encentive to not ask questions and to do as he said before he stormed from the school. Dumbledore barely caught sight of him apparating as soon as he was outside of the wards. He had to quickly contact another of his spies in the Death Eater Ranks to find out what was happening. It seeemed that Riddle got word of something highly important and that the Potter Brat was being mentioned almost constantly. They were mobilizing, though where they were going was being kept a mystery.

He had to scramble fast to get some of his Order to meet him at the bank when he got a hasty message stating that they were heading to Gringotts for some reason and that Voldemort looked both excited and anxious. They landed in Diagon and had to scatter because the Death Eaters were all scattered, almost like they were simply shopping but slowly they were making their way to the bank so as not to draw attention. Dumbledore spotted Tom and after casting several spells to keep himself hidden, stalked him. From what he understood, they found the Potter Brat and that they were on their way to get him. Voldemort had been both excited and anxious about meeting the boy finally. The man kept stressing that no one was to harm the boy, but to protect him.

That made no sense, but then Dumbledore remembered that the Tom was had always been protective of things he called his even if he ultimately ended up breaking them, they were his to break and anyone who broke it got punished harshly, if not killed for it. So maybe it was that weird sense of possession that was making him order his men to protect the brat so he had the pleasure of breaking and killing the brat himself. Well this was both good and bad. Good because it would test the child's powers and bad if Tommy boy succeeded in killing the brat before he had a chance to get the boy under his thumb and set up to give him everything he owns.

So he tailed behind Tom, until a sudden gaggle of mothers and their young children got in his way and trying to get around them, he lost sight of Tom and cursed as he hurried to the bank. Once there he saw him vanish into a hall and when he attempted to follow he was stopped by the Goblin Guards. He informed them that he was Albus Dumbledore and was the Supreme Mugwump and Chief Warlock, but they stated they did not give two knuts and that unless he was called and escorted to his vaults, he had no business in that hallway. He tried to tell them that he was trying to stop Death Eaters from robbing them, they bristled at the implied lack of skill of stopping thieves. The break in back in what would have been Harry's first year, had failed and been reported as such because the Stone was gone and the Vault was empty and had no protections. Why waste protections on an empty vault? If the protections had been in place, the thief would not have gotten away.

Dumbledore had to scramble quick with his silver tongue and told the guards in a hushed voice that he was following Voldemort's group to try and rescue Harry Potter, this ended up with him sitting in Griphook's office, but the Goblin sitting there was not Griphook. This could work to his favor! He sat with the creature and explained what he had been doing and why, even tried to slip some gold towards them, but they remained just as stubborn as Griphook, stating that he had no business within the Vaults and even if he did he only had business in his own vaults. Told him that his pitiful attempt at bribing them was an insult and even went as far as to fine him for the attempt! When he stated at he was Harry's Magical Guardian, the Goblin had merely narrowed their eyes, stated that they will check the records before having him summarily tossed out on his bony arse along with his Order.

Pissed off as all hell, he had gone to the Wizengamont to try and force some laws or some sort of warrant to get what he wanted from the Goblins. He was not counting on it taking a few months nor was he expecting the devices that monitored his Spies health to suddenly break. And then he heard from his own Goblin that some new schools, clinics and orphanages were being built under the Potter name and that the children who had been euthanized for having creature blood were being given proper burials with Potter's support.

He ordered his Goblin to try and subvert some of those funds into his own, but was caught by surprise the following morning by having Madame Bones storm his office with a warrant for him and he was forced before the Wizengamont. Oh, he still hisses at the memories of that farce of a trial, that Goblin son of a bitch had smiled almost the who time, as they stated that the Potters had time delayed contingency plans that finally activated and that they kept a firm watch of all their clients. When asked why they did not provide Potter's location or summon him, they stated that it was a part of the Client Confidentiality clause and that unless Harry Potter commits or has committed a heinous crime, of which they highly doubted, that requires Gringotts to forsake that clause, there was no reason for them to inform the masses. They told the Wizengamont that he had been alive back then and that from their checks recently, he still is.

They grudgingly accepted that because it was the same clause all Gringotts clients were granted and that ultimately unless they were the boy's guardian, they had no right to demand his location for any reason other than a crime committed. Dumbledore pointed out that Voldemort and his Death Eaters somehow learned of Harry and that he was trying to protect the boy savior and they were interfering. He even stated that he was the Magical Guardian for the boy hero. He was not expecting the Goblin's vicious grin or for it to be announced that he was never appointed Guardianship over Harry Potter, not before or even after the Potters' deaths.

That opened up a whole media shitstorm he did not want and oh how he wanted to kill that Goblin cunt! The only reason he was not up on charges or even on trail at the moment was because the Potter's wills have not been found yet to confirm nor was Harry Potter here to confirm or deny. However he was on very thin ice and his enemies were just waiting to see him slip and fall through. He needed to find the brat and get him under his thumb as fast as possible to get this mess sorted out. But until then he could only sit and stew, hope that Severus will eventually pop up and tell him what the bloody hell was going on.

It was a month or so later that Severus returned, injured and tired, spell bound to keep what he had been doing secret or face death before he betrayed the secret and Dumbledore was left to rage and fume...

So yes, he was trying to enjoy his morning before he had to deal with another shitfest trying to find Harry Potter and get his plans back underway. It would be so much easier if he could get to Hogwarts' ward stone and add the needed wards to make himself immortal! He already had near limitless magic from adding his own special touches to the wards and to the secondary and rudimentary ward stones, but he needed Hogwarts' 'Heart' if you will. But it seemed he miscalculated a step, Riddle was beyond mad and would not sire any children so he needed to get the man into the school along with finding the blasted Heirs of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor.

He didn't have to worry about Hufflepuff's Heir because Longbottom was already here. It took a bit of work, a lot of underhand tricks and a few murders to find out that the Longbottom's were descendants of Helga Hufflepuff herself, not the Smith family(they were actually a cadet branch of the Hufflepuff line, but lied to make themselves more important)! It would certainly explain their affinity for Herbology and why each one is a Herblore Master! He had a few potentials for Ravenclaw's heir, there was the Granger girl, after all if Slytherin's heir is a Halfblood, why not have a Muggleborn as an Heir too?

It could also be that Lovegood girl as well, she was certainly more intelligent than the rest, it is only her rather daffy personality that seems to drive others away and make them dumb down her scores. She's be a straight O student otherwise, but she has E's all around with O's in Divination and Potions, which was a shock. There was another who could be Ravenclaw's Heir, the Slytherin Zabini, he's always with his nose in a book, when he is not sleeping that is. His IQ is well above the average and he's rarely ever wrong. And why not him? Longbottom somehow got into Gryffindor even if he's the Heir of Hufflepuff.

But what if the Heir was someone already out of school like Riddle? Then who? Couldn't be Flitwick, he's half Goblin and the Ravenclaw line has never married or mated with a Goblin of any kind. It certainly wasn't Trelawney, he kept her coked up and drunk enough that she makes believable predictions, with only a 75% success rate. He doesn't kill the woman because her ancestor was Cassandra Trelawney! Can't kill off such an important family! No matter how useless the Heiress is. McGonagall was more likely to be Gryffindor's Heir, but sadly she is of no relation to him no matter how far back you go and her family is still considered 'new' in terms of only being 5 generations old.

Hooch was out, the birdbrained woman wasn't near intelligent enough. Couldn't be any of the other staff members, though Severus had potential, but no. He was too Slytherin to be a Ravenclaw (if only he knew!). Gryffindor's heir was impossible to find because only the Heir of Gryffindor could find and use his sword! And he's learned from his years in Hogwarts, from a student to a teacher and now its Headmaster, the sword resides inside the Sorting Hat, however only a true act of Loyalty and Courage can draw it out, which kind of negates the whole only the Heir can use it unless they mean it is a one time deal for non-heirs? Harry could have done it, but the boy is not here!

That gave him pause. Could that insufferable brat be an Heir to either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor? Hmm, he would need to get a hold of the child and get him tested to see. He shook off his thoughts, having realized he was getting distracted and started to read the paper as he sipped his tea, only to spit it out and nearly choke to death. There, in big bold bloody print was the headline:

**Me, Myself & I exclusive Interview: Famed Boy Who Lived has Returned!**

He flailed for a moment, either in elation, agitation or was he having a seizure? He wasn't exactly sure and he doubted he could tell you even later after looking back on this moment what it was. He sat up straight, holding the paper like it held the secrets to the universe.

**That's right, my darling readers! This reporter had the blessed fortune to not only bump into our elusive, but oh so mysterious savior,**

**Harry Potter a couple of weeks ago while doing a small piece on how the war has affected our community as a whole, but also gained an interview!**

**Oh he was so sweet and charming! And he was in the company of a gorgeous young man! We chatted only a little bit before he had to run off.**

**But before he left me, he offered me a chance to interview him, since I asked, no I begged!**

**That's right, Rita Skeeter, begged!**

***Gasps* The shock!**

**Well that wasn't the only shock I got either!**

**Just this passed weekend at about 9:45am, I arrived at Mr. Potter's residence to see the same young man he had**

**Been in the company of the last time I saw him, sitting in the living room with an Anaconda, a Muggle Snake, curled about him and the sofa enjoying a nice Saturday morning petting session!**

**But don't panic! I promise to explain why she was there!**

**But first to my original shock!**

**You see not even a full minute after I arrived, Ms. Mia Crysta from Witch Weekly had just stepped out and a beat behind her was Mr. Nathan Bobb from Wizarding Newsletter!**

**My cameraman spilled out a minute after him, probably stuck due to the active Floo already in use.**

**And then Mr. Xenophilius Lovegood and his lovely daughter, Luna, from the Quibbler brought up the rear!**

**We stood in confusion for about a moment before Mr. Potter arrived holding a freshly prepared tray of tea and snacks, all of them handmade by Mr. Potter himself!**

**(And just between you and me, I love a man who can cook!)**

**He welcomed us to his home and apologized for the confusion we were feeling.**

**For you see, he's only been back in our world for a little less then half a month! The poor lad was so overwhelmed by the warm welcome he received!**

**Can you believe it, my darlings? Our savior didn't even know who he was!**

**Thank goodness for the Goblins of Gringotts! The normally cantankerous Bankers gave Mr. Potter several tests to not only identify who he was, but to also prove that he is indeed Mr. Potter!**

**(My fellow reporters and I were shocked when we were each visited by Mr. Griphook of Gringotts, who confirmed Mr. Potter's identity and personally delivered 50 galleons to each of us to make up for the few hours we spent at Mr. Potter's home! The darling is just too sweet!)**

**But I'm rambling, forgive me for that.**

**Mr. Potter explained that he had heard odd things about himself and decided it was best to do an interview so the masses would know the Real Harry Potter.**

**I couldn't agree more!**

**So he explained that instead of having the same interview four times, he asked us to come and the four of us to do the interview at the same time.**

**It was a bit hectic at first, poor Mr. Potter had to repeat himself almost 5x! But then Mr. Lovegood made a brilliant suggestion when he noticed that Mr. Potter was still confused about his story, or the one we know.**

**Mr. Lovegood's suggestion was that we, Ms. Crysta, Mr. Bobb, Mr. Lovegood and myself, explain his story. But we each had different versions and some more fanciful than the other!**

**However we were saved thanks to Ms. Lovegood's quick action! For the full story, please see page 2A. I will just cover the basics for now.**

**She gave a brief history of the first Wizarding War, the few facts we know of He Who Must Not Be Named's rise to power and the most plausible ways he could have come to the conclusion to attack the Potters.**

**She told him about the few public records of the duel between the late Lord Potter and the Dark Lord, he looked amazed, but was quickly crushed when he remembered his father did not win nor did he live.**

**She spoke of Lady Potter's final stand, even she wasn't sure if the Lady stood her ground, fighting to her last breath, or if she was taken by surprise, or perhaps she tried to plead with what little humanity You Know Who had left, but sadly she too fell.**

**And then the moment we all waited for, but it seemed even Ms. Lovegood's best guess was only speculation. I doubt anyone would willingly interview You Know Who, let alone live to speak about it!**

**Could a child, barely 15 months old truly have the power to defeat someone at the very least 50 years his senior (not to mention with near 40 years of experience and power)?**

**Or did Lord and Lady Potter's combined sacrifice create a barrier so powerful it stopped the Killing Curse, the most terrible and feared of the Three Unforgivables?**

**Or perhaps something else?**

**When she finished, we had to gather our wits, it was such a solid story, I almost wished it was true, but then I looked to Mr. Potter's sullen expression and quickly scolded myself.**

**But something I noticed as we listened to the tale was how Mr. Potter's companion had sat beside him the whole time, wrapping an arm about him and offering silent comfort.**

**After he gathered his wits and seemed to have calmed his thoughts enough to speak, he apologized for not remembering anything of what happened after.**

**He did admit that he had nightmares of that night, the trauma was so much! He would hear the final scream of Lady Potter and He Who Must Not Be Named's laugh and the flash of the Killing Curse!**

***wipes eyes* Yes, my darlings, I cried!**

**He started off with reintroducing himself, Harry J. Potter and his companion, whom had been the most polite and proper young man! And brace yourselves, darlings!**

**P.L: “I am Legolas, Elvin Prince of the Greenwood.”**

**That's right, a Prince! But sadly he is not available, however I can't help but squeal with delight knowing who he is courting!**

**But that juicy tidbit is for later!**

**And yes, he is an Elf, his exact breed is Silvan High Elf. For more information, please read the Quibbler edition that is either out or coming out soon!**

**They were so comfortable around one another, I couldn't help but wonder, but then I was fully distracted by Mr. Potter as he began to tell his tale.**

**(But oh, the poor darling had mourned for a few minutes for his parents after hearing their tragic tale! It seems that because he barely got to know them, he could not mourn more than what he did... So sad...)**

**He does not remember anything of those first few years, but around the age of 3 or 4, he remembers wandering through a dense forest that was too far from any form of civilization, either Muggle or Magical of any kind!**

**(I don't know who or what took our little Savior and left him in the forest, but I hope they got their comeuppance!)**

**The first person, or rather being to show him any kind of kindness is his 20ft Anaconda, whom he later named Aldeztaile, who happened upon him one day.**

**Oh I was horrified and feared the worst, but he assured us that Aldeztaile did not seem to want to eat him, probably noted how small and skinny he was.**

**She began to take care of him instead! Either she did this to fatten him up, or perhaps a strange case of maternal instinct, we will never know since sadly there aren't any Parslemouths who could speak with her!**

**She managed to take care of him for months, almost a whole year by his reckoning, before he was found by a wandering wizard by the name of H. Mors.**

**Mr. Mors took him in, caring for him even as he traveled from place to place. He named our young savior Hadrian Mors, a bit ironic, no?**

**He spoke fondly of Mr. Mors, how the man taught him to read and write, taught him magic! He even had his wand from the age of 6!**

**Mr. Lovegood couldn't help, but ask the question we were all thinking:**

**X.L: “Where did you get your wand and for how long have you had it? What about the Trace?”**

**H.P: “Papa got it for me and it just felt right. I've had it since I was 6 and I don't know what a Trace is, and if there was one, nothing ever happened.”**

**He then explained his rather unorthodox education. Almost everything he's learned was taught primarily by Mr. Mors, when he could not offer further lessons or did not know the material, he would hire tutors from all over!**

**How, you ask? It seems that while Mr. Mors was prone to wander, he did stop often at towns and villages and remained in the area for months or even years on end.**

**More then long enough for Mr. Potter to learn!**

**We asked him for basics and he listed them as thus:**

**Basic spells and charms  
Reading and Writing  
First Aid  
Swordplay  
Knife work  
Dancing Dagger(yes they are two different fighting styles)  
Jinxes and Hexes  
Curses  
Math  
Science  
Occlumency (we don't know if he knows Legilimency)  
Potions  
Necromancy and more.**

**We were quite confused and a little concerned since a lot of what he learned is either Dark Arts directly or considered Dark Arts. When we voiced this, his answer shocked us!**

**H.P: “Magic is Magic, like everything in this world, Magic is not inherently Good or Evil. It is what you do with it that makes it so.”**

**That, admittedly gave me pause. For years we have been told that this brand of magic is 'Light' and thus is 'Good', but this brand of magic is 'Dark' and thus is 'Evil'.**

**He then told us that Mr. Mors had learned a lot about magic, stories and legends from the world over. He learned from his vast studies that Magic is just that; magic! But its what we, Magicals, do with it that makes it either good or bad.**

**Mr. Potter took this to heart because he asked this, which got me thinking!**

**H.P: “Did you know you could decapitate someone with a simple cutting charm? Or that the Unforgivables were originally made during the Witch Hunts to protect our people?”**

**Could what he said be true? I will be doing research and shall get back to you on that! Ms. Crysta and Mr. Bobb have offered to team up with me on this.**

**And Mr. Lovegood will be adding in companion pieces as well as a few special exposés on Creatures and their cultures!**

**Why would we want to read those or know about their supposed 'cultures' you ask?**

**Well darlings, Prince Legolas is a member of a large colony of Silvan Elves that reside in the Greenwood, there is a another called Galadhel whom thrive in the Golden Wood, and there are the Noldor, whom live in Imladris!**

**All of them members of the High Elf race and friends with Dwarves, who are very distant cousins to the Goblins of Gringotts and even Muggles, who embrace magic!**

***gasps and fans self* I could hardly believe it, but Mr. Potter and Prince Legolas were both kind to provide us with memories and it was amazing!**

**But we quickly noticed that Mr. Potter and Prince Legolas' memories showed battles and what looked like a war!**

**Mr. Potter explained to us that while he lived constantly on the road, he rarely saw confrontation as Mr. Mors kept him sheltered and safe.**

**Mr. Mors raised him to know the world, but to ultimately decide who he wanted to be, and I personally think Mr. Mors had a major impact on our Savior's world view and Mr. Mors' death certainly did.**

**Yes my dears, tragedy struck our poor Mr. Potter once more. His beloved adopted father was killed by an Orc, a ghastly creature, trying to protect a small Muggle Town.**

**The town's people felt so guilty about the loss that they adopted Mr. Potter as one of their own and he lived there for nearly two years.**

**He explained that Orc attacks increased and had even erected an impressive ward that kept them at bay as well as smaller, but no less dangerous threats. However it couldn't keep out the foulest of creatures!**

**A Nazgul, a wraith like being who is comparable to a Dementor!**

**Both suck the life and joy from the world around them, they neither rest or eat, food that is, and if they find their prey, they devour them!**

**Nazgul do not eat souls, but they can stab you or cut you with a cursed blade that destroys you, mentally and spiritually until you become a Nazgul!**

**We don't know how Dementors are made and frankly I don't want to! Just knowing how a Nazgul is made is enough to make the hairs on my neck stand on end!**

**Oh, my darlings, Mr. Potter had a rather unfortunate run in with them trying to save four child like beings call Hobbits from them and was luckily aided by a friend of his adopted father, a Ranger called Strider!**

**They chased off the foul beasts and fled, they traveled near constantly, but exhaustion found them as did sickness. Mr. Frodo, one of the Hobbits, nearly died from a fever if not for another Ranger called River, who happened upon them, took him to Imladris a day or two before Mr. Potter and the others arrived!**

**Oh, this tale gets so exciting from here! When they arrive, the Lord of the Elvin city met them and assured them that Mr. Frodo had been seen to and was on the mend. The Lord was also their best healer!**

**As Mr. Potter waited for Mr. Frodo to recover, they (Mr. Potter and the Hobbits) kept hearing talk about war and it worried them!**

**And then Mr. Potter was invited to the War Council by Lord Elrond, the lord of Imladris, to sit in and listen. Not to participate or to give advice, but simply to learn of the enemies movements so he may make a safe journey home to Britain!**

**But our dear Savior, as he listened and mediated with help from Lord Elrond and an elderly Wizard by the name of Gandalf, decided to offer his help!**

**It was a journey fraught with danger and excitement, they traveled great distances, fought armies of near endless numbers of enemies, lost many a friend and comrade, but they eventually got to the end!**

**Oh, don't worry, I will be writing another piece with Mr. Potter's story exactly as he told it to us, but that is for later!**

**When they thought all was lost, barely half of their army against the full force of the enemy's might, our brave Harry Potter unleashed his full might! He casted spells at the enemy, crushing them, burning them!**

**Dicing, impaling, and drowning them! He took out nearly half of their might all on his own, fighting hand to hand with the Nazgul, who he has assured us that**

**There were only nine of, and just killed the last one (two being felled previously) when the enemy's lair suddenly collapsed and the Gods themselves delivered the killing blow, ending the war and allowing our hero to finally make his way home!**

**But he is too kind hearted, he helped to heal the injured, gather the dead and mourned with their loved ones! He was even invited to the coronation of a King!**

**A King who befriended him and fought by his side for a little more than a year! Who is this king you ask? Remember Strider the Ranger?**

**It turned out that he was a King, King Aragorn! No one in their company knew minus Prince Legolas, who swore to protect the king as he did everything in his power, Muggle or not, to save his people!**

**But oh, Mr. Potter longed to stay, was nearly kidnapped by his good friend Prince Gimli too, but he felt the pull for home and bade sorrowful goodbyes.**

**But of all his friends and brothers in arms, he could not bring himself to say goodbye to Prince Legolas, who shocked him by handing him his travel bag and hefted his own!**

**They traveled for months and made it to British soil where they accidentally summoned the Knight Bus (both greatly dislike taking it) and being dropped off at the Leaky Cauldron!**

**Oh I know it's a bit much and yet not enough, but I promise my darlings I will be making a series of articles all about our dear Mr. Potter! Please look forward to them!**

**Now then for the juicy piece I've been sitting on since about halfway through my rambling:**

**R.S: “So your father is alright with you marrying another Alpha?” (to Prince Legolas)**

**H.P: “Who says I am an Alpha? If this is what you all assumed, then I am sorry to burst your bubble. I presented as an Omega.” (to all of us)**

**That is right, my darlings! Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding World, Boy Who Lived, is an Omega!**

**And not just that, but he is courting and intended to marry Prince Legolas!**

***squeals* I had my suspicions and they were confirmed!**

**Ms. Crysta has a bit of a more in-depth article on this, so please look out for her article in this week's Witch Weekly!**

**And for an insightful article on Mr. Potter's political views, please read Mr. Bobb's article in Wizarding Newsletter!**

**Signing off (and icing my hands from all this typing) for now,**

**Rita Skeeter, Me Myself & I  
Daily Prophet News exclusive!**

Dumbledore reread the article that covered the entire front page of the paper, twice before looking at the footnotes and flipping to the other pages, reading the little tidbits of info as well as seeing photos of Harry Potter and a very tall young man, no an Elf! Dropping the paper, he quickly went through his other mail and grabbed the Witch Weekly and practically tore it apart trying to get to the article by Crysta which spoke of the same story as Skeeter, but paid more attention to the interactions of Harry and Legolas.

Things like 'closer than friends' and 'they would be adorable together' glared at him. 'Alpha' and 'Omega' screamed at him. Then he threw the magazine down and grabbed the Wizarding Newsletter and felt his heart stop as he saw how Harry thought the government was full of hypocrisy, that he was neutral to Creatures as long as they didn't try to hurt him and his own, that he did not have a black and white view of magic, not even against Black Magic!

He collapsed into his chair and looked like someone just shot his favorite prized Sun Fish right in front of him. All around him the portraits of former Headmasters and Headmistresses snickered and laughed, that seemed to snap him out of it because he suddenly exploded into a screaming fit of rage, his magic destroying his office, the portraits were protected by Hogwarts' magic otherwise they would have been rendered to splinters. By the time Dumbledore had finally calmed down, nothing but a few magical items and the damned paintings was left undamaged.

Oh he was so paying Sirius a visit and after he extracted every single piece of information from the man, he was going to enjoy strangling him!

But wait...

'Omega... Harry Potter is an Omega!' his thoughts cleared and then an unholy grin spread across his lips and he couldn't help but chuckle darkly. 'Perfect... I will test his Occlumency shields if I can't get through them, I will just _Imperio_ him to do my bidding! Yes... that Omega will be mine!'

He let out a mad cackle, even as he waved his wand to fix his office back up, completely unaware of a particular shadow hiding behind the painting of Phineas Nigellus Black Sr. The shadow slipped away and traveled quickly back to its office where it grew and solidified into a man.

Severus stretched his sore neck and shoulders as he walked over to his desk where he had all four media papers sitting. He smirked, Harry certainly knew how to make an entrance and turn everything on its head. But what had him worried was Dumbledore. Oh they had been expecting the rage and tantrum, that had been spectacular! But it was his last reaction before he left the room that worried him. Why was he laughing, what was he planning and why did his instincts tell him to grab Harry and run back to Arda where the old bastard couldn't touch him?

Flicking his wand, he cast his _Patronus_ , gave it his message and ordered it to leave through the Chamber of Secrets to avoid being seen by anyone. After that, he spent however long he had before Dumbledore came to his office, refortifying his Occlumency shields, locking his important and valuable memories away deep into the back of his mind. He created false ones and made sure they were perfect for the Headmaster to glean from him. By the time he came out of his meditation, his wards alerted him to the Headmaster's impending arrival.

Flicking his wand to summon a tea set, hiding everything, but his work, the Potions Monthly and the Daily Prophet, he pretended to be reading when the Headmaster barged into his office.

“There is such a thing called knocking...” He drawled.

“I am in no mood for your lip today, Severus... It has just come to my attention that things could possibly fall apart! That blasted Skeeter woman and her vile quill will cost us this war with Voldemort! Have you seen the paper this morning? The lies she's spreading as news?!”

“I've read and I have to say, if she gets fired for this tripe, she will certainly make it as a fantasy story teller.” He sniffed, it was killing him to pretend to hate his godson, but spies were the world's best actors after all. “I've already sent a scathing letter to Black. I should be getting his reply shortly, if not he will storm out of the Floo and attempt to wring my neck. He won't dare send the Wolf since I commissioned my fireplaces to be made out of the purist silver I could afford with my wages.”

“Oh, enough! What are we going to do about the boy? If Skeeter is to be believed, Black would have been notified and obviously knows where Potter is! So why hasn't he told us--”

The Floo activated as an enraged Sirius Black stormed out. He slammed his knife into the table, just barely catching Severus' hand with it as he growled not unlike his other form.

“Give me one goddamned good reason why I shouldn't carve that black rock you call your heart out!? I've been busy teaching Harry about our world, trying to keep the media at bay! Do you know how hard it is to keep Skeeter of all people from stalking us!? And what the hell do you mean, my godson is an attention whore like James was!?” Black growled.

Severus didn't have to look, but he could see from the corner of his eye that Black looked the portrait of righteous fury, but the dancing mirth in his eyes told Severus that they got his message and were starting phase two of their plan. So flipping the page, removing the knife from the table and throwing it at Black, nearly catching him in the neck, he calmly drawled out:

“Exactly what I said... The boy has been here for less than three weeks and already he is the Wizarding World's little Darling...” he spat out. “An attention whore like his father...”

“Oh? So is Lily an attention whore too? Or did you forget she is his mother?” Sirius growled.

That was low, they both knew it, but hey, they had to go for genuine so feelings were gonna have to get hurt.

“Is pissing off the one man who makes a certain potion for a certain flea bitten wolf, for free no less, wise? I could accidentally mess up on such a delicate potion, poisoning and killing your precious wolf...” he threatened.

Dumbledore got between them as they glared death at each other, but Severus was silently sending his apology to Sirius, who did the same. After they calmed down, Black pacing in front of the fire while he set his magazine down.

“Alright, now that we've got that out of our system... Is there any credibility to Skeeter's story?”

“Harry did wander around a forest during his early childhood, he doesn't know if anyone took care of him, he doesn't remember anyone, certainly not his aunt or uncle. I showed him photos of them and he just stared blankly, no recognition of any kind.” Black grunted. “He was found by some guy called Mors, taught him the basics, taught him magic, but he didn't say what exactly. He did fight in a war and the Elf? Yeah, real, in fact the pointy eared bastard hovers over Harry like he doesn't trust us. I know what's best for my godson! And Skeeter has her sources wrong, Harry's an Alpha. Goblins tested and everything.”

“I'd like to run the test myself, or have Severus do it just to be sure, the Goblins have been messing with the Potter accounts for the last decade or so. What makes us so sure they haven't tampered with the paperwork as well?”

“Considering that the Identity tests, all of them, and the Inheritance tests are done with Lady Magic as the Judge, I am pretty sure they wouldn't risk their Magic just to pull a fast one over us.” Black huffed.

“I will run it, just so you will not pester me. But you do realize brewing the potions will take me months!” Severus growled, cantankerous and ready to hex them.

“Yes, yes... I will give your nightly patrols to someone else, Nubia if anything, so you can get the brewing done without issue.”

“And the nights I have to attend Meetings, both sets?” He demanded.

“I will keep an eye on them. I did help Flamel after all.” Dumbledore smirked, rubbing the fact he helped with the ground work for the Philosopher's Stone in their faces yet again.

“Fine.” he snapped. “Now if you do not mind I have work to finish and I was enjoying a nice small break before I had to get back to it! And Black, OUT!!”

Dumbledore quickly sent Sirius back through the Floo before he Floo'ed back to his office, content to know that Skeeter was somewhat lying, though disappointed about Harry being an Alpha... Oh well, he could brew that little potion to change his secondary gender later...

 


	16. Happy Birthday; Building Bridges and making new Friends

**~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* CHAPTER XV *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~**

Harry chuckled softly, It was now halfway through the summer, his 17th birthday(Death froze Harry's life span for the war so that the plans that had been long since planned did not fall to pieces) being the biggest celebration he's ever had and Death surprised him by having the Portkey rings sent to the other Members of the Fellowship and the other many friends that Harry had made. So could you imagine, waking up on your birthday to a seemingly empty house and walking downstairs to get some breakfast only to be surprised by a literal battalion of people!?

Harry's scream of terror, quick reflexes and various screams of fright, shock and pain could almost be heard outside of the wards! When he calmed his heart and saw who was there and what he did, he burst into laughter until he nearly peed himself.

For the natives of this world: Sirius, Remus, Severus, Tom, Bellatrix, Rudolphus, Rabastan, Xeno, Luna, and the Weasley Twins. The others couldn't come since they haven't gotten to know Harry well yet. As for those visiting from Arda: Aragorn, Arwen, Frodo, Sam, Pippin and Merry, Gimli, Haldir, Gandalf, Boromir and Theodred, Eomer, Eowyn and Faramir, Lord Elrond and King Thranduil. Legolas didn't count for either group, but he was there as well.

Now what had Harry laughing so hard was that the spells he used were mostly jinxes. Severus had been hit with a gender switching spell, and Tom was rubbing a hand print shaped mark on his face. The twins were turned to turtles and trapped on their backs, while Boromir and Faramir were now neon green and yellow with purple polka dots. They all looked so hilarious!

“Fin- _Finite_!!” He barely wheezed out, canceling all spells and trying to get his laughter under control.

“Alright, so in the future no more surprise parties, or at least have a wall of _Protego_ at the ready...” Sirius said, after he got over his own laughing fit.

“Severus, I am sorry! I only squeezed to see if they were real! Besides you make a very beautiful woman-- ouch!” Tom yelped when he was slapped again, this time by his very male (minus the girly bits) husband.

“Just stop talking, or you might have to somehow figure out how to get yourself pregnant at the rate you're going, my lord.” Rudo advised.

“Oh my god, that was a good laugh! Thank you so much for coming and sorry about the spell fire! Just be glad it was all prank spells and not something more deadly.” Harry apologized, but the grin on his face said he was hardly repentant.

“Your world is most strange, laddie!” Gimli grunted, even if he was awed and amused. “Legolas says there is a spell you used to allow him to communicate with your people. Will you use it on us?”

“Of course! I would go mad playing translator all day long!” Harry laughed teasingly and gathered the Arda group together and with a lazily twirl and flick of his wrist, he tapped each member on the throat and smiled. “That should do it.”

“You sure, lad-- well Mahal's hammer!” Gimli laughed joyfully.

“Amazing....” Elrond murmured, even as he touched his throat, feeling the quickly fading tingles of Harry's magic.

“Happy Birthday, Hadrian and it is good to see you again.” Gandalf pulled the young man into his arms and hugged him firmly. “May I perhaps stay awhile, I am most curious about your world and magics...”

“I don't know, I could ask Papa Mors, but its up to him.” Harry told them. “Besides you all can't vanish from Arda, your people need you.”

Gandalf hummed as he pulled away from the hug, allowing the Hobbits to tackle Harry with a cry of 'For the Shire!' as they mock wrestled with him. Harry giggled and squeaked as they played, the Hobbits quickly realizing he was ticklish and went in for the kill.

“Leggy, help!” Harry cried out.

“We'll save you Harry!” The Weasley twins cried and whipping out their wands, lifted to the four Hobbits into the air and made them fly about the room, careful to not hurt them. “Hazzah, we have saved the fair maiden!”

“....” Harry scowled at them. “Like that, you lose your kisses and brownie points. I am going to go talk to the awesome women of Arda, thank you!” Harry sniffed primly at them as they gasped and mock sobbed in horror as Harry went and hugged Arwen and Eowyn.

“Hello, Master Hadrian!” Eowyn smiled. “You were right...” She whispered.

“See, a little patience and a little elbow grease never hurts.” Harry told her. “He's treating you well right? Or do I need to have a talk with him?”

“Faramir is a perfect gentleman and I would be upset if you hurt him.” Eowyn told him.

“Alright... and how are you Princess?” Harry asked Arwen, who scowled playfully at him.

“I am much better, thanks to everyone. Aragorn's a worried wort, but it's one of the many things I love about him.” She smiled. “Our wedding is in about three more months, the repairs have been slow going, but we are nearly whole again.”

“That's good. I hope I get an invite!”

“Of course, I need my whole family with me and you are a brother to me as well as to Aragorn! Ada, has been a bit depressed since you left, but he's looking much better now. It's been so long since Ada has smiled so brightly!” She smiled, and they looked to Elrond, who had engaged Severus and Tom in conversation and he did look much happier, he certainly seemed excited about the strange new world he was in.

“Perhaps in time you may come and visit more often.” Harry told them.

“Or permanently...” Eowyn suggested. “Unless you wish to come back to Arda?”

“I don't know, while Arda is my first home and I love it there, I would like to give this world a chance. Besides my people need a leader, someone who will do all they can to protect them, help them. Our current leaders are, pardon my language, shite. An Orc would do a better job and we know how stupid they are.” Harry huffed.

The two women burst into giggles, blushing at the foul language, but overall entertained by the image of an Orc doing a better job of leading a world of Wizards. It was comical.

“Master Gimli looks ready to steal you away.” Arwen noted from the corner of her eye.

“Alright. Please make yourselves at home and mingle!”

“Oh, I have been dying to speak with Lady Bellatrix!” Eowyn gushed. “I wonder if she will teach me to fight as well as she does, obviously without magic.”

“Pretty sure she will.” Harry assured her before he went to speak with Gimli. “Hello brother.”

“Laddie, you look well!” Gimli smiled. “The Elf's been taking care of you, correct?”

“Yes, he's a capable Alpha and a doting one too.” Harry assured.

“Well he's not hopeless, but he could do better.” Gimli grunted. “My family has been demanding I invite you to Erebor. They wish to meet the young Istari who helped fight for peace in our world and bridged the ocean between Elves and Dwarrow once more. While not everyone is friends or even civil, many of the young ones are certainly putting in the effort.”

“I'd love to go, and I also want to pay my respects to your fallen kin. I've heard the stories growing up from Papa Mors and Mr. Baggins told me the story too. King Thorin sounded like a just and loving King, if it wasn't for the gold sickness and Azog, he would have ruled long and peaceful. But your people are lucky to have your father and soon you as their King.” Harry smiled at him.

Gimli got a bit misty eyed and grumbled in Khuzdul before he shooed Harry away. He chuckled and went to bother Boromir, Faramir, Eomer and Theodred.

“One of you don't belong in this group, can you guess why and who?” Harry teased, making the four older men blink. They looked each other over, they were dressed in semi formal clothing, somewhat matching as well.

It couldn't be because of their looks since there were two redhead and two blondes, two of them had brown eyes while the other two had blue/light eyes. It couldn't be their status since Harry said one of them didn't belong.

“We give up, Master Hadrian.” Eomer finally sated.

“Theodred!” Harry giggled and the new King of Rohan frowned in confusion. “Your names. Boromir, Faramir, Eomer all have a similar sounding ending to their names and then there is you, Theodred.”

They blinked and then burst into laughter.

“That is quite tricky!” Boromir chuckled. “Perhaps I could tease a few of my men this way.”

“That was a good trick, Harry, I've never realized it before now.” Faramir chuckled.

“Poor cousin, being the odd one out!” Eomer teased his King and cousin.

“Silence or you will be on stable shucking duty until next year.” Theodred grumbled, but the light smile on his face took the bite and heat from his words. “How have you been, Hadrian?”

“I'm well, I've been quite busy adjusting to my world, getting use to the near fanatic levels of worship from my people. You would think I was the coming of the Valar with the way they react to me.” Harry huffed. “I've also been getting things set up and preparing for school. I still have to attend my final year, it will give me a chance to see how the enemy works and moves by being in the heart of his territory. But it is dangerous as well, since I will only have Legolas as back up.”

The four frowned at this, not liking it.

“You should not go alone.”

“You could be hurt.” Faramir agreed with Theodred. “Eowyn would kill me if she knew.”

“Perhaps we should stay and attend this... 'school' with you.” Boromir suggested.

“Say the world and the Rohirrim will ride in to take down your enemies.” Eomer nodded firmly.

“Thank you guys, really, thank you! But the school is full of innocent children. It's is why we have to do it like this. Legolas and I will not be completely without aid. I am making friends with a few of my future classmates, getting to know them and their views. They would help me if it came to it. Also my godfather is a member of the staff and nearly all of you have seen him in action.” Harry nodded to Severus and half of the four men nodded.

“I remember. He fought bravely and with deadly skill.” Theodred nodded. “His potions are just as deadly as well.”

“His magic is something else. I've never seen shadows move or dance as they did when he fought.” Boromir agreed.

“He is a Shadow Elf, able to control the shadows and darkness around him, command them to do his bidding.” Harry told them. “It is why many fear him, but because he only uses his powers to protect, they also respect him.”

They nodded and after Harry explained what he had been up to, what he wants to do and assuring them that if he needed help or a rescue he would send for them. When they let him go, he jumped onto Haldir's back, startling the March Warden and making Luna giggle as she had been talking to him.

“Lulu!” Harry greeted her.

“Lulu? I like it.” She smiled. “Aldeztaile is not here?”

“No, she's due to shed and it makes her quite cranky so Professor Snape snuck her onto Hogwarts grounds and she slipped her way into the CoS to shed in peace.” Harry told her. “Sorry Luna, I know she enjoys her Moon Pillow cuddles.”

“Moon Pillow?” Haldir blinked.

“Luna means Moon” Luna explained. “And because I allowed her to coil around and on me, she deemed me her new pillow.” She giggled.

“Aldez is silly like that. How are you, is Lady Galadriel still reading minds without permission?”

“I am well, Master Hadrian and no Lady Galadriel is not doing so anymore. I do not know what you said or did to her, but she's more cautious of when she reads minds, she avoids her mirror and it's been quite nice, if a bit unnerving at first to not hear her voice in our heads.”

“It's fine if you are on patrol and can't send word, it was the fact she was doing it so often and to everyone who crossed her path. It was an abuse of power that was hurting her people and if she did it to the wrong person, with her mind as unprotected as it was; it could have led to the downfall of Lothlorien.” Harry explained, after climbing off his back. “But enough. I've talked about enough depressing things today. How are you and your courtship going? Your brothers, how are they?”

“The imps are well, driving me to drink as always and Eomer is still grovelling... I think I might finally put him out of his misery and accept.” Haldir chuckled, “He wasn't shy with the gifts or the poetry... I might have caved sooner if it wasn't the principal of the matter.”

Harry chuckled softly as they talked wooing tactics and laughed good naturedly about it all. He soon left them to talk as he went to join Elrond and Aragorn, who were talking with Remus about Werewolves.

“Lord Elrond, Strider.” Harry greeted, smiling cheekily as Aragorn pouted again. “Aww, so cute! Alright, Aragorn.”

“Little brother, you are so mean to me.” Aragorn sniffed, wiping a fake tear from his eye. “And after I came all this way too!”

“Oh hush.” Harry huffed, pulling him into a hug.

“At least there is someone willing to deal with your dramatics.” Elrond teased his son in-law. “Hello again, Master Hadrian. I am glad you are doing so well.”

“Thank you, my lord--”

“Elrond please, or Adar since Estel is my foster son and seeing as you see one another as brothers, that makes you one of my sons.” The Elf Lord cut in, a small fond smile on his face.

“Adar, then.” Harry nodded. “I thought you had journeyed West?”

“I decided to stay, my children are most stubborn and will not leave. Arwen will not be able to go to the Gray Havens.” Elrond sighed.

“It is not so terrible.” Harry placed a reassuring hand on his arm. “At least you will be here to see you grandchildren and spoil them rotten!” Harry grinned. “And if you were protective of Arwen, just imagine how you will be for any granddaughters you might have.”

Aragorn and Elrond suddenly got murderous looks on their faces, no male would ever be good for their granddaughter/daughter! Harry burst into laughter as the pair soon began hashing out plans and the like, getting Remus' input as Harry left them alone. He saw his godparents, aunt and uncles on a regular basis, he spoke with Tom through an enchanted diary near daily, planning and just talking in general. Xeno was chatting with Legolas, Gimli and the Hobbits were being entertained by Fred and George. Arwen, Eowyn and Bellatrix were sitting down and talking, Bella had one of her knives in hand, probably talking techniques.

Everyone was chatting together, mingling. Everyone that is but Thranduil. Moving over to the Elvin King, he bowed, but stopped when a hand caught his chin.

“Do not bow to me, Hadrian the Green. You are the intended of my son and soon to be my son in-law.” He murmured, his blue eyes staring at him unblinkingly for a moment. “I can see physically why he is attracted to you, but I wish to know why mentally as well...”

“Well, I like learning for one and two, just because I have good looks, does not excuse me to leave my mind empty and easily manipulated by friends and enemies alike.” Harry told him. “We became friends, having a common goal, but as we traveled together, we talked and learned about each other. Not just Legolas and myself, but all of the Fellowship.” Harry smiled.

“Yes, an unlikely group did the impossible. What you did in little over a year, what we have failed for thousands of years, is quite astonishing.” Thranduil nodded.

“...” Harry looked away and saw Legolas had spotted them and he looked worried. “Leggy's worried.”

“He has reason too... I'm quite stubborn, heavily set in my ways and will not bend easy. I was heavily against your courtship and eventual bonding, but as we traveled here, Lord Mandos showed me the life you would have lived had you stayed here, how your eventual death would have been felt by my son worlds away and he would have faded away. I lost my one, my beloved wife, all I have left is my son.” Thranduil told him. “I admit I have my moments where I fall into depression, give into the madness of knowing she is gone. I drink heavily and can be quite unstable, but I promised myself and I promised Legolas, that if this bond between you is true, I will stop drinking for I want my grandchildren to love and adore me, not fear or hate me.”

“...” Harry blinked and looked at him and then he smiled. “Would you like to follow me a moment? I think I can help you heal just a little bit more... come...” He turned and left, knowing the king was following. He placed a quick barrier to keep the others in the room as he led Thranduil through his home and into a room that was decorated for any offerings and rituals that needed to be preformed for Death. It was also a room built for the Dead. “This is the Death Room, no I will not kill you, but I can give you closure here...”

He pulled the Gaunt Ring off his finger and placed it in Thranduil's hand.

“What is this?” He asked, looking over the simple ring, it looked quite plain.

“That is one of the Deathly Hollows. It is called the Resurrection Stone. Think of your One, turn the stone three times and blow on it. I will leave you for an hour, but no more than that. The Dead cannot linger here for it will begin to pain them to remember they are dead and it will drive you mad knowing that you cannot join her just yet. One hour, your majesty, do not do anything foolish in that time or I will have to have Papa Mors smack you back to life.” Harry warned as he moved to the door.

“Wait... I want you to meet her...” Thranduil called out, quickly doing as the Omega had instructed and sure enough a will'o'wisp appeared before taking the form of a beautiful She-Elf. Legolas clearly got most of his looks from her.

She was confused for a moment or two before she saw her husband and smiled, moving to hug him, but paused as she realized she was see through.

“Ah.... I am not alive and you are not dead...” she acknowledged, but still she wrapped her arms, careful not to fall through her husband as he did the same, wishing he could hold her for real. “Husband...”

“Beloved... I've missed you so.” he sobbed.

She pulled back and smiled at her husband, cupping his cheeks and he smiled at her.

“ **And I you...** ” She agreed. “ **But I have watched over you and our people, our son has grown up so well, a fine warrior and gentle prince. He would be a great King some day!** ”

“ **Yes, beloved, may I introduce someone to you? This is Hadrian the Green, Legolas' Omega and soon to be bonded... If I had to guess, Hadrian is Legolas' One.** ” Thranduil told her, holding his hand out to Harry and carefully pulling him close so he and his wife could be face to face.

“ **Your majesty....** ” Harry gave her a bow and then pulled her close and kissed her cheeks. “ **Or would you prefer Atara?** ”

“ **Oh, you sweetheart! I've watched you as well! I know you will be good for my little Leaf, and I know you will be a great mother. Don't let Thranduil chase you away!** ” She huffed.

“ **I will not... I will leave you both, an hour, Ada, no more...** ” Harry told him as he slipped out of the room, only to come face to face with Legolas, who looked worried. “Severus?”

“Yes, he canceled your barrier, though it took him a moment to do so. Are you hurt!? Did father say something, do something?” He worried.

“No... I merely brought him here to give him some peace... Perhaps you should join him, it would do you some good as well.” Harry told him, opening the door and gently shoving his Alpha inside. He closed the door before Legolas could protest or try to step out, but he knew in about an hour, the two Silvan Elves would feel a little more whole than they have felt in however long it's been since the passing of the Queen of the Greenwood.

He moved back to the party and smiled reassuringly at the others.

“Just playing therapist and healer... They will be back in an hour...” Harry told them and the others relaxed. “Now, let's have some fun!” He grinned and the party started in earnest...

**~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~**

True to Harry' word, within the hour Thranduil and Legolas came back into the main room. Thranduil still cut an imposing figure, but there was now a softness to his face, a warmth in his eyes that has been long buried. Legolas looked more at ease in his father's presence and a little more at peace with the world. Harry smiled as his Alpha came to him, handing him back his ring.

“ **Thank you, beloved....** ” He whispered in Elvish, kissing his cheek.

“ **Anything for you that is within both reason and my power, I will grant to you...** ” Harry murmured back, kissing his lips softly and just smiling as they watched their friends get along.

Severus and Elrond were in a stalemate in what had been the most impressive (if only) game of Wizard's Chess. Gandalf was even stumped because no matter how he tried to help either male, they would still be in a deadlock. Tom was also debating the game trying to figure out how to move the game forward because he was curious to see who would win, his mate or the Elvin Lord?

Gimli, Fred, George and the Hobbits were playing a game of Exploding Snap, betting treats instead of money as they laughed or yelped when the card explodes on them. Haldir was talking to Sirius about the magics that made the images on the walls and in the paintings move. The three Mirs as Harry was starting to call the three men and Theodred were talking with Rudo and Bastan about setting up traps and how to construct the ballistas they had used in the battle of Helm Deep, without magic of course.

The ladies were still chatting away, but they had been joined by Aragorn, who did not seem to mind or care that Bellatrix was a woman and could fight as well as any man. It was nice to see his Coven was happy and safe, it made the Devi croon happily as he nuzzled into Legolas' neck. He didn't mean to, but Harry dozed off and the others took notice when Legolas also dropped off as well, Kreacher appearing to drape a blanket over the pair of them.

They moved to a different room to continue their fun, smiling at how cute the pair looked. Thranduil chuckled softly as he watched Legolas hold Harry close, like he use to hold his old blanket when he had still been a tiny Elfling. Yes, his opinions of Harry were changing, but he would still worry about his son giving up his immortality for a mortal man. But that would not be for a few years more yet. Besides, he was curious of this world, this war and he would honor his late wife's wishes and aid in this upcoming war because it would make his son happy to have his support...

**~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~**

A few days later, Harry was expecting the arrivals of Draco, Neville, Susan and Hermione (while he never formally met the girl, Neville knew her and wanted to introduce them). Legolas was out in the back garden doing his daily training and meditation. He hoped that everything would go well for the first half of the day and that he would have a few friends before he got to Hogwarts as well as a feel of who was on his side, who could be swayed, who would remain neutral and who was firmly against him. The less innocents caught in the crossfire the better. He did not like endangering children.

Later that day he would be meeting the rest of the Weasley family at the Burrow and would be determining if he could trust the rest of the family as easily as he could the Twins, who were Creatures. They had mixed feelings about their family, while most of them were alright, they were worried about Percy (third eldest son) who was firmly on the Ministry's side and of like minded to most of the corrupt officials and their sister Ginny (his supposed fiancee) who was pretty obsessed with him. He could tell the twins were hoping that by meeting him, it would break her off this obsession, but Harry had a firm belief that she was beyond reasoning with.

“Kreacher, Milly!” He called. The two appeared and bowed to him. “Would you mind running a few errands for me? I'm running short on some items for the bake sale I'm hosting at the Orphanage and I also need a few ingredients for several Panacea potions I'm making for various poisons and for those elemental battle potions?”

“Wes bes happy to serve!” They bowed together.

He handed them each a list, a small sack of gold and reminded them to please take breaks and to eat as they went about their respective task. They both praised him, Milly with a small sniff of happiness while Kreacher near blubbered at the kindness his new Heir gave him. They soon popped off and Harry turned back to his preparations for breakfast.

He thought on Kreacher's change in attitude. The old cantankerous House Elf had sneered and spat at Sirius, even if he was Lord Black, all because the man had refused to follow the traditions of the Black Family. Most of them had been twisted into the Elitist mindset and had damaged their reputation, what with most of the Black Family openly siding with the insane version of Voldemort. However Harry did not argue or fight with the Elf, simply asked him politely for anything he needed and thanked him. It threw the Elf off and when he met Lady Walburga Black with Kreacher standing in the corner, he knew he won him over by not cowing to the old crone's biting tones or subtle (or not subtle in some cases) barbs.

Walburga had been unimpressed with him at first, calling him 'comely at best' and 'plain at the worst' as she looked over his glamoured human form. She was pleased to see he kept his hair long like was proper of a Pureblood Heir, found his glasses annoying, she couldn't see his eyes. She called him a waif of a man grown from a waif of a child. She said that he would have been so much better off if his father had married a proper Pureblood daughter of one of the Sacred 28. When she then called his mother a Mudblood, he had simply glared and her portrait caught flame. Kreacher tried to put it out, but no matter what he did, the flames refused to be snuffed out.

He watched the old bitch scream and panic, but then the flames suddenly disappeared and reappeared on Harry's hand. His fingers lazily twisting them into random shapes and hypnotic dances as he glared at her some more. She seemed to realize in that moment that he was much more than he looked. And Harry had told her as much. He told her his story, who had raised him and how powerful he truly was. He also told her that he was neither fully supportive of the Purist propaganda nor was he fully for integration with the Muggle World. He supported some of the views on both sides, but ultimately he wanted to bring about peace and harmony to the Wizarding World, to bring back the Balance of Magic and prevent their people from dying out completely.

He explained his plans and beliefs, his views and ideals. He told her all who supported her and she couldn't help but gape in awe. He told her he would bring her portrait back out into the main house if she promised to listen to all who entered the house, who lived there and agree to think over what she hears. Not everything is black and white, not everything is about Light and Dark Magic or about the purity of one's blood! And then he revealed his true face and she nearly fell out of her frame. Before he left he told her that if he ever heard her say Mudblood or Blood Traitor or any other derogatory word again, he would burn her with _Fiendfyre_.

After that she's been moved back to her place in the entrance hall and Kreacher had placed empty frames around Grimmauld so not only could she move about the house as she pleased, but the other Black ancestors, all of whom heard from her about their newest Heir who took no one's shite lying down and would do them a great honor. They even agreed to spy on the Order Meetings if and when they where held at Grimmauld. Right now, Phineas N. Black Sr. was in the frame on the back wall of the kitchen, updating him about the on goings of Hogwarts (being a former Headmaster and having his portrait hanging up in the Headmaster's office gave him an advantage in the upcoming battle of wits).

“So you do not know for sure what he plans?” Harry frowned as he mixed brownie mix, he was in the middle making blondies to go with the fudge brownies and triple chocolate chunk brownies. Harry was a stress baker and his love for cooking didn't help him either.

“He keeps us in stasis almost all the time now, we can only hear so much in that state, can't see a bloody thing. But the others around the school are hearing things that do not sound good. Severus was ordered to test your blood for your dynamic since my great nephew informed the Headmaster that you were an Alpha, that the Skeeter woman lied in her interview about your state as an Omega. He was tasked to douse you with other potions, to make you compliant once more as well.” The old lord grumbled.

“Thank you, Uncle. While it seems like it is nothing much, this is a great deal more than what we had before. I will contact Uncle Sev and speak with him about what to do. Please keep searching for the Founders and see which ghosts are either on Dumbledore's side, neutral or possibly on my side. I want to speak with Peeves personally, I believe he could be used as the Devil's Advocate if nothing else.” Harry told him, smiling. “I will leave a plate of Blondies for you on the family alter. Share them.”

“Hmph, if I must.” the Black Lord sniffed.

Harry had Kreacher find the family alter for the Blacks and the Potters so he could leave offerings of food and drink to the departed so they know that they are remembered and missed. Combined with a simple, but very archaic ceremony, the departed were allowed to manifest in the living world and actually eat the offerings. The Blacks, it would seem had sweet teeth that not many knew about. His parents were no better, but he did not poke fun at them.

“Thank you again, Uncle. Ah, that's the Floo!” Harry quickly set down his mixing bowl and hurried to the Floo where he could see Neville's face in the flames. “Hello Neville, come on through.” Harry told them.

“Thank you... My gran is coming as well, I hope you do not mind? We never did get to have that tea...” Neville looked so scared of Harry's reaction, but the ebony haired male smiled softly.

“Don't worry, Neville. Just step through when you are ready.” Harry told him and then moved his head out of the flames.

A moment later, Neville and Augusta Longbottom stepped out of the flames with Hermione Granger. The girl was quite lovely, with her hair falling around her in soft curls, her brown eyes wide with awe, but intelligent. She was pale, a nice creamy color and was a bit taller than the average girl. She was nicely proportioned and Harry knew she would prove to be a formidable woman when she finished maturing.

“Dowager Longbottom.” Harry greeted with a bow, taking her hand and kissing the air above the back of it. “You look lovely for someone of your age.”

Augusta was a very stern faced woman, all sharp angles and features, but not ugly. She had a regal beauty to her. Her dark brown hair was half gray, pulled back into a severe bun, the few wrinkles in her face indicated that she rarely smiled or made a pleasant face. She was dressed in a teal green outfit with a fur collar, a giant red handbag that clashed horribly with her outfit and to complete her look was a large hat with a stuffed buzzard. If Harry had less self control, he'd think the woman was barmy. She had dark brown eyes that looked like she would kill with a look as she looked down at him.

“Hmph, charm does not work on me.” She stated.

“Of course not. I merely made an observation. I have seen women much older than you, who look as if they have not aged at all.” Harry jabbed at her politely.

Just then Legolas came back in, he blinked seeing the three strangers in the room. He moved over and gave them a sweeping bow.

“Greetings, I am Legolas, Elvin Prince of the Greenwood.” He introduced himself.

“Your highness...” Hermione and Neville gave a low curtsy and bow, respectively as Augusta gave a small, but polite curtsy (her old bones would not let her move more than what was just shy of polite).

“Beloved, your cookies are burning.” Legolas told him and Harry yelped and ran to get them. “Please follow me to the kitchen. The others will be here soon.”

He escorted the Dowager, who seemed to soften a little. Hermione was near fidgety to ask questions as Neville looked scared senseless. Sitting them in the kitchen which was filled nearly wall to wall with treats and sweets. The Floo chimed again not long after.

“Legolas, could you pour the mix into the pans and stick them in for me? I will be right back to make the tea and offer you anything you want from the made items.” Harry asked his Alpha, before begging off his guests as he hurried to welcome the next ones.

Susan and her aunt, Amelia, were the next to arrive with Draco and his parents right behind them. Greeting the three ladies and the two men, he guided them to his kitchen and thanked his Alpha, who had served the others small plates with treats as the kettle was set to boil.

“Please take a seat and help yourselves...” Harry told them. “Legolas, I got this, go change!”

Legolas chuckled as he stole a cookie and hurried to change into fresh clothes. The Malfoy's had heard from their comrades about the Prince and Harry, about the battle of Helm's Deep. Their Lord had also spoken about his talks with the young Potter Lord. They would be seeing first hand what the others experienced.

“Welcome to my home. My suitor will join us soon enough, he is just freshening up from his morning training. I am Hadrian James Potter, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter.” He bowed. “I am also Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black.”

“I am Dowager Augusta Longbottom of the Most Ancient and Noble House Longbottom.” Augusta introduced herself with a bow of her head. “This is my grandson and Heir Longbottom, Neville.”

Harry nodded his head in greeting.

“I am Amelia Bones, Lady Bones of the Noble House of Bones. My niece and Heiress, Susan Bones.” The woman indicated the young blonde girl. Amelia was a middle aged woman, with rich auburn hair and a lovely face. She had an authoritative presence, and seemed to be the nonsense type.

“Lady Bones, Ms. Bones.” Harry kissed their hands in greeting.

“I am Lord Lucius Malfoy, Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy. This is my wife, Lady Narcissa Malfoy nee Black. And our son, Draconis Lucius Malfoy.” The blonde lord introduced his family as he shook hands with Harry, Draco doing the same as Narcissa received her own kiss to the hand.

“I am Hermione Granger, Muggleborn witch.” Hermione introduced, feeling out of depth with all these nobles and highborn Magicals around her.

“Ah, I missed introductions then? Forgive me. I am Legolas, Elvin Prince of the Greenwood.” Legolas gave them a sweeping bow, dressed in his more causal clothes (which were still fancy since he is a prince).

“Your Highness...” everyone greeted back, bowing or curtsying.

“Please, I hope we will be friends. Call me Legolas.” He told them as he went to fetch the tea and began to prepare the tray as Harry finished setting out treats and starting on a new batch. “How do you like your tea?”

The guests assured him they could prepare their own cups and once everyone had a cup and was enjoying their treats. Harry smiled and began getting to knowing everyone. They talked well into the morning. He could tell that they were feeling him out as much as he had been feeling them out. Once the politeness had ran its course, Amelia set her cup down and cleared her throat.

“Lord Potter, I will admit that I have some doubts about the articles I've read recently in the papers. And am concerned about your situation. Where is Lord Black?”

“This is not Lord Black's home, this is mine.” Harry told her, smirking. “I may be new to this world, to even the people of this world, but I'm no fool. I am 17, an adult in the eyes of both the Magicals and the Muggles. I do not need a minder. I have not needed one since I was 15. The articles are all true, every word.”

“So you really do not recall how you came to live in the woods?” Lucius asked.

“No. I just remember meeting Aldeztaile and later Papa Mors. My life was spent nearly always on the road. Papa did everything in his powers to protect me and teach me all I know. If I were to take my OWLs and NEWTs, right now, I'd pass all of them with O's. I have also trained in physical combat. Just because I have magic does not mean that I rely solely on it. Magic can only do so much and heaven forbid you face something that either repels or absorbs all magic? What will you do then?” Harry told them.

“I see...” Augusta murmured. “Then are you indeed an Omega?”

“Is that an issue?” Harry challenged. “So what if I am? Does that automatically make me weak? No longer a Hero to you?”

“No!” Neville cried out, shocking his grandmother. “Being an Omega means nothing. You have faced a hard life, have been in dangerous situations many of us could only imagine and yet you pulled through and are here right now, alive and strong despite it all.”

“Thank you, Neville.” Harry smiled. “Yes, I have faced war before, I know how ugly it is. I am no saint, I had to kill to protect those entrusted to my care. It's almost funny really how I left one war only to come home to another. Even more so is how everyone has assumed I am one way or another, assume things about me, but yet no one has bothered to come looking for me.”

“Many of us have tried, relentlessly so.” Amelia told him with deep regret in her eyes. “I trained your father as an Auror and he was my finest student. When he and your mother were killed, when it was brought to our attention that you had gone missing. I searched, I kept searching for years, I only stopped last year because I had to finally admit that perhaps you had truly died that night as well. It was only a couple of months ago that I was informed otherwise and have been almost obsessive in finding you. If for nothing else, so that I could keep you safe for your parents' sake.”

“As you can see I am not dead, but thank you.” Harry bowed his head.

“I looked for you as well, but had to stop when I was given Neville to raise.” Augusta told him. “I could hardly spare more than a moment's thought or prayer for you.”

“Thank you, Dowager. I also have you to thank for backing any moves made by my account manager over the recent years. The orphanage is doing wonderfully, more are being built and soon hospitals and more will be built as well.” Harry acknowledged.

“So you are indeed neutral to Creatures?” Narcissa asked.

“Yes.” Harry told her. “I am neutral to everyone as long as you do not try to hurt me or my own. If you do, then you will find out what it is like on the other end of my blade and wand.”

“You missed most of your Hogwarts education, but you said you could take your OWLs and NEWTs. So why would you come to Hogwarts?” Hermione asked.

“Because I would like to see the school that my family has once attended, once called home for 7 years of their lives.” Harry told her. “I have nothing of them than what others tell me about them, or show me in photos. Hogwarts is something one cannot simply talk about or show a photo of. You need to be there, experiencing it.”

“You will love it!” Susan gushed. “Everything is alive in Hogwarts, from the armor suits to the paintings to the stairs! Ghosts haunt the halls and the Forbidden Forest is home to many Magical Creatures. The very air is alive with magic!”

“Yes, the Dorms are all located in different locations with different views. I know I can look out my windows to see into the Black Lake. Sometimes you can see the Giant Squid that lives in the lake or a Mermaid swimming by on her morning hunt.” Draco told him, excited to talk about Hogwarts. “We have a sport called Quidditch, it's both fun and dangerous.”

“I love the greenhouses, magical plants are very tricky to grow, but so rewarding when you do!” Neville beamed.

“Really?” Legolas asked. “I am a Wood Elf, what little magic I have leans towards things that grow.”

“Really?” Hermione asked.

And soon they were chattering about Hogwarts. Even the adults added in their own fond memories of the place. By the time noon rolled around and everyone had to leave, Harry felt he had won over the flinty old Dowager, warmed Madam Bones to his side and had a suspicion that the Malfoy's were merely testing him, but had already sided with him. Hermione, Susan, Neville and Draco were quickly finding themselves welcomed to his Coven, not that they knew it yet. Now it was only the Weasley's he had to worry about...

 


	17. Hogwarts bound; The Sorting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was too excited to post these chapters that I barely finished Chapter 18 and hardly started 19 before I began! Sorry if some parts are rushed, but I have to pick up some speed now since we are so close to the finale!

**~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* CHAPTER XVI *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~**

As soon as the Malfoy's had arrived home, Narcissa went to put away the treats that Harry had gifted them. She was abuzz with excitement. Harry was not what she had expected. For years she had listened to the sheeple speaking about the young Potter Lord as if he were some divine warrior, but also damning him for 'abandoning' them. She had to listen to the idiocy that came from their mouths to the point that she ended up hating the poor child, which made her hate herself nearly twice as much.

She could not imagine what it was like to have lost everything before you could even utter your first word let alone walk. To have witnessed it all and not remember it except in nightmares late at night. To see the young man now, kind and intelligent, cunning, but not cruel or manipulative. He had this aura that pulled them in, he did not force or trick them with his words. They knew he was speaking half truths, but they were not so serious or grievous to call him out on it. He had been careful, testing them. She looked up from where she was storing the treats and blinked. She suddenly could not recall his home, not what it looked like nor where it was.

'Certainly a Slytherin to match his Gryffindor courage, Hufflepuff compassion and hard work, and his Ravenclaw intelligence. The boy- no that young man will led us to a better and brighter future if he sides with our Lord.' She thought, chuckling.

Meanwhile, Draco moved to the Owlry and called his personal owl, Ares, to him. He set the raptor on a perch near the writing desk as he pulled free some parchment and a quill to write with. He was penning his most trusted friends, his real friends, about his meeting with Harry Potter. He listed his traits, his qualities, admitted that his inner drake felt calm and at the same time wished to present him with the finest gems he could find. He lamented not remembering what Harry's home had looked like, a very good memory charm that removed every detail from the minds of those it affected.

**Bloody damn brilliant it was! If someone were to try and get passed my Occlumency shields to learn of his location or a hint of where to find him, they would come up with nothing! Blaize, Greg, Theo, I am telling you this now. If I am forced to pick a side, I am siding with Potter. Damn the Light and Dark Sects, though the Dark Lord's sanity has recovered by leaps and bounds, or at least he's a convincing actor. If we should cross wands, my friends, know that I will stun first, but if you come at me a second time, I will kill you.**

**Signed Draco.**

He rolled up the letters and sent them off to his friends after giving Ares some affection and a treat. He made his decision, if Potter went to the Light, he would follow, if he went Dark he would stay as he is now, but if he went Neutral, Draco would do all he could to protect him. Powerful Neutrals were always the first ones to be assassinated by either side so they did not become a threat later down the road.

While, mother and son had been busy, Lucius walked toward the large study and knocked on the door. When given permission to enter, he quickly crossed to where his master sat coiled up by the fire, his familiar lazing on his lap enjoying the roaring heat of the fireplace and the pets from her master. He knelt down and waited to be given permission to either stand or to report as is.

“How did it go, Lucius?” the sibilant tones of his master came forth not long after.

“He certainly is not what I had come to believe of him. He is certainly not weak minded nor is he easily manipulated. He stands firmly in the dead center of Light and Dark. As long as no one is foolish enough to harm him or his own, he will not cross wands with others. He's trained in physical combat as well, does not rely heavily on magic when he does not absolutely have to.” Lucius stated.

“Ah, and how did the others take to him?” Tom chuckled, knowing this already but wanted to see how his most trusted follower found the young man.

“Lady Longbottom was cold for most of the visit, but softened when Lord Potter coaxed Heir Longbottom from his shell and let him flourish as he spoke of his projects and plants. Madam Bones has warmed up to him as well, seeing so much of Lord James Potter in him, but at the same time understanding he is his own man. Narcissa was smitten right away. As for the children, Draco seems to have finally picked a side. Heir Longbottom will most likely side with Lord Potter, Heiress Bones is still neutral for the moment and Ms. Granger seems to have been shaken from her Light propaganda and may ally with Lord Potter before long.” Lucius told him.

“It is better than I had expected... His location?”

“That is just the thing, my lord, I cannot recall anything, not the location, or what the house even looked like. All I know is that he makes wonderful tea blends as well as delicious treats.” Lucius blushed, it wasn't very Malfoy like, but he had always had a fondness for sweets. Nearly all of the Dark Sect did, if nothing else, they would get Potter as their supplier of sweets and tea, though he was curious about his meals as well. Skeeter had waxed near poetic about the lunch Potter had made for her and the other three reporters.

“Oh? I will have to try some then... Hide them from Severus.” Tom ordered as he moved, setting Nagini down and slithering over to his desk and sat in his chair. “I will not force Hadrian to side with me, but I will try to persuade him to be neutral. Though from the talks we had back in Arda and even at the Bank, I think he is much more willing to join our side, but he has his own views and plans that I have no doubt that he will try and implement. And if what I have seen thus far is any indication, he will succeed. He has my full backing and support for helping our people heal and come together once more.”

“I am beginning to see that as well. I am going to offer a few of the Malfoy properties up as clinics, hospitals, and orphanages. Perhaps an Elementary school like what the Muggles have? Narcissa is bored out of her mind with all things Pureblood women do. She has taken many courses and gained masters in them just to give herself something else to do. She has voiced that she wishes to teach.” Lucius murmured, lost in thought.

“That is actually an excellent idea. One for the Muggleborns and Muggle Raised children both living in the orphanages and with their families. Another to educate Muggle parents or families on what to expect and how best to aid their children. Perhaps staff Squibs, both Muggle and Magic raised. Another for Magic raised mixed with Creatures. If we teach them early to be open minded and tolerant, it would do wonders for the future.” Tom agreed.

“I will get on it right away, my lord. Anything else?”

“Do whatever you can to have many of the laws passed in the last 16 years put up for review and secondary voting. It would seem our dear Lord Dumbles has been overstepping his boundaries and using seats and votes that are not his to use.” Tom chuckled darkly.

“With pleasure, my lord.” Lucius bowed and then stood, leaving his master and his familiar alone.

Tom sat back thinking about what the future might hold. He was indeed looking forward to what Harry would do. The boy was full of surprises...

**~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* September 1st *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~**

The day had finally arrived. After doing one last final check of their trunks, making sure their paperwork was in order. Harry and Legolas Floo'ed over to Grimmauld and Sirius chuckled as Legolas scowled at being covered in soot.

“It happens, we have just perfected the Dusting charm to clean ourselves off.” He assured, waving his wand at him to clean off the dust as Harry stepped out, absently banishing the dust from his person as he did so. “Ready pup?”

“Yep! We need to get going if we are going to meet with Hermione on the Muggle side of Platform 9 and ¾!” Harry grinned with excitement, which none of the others could fault him for.

Even though Harry felt like a stranger in his home world, he could not help but want to explore it as much as he had Arda. And having friends his own age certainly helps, though he loved his other friends, they were all so much older than he was even if more than half of them didn't look their age. There was also getting to see the school that his parents and the majority of his family had attended when they were children. But the real reason for his excitement was to see how much chaos he could cause! Everyone was excited to see their savior, but were woefully unprepared for the real Harry Potter.

“Alright, calm down pup!” Sirius chuckled. The Alpha smiled at his mate, who simply finished his morning tea, cleaned up and gathered his long coat, it was a bit chilly this morning. “Come on, I'm driving!”

“Is that safe?” Legolas worried.

“He's much better than the Knight Bus driver, less likely to launch you out of the vehicle at a sudden sharp turn.” Remus assured.

That did not make them feel better, but still they had no other choice. Once they were ready, they mounted up and Sirius drove them in the family car to King's Cross as Remus told them how to get there either walking, the tube (subway system for the non British readers/natives) or a bus as a just in case. Though this was their first and only year attending, if they wished to go longer, they could. Harry smiled as they had a nice relaxing drive, spotting shops and parks, places of interest to eat. Legolas relaxed as well, glad he was not being whipped about like a small prey animal in the jaws of a Warg. They arrived in about an hour and they climbed out.

Remus hurried to get them a pair of trolleys, they loaded them up, Hedwig hooting curiously as they walked through the grand station. It was large and artfully decorated, but it was awfully busy. Remus used his taller height to look for the Granger's and soon spotted them.

“This way.” He told his pack and they headed in the direction he led them in. “Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger!”

“Oh, Professor Lupin--”

“I'm not a professor anymore, Ms. Granger.” Lupin reminded her sadly.

“You will always be Professor Lupin to me!” She stated indignantly, oh how she wished she could get her hands on those responsible for Remus being forced to retire just because he turns into a wolf every month! The nerve of some people! “Hi Mr. Black! Harry, your--”

“We are friends, no formalities.” Legolas reminded her.

“Sorry!” She blushed, but smiled again. “Legolas, Harry, my parents: Alexander Granger and Jeanne Granger.”

“Hello!” They greeted them, introducing themselves and then following the Granger's to the hidden entrance of Platform 9and ¾.

Hermione's smile dimmed as she saw the gaggle of redheads about to enter the portal, the mother shouting about Muggles, which was very dangerous because anyone who didn't know what they were could hear them! She could see her bully, Ronald and his chit of a sister. They were with their parents, the father trying to quiet his wife only to be snapped at and cowed under her fury. It wasn't a wonder why the eldest boys of the family left home as soon as they could.

“Careful, that's the Weasley Family... Mr. Weasley's very nice, harmless really, but Mrs. Weasley is horrid. She brow beats the poor man and has tried to force her will on all of her children, minus Ronald and Ginerva, she spoils them. I wish you'd have been here when Fred and George Weasley were here. They always knew how to make everyone smile.”

“I've been to their shop! I'm sure we'd have been very good friends if I was here, but that is the past, let's focus on the here and now.” Harry told her.

She nodded her agreement and after she hugged her parents goodbye, promising to write them as soon as she could, she turned to her fellow Magicals and headed for the portal. She was glad that the Weasley's had already stepped through, it lessened the chances of her breaking Ronald's nose in front of both their parents, though she's betting a good galleon that he's going to eat her fist by the time the first week was over. As they crossed onto the platform, she couldn't help but sigh at the innocence that hung around the others all chattering as they made their way onto the train.

She fought in her first war little more than a month ago. It was only one battle, but it was very much real. She faced creatures that came from her nightmares, killed to save not only herself but others. She had tagged along with Fred and George, who had not only helped her usurp Umbridge, but also helped her run an illegal training club for all the students who wanted to learn to protect themselves. She was pretty sure she saw her Head of House as well as a few other professors, the twins said their eldest brothers had come to help as well.

She had seen many creatures, some who were considered docile and gentle go into battle and tear down anyone who came after them. She saw dangerous creatures protect their group from harm while living up to their fearsome reputations. It was an eye opener, suddenly a veil had been lifted and she saw her home in a suddenly new light. She had always thought things were very strange in the Wizarding World, but she never realized how hypocritical it was and how estranged everyone was to not only to each other, but from the world itself, from Magic herself. There was a war to come, she could see it, but had yet to pick a side because what she learned about the Light was not good, but there was little to no information on the Dark's cause either.

“Hermione?” She startled when Legolas' face suddenly appeared before hers.

“Sorry! I was just thinking...” she blushed as he frowned, his gaze penetrating and unreadable. She panicked for a moment thinking he was reading her mind, but he then smiled softly and stood straight, goodness he was tall!

“That is good.” He nodded. “Should we not get on as well?” He waved to the train and she nodded, guiding them to one of the entrances and after loading their things up, they found a compartment for them to sit. “What were you thinking about? If you do not mind my prying...”

“I was just thinking of a battle I took part in... myself and several others my age.” She admitted. “I don't know much of what led up to the battle, but I just received a black letter with instructions and soon I was Portkeyed to the base camp and within the week we were in the fastest, but most grueling battle I've ever witnessed or had to be in...”

“Ah, yes! Uncle Severus said you and a few others had arrived. I believe Neville and his gran, the Weasley males, minus the third son, the youngest son, and the two females.” Harry smiled. “Sorry about that! I asked for back up and I got it tenfold! I didn't get to meet any of you then, but I thank you for your help.”

“You called for us?” She gasped, and then blushed hotly as she realized she fought with Harry Potter and didn't even know it! “Oh sweet Circe's dimples!”

“Huh?” Legolas blinked, that was strange.

“It's an expression similar to Mahal's Beard or Hammer, or Valar's Throne.” Harry explained.

“Ah, I'm still learning...” Legolas chuckled. “But yes, you did fight with us. If I remember correctly you were with a unit that had some of my men and you protected them most fiercely.”

“Thank you...” she blushed. “I've learned that I'm quite the protective mama cat.” She let a pair of ginger cat ears unfurl from her head and a long bushy tail appeared of a matching color.

“Aww....” Harry moved to pet her as the door slid open and Luna slipped in with Neville behind her. “Hello Luna, Neville!”

“Hello, Harry, Leggy and Mione!” She chirped. “Mione's a pretty kitty!” she moved to sit on Hermione's other side and petted her ears as well. “So cute...”

“Luna!” Hermione whined.

“She's going to keep petting you and she might slip you some catnip.” Neville chuckled. “Thankfully I'm a Nature Creature so she can't pet me...”

“And I'm a Moon Fae, I love all manner of creatures!” She huffed.

“I see you are clear minded today.” Harry smiled.

“I am always clear, my lord, just choose to seem like I am always lost in my own world because it's amusing to see how people react to me. Only my true friends can see through my silliness. Draco's coming...” She murmured, eyes sliding just shy of his left ear, staring into the middle distance for a second. “And we will have a very interesting encounter and an even more entertaining sorting. Do not touch anything in front of you Harry, simply ask Milly to serve you and Prince Leggy.”

“Thank you for the warning, little Moon. Aldez will be happy to have her Moon Pillow cuddles, she's waiting for us at the train station.” Harry informed her.

“Yay!” She hummed as they settled down to talk.

It wasn't long before Draco and Susan joined them. After that, it was nothing but talks and stories about Hogwarts. The veteran students wanted to prepare Harry and Legolas, but at the same time not overly inform them. Hermione even remembered that Fred and George had given her a map which she pulled out and it showed them all who was at the Castle, but at the title, Harry gave a soft and sad smile.

“Harry?”

“My dad and his best mates made that... Siri and Remmy lost their copies in the first war, I think one was burned the other lost in a sewer somewhere, and I'm sure the little traitor has his copy still or its this one since my father's copy was destroyed in the battle between him and Voldemort. It was in the drawer of a small table near the front door.” Harry explained. “There's only four of them, well now there is only one...”

“Oh! Here... I don't feel right keeping it knowing that it was something your father, Mr. Black and Professor Lupin made!” Hermione gasped, practically shoving the map into his hands. “I'm sure the twins won't mind, they did give it to me after all!”

“Thank you...” Harry murmured, his voice strangled with strong emotions even as he opened the map. It folded out into many pieces all strange and seemingly not part of it, but still holding it together.

Everyone else gaped at the map, murmuring as they pointed out the dots with the names attached to them, how they were traveling around. Even the Ghosts appeared on the map! Legolas was amazed and wondered if Sirius and Remus could recreate the map, but of Arda to help Aragorn, his father and their friends to help better keep their lands safe, to know where anyone is at a given moment.

“It even shows Hogsmeade, the lake and the forbidden forest... but how?” Susan breathed.

“It's all part of Hogwarts.” Harry stated. “Hogwarts is more than just the castle, it was basically a kingdom, the four rulers were the founders and Hogsmeade was the Castle Town. The forest, the lake and even the mountain range that surrounds us all is all of Hogwarts.”

“Huh, I didn't know that and I've read every book in the school...” Hermione mused.

“It's not in any book at the school, but I do have the personal journals of Godric Gryffindor from the vaults.” Harry told her, flicking his hand at his trunk, which floated down and he enlarged it, quickly opening the Library, he pulled the journals out and handed them to Hermione. “Here, but I want them back exactly as I gave them to you.”

“Really!?” She gasped, cradling the books almost as if she were holding a baby in her arms. “Are you certain?”

“Yes, besides, you don't want to trigger the protective spells and curses on them.” Harry smiled brightly, but just edged with an iciness that promised great suffering.

“I won't dream of it! Not only is this lost knowledge, these books are priceless! I'd sooner rip my teeth out!” She practically screamed, but had the awareness to only slightly raise her voice. “Besides my grandpa would rise from the grave and beat me for daring to ruin a book!”

Harry chuckled, he knew the bookworm would respond that way. He honestly didn't mind, but he would be severely miffed if one of his ancestor's books got ruined. He pulled out other old, extremely rare and even harder to find books and passed them to the others to look at. He assured them that it was fine as long as they returned them to him, didn't try to steal or ruin the books, and that there was a translator spell on them to make it easier for them to read. Legolas chuckled as the compartment soon fell silent as everyone was reading, Harry smiled and leaned on the Alpha.

“ **If you wanted silence why didn't you ask for it?** ” Legolas whispered in Elvish.

“ **It wasn't my intention, I just wanted to share some of the books that I used to learn as well as love to read...** ” Harry pouted, but kissed Legolas as they got comfy, enjoying the steady rocking of the train. “ **This is much better than some of the other methods we've used thus far to travel, though driving isn't bad as long as the driver isn't speeding recklessly around the place....** ”

The Silvan Elf chuckled, kissing Harry's temple as he relaxed, but frowned as he heard a few people slowly making their way to the compartment, opening every door and demanding for Harry.

“We are about to have company...” He growled, which startled everyone, who had slowly looked up when they heard the beautiful language coming from the pair.

“Who--” Susan was about to ask when the door was slammed open and a red head with second hand robes, freckles and a smudge of dirt on his nose appeared with a girl who looked much the same, only her face was cleaner and her uniform was obviously newer than his.

“We're looking for Harry Potter, is he in here?” the red haired male demanded, looking over the others before sneering at Hermione. “Oh, it's the filthy bucktoothed nerd!”

Hermione's fist clenched, but before she could sock the bastard in the teeth, she felt a hand filled with callouses stop her. She turned to see that Legolas was holding her hand in a calm manner. He smiled at her before he turned to the two intruders.

“Why do you wish to know where he is?” He wondered.

“Because I'm his best friend! I've been worried sick about him!” He snorted.

“Ah, that's right when I went to the Burrow, you weren't home... I had a lovely chat with your father and most of your brothers, but sadly had to leave before I got to meet with you, your sister or your mother and I think Percy is his name?”

“You're Harry!?” the girl gasped and got this instantly possessive and coy look on her face. “I'm a big fan... I'm Ginny.... Ginny Weasley...” She twisted side to side in what was meant to be a cute display of shyness, but made her look like she had to go to the loo instead.

“Hello Ms. Weasley.” Harry greeted, making sure they understood that they were in no way familiar to him. He was polite, but in no way personal.

“Oh, you can call me Ginny!” She gasped out.

“I do not know you well enough to call you by your given name, Ms. Weasley.” He told her before pointedly speaking to Luna. “Lulu, how much longer til we get there?”

“Another hour, we should get ready soon.” Luna told him even as she kept reading her book, upside down and without the translator spell, which was most impressive.

“You call Loony Lovegood by a nickname, but won't call my sister by her name?” the boy growled, face twisted into an ugly sneer.

“I'm going to assume you are Ronald Weasley -poor manners you have by the way-, but yes. I am calling my friend by her nickname, one that I gave her and she loves, since I've gotten to know her very well these last couple of months. Same as with Mione, Nev, Dray and Susie...” He waved to the others in the compartment, calling each by a nickname to prove his familiarity with them. “And even then, I asked if they wanted me to call them these names and they said yes. If they don't want me to call them anything but their names, they could have very easily said no and I wouldn't take offense.”

“The bloody hell, Harry!” the newly named Ronald, growled out, taking a threatening step toward Harry, which made Legolas stand.

The redhead jumped back at the low growl and the heavy cloud of pheromones that the Alpha was letting out. It was sharp like burnt wood, bitter and eye watering mixed with something sour. It was also accompanied by the Alpha's partially unrestrained aura. Everyone in the train car could feel it, many having swooned under its pressure, others cowering low, hoping they weren't the cause of the Alpha's displeasure. Hermione, Susan and Luna had to slip to their knees on the floor of the compartment as Neville and Harry whined, baring their necks.

Draco had ducked his head and curled up so he was as small as possible, hoping to escape the older and clearly stronger Alpha's attention. Ginerva had plopped gracelessly onto her ass as her brother tried and failed to stand up under the Alpha's astounding presence.

“I believe you and your sister should leave us alone... If you do not...” He smirked darkly as he slipped one of his blades free from his thigh.

The Weasley pair quickly ran off as Legolas pulled in his formidable presence and after he opened the window to air out the compartment, others doing the same to clear the remainder of his scent away, he sat down after brushing his fingers over the throats of the others and pulled Harry to sit in his lap, nuzzling his Omega, who mewled and cuddled closer.

“That... that was intense...” Draco breathed.

“Told you... Interesting...” Luna whispered, looking dazed for a whole new reason. The young Omega had not expected the sheer magnitude of Legolas' Alpha, even partially unleashed from its very tight leash as it was. She forgot that the Alpha ages with the person and since Legolas was a couple thousand of years old, so was his Alpha, that was a long time to build up power and presence, to win a Sizing Contest with the barest effort.

“I... I think we should get ready...” Hermione stuttered, weakly getting up to grab her trunk as the others slowly followed suit.

Legolas apologized, hugging them and surrounding each of them in a calming scent so they knew that the Alpha of their little pack was not upset with any of them. After changing, the train began to slow down and soon they were stopped and heading off the train (Neville telling them to leave their trunks because the Hogwarts Elves would bring them to the appropriate dorms after the sorting was done). Once outside and looking at the village of Hogsmeade with its few glittering lights, it was a cozy, but enchanting sight to behold. Owls and other nocturnal creatures were filling the night with their songs and chatter, giving the village life even as its usual inhabitants settled down for the night.

“First Years! Over here!” A booming voice called out and the group turned to see a giant man holding a lantern half of Harry's size and nearly twice his width.

“That's Hagrid, he's very nice.” Luna supplied. “You should follow him if you want the true experience...”

“Yeah, every first year comes to the school crossing the Black Lake, the giant squid likes to welcome them with a little display and your first view of the castle is just...”

“Magical...” veteran students sighed happily in fondness of their first crossing.

“And every Seventh year crosses back over at the end of the year, for it's their final time coming to Hogwarts.” Draco added. “So you should cross it now since this is your first year here, but it's also your only year here so you will be crossing back over it with us... Luna's got another year to go.”

“I think we should...” Legolas told Harry, smiling softly at his Omega.

“Forgive me, but I'm not to keen on crossing large bodies of water with a giant squid or Kraken to be correct, in it. Or do you not remember the one that tried to eat both myself and Frodo?” Harry scowled, but it was playful.

“Ah yes...” Legolas growled, not at all happy with the reminder. “Should I fish out my bow?”

“Don't shoot, Hestia, she's perfectly harmless. She's one of the many guardians of the school. There are four main ones: Aldeztaile, Tarian, Hestia and Natini. A Basilisk, a Phoenix, a Kraken and a Sphinx. The number of creatures that live in the Black Lake and in the forest not only live there because they are safe guarded, but because in the event of an attack, they are the first lines of defense for the children who attend.” Harry explained, calming his Alpha.

“Very well... if there is anything that poses any form of threat to not only to you but the little ones, I will end it... Guardian or not.” Legolas sighed.

“Seriously, are you just a well of information?” Draco asked, watching Hermione scribble what they just learn into a small notepad she keeps for these reasons.

“Yes... But I'm also a healer, a warrior and a leader.” Harry shrugged his shoulders. “If I can offer proper information, accurate facts, then I will.”

“You should go, the Firsties are leaving!” Susan told them and Harry quickly left with Legolas as they promised their friends to meet up at the Ravenclaw's table in the morning.

Following the little first years down the somewhat slippery slope, Harry casting several wandless and wordless spells to keep everyone safe. Legolas chuckled as he watched the adorable little ones who reminded him of little ducklings following their mama toward the docks.

“Alright, four to a boat! The big one is mine!” Hagrid instructed, setting his lantern into a hold on his boat before turning to supervise and help the children when needed. This was how he noticed the two additions to his usual group of little ducks. “Hello, can I help you?”

“First years!” Harry beamed. “We're technically in our last year, but since this is our first time at Hogwarts, we were informed to come this way, something of a tradition for Firsties to arrive this way.”

“Yep!” The man came over to get a better look at them and then blinked his beady eyes and gasped out wetly. “Blimey... Harry!” He picked the young man up and held him as if he were holding a baby. “Look at you! All grown!! Where have you been!? You're might skinny, were you fed at all!?”

“You know me?” Harry blinked.

“Sure do! Helped your mum while she was pregnant with you! Got to hold ya for a minute when you were born, no bigger than the palm of me hand!” Hagrid smiled. “I was worried when I couldn't find ya after I finally got to yer house and when I went to pick you up for your 11th birthday as well.”

“Ah, I'm sorry...”

“No worries! I read the papers, glad ya were raised well! Well come on, in ya get!” another boat had appeared and he set Harry in it as Legolas climbed in as well. “Huh? Ah, you're that Alpha fellow! You take good care of Harry! Or I'll crush you...” Hagrid growled, very protective of Harry.

“I'll do my best.” Legolas promised.

He nodded and headed to his boat after making sure all the Firsties were safely tucked into their boats before he climbed into his and they were off. The lake was still, but the boats glided smoothly across it. Harry caught flashing scales in the water under the boats from the lights of the lanterns that sat on all the boats. He pointed out the Merfolk to Legolas who gasped in amazement. One Mer even surfaced and smiled at them, holding out a coral bracelet to Harry, bowing her head to the Elvin Alpha, flashing her own Alpha red eyes, but as a sign of acknowledgment rather than challenge.

Harry thanked her in Mermish, putting the bracelet on and she slipped smoothly back into the water as the giant squid made its presence be known by splashing playfully and waving at the little ones, a tentacle even booping Harry's and Legolas' boat. The Alpha touched the tentacle and was amazed at one of the suckers lightly kissing his hand before the tentacle booped his nose.

“She booped you!” Harry giggled. “She likes you!”

“It would seem so and she is quite friendly it seems.” He looked at his hand where he was amazed to see that he was blemish free, the sucker had left no mark.

“Alright, eyes forward!” Hagrid called and everyone looked and wow...

Hogwarts was built on a mountain like hill and towered like the mountains all around her. All of the windows were lit up brightly, shining like stars in the night, the full moon behind her, giving her a foreboding appearance, but the warm light seemed to be welcoming them. She was ancient, but glorious in her beauty. The magics that hummed in the very air around the castle proper left a strange electric current running through everyone.

“Amazing...” Legolas eyes had changed colors, his Elvish sight letting him see the rainbow colors of the magic dancing in the air, caressing everyone, checking them over and welcoming them into its fold. “She's welcoming us...”

“Hello Lady Hogwarts...” Harry whispered as he felt the magic fill him and sing. Hogwarts was welcoming the last of her Heirs home and he could not help but gasp as knowledge and memories from the Castle herself filled his mind, but quickly locked itself away in a vault in his mind palace to look at later.

“Alright, carefully exit your boats, don't wanna fall in the water do ya!” Hagrid called as the boats lodged into a pebbled beach inside of a small cave.

They got out and followed him up the steep path to the castle proper and standing at the front door was an older woman, stern faced, but a touch of maternal kindness lent her a softness that one had to earn. She and Hagrid shared a quick word, before she ordered everyone to follow her. And the first look inside?

Legolas was so very tempted to start climbing the walls, seeing hundreds of moving paintings and portraits, suits of armor that moved as well, but he refrained, he'd do it later when he had free time to explore in earnest. Harry felt like he was 11, no even younger with the sheer level of awe he held for the lobby alone! Hogwarts was truly glorious, her walls were all a pale gray, smoothed and intricately carved in mind boggling, and yet simplistic designs. He couldn't wait to explore the whole school, learn her secrets and her history.

They were left on a grand stair case as the stern witch stood between the two large doors that led to the great hall and four hourglass cases that were as tall and wide as Hagrid, each with a stone beast on top of them in the form of the House Mascot.

“Good evening, I am Professor McGonagall and welcome to Hogwarts. For the next 7 years, she will be your home and protector. Before we enter the Great Hall for the Sorting Ceremony, I would like to explain a few rules.” She began. “You will all be sorted into one of Four Houses: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Your House is your family, you will share a dormitory where you will sleep and study during your free time, at meals you will sit with the table with your house. However you are encouraged to make friends with other Houses and may sit with your non House member friends during Lunch and supper unless for special events where you are required to sit with your respective House.”

She then waved her hands to the four Hourglass cases.

“As you can see each house has a counter, you will quickly learn that any good work, hard earned efforts made and extra positive achievements will earn you house points, any rule breaking, hooligan antics or disrespect of any kind will lose you points. Detentions are served with any member of the Staff, can be handed out by the teaching staff, the Prefects and the Head Boy and Girl.” She informed them. “You will find that many of your detentions will be grueling and even downright terrible, but you are in no danger of harm. If you feel unsafe at any given moment, you will inform a trusted member of the staff. We have implemented that if a single student of a different gender or sex is left with a staff member of a Gender or Sex that puts them at an advantage, the student will be made to serve with a different teacher.”

“Excuse me?” a shy little brunette held up her hand. “What do you mean? I'm confused...”

“It's alright. Let me think....” McGonagall hummed and then nodded. “You recall what happened with Lockhart, correct? He was an Alpha Male preying on his Beta female students as well as the Omega students, both male and female. He did this in his detentions where it was only him and the student alone with no supervision. After it was discovered, we the Staff as well as the Board of School Governors have implemented a new rule. If you are a female Beta or an Omega of any sex severing a detention with an Alpha Professor, you are to report this to another staff member. You will either be made to serve with a same Gender Professor or will be accompanied by two other students, one of each of the other two genders. This way if a Staff member should ever prey on you, there are two others to either help you fight them off or to run and get help. Does that help?”

“Thank you...” the same girl said.

“You will find a handbook with the rules, both old and new as well as a list of what you should do in a given situation, sitting on your beds when you enter your dorms. If all else fails, a well aimed kick, poking an eye and any spells you learned prior to starting should be more than enough to help you get away.” She told them. “You will be taking mandatory self defense lessons during your double Defense classes. Now then, I will give you a few minutes to spruce yourselves up while I check that everything is ready.”

With that she turned and left as the children started to fuss about. Harry offering to help them clean up as Legolas set about fixing hair and uniforms by hand. The two quickly became the favorites of the Firsties. As they were finishing up a group of ghosts suddenly came floating into the hall arguing over someone or something called Peeves. This startled the children, but Harry assured them that the ghosts were all very friendly and would never harm them. He didn't say anything about Peeves; if what Hermione said is true and confirmed by Draco, the poltergeist loved to cause trouble, pranking and startling everyone. He doesn't harm the students because he doesn't want to be kicked out of the castle or exorcised, but mainly he doesn't want to be chased around by the Bloody Baron.

“Alright, line up in two lines, boys to one side, girls to the other, the two elder students to the back, you will be sorted last.” McGonagall instructed as she suddenly came back. This made the Firsties look at the pair, they had thought they were Prefects or something to make sure the kids didn't get lost or cause trouble. They didn't realize they weren't sorted until Professor McGonagall pointed it out.

They quickly got into their lines with Harry and Legolas bringing up the end and they entered the Great Hall. If the Lobby had been impressive, it held nothing on the Great Hall! Thousands of candles floated around as the house banners and the Hogwarts crest decorated the room with the ceiling bewitched to look like the night sky filled with millions of stars, multi colored nebulas and galaxies gave it a truly magical feel. Legolas slipped into High Elvish in his awe, memorized and fascinated by the ceiling, Harry could only nod dumbly even if he wasn't sure what his Alpha had said.

They came to a stop and after the old, clearly overused hat sang a strange, but informative song, McGonagall unrolled a scroll and began to call the First years to be sorted. Harry and Legolas clapped for each one that got a house, smiling at the near even division between the four tables. After the last Firstie was sitting down at the Ravenclaw's table, McGonagall then read the last two names.

“Legolas of the Greenwood.”

Legolas walked forward and many of the older students stared in awe, lust or curiosity of the tall being, there were a few disgusted faces as well at the obviously non-human man. He sat down on the stool, feeling a little like when he was a tiny Elfling and had to sit in the corner for misbehaving as the hat was set onto his head. He relaxed and nearly startled when a deep voice chuckled in his head.

“ _Greetings, my prince... Ah, you're much too old to be sorted, but sort you I must... You are clearly a noble man, very hardworking, you are also intelligent with a thirst to learn more about the worlds beyond your own... Honorable and very brave, but you are also cunning and while your ambitions are much simpler, you are still ambitious... Perhaps... you will bridge the gap with your mate... yes and I know just how to do it! So it had better be..._ ” Legolas heard in his mind, feeling the old magic of the hat sifting through his memories and pulling up key ones to examine. It had felt strange and then it shouted out loud for all to hear:

“Gryffindor!!”

His robes inner lining turned red as the patch on his left breast turned to the red and gold with a lion of Gryffindor. He removed the hat and handed it back to the older witch, ignoring the clapping and cheers of his House, who settled down slowly as they noticed he wasn't moving to them. Everyone wondered why as he simply looked at Harry. McGonagall looked between them and her eyes lit up in understanding before she cleared her throat and had to fight the smirk trying to find a home on her face.

“Potter, Harry!”

The entire school, even the Staff table went into an uproar, many standing on the benches to get a look at their savior because while the photos taken had been good, Harry seemed to somehow always keep his face blocked by something or his eyes were closed. So no one got a good look at him. They had no idea what to look for on the train, some not even sure he was really on the train! Harry ignored the commotion as he walked to the stool, the hat plopping on to his head before anyone got a good look at his face.

“ _Hello Master Gryffindor..._ ” the ancient voice of the Sorting hat greeted him.

'Hello Malchior.' Harry smiled, lowering his defenses and allowing the magic of the hat to wander through his mind palace. 'It's good to finally meet you, Papa Mors told me a lot about you.'

“ _I see... What an interesting life you have lived, young master... ah and you have met your fellow Heirs, good and are friends with them or are on your way to being friends!_ ” He nodded, smiling or so Harry assumed. “ _Mors has made my task most difficult... You much like his Highness share all the traits of all Four Houses, which makes it very difficult to place you... But I know exactly what I want to due because I want to bring back the Unity that Hogwarts once had. Will you be adverse?_ ”

'Will it make the old man have a coronary?' Harry wondered.

“ _I sure hope so, or at least make him choke to death..._ ” Malchior chuckled darkly, not fond of the Headmaster either, the bastard has all but ruined his lovely sister's reputation and is endangering students with half truths, false information and by picking completely incompetent teachers for some of the prominent core and elective courses! “ _Well then, it had better be--_ ”

“Slytherin!!”

There was dead silence as Harry removed the hat and stood, Legolas coming to take his hand and as he escorted him to the table bedecked in green, Draco stood and began to clap with the Firsties and soon all of Slytherin House was welcoming Harry with polite applause. Many sneered at the red clad Elf, but he ignored them and once Harry was sitting, he bowed and they shared a small kiss, smiling happily and clearly in love with one another much to the shock of everyone before Legolas stood and walked to the Gryffindor table.

Legolas smiled at Neville, who had made space for him beside him while Hermione waved from Ravenclaw table with Luna. Susan nodded her head from Hufflepuff's table as well. Then the Hall seemed to finally come to their senses and the uproar this time was much louder. Legolas covered his ears, cursing their sensitivity at the moment. McGonagall got annoyed quickly and shot a few firecrackers from her wand and startled everyone into silence.

“That is enough! Now sit your bottoms down and listen to the announcements!” She ordered, her brogue starting to bleed in from her annoyance.

Dumbledore, who had been glaring holes into Harry's head, reluctantly stood up and pasted on his mask as he smiled, “Welcome to our newest students and a welcome back to our returning students! Before we begin, a few things: First allow me to introduce our newest Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Ryilia Nubia!”

A woman of relatively short stature, with long black hair that fell to mid back and was heavily decorated with beads, ribbons and feathers that looked handmade. Some looked like glass, others bone or naturally colored stones and raw gem chunks. She had green eyes that looked too bright, as if they were glowing. She was pale and had a rocking body, but over all she was just another notch in their belt of DADA professors. She simply smiled at them and then sat down, squawking when she missed her chair by an inch and fell over.

That got a good laugh out of everyone as she flailed a moment before Hagrid helped her up and she smiled at him in thanks before grabbing her chair and sitting down.

“Ahem, are you alright Professor Nubia?” Dumbledore asked, fighting his own laugh.

“Perfectly fine, just wanted to make everyone laugh is all, but I bruised my coccyx.... ouch...” She assured.

“You should see Madam Pomfry after dinner.” He told her before turning back to his announcements. “We will be including a self defense class as well, taught by Professors Snape, Flitwick and Nubia. Now I assure you that Lord Voldemort (he got a sick joy at the violent flinches and hisses at the man's name) cannot get into the school, but many of your parents voiced their concerns. These classes will be given three times a week. One is mandatory during your double DADA classes, while the other two will be hosted after classes are over for anyone who wishes to join or needs extra tutelage.”

Everyone murmured as Nubia stood up, “You must wear clothes you do not care for or don't mind being ruined in any manner. Also be sure to have a first aid kit, accidents do happen and this will be a crash course in First Aid, Madam Pomfry will be with us as well to help teach this as well as to handle the major accidents.”

“Ah, yes, thank you!” Dumbledore smiled, but his eyes glared at the woman, who only smiled back as if she was completely unafraid of him. “As always the Forbidden Forest is off limits to any and all students at all times! There has been an update to the sleeping arrangements as well, but other than that, let's eat!”

The food suddenly appeared and everyone was soon enjoying their meals and chattering. Harry and Legolas didn't touch any of the food, quietly asking Milly (Legolas got use to calling for and ordering the smaller elf in the last two months, though he still feels strange whenever he talks to the air) to please prepare their meals and to serve them. Within seconds a garden salad appeared for Legolas with diced fruits, nuts and a few edible roots as Harry had the same foods as the others, but he knew it was potion free now.

The Hall was buzzing with gossip and chatter. Many were worried because their Savior was in Slytherin! Does that mean he's evil?! But they've seen the reports and articles, some of them have even ran into him and saw he was a nice guy. The Firsties were adamant that Harry was a good person because he helped them! Legolas was also a topic of discussion.

He was a Gryffindor dating a Slytherin! It was scandalous! But at the same time, they've seen pictures of the couple before. Just because they got sorted into rival houses shouldn't matter, but still!

“Sorry about this...” Neville whispered to Legolas.

“It's perfectly fine. It wouldn't be the first time I've dealt with rumors and gossip about my person.” Legolas assured. “It's interesting to hear what others think of you. You can tell who are allies, who are enemies and who blindly follow based off of what you hear.”

“I see...” Neville smiled. “I think you shocked the whole school by escorting Harry to his table and kissing him.”

“Yes, well its something of a habit and just because we are in different Houses, does not mean I will break that little tradition.” Legolas nodded, looking across the hall to see his lovely Omega chatting with Draco and the little First years who were in Slytherin house, smiling. “He deserves everything and more than I can offer.”

“I wish you both good fortune and happiness...” Neville smiled.

“You are a good Alpha, though you may act like an Omega.” Legolas told him, startling Neville who looked shocked.

“How--”

“I'm a couple thousands of years old, I'm a proficient warrior and hunter and I'm highly observant.” Legolas reminded him. “You have this stance that only an Alpha can pull off. You and Draco both submitted and quickly made sure I understood you were no threats when the red haired pair were irritating me. You bore your neck without hesitation as Draco curled up, both of you leaving yourselves vulnerable.”

“I trusted that you wouldn't kill me... many mistake my nerves for fright when its actually my way of assessing who is a friend or foe... You've been very kind to me and you've helped me grow a little more, find a confidence that even Gran didn't know I had.” Neville admitted.

“Hmm...” Legolas hummed, smiling softly as he kept eating, his goblet filling with water that he knew Milly was supplying. “I hope we will be rooming together if I cannot room with my intended.”

“You should be rooming with Harry as you are courting and it's no secret that you are. But I'm sure the Headmaster will try to keep you away... Gran says he's completely anti Slytherin... He may even try and force Harry to Re-Sort into Gryffindor simply because Mr. and Mrs. Potter were Gryffindors and that everyone believes the terrible misconception that everyone in Slytherin is Dark and Evil. Many forget that a lot of the Death Eaters came from the other House, and yes that means even Gryffindor.”

“Yes, I know...” Legolas nodded. “We've been doing a lot of research since we arrived and the Goblins were most kind to aid us. The war cloud is looming... it's only a matter of time before it breaks.”

“When it does... I'm standing with you and Harry.” Neville told him, looking nothing like the shy and nervous boy Legolas met only a month or so ago.

“I welcome you then, Shield Brother.” Legolas smirked, grabbing his arm as he does with all his Shield bothers...

**~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~**

When dinner was finally over, the first years were escorted to their dorms, Legolas and Harry following to learn where their common rooms were, but they would be escorted by their Heads of House to their shared suite after they got the rules and announcements from their respective Heads. Legolas was amazed as he saw the moving stairs that connected the majority of the school together. The grand stair well filled with hundreds of paintings and the like. He would enjoy running about this part of the castle the most and he's sure Harry would enjoy it as well. When they got to the common room, Legolas was instantly surrounded by the First years, whom he wanted to simply pick up and carry back to his suite with Harry. He's always loved children and hoped that he and Harry would have at least two. Lord Elrond was most blessed having three children, other Elves are lucky to even have one Elfling.

“Good Evening and welcome to Gryffindor. This House prides it self on Bravery and Honor. We are the first ones into battle and the last to leave it, or at least that was our reputation. Now we are the House of the foolish and reckless!” McGonagall snapped out that last bit, making many of the older years flinch back violently. “We are housing Royalty this year, so I suggest you all grow up and act like mature Witches and Wizards. Prince Legolas, if and when you wish to sleep in the dorms, you walk to the Lion statue and climb the stairs beside it. That is the way up to the boy's dorms. You will be rooming with Mr. Longbottom, since the rooms have been renovated and will now house two per room, with an en-suite bath and a divider that can be pulled across the room to grant privacy.”

The others all murmured excitedly about this new development, glad that they could finally have a little more privacy even if they still had to share living space.

“Thank you, Professor McGonagall. Harry and I have agreed to sleep in the dorms tonight, but I would still like to see my other living quarters, if that is alright with you, madam?” Legolas bowed at the waist to the woman, who smiled and blushed a bit at the handsome Elf's respect.

“Of course. When you wish to stay in your dorm, your belongings will be in the room and when you wish to room with your intended, they will be in your shared living quarters.” She assured.

“Thank you.” He smiled.

“Now then...” She gave them the rules, helpful tips and a warning to get to bed within the next hour since they have classes the next day. “If you have any questions or need any help at all, you may ask your Prefects, Ms. Patil and Mr. Weasley.” here she had to fight a scowl at the boy's name (his track record and his grades should have made it impossible for him to be a prefect and yet here he was). “If they cannot help you or you feel they haven't given you sufficient help, you may come to either my office or classroom for aid. You may speak to any Prefect, the Head Boy and Girl, or any Professor. The Head Boy is Mr. Draco Malfoy while the Head Girl is Ms. Hermione Granger. Any questions?”

There were none for the moment and Minerva nodded her head before shooing everyone off to bed, beckoning Legolas to follow her as they left the Gryffindor common room to head to his living quarters with Harry...

**~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~**

Harry was in a similar situation, only the dungeon changed its shape, to throw off intruders as well as to keep the Slytherin dorms hidden at all times. A special spell had been woven into the dungeons to allow the Slytherins to see a glowing green arrow that always pointed them in the right directions whenever the dungeons changed. They came to a blank wall and as the Prefects, Theodore Nott and Astoria Greengrass, explained the tricks to navigate the dungeons and to get into the dorms, they opened the seemingly blank wall with a password which like all Houses change weekly or as needed.

The students were quickly arranged from 7th to 1st years in the common room. This gave them a chance to see everyone and to look in awe at their underwater living area. They were reassured that all the glass was spelled completely unbreakable from spell work and any creatures below a Colossal/Titan class could not shatter it with brute strength or Creature only spells. A door with a Naga portrait suddenly opened and Professor Snape stepped through. He walked up to his Snakes and nodded at all of them.

“Welcome to Slytherin House. I am Severus Snape, your Head of House and your Potions Professor... We are the House of Ambition and Cunning, of Loyalty and Determination. But that is not how we are viewed.” He began. “For a very long time our House has been painted into the frame and mould of pure evil, only producing evil and dark Magicals. We are shunned and even attacked. However I expect of all of you to always look out for one another, to always show a united front outside of this dorm.”

The older years were nodding as the younger ones looked confused or nervous.

“If you have an issue with a fellow Snake, you will deal with it in House and with either myself or any of the 7th years present. I've learned that letting you duel it out often helps to resolve the issue or work off the extra aggression. You may make friends with anyone, try to bridge the gaps between Slytherin and the other Houses, but do be cautious, especially when dealing with Gryffindors. Not all of them are terrible, but it doesn't mean all of them are good either. If you break any rules and are caught doing so, not only will you serve your assigned punishment, but an extra with me...”

Many gulped, either in fear or from remembered experiences with their Head. Harry smiled softly, while Severus wasn't outright damning anyone, he wasn't exactly painting them in perfect light either. He's giving them enough half truths to work from and to decide for themselves if what he says is true or false, but also allowing them to protect themselves.

“If you get into a fight or learn of any bullying whatsoever, no matter the house, I have one simple rule: Don't get caught.” He stated. “Now then, the girls dorm is near the Lamia Queen while the boys dorm is beside the Naga Prince. The Naga King leads to my quarters and you may speak with him if you need to speak with me for any reason. If I am not in my quarters, I am usually found in my classroom or in my lab. If I am in my lab, there is a color decoder wheel beside the door. If it is on black, you cannot disturb me for I am brewing highly sensitive and highly dangerous potions. Blue are potions sensitive to sound waves, red are potions sensitive to temperature changes while Green are timed potions. Silver is any potion that does not require special conditions.”

They nodded as he explained the wheel, and told them as long as the wheel was on either green or silver, they could come to him in the lab, red and blue would require them to wait until he could spare the moment, and Black was a complete “Do Not Disturb” notice. He explained the rules of the school, the in House rules, mandatory study groups and weekly bonding time. After that, he bade them goodnight and had Harry follow him out of the common room.

“That was a most shocking turnout, Mr. Potter.” Severus chuckle as they walked down the hall. “I'm pretty sure that as soon as I finish showing you your other living quarters, the Headmaster will be demanding a Staff meeting to 'discuss' your sorting. I will most likely be asked to 'persuade' you to ask for a Re-Sort so that you could go into Gryffindor.”

“Fat chance.” Harry snorted. “While I know my mother and father were Gryffindors, I know that they are proud of me no matter what House I am in because its what I decide to do, how I act and how I treat others that matters.”

“I see that Father let you speak with them...” Severus sounded a little strange as he said that.

“I actually have a Stone that lets me talk to them... If you want, I could set up a small chat for you, Mom and Dad. Mom has said multiple times that she forgives you, but I think you need to hear it for yourself and my dad has apologized like a million times. I know when we were in the Bank you didn't get a chance, but now we can do it and you could have a few hours with them.” Harry suggested.

“That would be nice, but after this week...” He stated. “Do be careful, Dumbledore is extremely stubborn and twice as determined. He will try and use Legolas against you, he will try to curtail your friends to those he chose for you. He may even try to mess with your schooling.”

“I'm only here to experience Hogwarts. During the Yule holiday I am sitting my OWLs and when the other 7th years take their NEWTs, I will be taking them as well. He could give me straight Trolls all he wants, but those who are important, know that I am an O straight student.” Harry informed him.

“Good. It is one less hassle for us to deal with... Ah, Minnie...” Severus smirked at his fellow Head and friend.

“Severus... Hello again Harry.” She pulled him into a hug before she let go and turned to the mural of the Lovers from the tarot cards. “Here is your suite.”

Harry and Legolas looked at the wall and while one blushed, the other burst into laughter.

“You are so getting pranked, McGona-Kitty!” Harry chuckled as Legolas tried to look at anything but the passionate couple who looked to be amidst the process of mating.

“The password is 'Love Infinite...' You need only hold your wand to the mural on the inside of the room and inform the Lovers that the new password is whatever you choose.” McGonagall explained. “You can also set up wards and protection spells, but first...”

The mural had swung open when Minerva said the password and they walked inside. As soon as they were inside, the door closed and Severus with Minerva's aid began to weave a long spell that broke any and all monitoring spells(minus the ones for medical reasons) such as listening spells, spying charms and a number of other things that would have allowed Dumbledore to spy, manipulate and take control of the couple. Once they were done a scroll appeared in mid air with the list of spells removed and listed what they did, who they were keyed to and who placed them.

“...” Minerva growled low as Severus sighed.

“Dumbles?” Harry asked.

“Dumbasadoor.” Severus confirmed.

“That's insulting doors.” Legolas muttered, which made them all laugh. He had been learning the strange way the people of Terra tended to speak and it made him happy to see he could use the language correctly and make others laugh.

“Indeed, it is insulting to doors, especially the non magical kind.” Minerva snickered out, which had them laughing uproariously again. “Okay, alright... oh my I needed that... Ahem, shall we put up the wards?”

Severus nodded and between the two of them, they weaved a very simplistic, and yet complex network of wards that would keep the pair of lovers safe from most harm, leaving room for them to add their own protections or to sneak in a Master Warder and have them add in any needed wards that they desired. When they were done, Harry smiled at the oddly warm and comforting feeling of the wards that danced along his senses as Legolas' eyes changed color to allow him to see the magics, his awed and fascinated face always one that Harry enjoyed seeing, showing how truly young he was compared to many of his kin.

“These should do for now... the Headmaster will surely attempt to break them down or remove them and place his own back up, but I'm sure there is a way around this.” Minerva assured. “Now then, Mr. Greenwood follow me, it is nearly curfew. Good night, Mr. Potter and Severus, we have a staff meeting to get to.”

“I figured we would.” Severus sighed even as he lead his own charge out of the suite of rooms. “Good night, Mr. Greenwood; Mr. Potter, follow closely.”

They left the rooms, unaware that Hogwarts used what little free magic she had left to make the wards permanent and add in a few of her own to protect one of her Heirs and his intended mate. After dropping off their respective charge back in their common rooms, where they proceeded to find their own dorms to get to bed, the pair met up again on the stairs heading to the Headmaster's office.

“He's going to fuss about Harry's sorting.” Minerva sighed, already feeling a headache coming on.

“I know and have warned Hadrian accordingly. He will be on guard and I'm sure his Alpha is no fool either. It's impressive what he did, waiting for his intended to be sorted before escorting him to his table. The looks on everyone's faces was priceless, especially the old goat's.”

“Severus!” Minerva tried to scold, but was too busy giggling like a school girl as she remembered the gobsmacked look that quickly turned to a soured pout, as if he had been told his favorite lemon drops had been discontinued and would never get them again. “While it may be true, you need to still show respect, at least while we are still in his territory and on his playing field.”

“I know, it doesn't mean I have to bloody well like it.” Severus grumped, sounding almost adorable with his petulance at the thought.

Minerva didn't say anything further as they had made it to the Headmaster's office and were soon taking up their respective places inside with the other Staff members. Terlawney was there for once, humming and rocking in her usual 'mysterious' way, but to anyone who wasn't fooled by her act, it looked like she was too drunk to keep herself sitting up straight. Thankfully Firenze had taken over Divination after his herd had chased away Umbridge. The Centaur was standing closer to the door, so his large body did not disturb the many delicate and fragile trinkets that littered the room.

Pomona and Filius were sitting in their usual spot with Minerva between them and Severus to their backs, the Four Heads always sat/stood together as they ranked higher than the other professors. Hooch and Sinistra were debating something while the other professors chatted idly. Hagrid was near Firenze, who looked a little depressed. Severus figured it was because he was away from his mate and their child, normally a Centaur who left their herd to aid humans was exiled, but because the Centaurs of the Forbidden Forest have been close allies to Severus and the other Heads of House, all of whom have returned the favor twice fold, he was allowed to return home.

Dumbledore seemed to finally be ready, his mask in place, which to those who knew better, looked more fake than a Muggle breast enhancement. He started off with the usual spiel about House Unity (and yet he encourages the Rivalries to keep the students completely segregated), which classes needed to curb their teaching lists or expand, about Voldemort's return and that they have to be vigilant. The old bastard enjoyed the pained hisses and flinching from those who were too scared of his husband's title, but Severus discretely rolled his eyes.

“On another note, I'm quite worried about Mr. Potter's sorting. What with Slytherin's reputation and the animosity aimed toward the House of Snakes. Never mind that Slytherin is Voldemort's House and the children of his followers will surely take advantage of his being there to try and avenge their Lord or try to corrupt him.” Dumbledore finally hit home, sounding like a worried grandfather.

Severus had to count backwards from a thousand so he didn't just _Curcio_ the old bastard where he sat. The not so subtle digs and blatant manipulation attempt was just plain insulting!

“Mr. Potter has shown no signs of discomfort or unease thus far. It is only the first night after all. Perhaps with the shock of his Sorting still new, he will have time to make himself a nitch in the Snake Pit where he can make a stand from. However if the shock and awe fades before he can, I'm sure he will be demanding a Re-Sort in no time.” Severus drawled, making sure to inject enough venom into Harry's name to keep up with the pretence that he was a bitter old man who can't let go of a school yard rivalry.

“Now, now Severus, you cannot bully him.” Dumbledore stated, though it sounded like he was ordered subtly _**to**_ bully Harry. “And do try to see the boy as more than James Potter, after all he is Lily's son too...” He crooned.

Severus wanted to kill the man with his hidden dagger so badly just then! That last bit of manipulation was just atrocious! But still he bit back his anger and scowled fiercely as was expected of him. Dumbledore encouraged the other teachers to basically coddle Harry, especially Minerva, while Dumbledore had the Slytherin Alumni bullying him into asking for a Re-Sort. It was all subtle and easily missed to the the untrained or less paranoid person, but Severus and those he knew he could trust caught it all.

After some final useless chattering and actual school work related matters being discussed, they were allowed to head to bed. Severus moved to the nearest shadow and traveled within seconds into his bedroom where the delicious sight of a freshly showered Tom standing only in sleep pants and toweling his hair off greeted him.

“How was the meeting?”

“Disastrous.” He groaned, heading into the bathroom to quickly change and cat bathing it for the night before he came back out with his glamours off and shoving his mate down onto the bed before straddling him. “You need to fuck me hard or I will head back up to the old Goat's office and slit his throat while he sleeps...”

Tom grinned and pulled his mate close, “That sounds like a very good plan, but I like the first option better...”

 


	18. So a Slytherin and a Gryffindor walk into a classroom...

**~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* CHAPTER XVII *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~**

The next morning everyone was in attendance, trying to be subtle or covert in their vigil of the Great Hall doors, waiting to catch sight of the unusual couple that was Harry Potter and Legolas Greenwood. They seemed to be the last ones to arrive, either planned or not, they weren't sure, but nearly halfway through the morning meal they entered. Legolas was dressed in his uniform, the proud Lion on his breast declaring that indeed he was in the House of the Brave and Noble. Harry was still in the rich green uniform of Slytherin, the striking snake sitting coiled and protective over his breast as well.

But it was the fact that they were together, smiling and chatting as if they were not in rival Houses, the fact that their arms were linked together, clearly showing that Legolas was escorting Harry. They didn't notice the now open stares, the hushed whispers as they made their way over to Ravenclaw's table and sat down across from Hermione and Luna, Susan and Neville getting up from their tables to join them as Draco, who had been hiding behind the couple took a seat at the Eagles' table as well.

…

…

Wait, what!?

Now there was very open stares and the whispers were no longer whispers, but full blown conversations. The Firsties either didn't notice or care because they quickly gathered their things and began to shuffle between Houses until there was at least one student from each House at one of the House tables, sitting with friends they made on the train or with siblings or cousins. The Head table looked like they were either about to have heart failure, burst into coos or burst into laughter, while the others just stared in shock.

This seemed to trigger something in the student body as a few older years got up from their respective tables and moved to join friends at their tables or to sit with a family member. By now the tables could no longer be called House Tables, but just tables. There seemed to be a near even amount of each House at each table. Severus had to use every ounce of his considerable Occlumency skills and shielding to keep the urge to coo and laugh his ass off in check while he noticed Minerva taking a very, very long sip of her morning tea to keep the urge of cooing and going to nuzzle the first years in check as well.

Filius and Pomona had no issues gushing, the pair just fussing away like proud parents, discussing the best way to hand out the schedules and to make sure that not only their respective House was feeling well this morning but to check in on all their students from the other Houses. Severus told them to start from Gryffindor Table and end with Slytherin table or vice versa, since that was his own plan. Minerva agreed and said that she and Severus would start with his table and end with hers while Pomona and Filius should start with her table and end with Severus' this way they can work at their own paces and check their students over.

This was one of the rare days that Trelawney came down from her tower and the woman looked like she took a very high level Sobering potion, if how shocked she looked was any indication. Poppy simply smiled, glad to see the students mingling and chattering without a care, sure there was some tension here and there, but it was too small to worry about for now. However, Dumbledore was very upset, he didn't want the student's mixing, he didn't want anyone making friends outside of their own Houses and for those he had special interest in, making friends not of his choosing. He wanted the animosity especially toward Slytherin to keep burning bright.

“I will fix this...” he stated, about to stand, but Minerva hissed at him and he sat back, eyes wide.

“You will do no such thing! They haven't done anything! They are merely sitting with friends and family and enjoying breakfast, sure there is some tension in the air, but it's very minimal and is fading. Sit there and eat or I will tell the House Elves to give you nothing but sugar free treats for the next three months!” she threatened.

Dumbledore paled, he needed his sugary sweets, his brain just didn't function without sugar! He would find a way later to fix this, but until the threat to his sweets vanished, he would not push his luck. Minerva would do it and he knows it.

Nodding her head in a approval, the Head of Gryffindor got up as did the other Heads of House and began to make their rounds handing out the Schedules for the day. They checked in with their students, noting who made friends with who, who was who's family and how they were adjusting, especially the first years. When the four Heads met in the very middle of Ravenclaw's table, they looked at the group who had started it all. Neville and Draco were discussing fencing techniques as Luna, Susan and Hermione talked about how to navigate the school with Harry and Legolas seemed to drift between the two of them and helping the First Years who had bracketed the older group in between them.

“Your schedule Mr. Potter.” Severus drawled, handing him his schedule while Draco took his from the other hand. “See to it that you are not late to your classes. I will not simper to your fame.”

“Yes sir.” Harry said simply, not raising to the bait, like many would have expected. “See you in potions, sir.”

“Indeed.” Severus then turned and walked on, handing the First years their schedules as he went.

“Ignore Severus, he's normally a grump in the morning!” Pomona tittered as she gave Susan and her First years their schedules. “Just do your work and don't draw his attention to you and you will be fine deary!”

“Thank you, ma'am.” Harry nodded, he knew Severus didn't mean anything by his attitude, he had a role to play like Harry did, though they were now playing them by their own rules.

“I hope to see your charm work!” Filius squeaked out as he handed out his Eagle's schedules. “Your mother was one of my best students, I hope you will be just as good! I bet you might even out shine your mother!”

Harry blushed at the praise and nodded silently as Legolas squeezed his hand under the table.

“I hope you're proficient enough at Transfiguration. It was your father's favorite class and I remember some his more impressive bits of transfiguration over his pranks. Be warned, it is a very dangerous art much like Potions, I will not have foolishness, Mr. Potter.” Minerva stated as she handed the last schedule to Neville before she left with the others.

Soon enough the meal was over and everyone was heading to their classes. An older year from each House guided the first years as Harry and Legolas followed their group of friends to their first class. It seemed their year was the smallest of all the school what with them being born during the first Wizarding War or near the tail end of it. Because of this all Four Houses shared almost all of their classes together. Their first class was Transfiguration and as they walked up the stairs, Legolas walking on the railings because it allowed him to see better and it freaked out the others as they watched the prince casually strolling along the banisters as if he walked on a tight rope daily and had perfect balance.

“Alright so the stairs don't move as long as someone is touching the railing, but if you don't, it will move and change. Some like to turn flat and have you slide back down, or a step will suddenly vanish, others go in opposite directions or change shape at random.” Draco warned Harry as they walked up.

“I know. I did read Hogwarts: A History.” Harry smiled. “Once I learn which is which on certain days, I will be able to navigate it without an issue. Having fun, Leggy?”

“Hmm?” Legolas looked down at Harry and smiled. “This place is amazing and fascinating. Father would enjoy it! I'm sure Aragorn and Lord Elrond would be impossible to drag away from here if they were to ever visit.”

Harry giggled, yes the pair would be hard pressed to be dragged away from the infinite mysteries and history of Hogwarts. And he's sure that Gandalf would somehow find a way to stay as well. The quirky old Istari was both old and wise, but at the same time as childish and young as the Hobbits when it came to learning new things. He's pretty sure his Arda family would live here if they could get away with it, this world vastly different from theirs, but somehow similar.

“Lord Elrond sounds like a very knowledgeable man, I would love to ask him about Arda's history.” Hermione sighed, looking longingly into the distance, but still jumping over the vanishing step without a problem.

“Perhaps when he's next able to come or when we could go for a visit, we'll allow you an hour to pick his brain. If we leave it to the two of you, you will talk for days on end.” Harry teased.

She blushed hard and scowled playfully as she swatted his arm. He laughed and Legolas jumped down as they headed into the hall where the Transfiguration classrooms were located. Heading into the room, they took seats together and pulled out their things as they kept chatting softly until the classroom was full and Professor McGonagall arrived. She gave an overview of the last 6 years for the majority of her class before having Harry and Legolas stand before her and gave them a small assessment test.

Legolas passed his with decent scores, for a non Magical, his limited magic only plant/wood/nature based, but he was able to create things from wood and other plants if needed. Harry passed with flying colors, changing things from inanimate to animate, or from living to something else or even giving animal features to a living being. Legolas had looked adorable with kitty ears on his head and a sleek tail lazily swishing behind him. Once she was done, she let them sit and began the first lesson, advanced battle Transfiguration techniques and how they apply off the battlefield as well.

The time flew by almost unnoticed, but once class was over with, they packed up and headed off to History of Magic, which was taught by a ghost, Professor Binns, but the man seemed to be a semi residual Haunting, since he only ever taught about the Goblin Wars. He seemed aware of the changes in his students, but kept repeating the same lessons, he interacted well enough with others, but seemed to fall into a loop on certain things. The class was so dry, that many just slept, self studied or talked quietly.

Legolas adopted the thousand yard stare, which Harry knew was actually when he was sleeping. It seemed that all Elves of Arda tended to sleep with their eyes open, which was quite freaky. Gandalf did it as well, but at random times, which was even creepier, amazingly enough. Harry chuckle softly at his Alpha's rather rude behavior, but a nap sounded nice right now. However, he had something a little better planned. He raised his hand and when the ghost called on him he asked his question.

“Professor, why do you keep going on about the History of the Goblin wars?” Harry wondered.

“It's required reading...” he stated, blinking his eyes, not sure he understood.

“Yes it was, back in 3rd, that would be 4th year back when you were alive, no offense sir.” Harry pointed out, this seemed to get everyone's attention and wake a few others, Legolas blinked his eyes slowly and cocked his head at his Omega's question.

“The Headmaster hasn't allowed me to teach anything else and I cannot touch anything to learn new material.” Binns admitted.

“I see... The Headmaster is not here, so why not teach something else or have the students teach each other? While you cannot touch the material, perhaps asking another professor or a student to help you gather the needed material? Why not ask the other Ghosts, Peeves can interact with solid objects because he's a Poltergeist and that could be of use since he can get you the books or scrolls you need. You can at least turn pages on your own.” Harry waved his hand at the old tome the ghost has bored not only himself, but many students to death with.

The ghost looked like he was considering this, wondering why he hadn't thought about it before, why he bothered to listen to Dumbledore in first place. Honestly this subject bored him to tears back when he had been a student! The Headmaster doesn't call on him in staff meetings, the man doesn't bother walking by his classroom let alone dropping in to check how things were going! So why not teach something better, something more interesting? Hell something more Creature friendly! The Goblin wars were a terrible time, something that scarred the Magical world for many, many years and is one of the major roots of xenophobia that many Magicals suffer from now, hundreds, if not thousands of years later.

Creatures have magic and powers that Human Magicals have no hope of learning or possessing, which leads to fear, which then leads to hatred and you end up with people like Umbridge, who was so open with her absolute hatred of Creatures that she talks down to them and expects others to be of like minded. She had been most disrespectful to Professor Flitwick, whom is very calm and nice to just about everyone, rarely does the half Goblin get frazzled by others, but sometimes, someone manages to push that button and while he may be tiny, he was a deadly duelist and the fools have learned the hard way to watch what they say or they will be wand whipped again.

“I see little repercussions from your suggestions and am curious as to what you have in mind?” Binns finally answered after he shook of his wandering thoughts.

“Well, other than Goblin wars from the Wizards point of view, which is not only boring, but rather xenophobic, why not teach it from the angle of the Goblins? Why not make the class a bit more interactive? What other bits of history do you know?” Harry began.

“I would need to be able to leave Hogwarts to get materials on the wars from the Goblins perspective, but I cannot sadly. Most of the Ghosts can only go as far as the forest if not halfway across the Black Lake.” He sighed. “And since I've been teaching the Goblin wars for so long, I fear I forgot anything else...” He admitted, much to his shame.

“That's alright professor.” another student spoke up pulling out a large tome and bringing it up to him. “This is a tome on the Fey and their various courts, customs and some of their culture and history.”

“Oh! Yes, the Mad Queen Nab!” The ghost grinned, “A classic and she herself is a very charming woman when she's not using you for her amusement! Let me tell you about a classmate who had the misfortune of catching her fancy...”

And like that, class became something worth sitting through. They laughed with his stories and he read from the book with more vigor, asking students questions or if they had similar experiences or stories related to the topic and when the bell rang, the class found themselves reluctant to leave the class, but did so because they had double Potions next and no one wanted Professor Snape's wrath hanging over their heads.

“Wow, you managed to save us from another year of naps and self study!” Hermione gushed, going over her notes and mentally pulling up all the books she's read over the years to gather research material for the paper they were assigned on how one properly interacts with the Fey, royal or not, to avoid being on their bad side. “I'm sort of upset that I didn't think of this solution years ago!”

“It happens to the best of us, Mione.” Neville assured her, as he looked over his own notes, planning to pen a few letters to some of his relatives, since Dryads and the Fey get along very well. He would probably talk to Luna too, the young Fairy would have some wonderful insight that she would probably be willing to share with her friends.

“It will certainly be something exciting to look forward to now.” Draco added as he looked at them briefly from where he was chatting with Legolas, curious about his notes that had been written in both Elvish and Weston.

They chattered like this on their way down to the dungeon, but paused when they saw the Headmaster standing at the side of the stairs leading down to the dungeons and thus the Potion labs, Kitchens, Hufflepuff's and Slytherin's dorms.

“Ah, Harry, my boy!” The man smiled as if he were a favored grandfather, holding his arms out as if expecting a hug.

Legolas had to remind himself not to grab for one of his knives and stab the man repeatedly or to growl openly at him. He did subtly rest his arm around Harry's waist, pulling his Omega close, preening when said Omega cuddled closer. They stopped before the old man, who beamed at them, but they could see it was fake, a glint of malice in his eyes.

“Hello Headmaster.” Harry nodded in greeting as Legolas refused to offer any form of greeting.

“How are you settling in?” He asked, sending a mild glare at the rude Elf. “Is everything going well?” He then went to touch Harry's arm with the compulsion spells to make him antagonize Snape and the other Slytherins, but his hand never touched the boy. The Elf had caught his wrist at the same time that Harry subtly moved out of his reach, which irked him something fierce. And then the Elf began to squeeze his wrist and he had to bite back the cry of pain at the deceptively strong Creature's grip.

“You will not touch my intended, sir. To do so is to issue challenge and I will fight you to the death.” Legolas stated coolly. “And you will be unable to use magic since my people are rarely gifted with magic.”

Dumbledore gave a sheepish smile and nodded, even if he was internally fuming. How dare this freak touch his person! How dare he threaten him! And bah! A duel without magic!? He is insane! But if his kind rarely have magic that means he can kick him out of the castle since only those with magic can be here! But before he could speak or even think to do something, Legolas spoke in a strange tongue, weaving his fingers in a delicate circle. A moment later a wreath of deep purple and black flowers appeared in his hands and he carefully placed it on Harry's head, smiling at his Omega, who preened again at his attention. The flowers were beautiful, but the scent they gave was off putting for the older Alpha. He backed away with an excuse and fled before his eyes began to water and a sneezing fit took him.

“What kind of flowers are those?” Neville asked as soon as the Headmaster fled.

“Warding Blooms, and as their name suggests, they ward against threats or dangers. They give off a smell so foul it makes those who smell it flee, least they burst into tears that are filled with the plant's toxins and that causes rashes and lesions to appear.” Legolas explained happily. “My people use them to ward against dark creatures that intend to feast upon us, but in this case I wove them to ward Hadrian, forcing any and all who intend him harm or lust for him to back away.”

“I see, how do you do that if you have little to no magic?” Hermione wondered.

“We Elves are Greensayers.” He told them. “Because we are immortal and were one of the first to walk out of the Great Ocean of Arda, we developed first. My ancestors could speak to all manner of life, floral and fauna as well as their later fellow beings: Men, Dwarves and Hobbits. But for the longest time Elves have had this connection to the trees, able to feel their emotions, speak to them and in turn taught them to talk, to walk, birthing the Ents.” He explained. “We make our homes in the trees, we live off of the earth and its bounty, but we always ask and pray before taking.”

“Amazing...” Neville breathed. “So you asked the flowers to ward Harry?”

“Yes.” He nodded and Harry blushed.

“Oh stop before I find some woodland creatures to protect you.” Harry huffed. “Can't be a big scary Alpha if you got Sugar Gliders hanging all over you.”

Luna giggled as did Hermione, the image that had conjured up was priceless.

“Humdingers would flee from His Majesty.” Luna smiled.

“Indeed they would.” Harry nodded, having learned over the last few months that the strange things that Luna said always had a secret meaning if one knew how to listen properly.

They got to Potions, having left Luna at the entrance as she had Herbology, and walked into the classroom. The other students were there and had paused to watch the unusual group come in and sit down. Harry chose to be up front with Hermione on his left, Neville on his right with Draco, Susan and Legolas behind him. He saw the redhead, Ron, scowling at them, his face an unflattering shade of red as he took a seat near the back, scowling away. Others sat down, some nervous or curious of their newest celebrity still as well as his mysterious companion.

“Bloody traitor!!” Ron finally snapped out, causing everyone to gasp and look at him. “Blood traitor is what you are! Your parents are lucky to be dead because I'm sure they'd have died from heart failure after you got sorted into Slytherin!”

Harry's eyes twitched and he slowly took a breath even as he turned to face Ron.

“You seem to know an awful lot of what my parents supposedly would think or say... tell me, why would me being in Slytherin would have killed them? What if you were sorted into anything but Gryffindor? Would your mother suddenly die? Would she be upset or would she simply be proud that you were sorted at all. It is possible and rarely happens when a student cannot be sorted and has to go to a different magical school.” Harry demands coolly even as he noticed Severus hidden in a dark corner and looking severely pissed at what Ron had said.

“Your parents were Gryffindors! Proud and good! Slytherins are pure evil!”

“So I'm evil just because I'm a Slytherin?” Harry blinked. “Legolas, am I evil? If so how could you still be alive right now?”

That caused a pause as Legolas shrugs lazily.

“If you were evil, why did you risk life and limb helping my people survive a war? And indeed if you were evil, I'd have grown weak and sickly, eventually dying from your befouled presence, but since I am still alive and courting you, I doubt you are evil.” Legolas chuckled softly, even as his eyes narrowed and flashed Alpha red in repressed anger. “I wonder if he has a mind between his ears? He seems to be speaking nonsense.”

Ron sputtered as several students laughed. He went to pull his wand out, but Severus chose that moment to slam his office door, startling everyone but the courting pair into jumping in their seats. He swooped into place before the class, like the menacing bat he was accused of being. He narrowed his eyes at them as he spoke in a deliberately low voice, able to retain his students attention and to command their silence with a look.

“Welcome to NEWTs Potions... congratulations, your not a bunch of dunderheads as I had previously thought, though some of you just barely made it in or have someone vouching for you...” Here he glared at Weasley, who flushed at the not so subtle jab at his intelligence. “Here, we will be working with the highly dangerous and most volatile of potions, you will follow my instructions to the letter because a single mistake in this class means certain death.”

He turned and began writing on the chalk board, as he did so he went through a very quick review of what some terms mean, the differences between one style of prep to another. He paused and spun around and snapped at them to take notes. They did as told. And as they did so he turned back to finish putting up the instructions and smiled evilly as he called out almost in singsong.

“And 50 points from Gryffindor for each of the following: slandering another student based on their House, speaking ill of the dead and attempting to attack a student from behind.”

That got Weasley murderous glares because it was the first day of classes and already Gryffindor was negative 150 points! Legolas blinked impressed by the killer intent children were able to pull off as well as his darker cousin's evil grin he hid behind a sneer as he called attention. The class went on, Severus going over the instructions, pointing to the ones he wrote on the board because the ones in the book were outdated or would cause issues in the final product. He brooked for no arguments and he made sure everyone understood before he waved them toward the ingredients closet to gather what they needed.

Harry went to get the ingredients as Hermione set up both his and her cauldron. Susan helped Legolas with the set up as Neville joined Harry to get the ingredients. When they came back, Draco had already cleaned and prepped their knives and so the pair handed out the bundles and soon they were working together, helping one another prep and brew. Though Harry hardly needed the help, he had prepped this healing potion multiple times and had even found a simpler, but three times more effective way to make it. Legolas seemed to have a small problem with how best to handle the knife, but between Hermione's and Draco's advice he did it with minimal damage to the items.

Severus swept through the tables, correcting students, scolding others and outright belittling Ron, for the bubbling sludge that was his potion. He made his way toward the six and looked them over. Neville, who was normally second to the worse student had a passable potion for once, with the help of the others to keep him from getting overly nervous. Ms. Bones as always had a good potion, Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger had EE level potions as always with the occasional O. Mr. Greenwood's was an S at best, an A at worse. He then turned to Harry's and blinked to see him bottling his potion already, the sample labeled and ready, but the rest was being poured into vials in the box he normally had the good potions bottled in for the hospital wing.

“Finished already?” He questioned.

“Yes sir. I have been brewing since I was young. I am unsure if you read about the interview or not, but my adoptive father, Papa Mors, taught me and I've gotten use to it that I can brew quickly if I need to. And I still managed to have a potent and effective potion.” He told him, handing him the sample. “Is this to your standards?”

Severus admired the color, popping the stopper he sniffed it and hummed before he dropped a small drop onto a cut on his hand and watched it bubble a moment before the cut was gone, as if he never been cut in the first place.

“Impressive, Potter... an O.” He stated and stoppered the potion before gathering the box. “I'm sure Madam Pomfry would be thankful for these. I would like to see which instructions you used.”

Harry nodded and quickly wrote out the recipe and instructions before he turned to help his friends finish. He smiled at Legolas as the Greenwood Prince wrinkled his nose at the end results of his potion, it did not look perfect, but it did not look like it would kill anyone either.

“It's a lot of practice, beloved...” Harry assured him, helping him bottle and set the potions aside.

“Indeed. I will need to practice the knife techniques...” He murmured, as he set the last vial in the box to be graded. Harry just smiled and leaned against him for the remainder of the class, going over techniques, showing him how best to hold the knives and even telling him that these holds could be used in combat.

Severus nodded at Harry showing Legolas the proper techniques even as he picked up the recipe Harry had just wrote and looked it over and blinked, it cut not only prep time down, but also halved the brewing process and yet it tripled the potency of the potion. He would have to speak with him later about other such recipes. Severus quickly waved his wand and cast a containment bubble around Weasley's potion when it began to bubble dangerously, triggering an alarm. It exploded a moment later and Severus snapped into asshole mode. No one laughed, no one dared because if not for the alarms Severus had invented and spelled into the work stations, several people would be dead or severely maimed at the moment.

“Detention, Weasley! Tonight and for the next two weeks! I will ingrain proper potions work into your thick skull even if it kills you! And another 60 points for carelessness!” He snapped out, banishing the concoction into a specialized fire he kept burning in a sealed room for such reasons. “Time is up, bottle your potions, clean up and I expect an essay on proper preparation techniques for NEWT level potions on my desk tomorrow! 3Ft worth!”

With that they did as told, wrote down the homework and left. Legolas blinked and looked at Harry who was giggling.

“ **Is he alright?** ” Legolas wondered, “ **He seems...easily angered...** ”

“ **He is a master of a dangerous craft and has to teach it to the young. Many like Weasley, do not take heed of his warnings or teachings and cause accidents like what we just saw, Meleth Nin. If Uncle Severus did not put up a protection bubble, we would all be either dead or seriously injured.** ” Harry explained, smiling softly in a reassuring manner.

Legolas nodded and kissed his brow as they wandered to their next class. Charms followed in a similar manner to Transfiguration, an overview, a small assessment test of the new pair and finally lectures and practices on charms that could be used both on and off the battlefield. Legolas had a bit more trouble in this class when it came to the practical part, but he took extensive notes, studied the work and offered a unique view as a non Magical. He also gave the students a unique target and practice dummy. Flitwick had fretted, Legolas assured him he was quick and not completely helpless. But still the half Goblin wove a tight net of protections around the young prince, not wanting make an enemy of the Silvan Elves and cause trouble for his clan.

The students found this class to be interesting and insightful, especially those who were strictly raised Magical. Legolas made shields and walls of plants and trees, and after Harry conjured a bow with padded and powder filled arrows, he fired back. Flitwick soon had a score sheet for his students and the prince, tallying his shots and their 'lethal/fatality' potential while he scored the students on creativity, landing a hit on the quick footed prince and originality, either in spells or combining well known spells for an offensive/defensive construct(if Legolas was particularly vicious with Ron Weasley, no one noticed or pointed it out).

Finally Filius called up Harry and everyone quickly sat on the bleachers he had made at some point to open more space in the 'battlefield' of the classroom. Harry got up and smiled at his Alpha, who gulped. He knew how dangerous Harry was, knew that he had to really pull out all the stops.

“First to hit the other, wins.” Harry told him. “Unlike my classmates, professor, I have battle experience and I know that even a simply bubble charm can kill a man if you know how to do it.” Harry pointed out when Professor Flitwick looked ready to protest.

He seemed to think about it and then nodded. He rest the 'battlefield' and then after giving Legolas a few more minutes to breathe, he allowed them to begin. Legolas did not give Harry an opening he pulled three arrows up and fired, as Harry dodged two and caught the last one. He quickly charmed the floors into tall walls that had ledges and windows from which he could climb and fire as Legolas ran at him, using the same construct to get to a high point and fire at his Omega. Harry danced out of the way of the arrows, casting spells, both known and original. They created amazing constructs that morphed and changed and neither had landed a single hit just yet.

It was like watching a live action movie or play, the two warriors were dazzling in their deadly beauty, they were creative and read each other as if they had done it for years. And then finally Legolas hit Harry right in the heart with an arrow, but Harry had also struck Legolas with a sleep spell that if not used right or overpowered could kill the victim by putting them into such a deep sleep they die and the counter spell is useless. Legolas collapsed asleep as Harry laid where he fell from the force of the arrow and the shock that he had been hit. It was quiet and then everyone began cheering loudly. It was enough to startle Legolas awake from his light spell induced doze. The elf then rushed to Harry and fretted over his mate, but smiled when Harry simply smiled and kissed him.

“Excellent work you two!” Filius squeaked out, hurrying over and beginning to cast simple diagnostic charms and nodding happily when they were only a bit bruised up from the battle. “I dare say, you are nearly on par with me... I would love to challenge you to a duel sometime, Mr. Potter. Ohh Lily would have been so proud!” He gushed as he cleaned them up and then with a few flicks dismantled the mess, setting his classroom back to rights.

“Thank you, sir.” Harry smiled sadly, but proudly. “Those were only some of the spells I used in the Battle of Helm's Deep. I helped transfigure a few Ballistas and other booby traps that halved an army of 10,000 down to only a few thousand that was finally able to break passed the defenses.” Harry told him in all honestly.

“Does McGonagall know about that?” Flitwick asked, wiggling with excitement.

“No. She never asked and she didn't allow us to test our skills against one another.” Harry admitted.

Flitwick nodded, he would speak to his fellow Heads and hopefully share the memory with them. He did clear his throat, checked his pocket watch and realized they only had a handful of minutes left for their double Charms class. So he spent those few minutes reviewing what spells were used, critiquing everyone's technique and breaking down certain spells to better understand them. As they packed up to head to lunch, he asked for a 2ft minimum essay about the spells used and what was effective against Muggle style fighting and what wasn't. After that they were free to head to lunch and Legolas soon found himself surrounded by a newly formed fan club and the curious Magical raised students as Harry found himself surrounded by the rest. They made such a sight and sitting at the Slytherin's table that hardly anyone noticed.

They were also making such a racket that the rest of the school could not help but wonder what was going on, this also got the teachers attention, but because the noise was so much and so chaotic, it sounded like one continuous noise with no distinction. Minerva leaned down to Filius, as the smallest professor struggled to keep from bouncing out of his seat.

“Filius? What happened during your class to result in... well this.” She waved at the former Slytherin table, watching how it was nearly packed to the brim with students, those who came in with Harry and those who hurried over to find out what was happening.

“It seems Mr. Potter is full of surprises!” he beamed as Pomona and Severus joined them. “Did you know he helped transfigure Ballistas during a battle against an army of 10,000?”

“Ah, yes, automatic ones at that.” Severus remembered what Harry and the LeStranges had done to prepare Helm's Deep from the Uruk-hai army. “They fired 400 bolts per minute. Not to mention the deadly plants he unleashed, Devil's Snare and a few others, his hexes and curses left devastation in their wake as well. He is no slouch when it comes to battle and he will defend what is his to the last.” Severus smirked proudly, ignoring the stunned looks from the other three Heads.

“Severus, how-- is that where you vanished off to in such a hurry!?” Minerva gasped, recalling how he had vanished not even a week before Yule and did not return until nearly the end of the year. Dumbledore had been pissed and has tried everything he could to get information about where and what Severus was up to. Said man only implied it had to do with the Dark Lord and that he was not able to so much as use the gentleman's room without threat of death if he tinkled wrong.

“You were with us for the last battle, which had everyone busy and out of sorts, but yes. You missed Hadrian in action and I've had the pleasure of dueling him a few times, if only to make sure he could defend himself and to ease nervous tension.” He told them.

Pomona could not wait for her class after lunch, curious and excited to see how he handled her more deadly garden. And as Filius recounted the epic battle in his classrooms, she wanted to see what the Elf was capable of and wondered if she could pick his brain about some the flora that grew back in his home...

**~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~**

Dumbledore was torn, on one hand, Harry was a well trained warrior, a weapon of the finest caliber, but on the hand, he was not broken, submissive nor blindly loyal to him. Then there was the damned Elf and it didn't help that both the Elf and Harry had mixed scents, making it hard to tell if Harry was truly an Alpha like Sirius told him, or an Omega like everyone claimed. Unless the A/B/O dynamic had a different construct wherever Harry had been raised. What if the Alpha was viewed as an Omega of their society and the Omega as the Alpha? Yes that would explain the conflicting views and as he grew up in that environment, Harry would not know any better!

But that means he would need to forcibly change the brat's gender for he would not pass up such a strong, not only physically, but magically too, person bearing his children, it would also give him a much easier claim and access to the Potter Vaults vs claiming it through Conquest if there is even a hint that the brat was not absolute evil for those blasted Goblins and the idiots at the Ministry. Then there was the issue that the brat had made friends with Draco Malfoy, the son of a well known Death Eater and has sparked true House Unity between all four Houses instead of with one's own House. He need everyone to continue viewing anything and everything Slytherin as pure evil. Dark, Creature and evil.

And no matter how he tries to get the children to sit at their proper tables, no matter how subtle or gently coaxing he is, they don't obey because the other Heads and Staff encourage them to sit where they please! And so far his interactions with the Potter brat have been thwarted by the blasted Elf!! And he doesn't see any Heir or Lord rings on the brat, so why were none of his potions working on him!?

“I need to get that damn little brat in line and fast... I need to make him into the perfect weapon, get him and Tommy boy to fight, for Tom to die at my hands and for everyone to acknowledge that I am the Second Coming of Merlin.” He snarled as he paced his office, trying to think. It is only the first day and so far the brat hasn't even earned a detention yet. He surely would have gotten one with Severus, but the only one who did was Ron Weasley, not to mention the loss of 210 points! He looked at the point log book and cursed, it kept an up to date log of any and all points given or taken away, changing or removing nonsense reasons for points to be given or removed. He had to think of how best to give those points and quite a number more to Gryffindor so that no matter what happens they will be in the lead and win the House cup for the 7th year in a row.

He sucked his teeth and went back to pacing and seething, never once aware that one of the former Headmasters slipped from their frame and went to its twin down in a certain Spy's office to report the latest round of schemes and information...

**~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~**

Pomona was all but wiggling with glee as she watched the Elf Prince talking in a strange, but beautiful language to her Hydra Snapdragon flowers, the literal dragon faced flowers bobbed and weaved as he spoke to them, gently pruning them as he went. Her star pupil, Neville was dealing with her patch of exploding cacti, harvesting their explosive fruits for Severus as Ms. Granger was tending to her box of herbs that she makes every student make and grow in first year to reduce spending costs Owl Ordering potion ingredients that run the risk of being damaged or spoiled by the time they arrive.

The others were working either on their boxes solo or in groups around some of her more deadly plants. She turned to Harry Potter, the boy was sitting on her Devil's Snare, wrapped in the vines and seemingly content letting it hold him, making sure to twitch every now and again so it knows he is alive and not dead. Baby as she named it, seemed to like Harry and was draping the vines that needed tending, either simple pruning to severing the rotting or dead limbs off onto the boy's lap to be tended. She smiled at the calm chaos of her gardens and went back to tending her Gillyweed patch, the fresh water plant was growing well, but she had to keep the tank clean least parasitic algae start forming and ruining her efforts.

Legolas finally finished with the strange sentient plant, smiling as the main head of the plant offered him a pouch it wove of its leaves with self severed cutting of roots and seeds for him to take back home and plant in his home realm and the home he and his mate wished to live in. The plant was as deadly as its nocturnal cousin, the Devil's Snare, which had also given a cutting to Harry. Legolas walked to the large plant, it quickly wriggled around him and brought him up to Harry where it then draped some vines into his lap for tending.

“I am enjoying this class...” Legolas mused happily as he kept his movements slow and gentle, like Professor Sprout had told them when dealing with the Snare. He carefully pruned the vines on his lap, removing wilted or damaged leaves, thorns and carefully cut away the decay, using what little magic he had to sooth the plant.

“I knew you would.” Harry smiled. “And the fact that many of the plants and even Neville look much better with you here, using you Greensay to sooth everything is nice.” Harry leaned onto him as he finished his last batch of vines and just relaxed, his own nature as a Devi calming and soothing the magical plants within the Greenhouse, the Creatures among his classmates in a calm mood as well due to his ease and happiness. Whether they knew this or not, he did not know and wondered(and worried) if his moods influenced them or if it was just a base instinct that surfaced in dire situations. Soon the class was over, the Devil's Snare a bit reluctant to let the pair off, but Baby did set them down, petting them as Pomona gave them an essay on the various habitats and best ways to simulate them for various magical plants due at the end of the week and reminded them that this week was to just simply reset their boxes and tend to some of the plants before she would be teaching them the NEWT level Herbology plants and best ways to culture or remove them.

With that they packed up and cleaned up, Legolas laughing when Snappy the Snapdragon he had spent most of the class tending, whined. He pet it one last time and promised when he had spare time between classes and Harry he would come to play. It perked up and keened happily as Pomona laughed and welcomed Legolas' aid with the Greenhouses if he was willing and Neville smiled as he agreed to having him help them tend to them. He agreed and off they went, their last class was Defense. This was the class everyone seemed to be looking forward to and dreading. From Harry's heard thus far, DADA has always been a joke since Voldemort put a curse on the class or so they say.

Legolas was appalled at some of things he was hearing, surely if there was such a curse on the position, would the others not have tried to remove it or at least set up safety measures to protect not only the teacher but the students attending the class?

“I wish.” Draco told him sadly. “I mean Professor Quirrell wasn't that bad, once you learned to tune out the stuttering and he actually made us practice the spells until we could preform the most basic of them soundlessly.”

“Yeah, and he took the time to better explain things... Lockhart was the worst because not only did he lie and not know what the hell he was doing, he was preying on the girls and some of the boys who hadn't presented yet or had just newly presented as Omegas.” Hermione added, shivering in disgust for ever having a crush on that monster. “You would think Umbitch was the worse.”

“At least she never sexually assaulted anyone, tortured, bullied and blackmailed, but never sexually assaulted.” Neville agreed. “But she was just as bad as Lockhart. Gran is still harping away about how we all failed our OWLs because of her and the Ministry trying to undermine the Headmaster, not to mention dismiss any talk about the Dark Lord's return.”

“They allowed a molester near children!?”Legolas snarled, his eyes flashing red and his teeth sharpened slightly. Harry quickly pulled him to a stop and made him look into his eyes.

“Hush... he is gone, arrested and being kept away from the innocent, the children are safe now, and I'm sure their parents got them help and are safe guarding them even more than before...” He whispered, soothing the rage.

“Sorry...” Susan blushed, she had a feeling the Prince would take offense, but not to the point he looked ready to hunt and gut the man. “Maybe we shouldn't talk about Lockhart or Umbridge.”

“No, I want to know what she did... I have to attend a few Wizengamont hearings, one to be formally introduced as the respectful Heir and Lord of my respected Houses and to publicly claim my seats. I would like to know who is a clear friend and enemy now before I stupidly turn my back to either.” Harry told them, Legolas frowning but grunting softly as he knew this world worked differently than his and that Harry had plans to set up that would help shake this world to the foundations and allow them to rebuild it into a better, safer future.

“Deloris Jane Umbridge, the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. She was our DADA professor two years ago, after that wretched woman, Rita Skeeter outed Professor Lupin as Werewolf, whom, might I add, proved that the Curse on the DADA position was a hoax since he taught here for two and half years after the whole Lockhart incident, and never once was any student in danger nor did he had any issues with his less than human side, he took his potions and always arranged for Professor Snape or Professor Flitwick to take over his classes on days before, during and after the full moon, he was always away for three days and always made sure to treat everyone fairly. Former Gryffindor or not, if you caused trouble or bullied a student in his class or where he could see you, you got points removed and detention, and he always took the same amount of points from everyone. He never pandered to one House or the other, even his own.”

“After he was outed, admittedly a lot of parents had overreacted and in some causes where families have been terrorized by Rogue Werewolves and had legit reasons to worry, Professor Lupin was forced to resign and fled the country because Umbridge was given permission to bring a team of Hit Wizards to kill him for what he was, even after having all our memories, confessions under Veritaserum that he never once posed a threat to us nor did he do anything to harm us.” Neville spoke up.

“My Aunt was upset, but was thankful her former year mate got away and has remained hidden for the last year from Umbridge and her lot. The Ministry decided that they couldn't trust Headmaster Dumbledore's judgment what with multiple teachers in the years previous who either had accidents or were asked to leave because of issues, only a few died while in position of of DADA Professor, but that was before any of us attended Hogwarts. The ministry thought that they would place one of their own in that position and gave her almost unlimited power at the school. She turned the school into a literal prison, made us all write lines with a Blood Quill, some more than others. Those of us in the older years stayed silent because she was threatening our families or hinted at harming the younger years and we basically made ourselves into meat shields to protect the Third years and down.” Susan added, rubbing her scarred hand.

“Blood Quills are normally only used in bind contracts because if they are over used and you scar, that quill can be used to write anything with your name and blood to make it legal and even force you to commit acts you normally wouldn't. Umbridge didn't really turn her attention to us Slytherins, at least those of us from powerful and influential families, or were of like mind to her. However when she started in our Firsties, we went to war.” Draco snarled, he still has to sit up at night with the now Second year students who suffered nightmares of Umbitch torturing them again with those Blood Quills.

“May I kill this Umbridge, **Meleth Nin**?” Legolas asked calmly.

“Maybe... assuming I do not do it first.” Harry snarled lowly. There was very few things that pissed of Harry more than anything and hurting a child, any child, was the biggest trigger of all.

“We got lucky and are somewhat thankful to Skeeter, who had heard from worried parents that no letter has come from their children in a long time and that most of their mail was sent back to them unopened with a warning to cease their actions or face Azkaban and the KISS.” Neville told them. “She somehow got into the school and like with Professor Lupin, she found out the woman's dirty secrets and blasted them all over the Daily Prophet. I was actually surprised that her Article about her interview with you was actually truthful and not her usual tripe of lies and poisoned words. By then we had already revolted and by the time the Minister came to get her out of Hogwarts, she had pissed off the Centaurs and is now deathly afraid of anything Equine in nature.” He beamed evilly, which was a rather scary sight on such a soft young man.

“Oh yeah, that was fun!” Hermione grinned. “She's still in her position of Undersecretary, though just barely and Fudge was suspended, but his replacement was killed in an attack at the Ministry by the Dark Sect. Though he, much like his attack bitch are barely holding onto their position and have to do a lot of tiptoing or they may end up in Azkaban in stead. She's racist, xenophobic to the extreme and I am still under the impression that her birth was a complete accident.”

Legolas gave an ugly bleat of laughter and covered his mouth, face flushing as the others blinked in shock before they all burst into laughter, taking their seats, having walked to the Defense classroom this whole time. He cleared his throat and apologized, but Harry told him he thought it was kinda cute that he had an ugly laugh when he found something beyond hilarious. Harry admitted that he snorts horribly when he has his own laughing fits. Others soon filed in and of course Ron Weasley had come straight toward them. He slammed his hands on the table and glared at Harry.

“You must think you're something mighty special because you can use fancy tricks, are rich and that you have the staff kissing your arse, Blood Traitor!” He snarled at Harry.

“I do not know what your issue with me is, but I assure you, that no one kissing my bum nor am I using my newly discovered wealth to persuade anyone into doing anything. As for my so called 'Fancy Tricks': I lived in a hostile environment where the weak and the unaware died and the strong and perceptive survive. I have literally just finished a war not even a few months ago and finally found my way home, to the land my birth parents lived and died. I finally just learned my name, found a family that I never knew existed because all I had through my young life was my adopted father, whom died protecting not only me, but a village. So please, tell me that skills born of necessity are simple parlor tricks and slight of hand. I would like to see you face an Orc. Or a Cave Troll. Hell, I'd like to see how you hold up to a Nazgul.” Harry snarled darkly as he had slowly stood and got into Ron's face, making him back away in fright as everyone watched with rapt attention.

“I would love to see that too.” Nubia's voice suddenly spoke up, startling everyone to see the woman sitting calmly at her desk, which had up until now been empty. “Mr. Weasley, correct? Sit you ginger arse down before one of your classmates smack the ginger out of you, you can't afford to lose Gryffindor anymore points after all.” She hissed suddenly and he yelped and hurried to a seat as everyone did. “Good. Now then, I am Ryilia Nubia, you will call me either Rye or Nubia. Professor is fine, but please note it makes me feel all stuffy and formal.” She shuddered and they all laugh softly. “So I have my work cut out for me because on the International scale of Education, you are barely scraping your OWLs in Defense. And from what I heard and Professor Flitwick was kind enough to share the memories of, only two of you seem to be up to par for Defense so I will have to kindly ask Mr. Potter and his Highness to be my teaching assistants.”

The pair nodded as she beamed again before she flicked her wand at the windows, turning them opaque black and dimming the lights as several projector Orbs floated into the room and began projecting images and diagrams. She began with giving a detailed breakdown of the NEWTs themselves, what spells they were missing and would be learning, cramming really since almost 90% of them were required for the tests, but had been cut from the teaching syllabus because they were 'Dark' spells. When some tried to protest this, she snapped at them and they all shut up as she explained in an icy voice that her husband had been murdered with a 'Light' cutting spell, decapitated actually.

“Now then, if we are done with that nonsense?” She asked in a bone chilling voice before smiling pleasantly and turning back to the breakdown. “As I said, I will be teaching you these spells and you will be mastering them before your NEWTs because without them you will fail and you will end up with some shite job because of it. I will also be bringing in various Creatures and Monsters to help teach you the best spells to use to protect yourselves against them. I will not allow any racist, sexist or any derogatory language in my classroom. Keep your xenophobic comments to yourselves or you will find out what I can do. And before any of you even think to question me, know that I am a 10 times, International Dueling Champion in Modern and Ancient Spell Battles and that I am the current reigning champion of armed Magical Combat.”

“Excuse me, Professor?” Hermione spoke up, hand held in the air.

“Yes... Ms. Granger, correct?” She asked, quickly checking her roster that told her which student was sitting where in her classroom.

“Armed Magical Combat? What do you mean?” She asked, many others leaning forward, also curious.

“Yes, exactly what the title implies. I will be teaching you to use Muggle weapons in combination with your magic to better defend yourselves as well as face down opponents who are immune or highly resistant to Magic. It will also teach you to not rely heavily on Magic. Magic is many things, but it is not a Cure All. Magic is dying and the more you depend on it, the faster it dies. I will also be going over the history of the spells, the religions and rituals they are based on or were born from as well as a few other things because I noticed your History class is severely lacking.” She explained, flicking her wand to change the images to show a detailed chart of what she was covering. “Now copy this down and let's get to it.”

**~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~**

Time moved on in a strange quick but slow manner after that first week, getting use to the classes and the teachers, finding a rhythm to follow and finding enjoyment in their classes. The students fell into their routines as Harry and Legolas floated along, following the lead of their friends and in general, unsettling years of stigma, preconceived notions and a number of other things. It was now almost time for Halloween or Samhain, it was a day celebrated by all of the Wizarding World as the day that the first war ended and a day to enjoy untold amounts of sugar. However for Harry, he grew more and more somber, it was the day his world was permanently changed and he knew no one meant any ill will by celebrating, but he found himself listless and often falling into somber thoughts.

The day was approaching fast and several had taken note of Harry's somber mood and tried to cheer him up a little, but then they would have a moment of clarity and realize he had no good reason to celebrate the day he became an orphan and instead offered him silent courage because they realized their apologies would come across as pitying and empty, insulting. His friends simply offered their silent support and after Rye had taught them about an old O'Hallow's Eve tradition of honoring the dead by gathering around a ritual fire to burn their favorite foods and drinks and to tell stories about their life as Midnight approaches, they opted to set that up for a private celebration and to lighten Harry's mood.

It was Neville who bravely purposed this idea to Professor Snape, who agreed that it was a good idea and promised to get them the items needed and to set them up in a secure clearing just inside of the treeline, but not considered in the Forbidden Forest. It would one, keep them from being spotted and two out of trouble, he then wrote Black and told him and Lupin what Harry's friends wanted to do and the Black Lord was more than happy to cook up some of Jame's favored dishes while Severus did the ones for Lily. The day of Halloween finally came and Hermione grabbed Legolas and Harry by the arms, dragging them out of the castle as the others rushed to the Great Hall for the celebration that was in all honestly in bad taste.

“Lady Hermione, why--”

“I told you to call me Mione or I will be cross with you, Legolas.” She huffed, smiling softly to show she wasn't really upset. “And I figured that Harry wouldn't want to join a party that is a rather disrespectful way to honor those who died this day.” She told him. “So I took what Professor Nubia said into consideration and opted to host a smaller more appropriate celebration and well, it seems word got around and well...” they came and saw almost all the Seventh years, many Sixth and Fifth years with their much younger siblings or cousins with them Professors Snape and Nubia who offered to chaperon the event and there were even a few parents who had somehow been invited to the festivities, among which were Remus and Sirius.

“We're going to give an offering to our dearly departed and we're going to share stories all night about them. Maybe they will come and join us, even if we can't see or hear them.” She offered with a watery smile and Harry couldn't help his sobbing laugh.

“Thank you...I always grew depressed around this day and I never understood why until I came here...” not really a lie, Mors had waited until he was a teen to tell him about his parents deaths in full detail, even if Harry got to know them growing up. “I use to dream of them you know? Hold conversations with them, but I never fully understood as a child that they were dead.”

Legolas hugged him close as Hermione gave him a sad smile, “I lost my favorite uncle... he was always so full of life, never one to shy away from adventure or to pass up the chance to learn something new.” She told him about how he went on a trip to India and was exploring one of the temples, but had tripped and fell into a chasm. It took the locals two weeks to climb to the bottom and bring his body back.

By then they were sitting around the fire and Luna brought up her mother's death and soon they were all trading stories, Legolas added his own stories, speaking of his mother. And as midnight approached, they tossed their offerings into the fires, Legolas conjouring his mother's favorite flowers to burn in her honor and they felt as if their loved ones stood around them. Harry smiled softly as he saw the faint outlines of the dead around them from mothers and fathers to uncles and aunts. Cousins or siblings lost, grandparents and more. Not only was this ritual to honor the departed, it was to Honor Death and thus honoring a part of Magic. By the time they were ushered to bed, they felt better, stronger, more alive.

Harry curled up on his bed, Legolas already dead to the world curled around his back when he felt the familiar bony touch of Mors and he looked up at his adopted father as he quickly adopted his mortal flesh.

“Happy birthday papa...” He whispered.

“Thank you, Little Master...” He smiled and pressed his brow to Harry's in place of the kiss he wanted. “You did me and Magic a great honor tonight. Chaos certainly is gleeful as well.”

“I'm sure... I guess I never properly mourned them and this is the first time I did so...” Harry voiced softly.

“And they were there, thankful and greatly happy to see how much you have grown and that even here, you have a family willing to stand beside you... now sleep... your magic will feel lighter in the morning and I'm sure a certain old Billy goat will be severely put out... And I made sure nothing would happen, he had planned a little 'test' for you.” He had warned before vanishing as Harry snorted softly and snuggled closer to Legolas.

'The man is a fool' he thought to Death as he closed his eyes and went to sleep...

 


	19. Debut at the Wizengamont; The Will Reading

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter and an emotion charged one! Please be warned!

**~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* CHAPTER XVIII *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~**

Legolas woke early, blinked and smiled at Hadrian sleeping safely and contentedly beside him. These last few months had been a strange adventure and last night exposed a part of his future mate that had not been seen before. If it had, it had been so minimal that one would have missed it or they were too hard pressed fighting the enemy, trying to keep their friends safe and sound. He gently touched his cheek, smiling as Hadrian cooed in contentment, snuggling closer. He kissed his brow and whispered in his ear that he would be back in time for breakfast, a sleepy murmur his only response.

Getting dressed, making sure to put his armor on under his school robes, he grabbed his things, placed the wooden crown over his brow and leaving the room, the Lovers interlocking themselves and securing the room without needing an order to do so, their mother, Hogwarts locking the room tight to keep one of her Heirs safe and sound. The Elf walked down the halls, quick and silent as he went, he had his knives and daggers on his person, hidden and ready to use at the first sign of danger. He closes his eyes as he lets his mind blank and follows the pull towards where he sensed the danger.

He slipped out of the main doors, heading down to the lake and slowly wandering his way around it to a cave that at first glance looks small, but as he slips in he knows it's much bigger than he thought. He opened his eyes and looks at the cave that reminded him of the Goblin mines of Arda, the stench certainly wasn't that much different. He walked into the cave and felt a cool presence suddenly appear at his side and turned his head slightly to see Mors in his human persona walking amiably beside him.

“You wanted me to find this...” He stated, calmly holding his dagger handle as he kept walking forward.

“I placed it here so it would not cause issues at the school. And to piss off a certain old billy goat.” he grinned evilly.

“Ah, then I'm more than happy to end it twice over...” Legolas growled in dark pleasure.

They arrived in an inner chamber that was clearly warded by Mors to keep the Giant trapped. This one was older, battle scarred and deformed.

“He's also a cannibal... devoured his children and mate and devastated two whole towns. Dumbledore had brought him to Hogwarts to attack the children and force Hadrian to fight it, to test his skills and resolve. As well as to damage Hadrian's standing on Creature Neutrality, to prey on the Sheeple's fears and anxieties to further his 'Greater Good.' But as you can clearly see, I did not allow that. I was not about to let innocent children die before their time.” Mors said, leaning on the wall to the side of the inner entrance.

“...I want that old fraud's head on a golden pike.” Legolas growled as he weaved his hand, a spell on his tongue to make a great golden wood bow and white Mistletoe Arrows that had their heads coated in the poisonous berry's juices as he took aim and fired at the raging creature's eyes and one into its mouth when he had a clear enough shot for it.

“Gold is too good for him. Make it Fool's gold, it's just as gaudy.” Mors snickered out darkly as he enjoyed watching the monster flail as it was shot again and again until it tripped and fell, impaling its self on a stalagmite, dying soon after, “Ah... good... Thank you for your help...”

“Not to be rude or to question things I ought not, but could you not have killed it yourself?” Legolas wondered.

“I could have, but then I wouldn't have the lovely gift you gave to me by killing it in defense of not only of your Omega, but also the defense of over 1000 innocent children. While you have little magic, you do have it still and you are slowly growing stronger while learning here and flexing your magic often. You did not even realize you conjured the Giant Slayer's Bow.” He pointed at the large golden bow in Legolas' hand. “Nor did you realize you used a plant that represents both Life and Death, Love and Hate. Mistletoe is seen as a warding plant against evil and a kiss under it is not only a sign of love but a kiss of Life. It is also deadly to eat and is a favored poison to give to your enemies under the pretense of friendship and wishing them good health.”

Legolas blinked and then smiled softly, “I see, so by using it, I've honored you, the father of my intended.”

“That you did... and now to collect my gift and you had best get back, Hadrian will wake soon.” Mors murmured as he melted into Death and reaped the creature's soul as Legolas banished his weapons and headed back to the school.

By the time he made it back to the school, Hadrian had indeed awoken, dressed and was heading to the Great Hall. They smiled at one another and he quickly walked up to kiss his lovely little mate.

“Where did you run off to?”

“Just for a quiet morning stroll. I did not mean to let my mind wander so long. Did you sleep well?”

“Yes, thank you for your support...” Harry blushed. “I grew up speaking to my parents spirits, but I've never actually had a proper chance to mourn them... Though it felt good and I feel so much lighter, stronger.”

“If what we learned from Lady Rye is true, it is that by doing the ritual we did last night, it not only brings us closure, renews our ties and memories of our loved ones, it also cleanses and strengthens our magics. I've noticed that I'm able to use my magic, as limited as it is to only plant and wood based things, has grown stronger. I also feel as if my Nana was there and she was proud of me.”

“I'm sure she is... perhaps later tonight I will call her with the Stone and you can talk to her again?” Harry offered.

“If you would not mind.” Legolas agreed, a small smile on his lips.

They kissed again and went to sit at Hufflepuff table, Susan and Neville were sleepily eating as Luna and Hermione were using Luna Speech, as they started to call it, to discuss the pros and cons of merging the Old Ways with the Muggle Holidays that were originally based on the Old Ways' rituals or holidays. Draco was reading a book as he ate, and a few Slytherin's Harry had made friends with had finally joined their little group as well. There was Theo Nott, the blonde was going over his notes as Blaise Zabini looked like he was sleep eating as a blonde girl named Daphne Greengrass was trying to keep up with the two Ravens as they went. They joined them and Legolas smiled as almost instantly the few Firsties that were up so early hurried to them and asked for some homework help.

This was how Severus found them and he gave a secretly pleased smile as he pet the snake form of his mate, who was pleasantly content from having secretly joined the ritual the night before and was able to make peace with his parents and grandparents, whom he murdered. Severus had spoken with his mother and felt more settled in his skin than he had been in years. He looked to Nubia who was too bright eyed for this early, she seemed to be enjoying doing whatever it was that she was doing to irk the Headmaster because whenever Albus grumbled or gave a soft snarl, she would grin as if she were watching the most hilarious play in the world.

“You look much better this morning.” Minerva mused as she sat down beside Severus.

“The gathering I mentioned yesterday went well, everyone who attended seems to be feeling particularly bright eyed and bushy tailed this morning.” He gave a discrete nod to the children. “Though I did sense something strange last night, like something tried to breach the wards, but just as quickly as I felt it, it was suddenly gone.” He wondered. “You don't think the Headmaster tried to... surely not after the Troll incident six years ago...?”

“I've long ago stopped questioning and am just now doing what I can to keep the children safe, teach them how to protect and guard themselves because let's face it, Albus' mind is not what it once was and as much as I hate to admit it, I don't think he was ever sound to begin with.” She sighed.

“Did you sense that breach last night?” Filius chirps, as he climbed into his chair, nodding his head in greeting and then chuckling as Albus gave a yelp when his tea suddenly spat itself into his face from the cup, Nubia had to shove a fist into her mouth to keep her mad cackles under control. “Is Ms. Nubia having a prank war with the Headmaster?”

“I don't now, Fil, but I'm quite amused.” Pomona giggles as she too sat with her fellow Heads.

“Yes we did feel that breach and we're trying to figure out what is going on.... other than the Troll incident in first year that distracted all of us and led to the Philosopher's Stone being stolen, no one really knows... I checked the wards around the dungeons and basement just to be sure, no need for the Puffs and Snakes to run into unnecessary danger venturing out for a midnight snack.” Severus said, petting Tom's head as the snake was writhing in laughter as the Headmaster now seemed to be fighting with a jar of cream cheese that seemed hellbent on eating him.

“Perhaps one of us should go out to the perimeter and double check?” Filius asked. “Preferably myself and Severus, if you are free, lad.” He looked to his fellow Duelist Champion.

“No need, Professors. I've taken care of the threat just this morning.” Legolas spoke up, startling them for not noticing his presence, he smiled at them brightly as if he were talking about classes, so if anyone looked it would not look strange. “A Giant had attempted to get into the school during the festivities last night and was lured away by easier game. I found it this morning hiding in a cave and from what I learned knew it was a danger to the school should it awaken and decide to try to get to the children again.”

“You foolish child--”

“Madam, I'm 2,594 years old.” Legolas stated, his voice suddenly not as bright or friendly to Minerva, who gaped rather unattractively in shock before she cleared her throat and nodded her head at her mistake for calling him a child when he was clearly a man and much, much older than he looked. “And I'm also the top warrior, next to my father, my people has to offer. If you go down to the Black Lake and walk along the Eastern shore towards the edge of the wards, you will find a cave, the creature's body is there.” Legolas informed them before he bowed and turned to head back to his chair.

“Impressive...” Pomona whispered, still thrown at his age, but also applying what she's learned of him, he's had well over 2000 years of training and skills to speak of, so he was clearly no slouch in a fight and if the detailed stories in the Daily Prophet that Skeeter wrote is to be believed, he's fought and killed bigger creatures before.

They nodded in agreement and decided that they would go check to make sure it was really dead, but also to try and strengthen the wards...

**~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~**

It was now November 10th, this was the day that new Lords and Heirs would be presented to the Wizengamont, either attending themselves or assigning Proxies to manage their seats and votes according to how they want them to be used for those who are not yet of age or emancipated to hold their own seats or are too busy to attend to all the meetings. Harry had been pulled from school along with many other students the week before the day, to prepare to wow and glam! In Harry's case, to cause an uproar. Legolas naturally came with him as a visiting Royal and the Intended of a prominent Lord. This of course was done in secret so Dumbledore was none the wiser until it was too late for him to prevent Harry from attending.

Sirius had spent that week talking to his mother's portrait, brushing up on his skills at charming and swaying the masses while subtly manipulating them into doing what he wants, as well as asking her for the proper robes that the Lord Black should wear. Harry had called up his parents and paternal grandparents to get their help with his own robes while Legolas spoke with Milly and Kreacher, who were his closet kin in this world, to make robes appropriate for an Elvin prince. They spent time fine tuning their plans, making backup plans to the backup plans and making sure they had at least 100 different escape and contingency plans in the works.

So on the day of the meeting, they were up early and it was controlled chaos, Remus cooked as Bellatrix combed Harry's hair and began to carefully braid it according to the diagram on Elvin courting braids, while also pinning his hair in the proper Pureblood fashion that Omegas dress their hair. Rudo and Bastan helped to get them dressed, going over the do's and don't's of acceptable behavior with Legolas, but also okaying the use of force if someone oversteps their bounds or does something really, really, stupid. Once they were ready, fed and watered, they left, Remus reminding Harry to keep Sirius under control because his mate tended to be a bit impulsive and was quite explosive with his temper as well.

Flooing into the Ministry, Sirius guided Harry and Legolas to the wand check. Sirius made a point of walking over to an older man, who had no one on his line because no one wanted to interact with the human child of two Magical Creatures. Sirius bowed his head and signed his hello to the humanoid Harpy, while he never manifested as a Harpy, he did have some of their traits and thus was mute by choice least he burst everyone's eardrums with his powerful voice. The man signed back, shocked someone wanted to bother with him.

“We're here for the Presentation, this is my ward, please be discrete and this is my ward's Alpha.” He waved to the cloaked couple as the man nodded, signed for them to lay their wands/other magic medium on his podium. The man didn't even blink seeing the circlet, but he did cock a brow when he checked it over to see it suddenly turn into a crown of autumn branches and golden leaves with brilliant red berries. Nodding that they were clear, he signed for them to have a good day and Sirius signed a similar response as they took their things back.

“Humanoid Creature?” Harry wondered.

“The son of a Harpy and Siren, their genes were too strong and canceled each other out leaving him as the first Non Creature in his family, but he did manifest the Voice that both are known for. It's actually pretty funny, if someone annoys him enough, he'll hum and the idiot will be dazed or he will say a single word and pop their eardrums. He signs and it's been made mandatory for everyone to learn it because he got tired of having to write out his responses. The Xenophobes learned the hard way not to antagonize him and now avoid him. And because we went to Pike, we can get to our seats and relax as we wait for the rest of the Shitstains, I mean Wizengamont members to arrive for the shitfest to start.”

“You are horrible.” Lucius chuckled suddenly, Draco at his arm, though hooded like Harry and Legolas. “Hello Lord Black.”

“Good morning, Lord Malfoy. Ready for the drama and comedy waiting to unfold?”

“Yes... this is honestly one of the few pleasures I have during these meetings when you are not here to cause a stir.” Lucius agreed and the two Lords walked in together as their guests followed talking softly to one another. Draco was trying not to laugh because his father had been up extra early, laughing himself sick as he sang about a major surprise.

“I am assuming it is you...” Draco said.

“And something else.” Legolas grinned as Harry whapped his arm for almost spoiling the surprise.

They entered the chamber and they went to their sections. Sirius upon his release from Azkaban had reclaimed his title, which turns out was ever stripped away since he never committed a crime. However, he could not take his seats back because of some bullshit law passed after his imprisonment that prevented him from taking them back from his 'proxy', Dumbledore. And as far as anyone knows the Potters had left Dumbledore in charge of their seats and votes until Harry was of age since they seemingly had not left a will. However the wills were found, but not read just yet upon Harry's orders, he wanted to maximize the media shitstorm he was brewing up for Dumbledore, which would be so worth the headaches they would be given because of said storm.

Not long after others were entering, taking their seats, some flaunted their Heirs or showed off their newly minted Lord or Lady rings. Some had gone the route their group did, cloaking themselves as a precaution, though many could guess at who was who, others were completely unknown for now. Once the chamber was filled, everyone in their seats and the room sealed and warded, the few invited reporters(Rita Skeeter was one of them) seated in their own little section to view and record what happens in the room as Minister Fudge, Dumbledore and Madams Bones and Umbridge took their respective seats.

They began with reviewing the last few items discussed last session, the Minister smiling and winking every now and again at the reporters, puffing up and making flourishing gestures for whatever reason. He was a really weak Alpha, more like a Beta with how he snivels and tries to posture. Harry leaned subtly toward his godfather and whispered that the man looked like a puppy trying to intimidate a full grown dragon. It brought a bark of laughter from him which echoed in the room, but when the Minister went to glare at the offender, he paled and looked away from Sirius as if by pretending to not see the man, said man could not see him.

“He's still under fire for sentencing a Lord of an Ancient and Noble House, especially one of the oldest of the Sacred 28, to life in maximum security. He even tried to have me KISSed before my trial, but the funny thing is, the Dementors instead acted as a protective barrier between me and him, almost KISSing him.” Sirius said just barely above a whisper.

Harry's eyes narrowed and from the corner of his eye, he saw the silhouette of Death at his side and that he nodded his head. Harry sat back and just that bit more straighter. Finally after going over the day's agenda, Fudge cleared his throat and gave a winning smile as he looked around the room.

“Today is a special day because today we are introducing the named Heirs and newly minted Lords and Ladies to the Wizengamont! As always this means that some seats will be either moved from their Sect or placed under proxy who will act in the place of the Seat Holder. And this time we are starting with the Neutral party, then the Dark and finally the Light.” He then allowed the Head of the Neutrality party to stand and the woman began to read from her small list, a few Heirs, two Lords and 10 Ladies were introduced, none of whom moved from their standing as Neutral. Among them was Blaise Zabini beside his mother, having been named her Heir.

Next was the Dark Sect, Lucius stood and began reading from his own list, Pansy and Theo were among the newly introduced Heirs, Draco was the last presented as Lucius' son before three Ladies and 13 Lords were introduced. Two of whom had everyone stirring with excitement.

“And lastly, Lord Slytherin and his consort the Lord Prince.” Lucius introduced, bowing in respect to the hooded pair whom stood and removed their hoods.

Harry had to repress a giggle as many a woman glared jealously at Severus, who had removed his glamours and was dressed in his finest. He was completely unrecognizable to the morons who were not privy to his true identity as Tom stood beside his husband in his human form, though he had to use slight transfiguration and maybe a glamour to make him look different, but of a somewhat familial resemblance to Voldemort. Many of the men eyed the Prince Lord with lust or glared at the Lord Slytherin in jealousy, with greed or outright fear.

“How did you sneak in Voldemort!?” Dumbledore suddenly exploded once the shock wore off and everyone tensed, gasping. Harry and his people all had to pinch themselves to keep from laughing their heads off.

“I bed your pardon? Who or what is a Voldemort?” Tom asked, sounding completely floored, a heavy Basque accent coloring his voice, looking away from Dumbledore, which Severus gently cupped his chin and turned him to face the right way. “Forgive me, I've lost my sight when I was 9 and was home schooled. This is one of my too few ventures into the world. And thank you, beloved.”

“Of course, love.” Severus whispered in a soft smoky voice, his natural Welsh accent heavy and masking the usual drawl of his voice so if anyone who might recognize his voice would simply think they were imagining the similarities.

“Stop this act, I know you are the Dark Lord Voldemort!” Dumbledore roared, though he was flushed at the blind man looking away from him. He knew it was an act!

“Sir, my husband's name is Enperadorea Thames Slytherin. He is the Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Gaunt, Lord Consort of the Ancient and Noble House of Prince and the Lord of Ancient and most Revered House of Slytherin, Heir apparent of the most Sacred and most Revered House of Peverell.” Severus spoke in his defense. “My husband has rarely left his home since his accident and I have been his eyes since we were but 11, I chose to be home schooled with him when I learned it would be too dangerous for him to attend any Magical school in his condition. The one known as Lord Voldemort may be a relation of my husband, but that does not make them one and the same.”

Dumbledore gaped as everyone gasped, muttering.

“Yes, my cousin, whom I've recently learned grew up in the Muggle world and has fallen far from grace, is the one you call Voldemort. I apologize on his behalf. And since my husband had done my introduction...” He cleared his throat and smiled proudly. “My consort, Lord Verasev Jarl Prince, Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Prince, Consort of the Ancient and most Revered House Slytherin and newly named Lord of the Ancient and most Revered House Ravenclaw.”

The explosion after that introduction had Harry repressing his grin because next would be the Light section and when Neville revealed he was the new Lord Hufflepuff, he wanted to see how everyone reacted. Almost everyone gave him a hard time because he's a shy, soft spoken boy, most Dryads were, preferring the company of nature verses social interactions. And then it would be his turn to turn the world upside down and Harry was looking forward to watching Dumbledore flounder, grasping at straws when he's already drowned in the sea of his own lies.

Legolas was finding this immensely entertaining and wished his father was here to watch as well. He has never been one for court life, to play nice with the liars and the backstabbers, to dance to someone else's tune. He liked the freedom of being a warrior, to wander whenever the mood struck, to fight off the evils that plagued his lands, to protect his loved ones and to mourn at their sides when they lost someone. But if only the courts of home were nearly half as entertaining as this, he might actually take the throne like his father wanted, but sadly he was not willing to be bored to death nor suffer from chronic butt and back pain from sitting on a throne all day.

The Minister was banging his gavel trying to gain order. Madame Bones stood and casted _Sonorous_ on herself and commanded everyone to be quiet.

“Welcome Lords Slytherin and Ravenclaw, we are honored to see the Founders Seats being used once more.” She said after canceling the spell and nodding to the couple. “If at all possible, we will discuss the matters of your relative, the Dark Lord Voldemort at a later date. His crimes are too numerous to count and I am certain you will get the brunt of the peoples wrath for it.”

“Thank you, Madame, and we understand. For now let us focus on the task at had. As such, we are also moving our seats to Neutral and will trust in our Proxy to vote accordingly for us during sessions.” Severus stated and a second outburst filled the chamber as the magic of the chamber moved the seats to the Neutrality section and Severus guided his 'blind' husband to their new spot.

Once more Madame Bones silenced the room, the reporters had long since made their quills write for them, and looked to be foaming at the mouth to be able to speak to the newly named Lords Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Next was the Light section and Lord Doge, who stood in for Dumbledore who was the Supreme Mugwump, began to read off the list. So imagine the looks on both Doge's and Dumbledore's faces when they read **Lord** Longbottom and **Lord Hufflepuff**. Dumbledore nearly spat his tea at the Minister as said man choked on a crumpet. Doge looked as if he was about to have a stroke as Neville and his Grandmother stood up and the Dowager Longbottom rattled off Neville's proper titles. She looked supremely smug as many in the Light section avoided looking at her and Neville. Nev, for his part held up his Lord Rings, showing off his new status.

“My Gran will continue acting as my Proxy and the Hufflepuff seat will join its fellow Founders in the Neutral section. The Longbottom's have been a long standing Light Family and will most likely stay that way, but I cannot have my Houses divide so I am also moving the Longbottom seats to the Neutral Section as well.” This sent the Light into a frenzy, many shouting at him that he cannot do that, ordering him to move his seats, and the Hufflepuff Seat back. The Smith Lord was calling them Line Thieves because everyone knew that the Smiths were descendants of Helga Hufflepuff! However, he ignored them and Augusta tapped her walking cane hard, amplifying the sound to shut them up.

“How dare you think to order an Ancient and Noble House Lord of the Sacred 28 as if he were a mere House Elf!” She hissed. “If he wants the seats moved, that his is decision. You get no say and how dare you presume you have claim over my grandson, when clearly I know and have approved of his decision and even if I did not, I trust my grandson to not dishonor our House! And as for you, Zachary Smith! While it is true you are related to Lady Hufflepuff, you will find that the Longbottom's are from the Main Branch of her family and the Smiths are from the Cadet Branch, as in you are a second class Hufflepuff!” She snaps out and he sputters unintelligibly.

She then turned and walked to her new spot as Neville helped her sit and took his seat by Professor Snape, not aware of this fact. The two nodded and settled to watch the rest of the proceedings. Finally it was Sirius' turn and he was all but dancing in his seat. He stood when Doge indicated him and he gave a dog like grin as he looked everyone in the eye briefly.

“It is my greatest honor and pleasure to present my Heir, Hadrian James Potter, Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, Heir of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, Lord of the Ancient and most Revered House Gryffindor, Lord of the most Sacred and most Revered House of Peverell.” He beamed evilly. “ and Prince Consort to be of the Greenwood Silvan Elves.”

And this time no matter how Madame Bones, Fudge or Dumbledore tried to calm the room they simply wouldn't. Harry stood and removed his cloak to show off his dazzling attire as Legolas dressed in formal wear and wearing his proper circlet stood at his side, both watching how everyone lost their shit. Legolas leaned into Harry's ear and said:

“ **They act like this is news... Surely they knew this?** ” He chuckled knowing that they did not.

“ **Indeed, beloved... Let's see what the old fool will say and do now... he looks like he has suffered a heart attack and a seizure at the same time. How delightful. Perhaps we could get him to perish now and save everyone a world of blood shed later, don't you agree?** ” Harry said back, which seemed to get everyone to shut up, trying to understand what he was saying because they've never heard something so musical before. “Oh, are you done making a racket? Well then hopefully you still have something left to yell with because as Lord Potter and the Lord of a few other very powerful and influential Houses, I am moving my Houses' seats to the Neutral--”

“I'm afraid you cannot do that, my dear boy...” Dumbledore interrupted, a bright sparkle dancing in his eyes as he looked at Harry over the rims of his glasses, managing to recover(Harry mentally pouted at that). “As the Magical guardian appointed by your parents and their Proxy, I have a say in where the seats will be and that includes any other seats you are titled to. So they will all be moved and remain in the Light Section where they should be. It is for the Greater Good, my dear boy...”

Madame Bones and many Wizengamont members rose to protest the claim, since proof stating otherwise has yet to be found, but before they could, Harry calmly speaks up with an almost coy smile.

“Magical Guardian?” Harry blinked. “Strange... I spoke to the Goblins when I first arrived; they informed me that because of the life I lived, the fact that I fought and survived a war, I am legally an adult in the Wizarding community and even then they provided me a list of my Magical Guardians and your name was never on the list, prior to or post my parents passing. And if it is true that you are my Magical Guardian, you have failed epicly in your duties. Not only did you lose me, but you never once looked for me either as far as I know. And I'm sure that alone impedes your status as my Magical Guardian, if not outright strips you of your status. So no, you do not have a say in what I do with my seats or my votes, in fact I believe we will need to review quite a few laws and bills if I recall correctly because I was never informed nor made aware of how my seats or votes were being used. Besides, I've been a legal Adult since I'm 17.”

That caused a new wave of yelling, though subdued due to sore throats. Dumbledore bristled and was glaring at Harry like he wanted to melt him with his glare alone.

“But these laws have been in effect--” Fudge began, but was cut off when Harry held his hand up, the room silencing at the simple gesture as they waited to hear what he said.

“I'm sorry, but since **Mr.** Dumbledore was never legally made Proxy or my Guardian appointed by my parents, my godfather having been **illegally** imprisoned **without a trial** -no less!- for nearly 6 years, and both our seats and votes used without our knowledge or permission during that time. According to the 1290 Witching Circle Laws of Albion, any and all laws, decrees or proposals made and voted on will be struck from official record and revised with the appropriate candidates present to make a proper vote. And again I am **17** , a **legal** adult and accepted **Lord** of my Houses. I no longer need a Proxy if I so wish, and I can certainly change my Proxy if I want. You cannot tell me what to do nor can you interfere with my decisions or those of my godfather, **Lord** Black, **Mr.** Dumbledore.” Harry stated, smiling softly, though it did not meet his eyes as he looked at Fudge, who looked both ready to blow his top and to hide behind the two women on either side of him. “So yes, everything that my seats and votes have been used for since my father's passing will be revised and as the sole legal candidate to do so, all my seats will be moved to the Neutral section.”

“Same will be done with the Black Seats and any other ones I am entitled to. I do not recall making the Headmaster my Proxy, and you can speak with my mind healer, to whom I've granted special permission to share her findings with the relevant parties and persons needed.” Sirius stated. “Now then, if that is all for this session, I have some Lordly things to be doing.”

Fudge sputtered and gaped as Dumbledore tried to overrule Sirius and Harry, but Harry simply walked to where the Gryffindor seat was next to Lord Slytherin and made a show of introducing himself to his fellow Founding Lords, speaking softly and happily even as Legolas moved with him and Sirius carefully picked his way to his seat below, but in front of Harry's. Tom chuckled softly as he watched the show, while keeping up his blind act. He had to admit Harry's plan had worked wonderfully. Finally order was restored to the room, but the new shitfest was about to begin because Amelia Bones looked like she was about to draw a mighty claymore to slay the dragon as she glared at Dumbledore.

“Illegal tampering of Ancient Bloodlines and their seats, Lord Dumbledore!?” She bellowed and everyone fell silent in shock. “And don't even try that 'it's just a simple misunderstanding' line with me! If I had a knut for every time I've heard that line from your mouth, I'd be the richest woman in the world!” She snarled.

“Now, now, my dear, this can be discussed privately and with all the parties involved--” He was cut off by Legolas.

“Excuse me, but I believe my intended made it quite clear that there is nothing to be discussed. You were not given permission nor allowed access to his family's Seats and votes, anything you have voted on using his name these last 16 years will be under review and most likely will be either thrown out, revised or remain in place based on what my Intended's votes say, never mind the overall outcome of the voting. As a Neutral party, he can vote on either side with little to no consequences because he does not have to pledge fealty to either party. You all have no say in what he decides and what he wishes to be done.

The same could be said for Lord Black, whom as I have learned and read, was imprisoned under false crimes and left to rot because you could not be bothered to look for the truth.” Legolas took a breath and delivered the ax with a soft, if ice cold smile. “Unless you did it so you could have control of one of the oldest and most prominent Wizarding families? After all if you can do that to a Lord,if this were to take place in my home nation, who holds the power and place of a Prince or a King, then what will stop you from doing it to the less privileged and influential families? How many Witches and Wizards have been imprisoned under false pretenses and how many of them have died because of this injustice?”

Dumbledore looked ready to AK the Elf, but again the room was filled with angry voices, and the reporters asking questions. It got to a point that Amelia and the Aurors had to sound off several firecrackers to get everyone to fall silent.

“As much as I would like to continue this, we have to call this session to a close, but we will be convening soon to begin going through the last nearly two decades worth of laws and the like to revise and re-vote. Lord Dumbledore, you will be coming with me.” She ordered coldly and the former Badger had a look in her eye that did not bode well for one's health if she was not obeyed. With that Fudge reluctantly called the session to a close and everyone began to file out, though they tried to venture close to the newly found Founding Lords, but were prevented from getting close due to the Aurors and even then Legolas made an imposing picture with his emotionless expression, glowing red eyes and the barely leaking of his Alpha presence, his age making them something to be feared and avoided at any cost.

Sirius got them up, after the room was almost empty and they all filed out. Harry talking with Neville and Draco when he came over with his father. The Lords Malfoy and Black were chattering about the bills that they felt should be addressed as their heirs talked about school and the likelihood of how the school would react. Dowager Longbottom simply listened without eavesdropping. They were almost out when they heard a girlish voice clearing its throat from their left.

“Hem, hem....” Draco did his level best not to hiss and roast the bitch a live, but he did whisper to Harry that she was Umbridge as the pink clad woman walked up to them with a charming smile on her face. “Mr. Potter--”

“Madame, you will address my godson appropriately by his title of Lord.” Sirius stated in a cold tone, as he loomed over the short, squat woman, who paled and gave a nervous titter.

“My- my apologizes, Lord Black... Lord Potter, a word please?” She asked.

“Ma'am?” Harry asked as he stepped up to Sirius' side, a clear sign that he would listen, but was not going to come any closer, not trusting her. “How may I help you this morning?”

“The Minister and I would like to invite you out for a luncheon to discuss the Political climate, it seems you've missed quite a bit in these last 16 years.” She said softly, trying for demure, but came across as subtly ordering him.

“That sounds lovely.” Sirius beamed, though it did not reach his eyes. “What time shall we meet you?” He waved off the others, who bade a quick goodbye and left, though they were curious as to what was about to happen.

“Oh no, just Lord Potter is invited.” She said, a bit hastily and Harry instantly knew something was up.

“I'm sure I can learn enough about the political climate from the Wizarding Newsletter, it's been very informative and I do attend school with many Heirs and Heiresses, who would offer me unbiased political views because while we may be heirs, our ideals may not match up with those of our predecessors.” He told her. “And I would feel better if my godfather or my fiance were allowed to come, I do not know you nor do I trust you to meet you alone. Perhaps we could invite a neutral party like a reporter? I had no issues with Ms. Skeeter's articles that she wrote on me thus far.”

“Oh, thank you Lord Potter!” said woman spoke up as she walked up to them, bowing her head in respect to him. “I'm sorry to trouble you, but what you said in the chamber has peaked my interest and I would like another interview with you if you would not mind?” She asked.

“Perhaps over the Yule holidays? I have midterms to be preparing for as soon as I get back to Hogwarts, I'm not even taking Hogsmeade weekends just to make sure I can study and make sure I'm up to par with my fellow year mates.” He offered.

“Certainly!” She beams, quickly writing something down and handing him the slip of paper. “My Owl Address so that you may inform me when you are available. My Lords, Madame, Minister, and of course, your Highness.” She gave Legolas a curtsy and then excused her self.

“Now then, you said something about a luncheon?” Sirius asked and Umbridge had to admit defeat as Fudge pandered to one of the most richest and highly influential lords of their world as well as his heir and fellow Lord.

“Yes, please, follow me!” He shooed Delores ahead to get them reservations, giving her a pointed look when she gave a disgusted sneer at Legolas without anyone seemingly noticing.

Legolas saw and he ignored it for now. She had nothing on a Dwarven sneer and as old as he was, he's had to deal with a number of them in his long life. Though Gimli's had become nothing more than playful and brotherly as they bonded and grew to care for one another. He took Harry's arm and they followed the three older Magicals towards a nearby exit and towards the restaurant...

**~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~**

By the time they managed to escape, Sirius wanted to kill that bitch, Umbridge. Legolas had a headache and Harry was calmly planning to torture her further, it seemed he was too nice the first time. She was rude in a very thinly, if barely this side of polite manner and Fudge had no balls. The man also seemed to think he was a master manipulator, though none of the three called him out on it. Umbridge had also tried to 'sway' him to her way of thinking, asking Legolas questions as if he were stupid or trying to find out where he was from. Harry did not need to be a Master Legilimens to know that the bitch was planning something against Legolas and his people.

“That-- thing!!” Sirius roared as soon as they were home and Remus came to hug his mate, cooing and shushing him. “How dare she speak to Leggy like that!! He's not stupid and her plans couldn't be any more obvious!! Bet she's drawing up full scale attack plans as we speak!”

“She is more likely to try and burn every large gathering of trees world wide to try and find Legolas' people.” Harry stated.

“If she does, I will have my arrows through her annoying mouth faster than you can say **)$%*^#(**.” He spat and Harry blushed brightly at the curse word.

“Do I wanna know what he just said, though I'm sure it was a naughty word...” Sirius wondered.

“No, you do not and I am not repeating it... we don't have an English equivalent, and the closest Weston word or phrase breaks it down to a woman fucking an iron pike while holding a cat.” Harry tells him.

“What?” Was the intelligent responses from Sirius and Remus.

“He said--” Legolas began but the men shook their heads, blushing from the mental image alone.

“Nope! Nevermind!” They cry out and he laughs.

The rest of the day passes in relative calm, Sirius bitched to his mother's portrait, who agreed wholeheartedly with his anger and disgust at some of the shitty power plays and manipulations. Remus eventually stole his mate away for a quick afternoon fuck as Legolas and Harry played with Buckbeak before they had to Floo back to Hogwarts for dinner. The older couple hugged them, reminded them to be safe and careful, to study and the most important, to avoid Dumbledore at all costs.

“The old man is harassing me about you, you know. I told him you were an Alpha and that you are dim, but I'm sure he's going to realize soon that either I am lying or my stint in Azkaban loosened a few screws enough for me to think you are James. You dad was the typical Muggle Jock in school, all sports and fun, highly allergic to studying.” Sirius laughs and Harry chuckles as well.

“Alright, Siri, let them go...” Remus orders and Sirius sighs, but lets them go, promising to keep playing devil's advocate as much as possible.

With that, the student couple Floo'ed back to Professor McGonagall's office...

**~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~**

The rest of November passed in a haze of studying and tests before finally the Yule break was nearly upon them. Dumbledore was being run ragged between attending Wizengamont meetings, revising and re-voting the laws, which he did not want, but could not stop since he lost three major seats and votes, not to mention the hidden, more powerful seats!! And then there was also the fact that articles were coming out about his failing mental health, questioning his every decision or actions within both the school and the Wizengamont. And then there was the articles about the new orphanages finally being up and ready. When it came to voting whether to establish a new department or not to manage them, everyone voted for them, because no one would be caught dead or alive voting against children!

He was pissed because now the children he sent back home to their abusers, were somewhere safe and loved, being helped and would lose their blind faith in him, would not see him as their shining light and savior!! He wanted to kill the Potter brat for having them set them up!! And then there was the Creature friendly hospitals and clinics! He wanted them gone and had secretly gave Umbridge information and drafts of bills she could use and push to vote, but they were shut down hard as racist and borderline acts of war with the major groups that had their own laws and form of government.

A war that they had no chance of winning. It also seemed that she was coming down with something because she looked very unwell and seemed quite jumpy. If it kept up she was going to be committed or asked to resign for her own health.

He was getting desperate, no one could confirm if Harry was an Omega or an Alpha and it was getting on his final nerve! Not to mention the lack of activity from the Dark Sect outside of legal matters! However there was some good to be had, Sirius was opening his home to the Order and that would give him time to browse through the infamous Black Library and snoop out some of their more powerful artifacts. He might go home with more than a pair of socks this Christmas, though his did love his warm fuzzy socks. There was also the added bonus of having nearly unlimited access to Harry. The brat needed to be brought to heel. Whoever this H. Mors was, the man is lucky he's dead or Dumbledore would make him beg for death for ruining his weapon!!

Meanwhile, the school was a buzz as the papers made their rounds. Neville and Harry were the center of attention as Lords Hufflepuff and Gryffindor/Peverell. Many bemoaned that Harry was courting the Elvin Prince, while some deluded fools thought they could woo him away from the Elf or woo the Elf because he was a Prince and royalty out shone Lords any day of the week in some cases. A few were eyeballing Neville, who had grown into a handsome young man, but the evil eye Luna seemed to be shooting at everyone made many back away.

They were also all a buzz about the Headmaster apparently stealing seats and votes, the school was divided, those who were firmly on the Dumbledore band wagon, were defending him tooth and nail, a good 30% of the school while, those against him almost made up 50% while the rest chose to remain neutral because they were either unsure what to think or did not want to get pulled into a Them vs Us fight. Zacharias Smith was making it his life's mission to bully Neville, to harass and belittle him for 'stealing' what was rightfully his, that he should be Lord Hufflepuff. Nevermind that Dowager Longbottom went to the Goblins with Lord Smith the day after the announcements and had them confirm that indeed the Longbottom's were from the Main branch while the Smiths were from a Cadet branch.

The Hufflepuff Goblin, a very old thing, stated that one of the Smith ancestor's stole Helga's cup after the main branch had 'died out' due to the last Heiress taking her husband's name and abdicating her Ladyship for one of her children or grandchildren. The Goblins were now looking for the Cup, (which Tom had and had made a Horcrux, but secretly took it to them to have his soul piece returned and the Cup cleansed to be given back to its rightful owner, he would do the same for the Diadem when he had a chance to get it back(He was breaking down his other Horcruxes as Severus told him his soul needed to be whole in order for him to be granted the same live span as his husband)) and to preform the Lord test once more with it to confirm if Neville or Zacharias was the rightful Lord of the Hufflepuff family.

However Zacharias was learning that in bullying Neville, he was making himself a Pariah in his own House since almost all of Hufflepuff was smitten with Neville for his shy nature and his gentle spirit. The boy always tried to make peace, to avoid conflict, but was clearly brave enough to stand up when he felt he needed to. The boy was one of the first to join the Defense Association when Umbridge had been the DADA professor and he had proved in a duel between him and the twins, why he was a Lion, you do not mess with the Badger in Lion skin! Not to mention Zacharias had tried to hex Neville once, only to hit little Luna and Legolas nearly gutted him if not for Harry grabbing his lover's arm and pulling him back with hastily whispered words before said Omega then hexed him with something nasty that left the words 'Omega Abuser' displayed on his skin no matter how he tried to get rid of it(he even cursed him to say he did it to himself whenever someone tried to ask him who had hexed him or tried to read his mind/view his memories. It was one of Death's personal favorites, so it was a bonus).

However midterms quickly stole their attention and the 7th years were scrambling to study for their mock NEWTs. This gave them a break as well as the Harvest Feast near mid to late November. Harry took advantage of everyone's distraction, his own vast intelligence and the odd case of restless leg syndrome to wander Hogwarts, listening to her unheard voice, her history and her worries. As he wandered he came across Luna who was standing in front of a blank slab of wall.

“Hello, little Moon.” He greets and she smiles bright at him. “What has the Sprites been telling you today?” He wonders, pausing beside her to look at the wall and admire the ancient and very powerful magic that masked the room beyond, shapeless and limitless in its possibilities, and yet so simple and fixed.

“Lady Helena's lost heirloom is in here somewhere... I was going to get it for Mr. Naga, but I realized I would get lost and trapped...” she hums, almost undisturbed by her own admission.

“Well then shall I help? Or am I not allowed?” He asked.

“Please?” She smiles brightly and he nods before he steps forward, a door appearing at his approach and opening to the Room of Lost Things. Luna blinked in shock at how the room simply appeared but she and Harry heard Hogwarts giggle and sing something about a Lion Prince becoming a King.

“Oh... the Heirs can simply walk in....” Luna hummed. “That explains why I never had to pace...” she muses and Harry laughs at her good humor at Hogwarts always offering her and Neville the advantage, though with Neville she had to draw his attention somehow.

The room was filled to the brim and yet seemed endless. Harry was amazed and unleashed a pulse of magic that shot through the room like a sonar ping, several things lit up in his magical vision field and he touched Luna's face so she could see it to. She gasped in awe and delight.

“Oh my...” she breathes as she looks at the various colors, listening closely as Harry explained the colors. “Oh this one! I see the Ravenclaw Blue mixed with Mr. Naga's magic... it matches the one that is in your scar.”

“My scar?”

_ ~Yes,~my~Master...~ _

__ ~The~night~your~parents~become~mine,~  
~Tom's~soul~had~become~so~unstable~that~when~his~curse~failed~  
~To~kill~you,~a~piece~of~his~soul~broke~free~and~has~latched~onto~you.~

_ ~This~has~tied~his~life~to~yours~ _

“Why do I get the feeling I will not like what you have to say next...” Harry sighed, rubbing his temple, rubbing the scar that had always tingled and fluttered as if it were alive and now he knew he held a piece of Uncle Tom in his scar, had nurtured it, anchored it. Suddenly flashes of the life he should have lived came to mind. A madman, permanently trapped in his hybrid form, lacking humanity and sanity. Walking up to him to die at his hands after watching him murder his own mate in cold blood. “You have got to be kidding me...”

_ ~I~do~no~joke.~ _

_ ~While~I~have~not~done~anything~to~  
~The~piece,~Tom~will~soon~learn~you~are~tied~together.~ _

_ ~In~another~life,~this~would~have~made~him~your~soulmate.~ _

_ ~But~Chaos~and~I~felt~that~it~would~cause~  
~A~major~backlash~on~all~Magicals~to~have~broken~two~soul~bounds to Forge the one that would have taken their places.~ _

__ ~You~holding~the~shard~helped~nurture~sanity~and~stability~to~the~other~  
~Pieces~and~when~Tom~absorbs~them~all~he~will~be~whole~  
~And~very~powerful,~a~perfect~Adviser~and~general.~

“I see... huh, I cannot imagine myself with Uncle Tom... but then again, he did make a joking pass at me...” Harry mused, thinking about what his life would be like with Tom Riddle in Legolas' place, but shook his head, his Alpha was perfect and he did not think he would ever accept another. But then again, Death said in another Life, so maybe in another timeline, another Harry was thinking something similar about his Legolas...

Death laughed as he listened to Harry's thoughts, his master always entertained him so. Finding the Diadem, Death broke the curses and spells protecting it and carefully collected the soul shards from Harry and it, pulling them into a crystal orb before sending one of his ravens with it to Tom and a note to absorb them before he nodded to Harry.

“Anything else Papa?” Harry wondered.

Death paused, seeming to think before he became mortal, finding it easier to speak in this form, it hurt the mortals less to literally feel his words in their bones.

“There... Yes... Dumbledore is a dangerous man. Chaos says it is best to expect nothing and yet everything he could throw at you. He's been trying to douse you, compulsion you into his desired role... I have also seen the lust in his eyes when he heard you were an Omega, though your family is doing their best to make him think you are an Alpha. Do be careful, he will try to use a gender potion on you to turn you into an Omega.” Mors sighs.

“That will not do and nor will I ever allow it to happen.” Harry states firmly before he begins to pace and think. “Tom's going to absorb all his soul shards, correct?”

“He's already reabsorbed the Diary, the Cup and Ring, he will shortly absorb your shard and the one from the Diadem, he is missing the Locket and his familiar.”

“7!? That's beyond insane!” Harry gasps horrified, knowing what spells, rituals and the intentions behind making a single Horcrux . To do it 7 times, even if some of them were accidental, Tom should have been a Dementor already if not a foul demon!

“Calm, Little Master. Tom is well and will soon have reabsorbed all of his pieces and will be very well and truly restored. As damaged as he was by his mother's folly, add in the abuse of the orphanage, the hate and bullying of his school years, Dumbledore's meddling, he managed to find and learn love. That speaks quite highly of his power and his compassion. A man with a fractured soul learned to love, not even those with a whole one can learn such a powerful emotion.” Death smiles.

“Indeed... thank you Papa...” Harry smiles and hugs him, kissing his eye patch.

“Indeed.” Mors hugs him for a moment more before he fades away and Harry turns to Luna, who had wandered over to a pile of music boxes and was fiddling with them.

“Thanks Luna, sorry for ignoring you.”

“No problem, Harry.” She smiles softly. “Mr. Mors brought mama with him and I spoke with her while you two were busy. Shall we look for those others items now?”

“Let's....” Harry offers his arm...

**~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~ *~* ~**

A date had been set for the Will readings for the late Potters and discrete invites had been sent out. Sirius made sure that the Order, who had been allowed to use Grimmauld Place as it's Headquarters, was unaware until the very last minute. When Dumbledore finally heard about it, he rushed to get several Ministry employees and a couple of Unspeakables to join them and got seated, though he did not say if he was invited or not. Among the guests were a few reporters, most notably, Rita Skeeter, who had been doing a lot of digging and unearthing many truths and facts that Dumbledore and the Ministry did not want found out.

She went from a gossip columnist to an actual reporter. She stopped sensationalizing her pieces and actually wrote the cold hard facts. To top it off, she was sharing her limelight with Xenophilius Lovegood, Mia Crysta and Nathan Bobb, whom have formed a small group that worked through the Quibbler, when their respective Newspapers refused to run their stories or tried to change them(under bribes, blackmail or threats from Dumbledore and the Ministry). She still wore her in signature Acid Green and with her infamous green quill. But she had begun to use Truth Serum infused ink and parchment to prevent her more creative side and others from tampering with her work. She had always prided herself on telling the truth, even if it hurt, but had not always practiced what she preached, now she was getting back to her roots as a reporter and can proudly say she writes the truth.

She and Mia were talking softly as they noted the rather impressive turn out, but having been sent a letter by Hadrian a few days prior with the guest list, they knew a good portion of people should not be here. Xeno was calmly sketching the room with an Animation pencil which would animate the picture once he was done with it. Nathan was taking notes of what was in the room, who was where and their political standings, guessing as to what their connections to the Potters was. They did not see young Lord Potter, but knew he was there otherwise no one would have been permitted into the room. Soon the doors closed and sealed, everyone could feel powerful wards lock into place, what they were, no one knew except for the Goblins.

“We are gathered here today to pay witness to the Last Wills and Testaments of the Late Lord and Lady Potter.” Griphook began once the room fell silent. “Before anyone says anything foolish or that they will come to regret. The wills have been carefully examined and authenticated by Lady Magic herself.” He states when he sees Dumbledore and the Minister beginning to rise to their feet, but quickly sit back down. “Furthermore, while the Wills are being read, no one will speak or they will be silenced and fined 20,000 galleons.”

Everyone gulped and shifted nervously in their seats.

“That being said, we will start with Lady Potter's Will. The Wills will read themselves.” Griphook says as he carefully breaks the seal on Lily Potter's Will and it unravels itself. A moment later it transforms itself into a paper version of Lily Potter and she begins to speak.

“ _Hello everyone. If you are hearing this, then that means that I have sadly passed away in this war. James, if you are still alive, I am so sorry darling. Harry, sweetie, I don't know how old you are at this point, but know that mommy loves you so very much and misses you terrible.”_ She looks to a point in the room where they could only assume where James and Harry Potter were supposed to sit. _“If both James and I have passed away, Harry, my dear heart, your father and I love you and most likely have died protecting you. Do not feel guilty and please do not blame yourself. We knew exactly what we were getting ourselves into; what fighting in this war meant and what could potentially happen. But know that your father and I tried to pull out of the war when we learned we were pregnant with you. However things do not and most likely did not work out the way we hoped. For that I am so sorry...”_

The figure then turned to the room at large, squared herself up as only the real Lily could and began to speak again.

“ _As many of you know I do not have many worldly possessions or money being Muggleborn. However, that does not mean I do not have things to give. First: To Severus Tobias Snape: My Potions and Spell Research notes as well as my old music box. Also the stack of letters that I have written and sent out, but had returned to me unopened from the time we graduated Hogwarts and leading up to my death. Yes, Severus, I tried to contact you. I did this to inform you that I forgive you. I know now that you did not mean to call me that and I acted rather childishly by ignoring you and dating James... that does not mean that I did not fall in love with him, just that I was a bit petty at the time. I would also like it to be known that I, Liliana Marie Potter nee Evans, ask Lady Magic to Judge Severus Tobias Snape and accept him as my brother in all but blood and to accept him as Maternal Godfather of my son Hadrian James Potter. So I say and so mote it be.”_

A sudden flash through the room and Severus gasped as he felt unknown magic mixed with Lily's flow through him and finally a second flash as he felt a familial bond snap into place connecting him to Harry as his Uncle/Aunt in all but blood.

“ _If Lady Magic accepted you, then I ask that between you, Sirius and Remus, you three raise my son. If nothing else, Harry will finally get you three to bury the hatchet if not, I will haunt you!!”_ She snaps and then calms down. _“If for whatever reason Severus cannot take Harry, he is to go to his Paternal Godfathers, Remus John Lupin-Black and Sirius Orion Lupin-Black. If neither man can take him, Harry is to go to his Godmother Alice Longbottom nee Smith. If she cannot take him then he is to go to Minerva McGonagall, followed by Filius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout, Amelia Bones and only if you absolutely must, Lord and Lady Malfoy._

_ If none of the named people can take Harry, he is to become a ward of the Goblin Nation, whom I trust with raise and train my son to be a proper and well respected Wizard, emancipating him at the earliest age possible and allowing him to take up his Titles as Lord or Heir to our families. Under absolutely no circumstances is my son to go to my Sister, Petunia Evangeline Dursley nee Evans' care nor is he to Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. _

_ If for whatever inconceivable reason Albus has custody of my child, Gringotts is to lock down any and all accounts associated with the Potter family and must test and examine both Harry and Albus every time money needs to be accessed and the money to be taken out is to be strictly monitored. If Albus has my son and gives him to my sister, the Goblin Nation has full permission to rescue my child and fine my sister, Albus Dumbledore and all participating parties to the max! So I say it and so mote it be!” _

Another flash of magic filled the air followed by an ominous shaking of Gringotts. When it all all over, the paper Lily paused a moment before speaking again.

“ _Secondly, to Remus, I leave you my books on Muggle History and my collection of Muggle novels. From one bookworm to another, I know you will take very good care of my books and I know you will enjoy the history books even more. I am also trusting you to be the voice of reason between Sev and Siri and am also leaving you the recipe for that potion I used on Sirius and James to get them to finally realize what they did to Severus all those years was wrong and how much trouble they just barely escaped by the skin of their teeth. Use it only to get them to stop fighting excessively. Third item, to my former Head of House, Minerva McGonagall. Other than my son, I am leaving you that antique tea set you always admired. If nothing else, use it to have Sunday tea with Harry when he finally makes it to Hogwarts. I know you will take very good care of it and my little Harry._

_ To my favorite Mentor and Charms Professor, Filius Flitwick. I am leaving you a copy of all my charms modification, research notes and the drafts of all my thesis papers that I never got around to publishing. I know you will use them well and finish where I left off. I also know you will take a good chunk of the profits and give them to my son. I trust you will make us both proud. To Pomona Sprout, I am leaving you my Muggle Home and Garden books, I know you found them fascinating and wanted to experiment with Muggle Plants. I am so leaving you a chest of various seeds and preserved cuttings of Muggle plants for you to get started on your pet project. I am also asking for you to keep an eye out for Harry, I know you have have always been a mother hen and I know between you and Minnie, Harry will want for nothing, but also stay on the straight and narrow.” _

She paused again, seeming to gear herself up for something else.

“ _Number 4: Albus Dumbledore will receive nothing from me because I have lost a great deal of respect for you in recent years. I do not know what kind of mind games you play with others, but when you use them on my family, you are asking for war!”_ She snarls. _“That being said, Albus Dumbledore is to have nothing to do with my son outside of schooling and that is only if Harry wishes to attend Hogwarts! If not, the money James and I set aside will go toward whichever school he wishes to attend, Magical or otherwise! I also want it to be very well known that Albus has harassed us about moving into Potter Manor, insisting that we to our cottage in Godric's Hallow._

_ I may not know a lot of things about the Magical World, but I know enough to know that if the wards from the Founders' time are still active and as powerful, if not more so, as they were back then then the ones around Potter Manor would be much better suited to safe guarding my family verses the Fidelius Charm over a small cottage. Speaking of the Fidelius charm. Originally we wanted to use Sirius as we all knew that between James friends, Sirius and Remus would rather die than betray us. We thought the same of Peter, whom we ultimately made the Secret Keeper because Peter has a talent for going unnoticed and because the Headmaster kept insisting. So if we are dead now, it is because the Traitor was Peter Alec Pettigrew, **NOT** Sirius Orion Black. And the Secret Binder was Albus Dumbledore! _

_Anything else I own or have not given away will go to my only son. Harry, sweetheart, I love you and I am so sorry I am not here to see the wonderful man you will grow up into.”_ She sniffles before she rattled off a time, date and gave one final parting before the Will transformed back to its original state and rolled in on itself. However before the room could erupt into chaos, Griphook opened James' Will, reminding them all once more of the hefty fine should they speak. And like with Lily's his transformed into a paper version of himself.

“ _Hello everyone, if you are hearing this, then I have passed away fighting this war. If my wife and child have survived, then I am terribly sorry Lily. I love you and I love Harry with all my heart and do not regret dying for you both to have a chance to life. However if for whatever unfathomable reason that both Lily and I have died, then Harry, we are deeply sorry.”_ The figure looked toward a spot in the room that they assumed Harry Potter was to sit in if he were there, much like with Lily, before he faced forward again.

“ _To begin with first, a formal apology to the House of Snape. I am sorry for everything I have ever said and done to you Severus Snape, I know now that I was completely in the wrong and way out of line. As reparation for my actions, Vault 661 is yours. Within it you will find the Potter family's Potions Grimoire which I have ordered my Goblin to key you in as Lily's brother in all but blood. You will also find shelves of preserved ingredients, ranging from the uncommon to the most extremely rare and unreasonably expensive as well as the collection of cauldrons and their matching preparation kits._

_Also there will be a sizable fortune for you, I doubt this will ever make you forgive me of my sins towards you, but hopefully this will all you to raise Harry without seeing me in him. Yes, Snape, I approve of Lily making you Harry's other Godfather besides Sirius and Remus. Alice and McG are Harry's Godmothers and will provide the much needed mother's touch. I hope when we meet in the next life we could be friends.”_ He turned to where Severus was sitting as he had addressed the man before turning forward again.

“ _Onto number 2, Remus, shut up and do not argue with me. I am leaving you the cabin out on the Welsh Coast as well as a sizable fortune in Vault 662 to help you take care of yourself if Siri hasn't manned up and asked you to marry him by now! -Edit Date August 4th- Nevermind, you still get the cabin and the money because let's face it, babies are expensive and I am certain you will spoil Harry!”_ He laughs as he faces where Remus was supposed to be sitting. _“Between you, Siri and Sn- Severus, I am sure Harry will a well rounded, if very Slytherin inclined Gryffindor... or maybe it should be very Gryffindor inclined Slytherin? Anyway! Harry will be a force onto himself is the point! I love you guys and hope you will take very good of my son._

_ Siri, I am not leaving you anything other than our notes and research papers for pranks and our Group's special brand of chaos. You do not need money and I know you will foist Wizengamont responsibilities onto someone else. So I have arranged for Severus Snape to be my Proxy, if he cannot do this, then it is to go to Remus or someone that Severus trusts to use my seats to better our world. Sirius, I suggest you pass your Proxy to him or whoever he picks, we both know Severus has a very clear view of what is important vs what is not. Other than that, Harry is your only gift and I know you will do right by him. _

_ So that was 3rd, onto the 4th then! To Hogwarts Heads of Houses! 50,000 galleons will be deposited into your personal accounts at the end of this Reading as well as personalized gifts. Severus, since I gave you yours, you do not need anything else from me. To the Raven King! A trunk filled with battle spells and war tactics will be given to you at the end of the Reading, I know you are a master Duelist and will no doubt enjoy these, most of them are Charms based! To the Mama Badger, seedlings from some of the rarest Magical plants will be presented to you as well as a small diary of gardening tips and research. _

_ To the Lion Queen, as side from the therapy money, I am leaving you a special map, you will know how to use it as soon as you see it. It will come in handy and certainly curb any mischief Harry gets into while at school. I am also leaving my unfinished research notes and materials for Transfigurations with you. I know you will benefit from them as well as your students. Needless to say, which ever House Harry ends up in, I wanted to thank you all and hope you will guide him to be the best that he can be.” _

He had faced each professor in turn before he faced forward once more.

“ _To Arthur Weasley, 100,000 galleons which half of which is to go to the Twins, whom I am Godfather of and rest is to be divided amongst the rest of your other children, but only if they have proven themselves responsible, respectable and loyal to family first and foremost. The rest is for you to do with as you please, start your own Muggle to Magical Tech shop, I know you will be great at it! Also, don't forget to let the kids meet and make friends, I know your twins will take a shine to my Harry since they are all little tricksters!_

_And before I forget, for Fred and George Weasley, Vaults 663 and 664 are yours. Don't break the world, don't get hurt and try not to get arrested! Vault 665 is for you, Arthur as well as vault 666 is for Bill and Charlie. As the Heir and Heir apparent, I am gifting this to you as a continued friendship between our Houses and because I know it will irk your mother something fierce. However, I will leave it to the boys to decide who gets what from that vault. You boys have fun, don't do anything I wouldn't do and live on the edge!”_ He turned from the Weasley's as he moved onto the next part of his Will.

“ _To Lucius Malfoy, a business contract will be waiting for you once this Will has been read. It is a well rounded and air tight contract that will benefit both our businesses without the other taking advantage. I am also leaving my mother's old Glory Box for my cousins Narcissa and Andromeda. Mum would have wanted you girls to have the items inside and to rekindle the lost sisterhood between you too. I can't say much for Bellatrix and only wish that she is happy and successful in this life and the next._

_ To Amelia Bones, Vault 667. What you will find inside, will only be seen by your eyes and the eyes of those you deem worthy as well as my accountant since he must be the one to execute any contingencies I have set in place. Good luck old friend and sorry for being such a pain in your ass when I was your mentee. Also let Susie and Harry hang out every now and again, who knows they may end up married! Joking, joking, but I do hope they will be very good friends at least! _

_ To my Godson, Neville Longbottom, I am trusting you to make good friends with Harry as I am sure your Aunt Lily is setting some things aside for you, but just to be sure, I am gifting you Vault 667 that houses a number of plants and seeds with books on gardening. I am certain you will be another Herblore Master if you are anything like your Mum and Dad. Alice, Frank, I am trusting you two to look after our boys and love them with everything you got. Be safe my friends. _

_ With that being said I believe a quick list is in order. In the event of both mine and Lily's deaths, our son, Harry, is to go to one or a few of the following: _

__Lord Sirius Orion Black & Consort Remus John Black  
Severus Tobias Snape  
Lord Francis Longbottom & Lady Alice Longbottom  
Dowager Augusta Virgo Longbottom nee Black  
Minerva McGonagall  
Filius Flitwick  
Pomona Sprout  
Heir William Arthur Weasley (Sorry Arthur, but you have other children to attend to and I am certain Bill will be more than ready to be a foster dad by the time Harry is born and/or orphaned, nothing personal against you, old friend.)  
Amelia Bones  
Kingsley Shacklebolt (That's right Greenie, you get to keep my son should it ever come to that, keep up the good work and make me damn proud to have been your mentor)  
Lord Lucius Abraxas Malfoy & Lady Narcissa Venus Malfoy nee Black  
And finally to the Goblin Nation if all others fail or cannot be called upon to take my son into their care.

 _And finally to Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.”_ Here he seemed to change, gone was the mature, cheerful and bright man's voice, only to be replaced with hardened steal. _“I, Lord James Charlus Fleamont Potter of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, do hereby declare House Dumbledore and any of those Associated with them to be Enemies of mine and my own, so judgeth Lady Magic, so moteth be!”_ The use of the older language shocked all as well as the Blood Feud being declared between Houses Potter and Dumbledore. Even more shocking that several other families would also be deemed enemies of House Potter, or just specific members if Lady Magic deems that not are guilty or perhaps the Head of the Family disowns the shamed members.

Either way it was startling and how they all burned to speak and discuss it, but the fine loomed over their heads like the sharp edge of a guillotine.

“ _I do not do this lightly,”_ James' voice continued unaware of the frenzy brewing. _“Long has the Potter family been in Gryffindor House when at Hogwarts and long have we stood for the Light Sect. However, what you seem to be doing is not what the champion of Light deemed by Lady Magic would do or even dare to do. I admit, I have trusted you blindly in the past, but it is exactly that, the Past. You harassed me and Lily to the point we almost lost Harry before he was even born! Do you know how much issues we were having trying to conceive!? If not for Lily's suggestion of seeing a Geneticist I would not realize all the inbreeding of the Pureblood families is why we are losing so much magic and that disowning the Squibs, who are still Purebloods without the tainted magic is killing us as a People!_

_ So to those in attendance, I suggest you brush up on modern Muggles and their advancements, I suggest seeing a few Muggle Specialist doctors. Trust me it is an eye opener and will help with a lot of our issues and I also suggest you form some kind of group to advocate for Muggleborn children to be tested to find out who's family they are a part of! They are in fact the first Pureblood children born from tainted Pureblood lines that resulted in Squibs! I hope this galls you, Dumbledore! Because I had Lily tested once our Muggle Doctors helped us get pregnant and I have had Lily's results sealed in the vaults that will remain and go directly to Harry under the Blood and Magic seals. So even if you somehow become my son's guardian or gain access to our vaults, you cannot open certain things without being a Potter or having the Family Magic. Meaning only Harry will get to them! _

_ Harry, my son, if you are here and listening, I strongly, no I beg you to read everything in those sealed vaults and I hope you will be wise enough to know what to do with that information and who to trust with it. Siri, Remi, Severus, if you are listening as well, you three had better protect my son. Regardless if I feel the Prophecy that Dumbledore kept harassing me and Lils over is a load of toad guts and dragon dung, I do feel that Harry is destined for something great, far greater than anything we can imagine. He will be scared and he will need someone he can count on and I hope it is one or all three of you. _

_Dumbledore is forbidden, legally and Magically, by me, Lord James Charlus Fleamont Potter, from having any form of authority or control of my son outside of his Magical education and even then my son must always be with his Head of House at any and all meetings with the Headmaster should he attend Hogwarts, so I say, so mote it be!”_ The sudden flash of rainbow light was startling as it sealed tight around Dumbledore and he could feel it like a crushing hold around his magical core.

He was cursing the Potters with every breath he drew as the paper figure kept ruining his plans.

“ _As much as I would like to keep this up, I fear I am running out of time. So with that I would like to state for the record that when Lily and I finally agreed to move to Godric's Hollow, we wanted to use either Sirius or Remus as our Secret Keeper. Peter had been acting a bit strange and we did not want to stress him out, but at Dumbledore's and even Peter's insistence, we made Peter Alec Pettigrew our Secret Keeper. If we are dead during any point in this war or in the immediate aftermath, then know that the traitor is Peter Pettigrew and Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was the Secret Binder._

_ Anything I have not gifted away or is not listed to be given away is to go to my only child, Hadrian James Potter. If for any reason no one of the approved list of people can take my son, his guardianship is to go to the Goblins of Gringotts Britannia Branch until deemed an adult or at least mature and capable enough to be emancipated and granted his Lordships and any Heirships he is entitled to, so I say so mote it be by the will of Lady Magic.... Goodbye and I love you Harry....” _

With that the paper turned back into a scroll and rolled back up. Once Griphook set it with Lily's. The room erupted into pandemonium. The reports had thankfully charmed their respective quills to write down everything that was said and a second set of quills to record reactions from those in attendance. It took a full 15 minutes for the Goblins to regain order. Having deadly spears aimed in one's face certainly got the point across. Once everyone was sitting and silent once more, Griphook stood, even though he barly scrapped 2and half feet, he certainly loomed over everyone with his sheer presence.

“As I stated at the beginning, Lady Magic herself authenticated and judged these wills to be true. This means everything we learned is true, everything that is gifted away will be given to their respective persons. Those of you who were not invited will kindly leave or will be forcibly removed and heavily fined for not only spying, but also for attempting interfere with legal matters. Also, Lord Dumbledore, you will be escorted to a new room where you will be facing an intense inquiry as to your dealings previously with the Potter Accounts and their former Manager.

Minister, Madam Bones are invited to make sure that this is conducted fairly and legally, though I have no doubts to his guilt and I am sitting pretty on quite the pile of evidence to boot. All with Lord Potter's consent am I allowed to act on his behalf. He has also stated should you need to contact him, he is willing to meet you here, in one of the confrence rooms with a a small guard unit as well as a team of our best Respresentatives, myself as his accountant, and anyone you deem necessary, for legal purposes only, not mortal support, present. He has also authorized for Ms. Skeeter, Ms. Crysta, Mr. Bobb and Mr. Lovegood to be present to report any and all dealings he wishes to be shared with the public since thus far, they have proven themselves noteworthy and trustworthy. He does not want anyone twisting his words out of context, we've seen how damaging simple words can be after all...” He looked pointedly toward a section of the room and the ward stepped Sirius and Remus, Sirius still leaning on his cane, it seemed he suffered some permanent damage in his left hip and knee making walking as a human difficult, but he was fine in his Animagus form.

Fudge paled and flushed scarlet simultaneously as Amelia nodded her head firmly. Dumbledore cursed quietly as everyone suddenly turned on him and he felt pinned. It also did not help that someone cast multiple sticking charms on him keeping him rooted to his spot and there was four filthy creatures standing guard around him. As soon as he got out of here and as soon as he gets everything back under his control, he was going to relish choking the life out of that disgusting Goblin. Watching it struggle and gag, eyes bulging as it's tiny neck is crushed under his Alpha strength, those delicate neck bones breaking with a satisfying snap and crunch will be like music to his ears the Creature's last breath rasps out and the light leaves its eyes.

“Now then, those Lord James and Lady Lily have named to receive a gift step forward first, the rest remain for a few of you may yet appear on the list mentioned if your name was not directly addressed...” Griphook turned to the rest of the room and soon had a line of people coming up to his desk and either handed out actual items or keys before calling those one the list who also got something before dismissing the others rather rudely, but then again they were rude first by simply showing up when not invited.

Once all that remained were the invited people, and the Ministry officials, the wards surrounding where Harry had been sitting opened enough to reveal Harry. This shocked the others who did not know he was there and certainly put dark looks on some peoples faces.

“Thank you, Griphook for the quick and effective execution of my parents' Wills and thank you for making sure that everything ran smoothly.” Harry praised with a deep and respectful nod to his friend and account manager, who bowed his head in gracious thanks and sat firmly in his seat, keeping an eye on everyone, his war hammer hidden by his legs should someone attempt to harm the Devi. “Thank you to everyone who showed up and followed instruction. Many of you I have either spoken with briefly before today or in passing, however from now on I hope we will all come to know each other well. I wish to invite you all to my home for Yule and hope in spirit of the Holiday we can become friends and family. Good day to you all, but I fear I have business to attend to. Minister, Madam Bones, Headmaster, my favorite reporters; if you will please follow the escort to the conference room. I will be along shortly. I have a few things to attend to but will not leave the Bank should I be needed. Griphook, please act in my stead as always and please make sure everything runs smoothly.”

“As you wish, Lord Potter.” Griphook intones with great respect clear in his voice which shocked the others in the room because it was such a rare thing to even hear a pleasant tone from the normally surly Creatures, never mind hearing something even remotely close to respect to a Magical.

Nodding, Harry stood with Legolas at his side and they slipped from a side door, heading for the vaults that James mentioned, pretty sure he knew what his father and mother discovered, but needing to see for himself. If Death materialized beside him and seemed to be humming happily if evilly to himself, that was the entity's prerogative...

 


End file.
